Hades: a última guardiã
by Silverghost
Summary: TERMINADA! Na época dos marotos, Hogwarts escondia muitos segredos. Entre dragões, centauros e uma ruivinha pra lá de briguenta, essa é a história de uma Antiga Magia...
1. Explicando alguns detalhes

Quem nunca se perguntou porque o poderoso Lorde das Trevas, depois de ter assassinado milhares de bruxos, quis poupar Lílian? Qual o poder que Harry possui e que, de acordo com Dumbledore, está trancado no Departamento de mistérios?Como e porque alguns jovens alunos uniram-se ao diretor de Hogwarts para formar a primeira Ordem de Fênix?O que levou Rabicho a entregar os Potter, seus amigos, a Voldemort? E Sirius, porque acreditava que Remo se tornara um espião, a ponto de usar Pettigrew como blefe?  
  
Dúvidas demais toldam um negro passado bruxo, ainda muito recente. E a resposta a essas perguntas pode estar ainda mais emaranhada no tempo, numa época em que trouxas e bruxos conviviam sem guerras e onde a magia dependia apenas do coração.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Olá, pessoal. Aqui estou eu de novo, dessa vez tentando algo um pouco mais difícil que uma shortfic e espero sinceramente que vocês gostem do que está por vir. Eu sei, eu sei, tem dezenas de fics por aí que contam a história dos marotos, especialmente de como Lílian e Tiago ficaram juntos e eu ainda me metendo no meio para escrever mais uma versão... Mas eu sempre senti um leve vazio sobre a vida deles do tempo em que terminaram Hogwarts até a morte dos Potter e há ainda muita coisa nebulosa. Então essa fic é uma tentativa de resolver alguns desses mistérios e até, de certa maneira, colocar mais lenha na fogueira. Com vocês então, a história de uma Antiga Magia guardada por centauros, dragões e uma ruivinha pra lá de briguenta...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Só para desencargo de consciência, Harry Potter e demais personagens não me pertencem (infelizmente, diga-se de passagem, se não, a essa altura eu estaria numa mansão escrevendo em paz, sem ter que competir com meu irmão maluco pela posse do computador). Outros personagens de outros livros podem ser citados e serão convenientemente creditados a seus devidos autores no tempo certo. Demais fatos, pessoas e lugares são propriedade das Livrarias Luri-lu (estórias para boi dormir). 


	2. Prólogo

- Lílian, leve Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...  
  
O moreno virou-se para a porta, já empunhando a varinha, enquanto Lílian segurava as lágrimas e tropeçava, subindo as escadarias.  
  
- Isso não pode estar acontecendo... - ela balbuciou baixinho - Tiago... Harry...  
  
Ela ouviu a porta escancarar-se no andar de baixo seguida de uma gargalhada aguda enquanto seu coração debatia-se descontroladamente. Ela abriu a porta do quarto do filho com os olhos embaçados. E lá estava ele, Harry, olhando-a com uma inocente curiosidade. Ela aproximou-se do berço e, nesse instante, ouviu um baque surdo. Lá embaixo, Tiago Potter acabara de cair, vítima de Voldemort. la não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas. Tiago. Tiago estava morto. E era tudo culpa dela. Se ela não fosse um maldita guardiã, uma...  
  
- Ora, ora... Olá, pequena.  
  
Os olhos dela alargaram-se em choque ao ver Voldemort no umbral da porta. Tiago estava morto, mas ainda havia Harry. Harry tinha que viver. Com esse pensamento, ela tirou a varinha do bolso.  
  
- Dê-me o menino.  
  
Ela se pôs diante do berço, protegendo-o com o próprio corpo.  
  
- Por favor... o Harry não... - ela falou com a voz fraca, as lágrimas atrapalhando. A razão para viver já se fora, mas ela precisava lutar. Por Harry. E por Tiago.  
  
- Afaste-se sua tola! Me entregue o garoto!  
  
- O Harry não, por favor, por favor... Me leve, me mate no lugar dele...  
  
Ele aproximou-se, segurando o braço dela com força. Lílian sentiu como se sua cabeça fosse explodir.  
  
- Afaste-se, menina!  
  
- Expelliarmus!  
  
Voldemort foi pego de surpresa e com isso foi mandado para trás, batendo na parede. Lílian voltou-se para o berço, pegando Harry no colo. Ele sorriu para ela, alheio a toda a tristeza que a mãe sentia.  
  
- Se quer tornar as coisas mais difíceis, que seja então do seu jeito. É uma pena que eu vá perder tão interessante aliada, mas...  
  
Lílian começou a cantar baixinho para Harry, enquanto uma aura prateada bem fraquinha a envolvia. Voldemort riu.  
  
- Sim, aproveite para niná-lo uma última vez. A última! - ele gargalhou antes de voltar a falar, dessa vez com a voz sussurrante, enquanto apontava a varinha para Lílian e Harry - Avada Kedavra.  
  
Não muito longe dali, um vulto de negro assistiu a casa que pertencera aos Potter em Godric´s Hollow explodir. Pedro tremeu. Estava tudo acabado agora.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
É, eu sei que esse primeiro capítulo ficou meio confuso. Não era para ser o fim? E que história é essa de guardiã e aliada? Isso vocês só vão descobrir um pouquinho mais pra frente. Mas não se preocupem. Eu prometo que explico isso bem direitinho muito em breve. E, se não se importarem, comentem. Eu juro que não mordo, não azaro nem mando "ele" ir pegar vocês. Quem é "ele"? Bem, isso também é mais pra frente (qual a graça da vida sem alguns mistérios, não?). 


	3. Crise de sonambulismo e sonhos pra lá de...

Capítulo 1 - Crise de sonambulismo e sonhos pra lá de estranhos...  
  
O Salão Principal estava vazio e silencioso. Pelo teto enfeitiçado, o luar invadia o castelo. Por breves instantes, uma nuvem encobriu a lua, mergulhando o salão na penumbra e, quando ela se foi, um vulto estava parado diante da mesa onde se sentavam os professores.  
  
Era uma garota. Os cabelos, de um tom vermelho escuro, estavam soltos, caindo até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Os olhos, de um verde vivo, miravam cuidadosamente a parede. Ela desviou da mesa, aproximando-se da parede de pedra, repousando a mão sobre ela.  
  
- Cum spíritu tuo eo...  
  
- Rabicho, fica quieto! - uma voz ecoou forte no salão, fazendo a garota se virar.  
  
- Quieto, Pontas! Você enlouqueceu? - outra voz irrompeu do nada.  
  
- Evans?  
  
Repentinamente, no meio do salão, apareceram três garotos, um deles segurando um rato. O mais alto, de cabelos negros e claros olhos azuis olhava estarrecido para a garota, que não esboçara qualquer reação diante do inesperado aparecimento deles. Os outros dois, que estavam frente a frente, viraram-se para ela. Um deles tinha olhos castanhos, brilhando febrilmente atrás das lentes dos óculos e cabelos muito negros e extremamente bagunçados. Era ligeiramente mais baixo que o amigo que falara por último. O outro, que até ali estivera segurando um rato, deixou o pobre animal cair no chão, guinchando loucamente. Tinha os cabelos num tom de castanho bem claro e olhos da mesma cor, que pareciam observar tudo com muita atenção.   
  
- Lílian? O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou o de cabelos claros, aproximando-se.  
  
Ela virou-se para ele, embora não parecesse o enxergar e voltou-se novamente para a parede, fazendo uma breve reverência para, em seguida, começar a caminhar como se não hovesse ninguém ali.  
  
- O que vamos fazer, Tiago? - perguntou o rapaz que se aproximara dela.  
  
O de cabelos bagunçados foi quem respondeu, recolhendo do chão um tecido prateado e sedoso.  
  
- Vamos segui-la, Remo. A certinha monitora vai ter que explicar o que está fazendo perambulando por aqui a essa hora. Ela não vive me dando detenção por causa disso? Quem sabe, com alguma sorte, eu consigo chantagear ela para sair comigo...  
  
- Acho que não vai ser dessa vez, Pontas. - o de olhos azuis observou - Sua amada ruivinha, ao que tudo indica, é sonâmbula.  
  
- Eu concordo com o Sirius, Tiago. - falou Remo - Você sabe que ela é incapaz de infrigir qualquer regra.  
  
Tiago suspirou, o sorriso que brotara ao pensar que tinha um trunfo, desaparecendo.  
  
- É, eu acho que vocês têm razão. Mas vamos segui-la assim mesmo. Sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer com ela andando dormindo por aí. Vai que ela entra no Salão Comunal da Sonserina?  
  
Remo voltou a recolher o rato que aquietara-se no chão.  
  
- Meio impossível, não? Ela não sabe a senha dos sonserinos. Aliás, do jeito que ela está, acho que vamos ter que abrir a porta pra ela. Afinal, como ela vai dar a senha para o quadro da Mulher Gorda?  
  
Tiago jogou a capa sobre eles,fazendo-os ficar invisíveis novamente. Os três seguiram a ruiva enquanto ela caminhava pelos corredores até a entrada do salão comunal da Grifinória. A garota parou diante de um quadro onde uma mulher dormia.  
  
- Maravilha... Agora vamos ter que acordar o quadro também...  
  
Sirius saiu de debaixo da capa, mas parou antes de aproximar-se do quadro. Lílian estava agora envolta numa estranha aura prateada. O quadro girou para o lado, revelando uma passagem. Ela sumiu dentro do Salão Comunal enquanto os três garotos se olhavam assombrados.  
  
- Isso só pode ser alucinação... - Remo sussurrou baixinho enquanto eles entravam pela passagem, vendo um relmpejo vermelho desaparecer nas escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino do sexto ano.  
  
*****  
  
Os corredores escuros prolongavam-se cada vez mais, como se não tivessem fim. Ela já estava cansada de tanto caminhar, mas não ia parar. Não podia parar. Estavam precisando dela. Estavam chamando. Um chamado terno e triste.   
  
Finalmente, ela chegou ao seu destino. Estava diante de um enorme portão entalhado que certamente teria admirado durante horas se não fosse pela sensação de urgência que ela tinha em atravessar para o outro lado. Com delicadeza, ela levantou a mão, colocando-a sobre uma das figuras que se sobressaíam no relevo da madeira. Um dragão. As portas começaram a se abrir.  
  
- E Potter pegou o pomo. Grifinória vence mais uma vez! A taça de quadribol fica com os leões pelo quinto ano consecutivo!  
  
Lílian acordou assustada ao ouvir o grito que vinha do campo de quadribol. Ela assistiu pela janela da Ala hospitalar um pontinho vermelho sobre uma vassoura ser abraçado por uma verdadeira multidão. Com um suspiro de resignação, ela ajeitou-se na cama. Madame Pomfrey aproximou-se, como se adivinhando que sua solitária paciente acordara.  
  
- Bom dia, senhorita Evans.   
  
- Bom dia, Madame Pomfrey. Dei muito trabalho essa noite?  
  
A enfermeira sorriu.  
  
- Não dessa vez. Acho que finalmente encontramos uma poção que acaba com suas crises de sonambulismo. Vamos testar mais essa noite e se a senhorita não for encontrada de novo perambulando pelo Salão Principal, acho que amanhã já poderá dormir na sua torre. Pronta para ter alta?  
  
A garota assentiu, sentando-se na cama. Antes, no entanto, que pudesse se levantar, o mundo ficou escuro e ela sentiu-se completamente zonza. A enfermeira segurou-a a tempo, fazendo-a deitar-se de novo.  
  
- Não se preocupe, senhorita Evans, a poção que tomou tem alguns efeitos colaterais. Vou pegar algo que acabe com a tontura e depois poderá ir para seu salão comunal.  
  
Lílian suspirou enquanto Madame Pomfrey desaparecia de vista. Desde o início daquele ano, o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, ela vinha sofrendo de crises de sonambulismo que sempre terminavam com ela de camisola no Salão Principal olhando tolamente para a parede. E o pior de tudo é que quem a descobrira foram justamente os Marotos. Lógico que quando eles lhe contaram, ela não acreditara. Mas quando acordara certa noite no meio do salão com Potter ajoelhado no chão tentando respirar depois de um feitiço que ela não se lembrava de ter aprendido... Bem, só o que lhe restara foi mudar-se para a Ala hospitalar.   
  
Ela mirou o teto branco da enfermaria. E ainda tinha os sonhos... Não contara a enfermeira os sonhos estranhos que andava tendo, preferira mantê-los em segredo. Mas o que eles poderiam significar?  
  
Nesse momento, antes que ela pudesse continuar com seus pensamentos, a porta da Ala hospitalar se abriu, deixando passar por ela a última pessoa que ela desejava ver logo depois de acordar. Os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal, se é que isso era possível, e ele ainda usava as vestes de quadribol. Era realmente só o que faltava a ela. Tiago Potter...  
  
- Olá, Lily!  
  
Aquele atrevido, babaca, cínico... Como ele se atrevia a chamá-la pelo apelido?  
  
- Estava muito bem, Potter, até você fazer o desfavor de aparecer.  
  
O rapaz suspirou, enquanto sentava-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama dela.  
  
- O que pensa que está fazendo?  
  
- Você é bem mais simpática dormindo, sabia?  
  
Lílian bufou, recostando-se mais nos travesseiros. Tiago sorriu. Já estava acostumado com o jeito explosivo da garota. E era isso que ele mais gostava nela. Ele não conseguia manter uma conversa decente com nenhuma garota, já que elas pareciam derreter sempre que ele chegava perto. Não que as conversas com a ruiva passassem das ofensas, mas isso era porque ele simplesmente adorava implicar com ela.  
  
A garota, que olhava para a paisagem que se descortinava pela janela, arriscou olhar para ele. E quase sorriu. Tiago tinha um olhar sonhador e um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ela jamais o vira "voando". No que ele estaria pensando? Ela voltou-se novamente para a janela. Tiago era um idiota, petulante, arrogante, cafajeste... Nunca terminaria a lista de nomes que se encaixavam na personalidade de Potter, podia percorrer todo o alfabeto, sem dúvida alguma. Mas, apesar de ele ser totalmente execrável, ela achava que ele poderia ser um bom amigo. Se não fosse pela irritante mania de azarar Snape, passar a mão pelo cabelo e chamá-la para sair, ela tinha certeza de que poderia passar boas horas na companhia dele.  
  
- Então, hoje tem visita a Hogsmead. Você não quer ir comigo para comemorar a quinta vitória da nossa casa no quadribol?  
  
No que ela estava pensando há alguns instantes mesmo? Potter, um bom amigo? Se já não estivesse na Ala hospitalar, teria rumado pra lá e pedido um exame completo a Madame Pomfrey da sua sanidade.  
  
- Deixe-me pensar... Comemorar o quinto ano em que VOCÊ é apanhador e VOCÊ ganha a taça de quadribol para a Grifinória em Hogsmead? É realmente uma proposta irrecusável, mas eu não pretendo estragar sua festa, Potter. E, conhecendo meu temperamento, eu com certeza faria você beber cerveja amanteigada pelo nariz. Então, porque simplesmente me deixa em paz e vai comemorar com Black, Lupin e Pettigrew? - ela falou sarcasticamente, embora tentasse manter a calma a todo custo.  
  
- Seria interessante experimentar cerveja amanteigada pelo nariz. Se eu fizer isso, você vai comigo? - ele perguntou com um sorriso.  
  
- Porque não tenta? Se você fizer isso eu posso PENSAR na possibilidade, embora tenha esperanças de que você morra asfixiado antes disso... Quer saber, Potter, não faça isso. Seria deprimente demais você chegar a tal ponto.   
  
- Mas se você vai PENSAR na possibilidade...  
  
- Os pensamentos serão todos negativos, pode ter certeza. - ela o cortou antes que perdesse o controle e arremessasse o que estivesse mais próximo de sua mão. Teria que dormir ali de novo e não queria ter Potter por companhia na Ala hospitalar com alguma rachadura no crânio...  
  
- É uma pena... Mas não se preocupe. Ainda temos seis meses de aulas e possibilidades de encontros, Lily.  
  
- Não me chame de Lily. - ela disse num tom perigosamente baixo - E nem nos meus pesadelos eu sairia com você, Potter.  
  
Tiago suspirou, decidindo sair dali antes que levasse algum tapa ou coisa do tipo. Abrindo a porta, ele olhou uma última vez para a ruiva.  
  
- Até mais tarde, Lily.  
  
Ele mal pode desviar do livro que veio voando em sua direção. Sorrindo, ele seguiu para a torre da Grifinória. Ainda tinha uma vitória a comemorar...  
  
*****  
  
- Cum spírito tuo eo clamo passare.  
  
A parede desapareceu e ela estava diante de um longo corredor. Sabia que quem a estava chamando estava no fim daquela passagem. Ela precisava continuar. Precisava encontrar. Estavam esperando por ela.  
  
De repente, o corredor se desvaneceu numa bruma e ela estava diante de um lago, cercada por frondosas árvores. Pequenos pontos brilhantes a cercaram e ela sentiu-se fascinada. Eram pequenas fadinhas. Elas pousaram em seu cabelo, em seu ombro, no bolso do casaco, rindo, brincando e mexendo com ela.  
  
- Elas são belas, não?  
  
Lílian se virou, encontrando uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes, como os dela. A ruiva assentiu, sentindo-se estranhamente confortada pela presença da outra. As fadinhas se levantaram, envolvendo a recém-chegada por alguns instantes antes de desaparecerem. A morena aproximou-se, sentando num tronco caído junto ao lago e fez sinal para que Lílian também se sentasse.  
  
- Sabe, você me preocupa. Você é muito teimosa.  
  
- Teimosa? - Lílian olhou para a morena, curiosa. Quem era aquela mulher para falar isso dela?  
  
Normalmente, ela não conversava com gente que não conhecia. E também não ficava calada quando a repreendiam. Ela tendia a se defender apaixonadamente. Mas estava por demais envolvida por aquela mulher.  
  
- Está fazendo tudo errado. Está sendo racional demais.  
  
- O que quer dizer?   
  
- Deixe a Antiga Magia seguir seu curso. Pare de se reprimir.   
  
- Antiga Magia?  
  
Antes que Lílian pudesse receber uma resposta, um raio de sol incidiu extamente sobre os olhos dela. A ruiva não teve remédio além de acordar. Estava na Ala hospitalar de novo. Fora só um sonho. Mais um sonho sem sentido.  
  
Ou, talvez, não fosse tão sem sentido assim.   
  
- Antiga Magia... Pelo menos é alguma coisa para pesquisar. Quem sabe descobrindo isso, eu volte a ter uma noite decente de sono...  
  
.  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
Quem será a misteriosa mulher que visitou Lílian? O que significam esses sonhos? E o que diabos é Antiga Magia? Será que Potter tem alguma chance (alguém duvida disso?)? Esses e outros mistérios no próximo capítulo de Hades: a última guardiã.  
  
Aí está mais um capítulo, pessoal. Eu sei que ainda está muito confuso, mas eu prometo que logo, logo as coisas vão começar a clarear. Obrigada Sayo, Jessy e Sakura pelos comentários. Espero que tenham gostado desse aqui. 


	4. Cotidiano

Capítulo 2 - Cotidiano  
  
O café da manhã acabara de ser servido quando Lílian entrou no Salão Principal. Quatro garotas acenaram para ela no extremo da mesa de sua casa. Com um sorriso, a ruiva aproximou-se.  
  
- Bom dia, meninas. - ela cumprimentou, sentando-se para começar a comer.  
  
- Excelente, Lily. Afinal, hoje você volta para o nosso quarto! - uma garota alta, de cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros sorriu, abraçando a amiga.  
  
- Susan, vamos com calma, eu acabei de sair da Ala hospitalar, não quero voltar pra lá com uma costela quebrada...  
  
As outras três riram enquanto Susan Timms dava de ombros, voltando às suas torradas.  
  
- Então, Lily, suas andanças pelo castelo em horários inapropriados acabaram mesmo, não? - perguntou a única loira do grupo.  
  
- Madame Pomfrey jurou que sim, Emelina.  
  
As cinco se calaram e Lílian começou a observar as amigas com carinho. Susan era a mais maluquinha do grupo. Desde o primeiro ano, as duas haviam desenvolvido tal amizade que era como se fossem irmãs. Susan, aliás, sempre a chamava de irmãzinha quando queria alguma coisa. Emelina Vance era a mais centrada. Diferente da ruiva, nada conseguia tirá-la do sério. Selene Trimble era o que se chamava entre os trouxas, uma típica patricinha. Adorava tudo o que se referia a roupas, maquiagens e festas. Apesar de muito diferentes, ela e Emelina eram extremamente próximas, assim como ela e Susan. Alice MacFusty pertencia a um antigo clã que cuidava de dragões. No entanto, era delas a mais frágil. Com os cabelos curtos de um castanho bem clarinho e olhos de um verde mais escuro que os de Lílian, sempre tinha um conselho na hora certa, além de ser ótima para guardar segredos e consolar quando se estava triste.  
  
- Não olhe agora, Lily, mas adivinha quem está vindo pra cá. - Alice piscou para a amiga enquanto indicava a entrada do salão.  
  
A ruiva levantou a cabeça. Quatro garotos se encaminhavam para aquela direção. Ela suspirou. De novo não...  
  
- Bom dia, meninas. - Sirius falou de bom humor enquanto se sentava entre Emelina e Selene - Sentiram a minha falta?  
  
- Bom dia, Sirius. - Emelina e Alice foram as únicas que responderam.  
  
Selene engatou uma conversa com Remo que sentou ao seu lado e Susan apenas observou a interação entre Lílian e Tiago.  
  
- Bom dia, Lily. - Tiago sorriu enquanto se acomodava ao lado dela - Então, hoje você volta para a nossa torre... Que tal um passeio pelo castelo? Da última vez foi muito divertido, não?  
  
- Última vez? - Lílian ergueu uma sobrancelha, desgostosa de ver sua paciência sendo testada tão cedo - Não me lembro de ter "passeado" com você, Potter.  
  
- Ah, isso é porque você estava realmente muito bêbada para se lembrar...  
  
A ruiva começou a ficar vermelha enquanto as garotas tentavam abafar as risadas. Remo tentou deter a explosão.  
  
- Ele está falando das suas crises de sonambulismo. Embora que, se eu bem me lembro, quando ele tentou chegar perto de você, caiu sufocado no chão, ganhando todas as tonalidades do arco-íris enquanto tentava respirar...  
  
- Obrigada pela força, Aluado.  
  
Lílian sorriu em agradecimento a Lupin, embora curiosa. Porque Potter chamara Remo de Aluado? Pensando bem, eles sempre se chamavam de nomes estranhos. Pontas, Rabicho, Almofadinhas... O que aquilo significaria?  
  
Alice observou a ruiva perder-se em pensamentos enquanto Tiago a olhava com uma expressão de 'o que devo fazer agora para irritá-la?'. Ela virou-se para Pedro, que estava sentado do lado dela.  
  
- Cadê o Frank? Ele não acordou ainda?  
  
Pettigrew era, dos marotos, o mais baixo. Era gordinho e tinha os cabelos amarelados e levemente encaracolados. O nariz arrebitado dava-lhe um ar de camundongo, na opinião de Alice. Embora parecesse tímido, era a maior fonte de informações da escola. Só perdia, na história de Hogwarts para Rita Skeeter, que se formara um ano depois dos marotos começarem o primeiro ano.  
  
- Ao contrário, ele acordou mais cedo. Já tomou café e está lá na torre, lendo.  
  
Alice suspirou. Frank Longbottom era seu namorado desde o quarto ano. Era muito carinhoso, mas possuía o mesmo defeito que Lílian: era viciado em livros. Tanto que os dois eram as únicas pessoas em toda a escola que tinham a confiança da bibliotecária, Irma Pince.  
  
Lílian se levantou antes que Tiago pudesse decidir o que fazer para irritá-la, caminhando decidida para fora do salão. Susan suspirou, fazendo Tiago voltar-se para ela.  
  
- Para onde ela foi?  
  
- Pela cara dela, imagino que na biblioteca. Ela deve ter tido mais uma idéia para trabalhos extras... Sinceramente, Tiago, você deveria fazer ela se esquecer um pouquinho dos livros.  
  
- Eu bem que tento, mas é meio impossível. Sua amiga é muito cabeça dura.  
  
Alice voltou-se para a conversa dos dois, tendo um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
- Sabe, Tiago, se você não vivesse tentando irritá-la, seria bem mais fácil. Lílian pode ser muito doce quando quer.  
  
- Mas qual seria a graça da vida? Além disso, ela fica fascinante quando vermelha...  
  
A garota riu enquanto balançava a cabeça. Susan levantou-se, dizendo que ia pegar o material na torre. Emelina interrompeu a conversa com Sirius virando-se para Tiago.  
  
- Você diz isso, mas às vezes fica bem irritado quando ela explode com as suas brincadeiras.  
  
Selene também decidiu entrar na discussão.  
  
- E do jeito que as coisas andam, qualquer dia desses ela tem um infarto. E você... Bem, eu tenho certeza que Lílian já lhe mostrou que apesar da aparência, ela não é nem um pouco frágil.  
  
Tiago suspirou. Realmente, quando a ruiva estava muito irritada, ela esquecia que era bruxa e partia para a violência. Já perdera a conta de quantos tapas, chutes, beliscões e puxões de orelha já levara dela. Na conta de hematomas por garotas, ele só perdia para Sirius, que tinha uma longa relação do tipo com uma corvinal do quinto ano. Aliás, falando nela, Camille acabara de chegar.  
  
Sirius levantou-se, caminhando na direção de uma garota de cabelos de um dourado quase branco e olhos azuis mais claros que os dele. Camille Dearborn era um ano mais nova que ele, e, na opinião de Tiago, tinha o gênio pior que o de Lílian, agravado pelo fato de o pai dela ser um Auror, o que a levava a conhecer magia muita avançada para sua idade, além de alguns objetos mágicos com os quais ela sempre surpreendia o "pobre" pretendente.   
  
E, realmente, não demorou muito para Sirius voltar para a mesa da Grifinória, onde agora só restavam os marotos, já que as garotas haviam se despedido alegando "não querer ver cena tão deprimente". Todos que ainda restavam no Salão viraram-se para ver Sirius, com os cabelos em pé e levemente chamuscado, sentar-se com os amigos.  
  
- Então, o que foi dessa vez? - perguntou Remo, enquanto acabava de beber seu suco de abóbora.  
  
- Ela ganhou um anel que utiliza "princípios trouxas da eletricidade". - Sirius sorriu, arrumando o cabelo - Eu adoro aquela maluca.  
  
Pedro riu.  
  
- Vocês dois são muito espertos, mas quando se trata de garotas... Foram escolher duas pimentinhas...  
  
- Ah, cala a boca, Rabicho. - Tiago levantou-se levemente irritado, embora o "pimentinha" tivesse lhe dado uma idéia para mais tarde.  
  
- Mas é verdade, Tiago. - Pedro continuou, levantando-se também, seguido de remo e Sirius. Eles começaram a deixar o salão - Você e o Sirius podiam conseguir qualquer garota. Desde o ano passado vocês deixaram todas a população feminina de Hogwarts de lado e passaram a correr exclusivamente atrás dessas duas.  
  
- Eu concordo com você, Rabicho. - começou Remo, enquanto eles caminhavam pelo corredor que levava a sala de transfiguração - Mas eu sei porque esses dois elegeram Lílian e Camille suas musas.  
  
Sirius riu, piscando o olho para o amigo enquanto entrava na sala de McGonagall.  
  
- Elas são um desafio. É isso que as fazem tão especiais, Rabicho.  
  
- Eu diria que é mais que isso, Almofadinhas. - Remo sorriu, depositando seu material numa das carteiras do fundo da sala - Não é apenas pelo desafio. Há outras garotas em hogwarts tão ou mais difíceis que elas.   
  
- E o que você diagnosticou em nós, Aluado? - perguntou Tiago, sorrindo.  
  
- Bem, isso vocês terão que descobrir por si mesmos.  
  
*****  
  
Susan assistiu todas as aulas com um olho no professor e outro em Lílian. A ruiva, que estava sempre fazendo anotações com toda a concentração (tanto que elas costumavam bricar que os cadernos de Lílian continham até os suspiros dos professores), parecia divagar num mundo paralelo. Foi assim em Transfiguração e em Poções. Na hora do almoço ela sumira de novo na biblioteca, engolindo um sanduíche no caminho. As aulas da tarde foram a mesma coisa, exceto pela de História da magia, quando o professor Binns teve, pela primeira vez, um aluno realmente interessado na sua aula.  
  
Enquanto Lílian parecia beber cada palavra que o professor fantasma dizia, e que há muito Susan deixara de ouvir, Emelina e Selene escreviam bilhetes. Alice também estava escrevendo alguma coisa, e Susan não se surpreendeu quando um bilhete dela caiu em seu colo.  
  
"O que diabos está acontecendo com Lily? -Alice-"  
  
"Não faço a menor idéia. Ela está assim desde o café da manhã. -Susan-"  
  
"Não. Ela está assim desde ontem, quando fomos visitá-la na Ala hospitalar. -Alice-"  
  
"Essa é a última aula. Quando terminar, a gente faz ela comer alguma coisa, porque essa doida não almoçou, e faz ela contar o que está acontecendo. -Susan-"  
  
Os marotos perceberam a intensa troca de bilhetes entre as quatro e a insana atenção de Lílian numa aula que ninguém levava a sério. Quer dizer, a ruiva sempre anotava, mas preferia estudar a matéria do prof. Binns por conta própria. Além disso, ela não assistira realmente a nenhuma das outras aulas. Ela estivera presente em corpo, mas a mente, sabe-se lá por onde andara. Secretamente, Tiago desejava que fosse nele.  
  
Quando o sinal tocou e todos se levantaram para sair, Lílian recolheu rapidamente seu material e aproximou-se do fantasma. E, sob o olhar totalmente surpreso das amigas, ela saiu da sala na companhia do professor, discutindo alguma coisa que parecia muito importante para ela.  
  
Emelina e Selene aproximaram-se de Susan e Alice, na esperança de entender sobre o que elas haviam discutido durante toda a aula em bilhetes.   
  
- O que diabos aconteceu com aquela garota hoje? - Selene foi a primeira a se pronunciar.  
  
- Não faço a menor idéia. Será que foi algum efeito colateral das poções que ela andou tomando na Ala hospitalar? - Susan perguntou.  
  
- Vamos procurá-la. - Emelina decidiu, logo saindo da sala.   
  
Susan e Selene a seguiram, mas Alice esperou pacientemente pelo namorado, que conversava com um garoto da Corvinal, Edgar Bones, se ela bem se lembrava. Os marotos passaram por ela, além de toda a turma da Corvinal, com quem eles tinham tido aula. Finalmente, Frank e Edgar se aproximaram.  
  
- Tchau, Longbottom. - ele virou-se para Alice, cumprimentando-a com a cabeça - MacFusty.  
  
- Até, Bones. - Frank se despediu e beijou a namorada, sentindo-a estranhamente tensa - Tudo bem, Alice?  
  
- A Lily está um pouquinho estranha, é só isso. O que vocês dois tanto conversavam? - ela perguntou curiosa.  
  
- O Edgar também quer ser Auror. Sabia que a irmã dele é a Amélia Bones, do Supremo Tribunal?  
  
Conversando, os dois seguiram até o Salão Principal para jantar, onde as outras garotas já estavam, com as faces derrotadas.  
  
- Encontraram ela? - Alice perguntou, sentando-se.  
  
Susan balançou a cabeça negativamente. Os marotos chegaram nesse instante, sentando-se ao lado deles. Quando se virou para Tiago, a morena não conseguiu se conter, começando a rir descontroladamente. Emelina, Selene, Alice e Frank viraram-se para os recém-chegados, que eram encarados por todos na mesa. Foi Selene quem expressou em palavras o que todos estavam pensando.  
  
- Mas o que diabos...  
  
Tiago sorriu forçadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos, agora verdes.  
  
- Lílian decidiu fazer dele uma alface, depois que ele a chamou de "querida pimentinha". - Remo respondeu, segurando o riso.  
  
- Onde ela está? - levantou-se Susan, parando imediatamente de rir.  
  
- Biblioteca.  
  
As garotas se entreolharam. Como não tinham pensado na biblioteca antes? Susan e Selene saíram do Salão quase correndo enquanto o cabelo de Tiago lentamente voltava ao normal.  
  
- Será que a Evans ensina esse feitiço pra gente? Podíamos usar no Ranhoso. - Sirius apontou para a mesa da Sonserina, onde um rapaz de cabelos negros escorridos e nariz de gancho os observava com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.  
  
- Duvido que ela faça isso, Almofadinhas. Mas eu posso irritá-la mais um pouco pra ela praticar o feitiço em mim e vocês aprenderem... - Tiago disse com um suspiro, já completamente normal.  
  
- Você disse que ela transformou ele em alface, Remo, mas foi só o cabelo... - Alice observou.  
  
- Não. Cresceram folhinhas na cara dele também, mas elas caíram depois de um feitiço do Remo. Mas o cabelo resistiu. - revelou Pettigrew, entre risos.  
  
Frank engasgou com o suco enquanto Alice baixava o rosto para o prato, mordendo os lábios para não rir. Nesse momento, Lílian entrou no salão, ladeada por Susan e Selene, que seguravam firmemente os braços dela. A ruiva sentou-se de má vontade, sendo seguida pelas duas amigas. Alice virou-se para ela.  
  
- E então, vai dizer o que deu em você hoje?  
  
- Era só uma inocente pesquisa... Eu achei um assunto realmente fascinante e... esquece, vocês não entenderiam mesmo.  
  
- Porque não tenta? - Susan perguntou, levemente alterada.  
  
- Vocês não entenderam quando eu pesquisei sobre feitiços antigos e comecei a experimentar alguns que eu mesma inventei, nem quando eu procurei ligações entre a magia do vira-tempo e a física trouxa e...  
  
- Certo, não precisa continuar. - Alice suspirou, arrancando um sorriso de Lílian.  
  
- Porque você tem que ser uma intragável sabe-tudo, Lily? - Tiago perguntou casualmente, sentado na frente da ruiva.  
  
- Que tal se transformar num sapo cor-de-rosa, Potter?  
  
Os outros riram e Lílian suspirou. Era bom estar de volta ao seu 'adorável' cotidiano, ela pensou enquanto ignorava o olhar indgnado de Tiago.  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
Esse capítulo aqui é mais uma apresentação da turma que vai aparecer na história, embora ainda tenha um bocado de gente importante para se revelar. Espero que tenham gostado. Não se esqueçam de comentar, por favor!!!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	5. O admirador secreto

Capítulo 3 - O admirador secreto  
  
Era noite e um vento frio soprava. No alto de uma colina, Lílian observou vários clarões de luz.  
  
- São fogueiras.  
  
A ruiva voltou-se, encontrando o olhar triste da mulher de cabelos negros que a chamara de teimosa.  
  
- Porque há tantas?  
  
- Porque está havendo um grande espetáculo...  
  
Lílian voltou a olhar para os clarões e, surpresa, ouviu gritos de dor cortando o ar. Gritos clamando por socorro. Sem perceber, a ruiva começou a caminhar. A outra mulher segurou seu braço.  
  
- Não há nada que você possa fazer. Se for lá, será presa e queimada com os outros inocentes.  
  
- Mas... Se aquilo é a Inquisição... Mas, eu estudei que...  
  
- Os verdadeiros bruxos não morrem, fazem feitiços, congelam o fogo... Em parte, isso é verdade. A História do mundo mágico, no entanto, se esquece de mencionar os trouxas que eram acusados sem provas e aqueles que são como eu... e você.  
  
- Do que está falando? Afinal, quem é você?  
  
- Foram os próprios bruxos, Lílian, que ensinaram aos trouxas como combater aqueles que eles consideravam inimigos. Só não sabiam que depois disso os trouxas se virariam contra eles também...  
  
- Você fala da Antiga Magia. - não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação - Eu falei com o professor Binns. Os falsos magos, banidos da Hitória e do mundo.  
  
- Vejo que não está completamente desinformada. Mas "falsos magos" é mais uma mentira que os mestres de hoje ensinam aos seus discípulos.  
  
- Você vai me explicar?  
  
Antes que a morena pudesse responder, uma outra voz, na opinião de Lílian muito irritante, começou a cantar. A mulher sorriu.  
  
- Não se apresse, menina. Agora já é tempo de você acordar.  
  
*****  
  
- Então, semana que vem é lua cheia. - Sirius sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Remo para tomar café.  
  
- Será que dá para falar mais baixo, Almofadinhas? Se quer tanto assim que todos saibam, sobe na mesa e anuncia.  
  
- Alguém acordou de mau humor hoje... - Tiago observou - O que aconteceu?  
  
Remo permaneceu calado. Pedro chegou nesse instante e sentou-se com os amigos. Tiago e Sirius voltaram sua atenção para ele.  
  
- Então, Pedrinho, você sabe o que aconteceu com o nosso amigo Aluado aqui?  
  
Rabicho observou a face emburrada de Remo e voltou-se para os amigos.  
  
- Ranhoso. Os dois tiveram que fazer ronda juntos ontem. Snape está decidido a descobrir como a família do Remo pode ser tão grande a ponto de todo mês ele ter que visitar um parente que adoeceu. Ontem ele começou um interrogatório, não foi, Remo?  
  
- Como você sabe disso? - o monitor perguntou com ar cansado.  
  
- Existem certas vantagens em ser um rato...  
  
- Aquele imbecil está merecendo uma lição. - Sirius observou, enquanto comia uma torrada.  
  
- Bom dia, garotos. Prontos para aproveitar o fim-de-semana? - Alice perguntou enquanto se sentava com Frank e Emelina à frente dos marotos.  
  
- Bom dia. Cadê as outras meninas? - Remo perguntou.  
  
- Susan e Selene ainda estão dormindo. - Emelina respondeu.  
  
- E a Lily? - perguntou Tiago, ansioso.  
  
- Pensamos que ela estava aqui. - Alice varreu o salão com o olhar - Quando acordamos, ela já tinha saído.  
  
O moreno se levantou sem falar nada e deixou o Salão Principal. Pouco depois estava na biblioteca. Não foi difícil encontrar o que queria. No meio de um mar de livros, uma cabeça vermelha se destacava. Ele rumou para a mesa onde Lílian lia, sentando-se ao lado dela.  
  
- Bom dia, Lily.  
  
- Péssimo, Potter. Sua visão a essa altura dele já conseguiu estragá-lo por inteiro. - ela respondeu sem despregar os olhos do livro.  
  
- Nossa, que violência logo pela manhã... O que aconteceu?  
  
- Dormi mal e acordei com a sua voz irritante. Acredito que o "despertador" tenha sido obra sua, mas para aquela caixinha estar em cima do meu travesseiro, alguma das meninas deve ter ajudado.  
  
Tiago sorriu. Pedira a Susan que colocasse a caixinha no travesseiro da ruiva para acordá-la cantando quando o sol nascesse.  
  
- Que bom que funcionou. Que tal acordar com o dono da voz da próxima vez?  
  
Lílian não levantou a cabeça do livro, mas Tiago percebeu que ela estava com a testa vermelha. Antes, no entanto, que ela pudesse responder, outra pessoa aproximou-se.  
  
- Bom dia, Evans. Eu estava te procurando.  
  
Os dois ocupantes da mesa levantaram a cabeça simultaneamente e Lílian sorriu.  
  
- Bom dia, Prewett. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?  
  
Tiago observou o rapaz com desagrado. Alto, forte, de olhos castanho avermelhados, Gideão Prewett era monitor-chefe e pertencia à Grifinória. Era o tipo de garoto que arrancava suspiros das garotas.Por sorte estava no último ano. Mas ainda assim ele não gostou do sorriso que Lílian deu ao recém-chegado.  
  
- Você ainda não me entregou seu relatório.  
  
Relatório? Tiago observou a ruiva levantar-se e recolher os livros espalhados na mesa enquanto conversava animadamente com Prewett.  
  
- Até logo, Potter. - o rapaz cumprimentou enquanto Lílian já se encaminhava para a porta.  
  
Tiago surpreendeu-se, mas fez um aceno com a cabeça. Segundos depois estava sozinho na biblioteca. O que tinha acontecido ali? Aquela troca de sorrisos entre a ruiva e o monitor-chefe... Será que ele tinha afinal perdido Lílian? Quando essa idéia passou pela cabeça dele, Tiago ergueu-se, determinado.  
  
- Eu não vou desistir tão fácil, Lily. Esse Prewett não tem como ganhar de mim.  
  
*****  
  
Lílian depositou os livros sobre a mesa onde os monitores costumavam fazer suas reuniões e cumprimetou o rapaz que estava sentado lá.  
  
- Olá, Bones.  
  
Edgar sorriu em resposta e observou a pilha de volumes que Lílian depositara na mesa enquanto ela abria o armário onde costumava guardar seus relatórios. Gideão esperou encostado à parede.  
  
- Aqui está, Prewett. Só isso?  
  
- Só, obrigado, Evans.  
  
A ruiva assentiu, despedindo-se dos dois garotos. Ela estava indo para o Salão Principal, mas decidiu trocar o destino e se encaminhou para a cozinha. Meia hora depois ela saiu de lá, munida de cinco sanduíches e uma jarra de suco e agradecendo aos alegres elfos domésticos. Nem sempre era ruim ser colega dos Marotos...  
  
Ela sentou-se sozinha na sala comunal da Grifinória e começou a tomar seu café-da-manhã. Seu último sonho fora tão estranho que nem passara pelo Salão Principal. Pouco depois, Susan e Selene apareceram.  
  
- Bom dia, Lily. - as duas disseram quase ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Bom dia, meninas. - a garota respondeu, tentando equilibrar um dos livros junto a jarra de suco.  
  
- Ah, não vai não! Hoje é sábado, Lily, nada de livros hoje. - Susan disse, fechando o volume e jogando-o para Selene.  
  
- Ei, devolve isso! - Lílian ergueu-se, esticando-se, na vã tentativa de agarra o livro.  
  
Selene voltou a passar para Susan e, enquanto Lílian ia de uma para outra, pensando em quão ridícula era aquela cena. Alice, Emelina, Frank e os Marotos (exceto por Tiago, que ainda se perdia em conjecturas na biblioteca sobre um certo par de olhos verdes) entraram na sala. Poucos instantes depois, Lílian estava sentada vermelha e ofegante.  
  
- Sabe, não é muito justo cinco contra um. - Emelina observou enquanto Sirius, Susan, Selene, Alice e Remo riam.  
  
- Bem, então eu vou guardar isso para você, Lílian. De noite eu devolvo, certo? - Remo falou, dirigindo-se para o dormitório dos garotos, carregando uma pilha de livros.  
  
- E eu tenho alguma escolha?  
  
Os outros riram e Tiago escolheu esse momento para entrar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Lílian suspirou, desanimada. Infelizmente, não tinha como evitar encontrar o garoto, já que tinham amigos em comum e aquela turma da Grifinória era particularmente unida. Mas, apesar dele viver arranjando confusões com outras pessoas (especialmente Snape) e adorar testar a paciência dela, Lílian relamente se divertia com ele. Uma das coisas que sentia falta nas férias, por mais absurdo e contraditório que pudesse parecer, era justamente das discussões com o rapaz. Mas, logicamente, ela jamais admitiria isso para alguém.  
  
Por sorte, Tiago decidiu não encrencar com a ruiva e a turma passou o dia se divertindo, jogando xadrez, snap explosivo e conversando. Depois do jantar, com todos novamente reunidos diante da lareira da sala comunal, Remo devolveu os livros de Lílian.  
  
- Obrigada. - ela sorriu e levantou-se, caminhando para o dormitório - Vejo vocês amanhã, vou ler um pouco antes de dormir.  
  
- Você deveria ter deixado para entregar o livro amanhã, Remo. - Susan observou.  
  
Lílian não chegou a ouvir esse último comentário pois já estava no topo da torre. Entrando no quarto, ela deixou os livros sobre a cama e tomou um banho rápido antes de se enfiar debaixo das cobertas e abrir o primeiro volume da pilha.  
  
Mas não chegou a começar a ler. Um bilhete escorregou em seu colo. A face dela se fechou, curiosa. Não se lembrava de ter deixado nenhuma nota dentro do livro. Com cuidado, ela abriu o papel e empalideceu à medida que lia o que estava escrito.  
  
"Lílian:  
  
Demorei muito apenas a te fitar e hoje me arrependo disso. Precisava que soubesséis que existe alguém que segue cada olhar, passo e desejo teu.  
  
De alguém que te adora."  
  
A ruiva releu o bilhete, totalmente abismada. Aquele livro passara o dia à mão de qualquer pessoa que quisesse colocar aquilo ali dentro.  
  
- Ótimo! Como se não bastasse toda a complicação dos sonhos, agora eu tenho um admirador secreto também...  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
Mais um mistério para mexer com as cabecinhas de vocês... Quem terá colocado o bilhete para a Lily? Gente, eu prometo, eu vou começar a responder todas as perguntas que eu tenho deixado soltas, não se preocupem. Enuqanto isso, divirtam-se em tentar descobrir tudo o que se há para descobrir em Hades (e olha que eu não coloquei nem metade dos mistérios que eu pretendo fazer... O principal ainda está por vir)  
  
Beijos para todos os que estão lendo e, por favor, COMENTEM (por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...)  
  
Silverghost. 


	6. Na floresta proibida

Capítulo 4 - Na Floresta Proibida  
  
A semana se passou relativamente tranquila. Os marotos estavam se comportando exemplarmente, os sonhos de Lílian continuavam sem pé nem cabeça e o admirador secreto da ruiva não voltara a dar as caras. Logicamente, como tudo o mais no universo, aquelas coisas tinham o seu porquê de ser.  
  
Era véspera de lua cheia. Na opinião de Sirius, isso era muito excitante. O vislumbre de uma semana perambulando como animago à noite buscando aventuras era motivo mais do que suficiente para não aprontar por hora. Além disso (e ao pensar nesse além disso o olhar de Sirius ficou simplesmente maquiavélico) era a chance de ouro para preparar alguma coisa para "presentear" o Ranhoso.  
  
No meio do corredor que saía das masmorras onde a professora Estricnina dava aula de poções, Sirius ia pensando nos detalhes de seus planos para aquela noite, enquanto Tiago observava Lílian conversando com Susan alguns passos à frente e Pedro tentava passar despercebido ao lado de um grupinho de sonserinos que cochichava ansiosamente. Remo já estava na Ala hospitalar.  
  
- Ei, Pontas. - Sirius sussurrou, enquanto observava Rabicho com o canto dos olhos - Estava pensando em fazermos uma pequena expedição à Floresta Proibida hoje. Uma checagem de terreno.  
  
Tiago sorriu animadamente.  
  
- O Remo não pode ir, mas a gente pode levar o Rabicho e...  
  
- Nada de roedores. Vamos entrar mais fundo hoje naquele lugar, não quero ter que voltar por causa dele tremendo de medo.  
  
O de óculos deu de ombros e eles seguiram para o jantar. Sentaram-se na ponta da mesa e, enquanto comiam, Tiago observava a turma. Emelina os encarava com um olhar divertido, como se estivesse adivinhando pela calmaria que logo viria uma tempestade. Pedro sumira, como sempre, e Remo sofria na enfermaria com a proximidade de sua transformação. Frank, vermelho de vergonha, tentava recusar os "aviõezinhos" que Alice lhe servia. Selene conversava animadamente sobre penteados e maquiagens com Susan, embora sua ouvinte tivesse cara de absoluto tédio. E Lílian, como sempre, estava imersa num livro.  
  
Pela primeira vez, Tiago prestou atenção no que a ruiva lia. Ela andava com aquele livro há quase um mês, carregando-o para cima e para baixo. Era um volume grosso, verde escuro com o título em letras douradas descascadas. Forçando um pouco a vista, ele conseguiu enxergar o título: "Contos e lendas antigas: o que há por trás dos mitos do mundo mágico". O rapaz sentiu um déja vu. Conhecia aquele livro.  
  
Cenas do último verão voltaram a sua mente. Quando se avô morrera depois de quase oitenta anos de uma vida muito bem vivida, havia na cabeceira do velho bruxo um volume igual ao que Lílian segurava. Perdido nessas lembranças, o rapaz não percebeu quando Sirius, que estava sentado ao seu lado, levantou-se, nem quando a ruiva que em geral lhe dominava os pensamentos, desapareceu também. Ele só foi notar alguma coisa quando Pedro sentou-se ao seu lado, comentando alegremente coisas como "Sirius", "mordido" e "Dearborn". Mas nem com isso Tiago prestou atenção. Sua memória estava muito longe dali...  
  
*****  
  
Lílian observou surpresa Sirius encurvar-se de dor enquanto Camille Dearborn desaparecia nos corredores que levavam a torre da Corvinal. Mesmo um tanto distante, ela podia ver com perfeição a marca dos dentes pequenos de Camille na mão do moreno. Respirando fundo, ela aproximou-se, parando na frente do colega.  
  
- Precisa de ajuda, Black? - ela perguntou, tentando ser o mais gentil possível.  
  
- Se você puder ajudar, eu agradeceria muito. Seria humilhante chegar com isso para Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Lílian assentiu e fez um sinal com a cabeça para ele segui-la. O rapaz obedeceu até chegarem às escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino. Lílian subiu sozinha e instantes depois voltou com uma pequena caixa branca.  
  
- É um kit de primeiros-socorros. - ela disse ao ver o olhar inquisidor dele - Minha mãe me deu no primeiro ano quando vim para Hogwarts.  
  
Rapidamente ela limpou o ferimento e fez um discreto curativo, finalizando com um feitiço cicatrizante. Sirius sorriu agradecido.  
  
- Obrigado, Evans.  
  
- Pode me chamar de Lily.  
  
Os olhos azuis de Sirius adquiriram um brilho divertido.  
  
- Oras você vive brigando com o Tiago porque ele te chama de Lily! Está dando em cima de mim, ruiva? Sinto muito, não posso fazer isso com meu melhor amigo. - o olhar dele ficou mais malicioso - Embora você não seja de se jogar fora...  
  
A garota sorriu, piscando o olho marotamente enquanto dava um tapa de leve no braço do rapaz.  
  
- Vocês garotos vêem segundas intenções em tudo, não? - ela mudou o semblante de repente, ficando séria, embora mantivesse um discreto sorriso no canto dos lábios - Sinto muito por não ter sido muito legal com você por todos esses anos. Amigos?  
  
Ela estendeu a mão e Sirius sorriu, correspondendo ao cumprimento.  
  
- Amigos. Mas como fica o Tiago nessa história?  
  
- Não fica. Ele corre por fora. - os dois riram enquanto caminhavam para os sofás da sala comunal - E então, quer conversar sobre sua relação com a Dearborn?  
  
O rapaz suspirou.  
  
- Essa é uma looooonga história...  
  
*****  
  
Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Rabicho entrou no dormitório masculino muito depois de todos se recolherem. O rapaz deixou seus olhos correrem pelo quarto. Remo estava na enfermaria e Frank dormia profundamente, tão profundamente que qualquer um diria que ele fora enfeitiçado. As camas de Taigo e Sirius não haviam sido tocadas.  
  
Com um suspiro, o loiro deixou-se cair em sua cama. Fora deixado para trás de novo. Ele reconhecia que não era tão corajoso quanto os amigos, mas ficava magoado todas as vezes em que o deixavam sozinho. Cada maroto tinha uma utilidade para o grupo e a dele definitivamente não incluia atos de coragem, exceto pelas noites de lua cheia em Hogsmeade.  
  
Remo era o grande inventor de desculpas. O seu problema lupino fizera com que aprendesse a mentir sob pressão e parecer extremamente convincente. O fato dele ser monitor também ajudava. Ele, Pedro, era a "central de informações". Tornando-se um rato e esgueirando-se por todo tipo de frestas, Rabicho duvidava que alguém conhecesse mais dos segredos dos alunos de Hogwarts dos que ele. Sirius era o conquistador. Displicentemente elegante, provavelmente não havia uma garota que não tivesse suspirado por ele nem uma vez. Exceto, lógico, por gente como Camille Dearborn. Tiago era o líder. Rico, forte, corajoso, "heróico", era tudo o que muita gente gostaria de ser. Ele e Sirius eram as pessoas mais populares da escola.  
  
Tentando se esquecer do sentimento de ter sido excluído pelos amigos de alguma grande aventura, ele trouxe à mente as informações que ouvira naquele dia, em especial as de um certo grupo de sonserinos.   
  
Eles falavam sobre poder. E sobre o Lorde das Trevas, o rapaz pensou com um tremor de medo. Voldemort agia há há algum tempo e a cada dia as coisas ficavam piores. Mas ali, em Hogwarts, tudo permanecia normal, como se o mundo lá fora não estivesse em pé de guerra.  
  
Com pensamentos sobre o que faria se tivesse poder e grandeza, o maroto adormeceu.  
  
*****  
  
"Entre todos os antigos mitos do mundo mágico, o menos divulgado e apreciado é, sem dúvida, aqueles que contam sobre a Antiga Magia. No entanto, para nós, bruxos da Alta Magia, presos à varinhas e poções para praticarmos nosso poder, esse é um dos mitos mais fascinantes.  
  
Há pouquissímos indícios, porém, sobre os chamados "magos da emoção", capazes de usar sua magia apenas com pensamentos. Acredita-se que eles sempre tenham sido muito poucos, o que faz da Antiga Magia um dom. Entre suas características mais marcantes, acredita-se que esses magos tinham o dom da vidência, além de serem exímios guerreiros.  
  
Há boatos, embora nunca tenha sido comprovado, que a Antiga Magia esteja presente em nossa sociedade bruxa através dos centauros, sereianos, unicórnios, fênix e demais animais extremamente mágicos e que povoam o mundo desde muito antes de nós. Logicamente, não há nenhuma prova disso e dentre esses aqueles que sabem falar jamais comentaram a respeito."  
  
Lílian releu pela última vez o único registro que encontrara sobre sua pesquisa. Aquilo não era muito animador. Continuava cheia de dúvidas. Ela deitou-se exausta, com o livro aberto no colo, mergulhando em mais um de seus estranhos sonhos.  
  
*****  
  
Se alguém estivesse olhando para a orla da floresta proibida naquela noite, teria se surpreendido ao ver um cervo e um enorme cão negro desaparecem por entre as árvores.   
  
Tiago e Sirius, em suas formas animagas, percorreram todo o perímetro da floresta que já conheciam e depois começaram a se aprofundar. Os animais pareciam fugir deles, como se soubessem que não eram o que aparentavam ser, mas os dois não se importavam. Aquela noite prometia ser muito produtiva.  
  
Finalmente, depois de muito caminharem, os dois pararam numa clareira, próximos a um lago. Mas não por muito tempo. Pontas foi quem ouviu o galope vindo de vários pontos da floresta. Ele voltou a se transformar em humano, no que foi seguido pelo amigo.  
  
- Há algo vindo para cá e estamos cercados. Temos que nos esconder. Sugiro subir em alguma árvore, e rápido.  
  
Sirius assentiu e logo estavam sentados no alto de um velho carvalho, cobertos pela capa de invisibilidade. E foi a conta, pois mal acabaram de se esconder e um grupo de centauros emergiu na clareira. Em poucos instantes, outros grupos se juntaram ao primeiro. Tiago e Sirius observavam tudo muito atentamente, enquanto tentavam controlar até suas respirações, sem saber que já haviam chamado a atenção de alguém ali.  
  
- Está muito próximo agora. Não podemos continuar a fingir que não há nada acontecendo. - um dos centauros disse, após alguns minutos de silêncio.   
  
- Juramos que não íamos nos meter em assuntos humanos de novo. - outro, completamente negro, respondeu.  
  
- Não é apenas um assunto humano, Agouro. - um centauro ruivo ao lado do que parecia ser o mais jovem do grupo e que olhava insistentemente para um alto carvalho à sua frente, retrucou - Estão chamando por nós. Ele está chamando por nós.  
  
- E pela sucessora de Helena. - o mais velho entre eles tomou a palavra - Ela já está aqui. Está acordando. E devemos ajudá-la quando chegar a hora.  
  
- Tem certeza do que está falando, Magoriano? - perguntou o mesmo centauro ruivo de antes.  
  
- Sim, Ronan. Não é apenas porque ela está sendo chamada que sei que está aqui. Eu a sinto próxima já há algum tempo. Ela tem a mesma presença cheia de conforto que Helena tinha. - Magoriano sorriu, como se mergulhado em alguma boa lembrança - Não voltaremos a nos reunir até que ela nos chame. Quando ela vier, daremos a ela o que lhe é de direito e tomaremos parte do que ela ordenar.  
  
Todos assentiram silenciosamente, embora Agouro o fizesse com clara má-vontade. Depois disso, aos poucos, os centauros foram sumindo na floresta, até que só restasse um, justamente o mais jovem, de corpo baio, cabelos muito louros e encaracolados e olhos azuis bem claros. Sirius e Tiago estavam ansiosos para que ele fosse embora e pudessem finalmente dar o fora dali, mas aquela não era a mesma idéia do centauro, pois ele se aproximou do velho carvalho.  
  
- Podem descer agora. Sei que estão aí.  
  
Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer, mas obedeceram. Os dois pararam diante do centauro, levemente temerosos.  
  
- Sei que ouviram tudo e que, provavelmente, nada entenderam. Por isso, vou deixar que saiam daqui, desde que digam seus nomes.  
  
Aquela era uma condição razoável e os garotos prontamente responderam a ela.  
  
- Sirius Black.  
  
- Tiago Potter.  
  
O centauro observou Tiago com interesse quando ele se apresentou e depois assentiu.  
  
- Eu sou Firenze. Saiam agora da floresta. Não é seguro permanecer aqui.  
  
Os dois assentiram e transformaram-se diante do olhar sério do jovem centauro. Quando os dois desapareceram de vista, Firenze ergueu os olhos para o céu.  
  
- Marte está brilhante hoje... - ele suspirou - A sombra da guerra volta a se aproximar...  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Então, aqui está mais um capítulo. Um pouco mais revelador não? Ou vocês acham que ainda está muito misterioso? Bem, comentem, a opinião de vocês é relamente importante para mim. Sakura, Lena, Sayo... Muito obrigada. Eu já respondi a todas por e-mail mas quero agradecer de novo por estarem comentando, e peço, por favor, continuem!!!! 


	7. A peça de Sirius

Capítulo 5 - A peça de Sirius  
  
Um vento sibilante vinha da floresta, fazendo os gramados verdes de Hogwarts dançarem sob a pálida luz da lua, encoberta de nuvens. O frio da noite fazia as pequenas gotas de orvalho congelarem, formando nas árvores verdadeiros pingentes de cristal.  
  
Havia um vulto parado junto a uma das árvores, que se balançava sinistramente. Um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos atentos. Subitamente, as nuvens se dispersaram e ela percebeu que o vulto era de Remo Lupin.  
  
Ele olhou para o alto e Lílian acompanhou seu olhar. A lua cheia brilhava tristemente no céu. Remo caiu de joelhos no chão e a garota tentou correr para ajudá-lo, mas parecia estar pregada no chão. Ela voltou a olhar para ele. Podia perceber o quanto ele sofria. Algo estava acontecendo.  
  
Quando o corpo do rapaz começou a mudar, três sombras saíram da floresta: um pequeno ratinho branco, um enorme cão negro e um cervo. Dois deles caminharam para junto de Remo. O cervo, no entanto, se aproximou dela, pousando a cabeça no colo dela e empurrando-a delicadamente, como se pedisse para ela sair dali.  
  
Ela começou a caminhar de volta para o castelo, observando os grandes olhos doces do cervo. Ela conhecia aqueles olhos. Sabia que sim, e essa certeza fez seu coração disparar. Nesse momento uma grande nuvem encobriu a lua e Lílian sentiu alguém passar por ela, correndo. A sombra aproximou-se do lugar onde estavam os animais com Remo e estuporou o cão, fazendo o rato fugir. O cervo ainda estava ao lado dela, parecendo indeciso entre protegê-la e atacar o desconhecido.  
  
Mas então o vulto que era Remo levantou-se. Os olhos de Lílian alargaram-se em choque. Não era mais um rapaz que estava ali. Estava muito escuro para ela dizer com certeza o que era aquilo. Só sabia que era mais alto que qualquer pessoa que conhecera e mais feroz que qualquer animal de que já ouvira falar. A fera soltou um longo uivo cheio de dor e atacou a sombra que enfeitiçara o cão.  
  
- NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A ruiva acordou assustada em seu dormitório, suando frio e com o coração acelerado. Fora só mais um sonho. Mais um maldito sonho. Ela levantou-se da cama e contemplou o dormitório. Vazio. Pelo menos ninguém ouvira seu grito. Ela suspirou, caminhando para o banheiro para tomar banho e esquecer o pesadelo que tivera.  
  
*****  
  
No dia seguinte, Sirius e Tiago evitaram conversar sobre o que havia acontecido. Visitaram Remo na enfermaria e contaram sobre a aventura, esquecendo convenientemente a parte dos centauros. Pedro os acompanhara, mas passara a visita um tanto distante. Depois de combinarem tudo para aquela noite, os rapazes se separaram de Remo, sem saber que havia mais uma pessoa na enfermaria.   
  
Lílian esperou pacientemente que os garotos saíssem e que a respiração de Remo se tornasse mais lenta, sinal de que ele estava dormindo. Viera à enfermaria para pegar com Madame Pomfrey um frasco de poção para sonâmbulos, já que o seu estava acabando e ela não queria voltar a perambular pela escola de noite. Não vira Remo dormindo lá até a porta se abrir e os outros três marotos passarem por ela. Temerosa de um encontro com Potter tão cedo, ela se escondera atrás de um cortinado. E acabara por decobrir que seu sonho não tinha sido tão sem pé nem cabeça dessa vez.  
  
Ela caminhou distraidamente pelos corredores, imersa em pensamentos. Como nunca desconfiara? Ela convivia com Remo há seis anos e jamais duvidara das doenças mensais na família do garoto. Jamais desconfiara que o monitor com quem fazia rondas durante a noite pelo colégio era, na realidade, um lobisomem. E não acreditaria se não tivesse ouvido da boca dos rapazes que Tiago, Sirius e Pedro eram animagos ilegais.  
  
Com a cabeça latejando de dor, mas decidida a fazer alguma coisa, qualquer que fosse, ela sentou-se numa das mesas da biblioteca e começou a ler o primeiro volume que encontrou na seção de licantropia: "Focinho peludo, coração humano".  
  
"Sempre foi um tormento. Na véspera do primeiro dia de lua cheia eu me isolava de todos e mergulhava em profunda melancolia, enquanto a dor consumia meu corpo. E quando finalmente chegava a noite em que eu me transformava, minha mente ficava numa espécie de letargia e só o que havia em mim era o instinto assassino de uma fera.  
  
Meu maior medo era que alguém descobrisse meu segredo. 'mestiço imundo', diriam aqueles que eu considerava meus amigos. 'Você é perigoso, uma fera. Não vou ficar ao seu lado'. Além de suportar a dor que era virar um ser terrível uma vez por mês, teria que aguentar as humilhações e o abandono por algo que nunca foi realmente minha culpa..."  
  
- Não é à toa que ele nunca contou a ninguém. - Lílian sussurrou baixinho para si mesma - Ele tem medo que todos se afastem dele quando souberem. Mas os garotos descobriram. E Dumbledore? Com certeza ele sabe. Só falta agora descobrir onde se encaixam os animagos...  
  
Ela mordeu os lábios, pensando. Lobisomens eram perigosos para humanos, se alguém conseguisse sobreviver a virar comida de um com um único arranhão, transformaria-se em lobisomem também. Mas eles não ofereciam risco a outros animais. Somente para seres humanos! Por isso Potter, Black e Pettigrew eram animagos.  
  
- Para minimizar o sofrimento de Remo...  
  
Há dias que Lílian permanecia com a cabeça em livros, pesquisando para a escola e sobre Antiga Magia, sem conversar com ninguém (por sorte suas amigas estavam acostumadas com seu jeito de ser). Aquela descoberta, no entanto, conseguiu arrancar um sorriso da ruiva. Escondido atrás de uma estante, observando a garota, Tiago se surpreendeu. Nunca havia visto nos lábios da monitora sorriso tão belo, tão singelo... tão cheio de paz. Meio inebriado, ele saiu de trás das estantes e parou diante dela.  
  
- Bom dia, Lily.  
  
Inacreditavelmente, ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso.  
  
- Bom dia, Tiago.  
  
O moreno piscou os olhos. Nenhuma ameaça por tê-la chamado pelo apelido? E desde quando ela o chamava de Tiago? Lílian observou a careta de surpresa dele e sentiu o coração disparar. Por alguns instantes, ela pensou na hipótese do maroto ser seu "admirador secreto" e, mais absurdo ainda, gostou da idéia. Ainda sorrindo, ela recolheu os poucos livros que estavam sobre a mesa e saiu da biblioteca. Sem fala e sob o efeito de uma estranha emoção, o rapaz sentou-se à mesa e ficou olhando o lugar onde a garota se sentara. O que afinal tinha acontecido ali?  
  
Mil hipóteses passaram pela cabeça de Tiago e, de todas, ele foi se agarrar a mais estapafúrdia (garotos têm uma habilidade incrível para isso...). Furioso, ele saiu da biblioteca, disposto a ir atrás de Sirius para contar sua estranha teoria e planejar vingança...  
  
*****  
  
Aula de história da magia. Lílian, como sempre, estava anotando tudo, embora sem uma insana atenção. Frank e Edgar conversavam sobre "assuntos de futuros Aurores", entediando Alice, que estava sentada ao lado do namorado. Emelina, Selene e Susan conversavam animadamente através de bilhetes, como sempre. Mais atrás, no fundo da classe, observando corvinais e grifinórios em estado de dormência, estavam Tiago, Sirius e Pedro, esse último dormindo profundamente.  
  
- E então ela me chamou de Tiago! Almofadinhas, vê se eu não tô certo: alguém enfeitiçou ela. E só pode ter sido o Ranhoso!  
  
- Pode-se saber de onde você tira essas brilhantes onclusões? - Sirius perguntou num tom baixo para o alucinado amigo - A Lily decidiu ontem ser minha amiga e nem por isso eu tô dando escândalo dizendo que ela foi enfeitiçada, abduzida ou qualquer das loucuras que você consegue imaginar.  
  
Tiago olhou-o surpreso.  
  
- Ela decidiu ser sua amiga? - o maroto quase pulou em cima de Sirius - Ora, isso é mais uma prova! Ela também não vai muito com a sua cara. Tudo o que ela diz de mim, ela pode dizer de você.  
  
- Exceto por chamá-la de pimentinha e convidá-la um sem número de vezes para sair. Fala sério, Pontas, você tá é apaixonado. Há muito que aquela ruiva deixou de ser apenas mais uma na sua lista.  
  
- Será que dá pra parar? - Tiago disse, repentinamente sério.  
  
- Certo, digamos que por alguma absurda conjuntura do universo você esteja certo e o Ranhoso esteja controlando a Lily. Porque ele a faria sorrir pra você? - perguntou Sirius, enfatizando a palavra "sorrir".  
  
- Pra me deixar nervoso? - Tiago suspirou ao ver a cara de descrédito de Sirius - Não sei, como é que eu vou entender o que se passa na cabeça do Ranhoso?  
  
- E o que você quer que eu faça?  
  
Tiago sorriu malignamente.  
  
- Uma peça seria bem vinda. Que tal enviar uam caixa de bombons de flor de murtisco*?  
  
Sirius sorriu com uma expressão igual a do seu "quase irmão".  
  
- Pra isso você não precisa inventar nenhuma maluquice. Diversão envolvendo o nosso caro amigo Seboso Snape é sempre bem vinda.  
  
Enquanto os dois conversavam animadamente sobre planos de "como salvar Lily das garras do Ranhoso" (na opinião de Tiago) ou simplesmente "Como se divertir com o Seboso" (na opinião de Sirius), a vítima da conversa estava não muito longe dali, próximo à enfermaria.  
  
Severo Snape era um sonserino de cabelos oleosos (que de acordo com os marotos, nunca chegara perto de um shampoo), estudante do mesmo ano que seus grandes "inimigos". Desgraçadamente, ele era monitor, o que o fazia perseguir os grifinórios, especialmente o quarteto maravilha. Para completar, tinha um particular desprezo pelo apanhador do time dos leões, o que era recíproco da parte de Tiago.  
  
Um sinal tocou, anunciando o fim das aulas e Snape observou Potter, Black e Pettigrew aparecerem no corredor. Dois deles entraram na Ala hospitalar, mas Sirius permaneceu à porta. Havia notado o sonserino. Com um sorriso de quem acaba de ter uma grande idéia, o moreno aproximou-se.  
  
- Olá, Snape. O que faz por aqui? Procurando uma maneira de me expulsar?  
  
- É o Lupin que está na enfermaria, não é? O que vocês aprontaram dessa vez? - Snape perguntou com um sorriso torto.  
  
- Porque não tenta descobrir? - Sirius o olhava furioso - Você pode segui-lo essa noite para encontrá-lo tomando chá com a avó doente. É só apertar com uma vara o nó que há debaixo da raiz do Salgueiro Lutador.  
  
Havia um brilho louco no olhar do maroto e Snape calou-se. Ouvira o suficiente. Sirius sorriu quando o sonserino lhe deu as costas e desapareceu no corredor.  
  
- Isso vai ser melhor que o murtisco. Com alguma sorte o Aluado engole ele de uma mordida só. É uma pena que depois ele vá ter uma baita indigestão...  
  
*****  
  
"Lílian:  
  
' Sei que deve estar se perguntando quem sou, mas ainda não posso me revelar. Não quero assustá-la, muito menos afastá-la de mim. Estou tentando me controlar para não dizer tudo o que quero dinte de você, mas está sendo muito difícil. É uma tortura tê-la por perto todo dia. Sentir sua presença e não poder tocá-la, sentir seu olhar e não poder corresponder. Dói ouvir sua voz tão perto e tão distante. Não sei se algum dia você poderá me corresponder. Enquanto isso, espero.  
  
'De alguém que não apenas te adora."  
  
A ruiva releu o bilhete, sozinha na sala dos monitores. A reunião havia acabado e, para completo desespero dela, encontrara outro bilhete, dessa vez em sua bolsa. De novo, qualquer um poderia ter colocado aquele bilhete ali. Não tinha qualquer pista para, como de hábito, "começar a pesquisar".  
  
Tentando distrair a mente, ela aproximou-se da janela. A lua ainda não nascera, mas ela sabia que aquela noite seria de lua cheia. Estava tudo mergulhado na escuridão agora, mas ela viu duas silhuetas se encaminhando para o Salgueiro Lutador. Estava pronta para procurar algum professor e comunicar o fato quando percebeu que os vultos eram de Madame Pomfrey e Remo Lupin. Ela deu um suspiro, misto de compreensão e piedade, mas subitamente seu olhar foi atraído para outra direção.  
  
Havia uma sombra seguindo a enfermeira e o rapaz. Lílian não viu quando Remo entrou por um alçapão, só percebeu que Madame Pomfrey estava sozinha quando a enfermeira entrou pelo portão do castelo. Por trás das nuvens, a lua começou a nascer e a sombra continuava lá fora. Um raio de luar pegou-o na escuridão onde tentava se esconder e a ruiva sufocou um grito de pânico, enquanto lembrava-se de seu sonho. Reconhecera Severo Snape.  
  
*****  
  
Pedro estava acabando de tomar o banho mais longo de sua vida e Sirius havia sumido, quando Tiago foi agarrado no meio da sala comunal e arrastado para uma sala de aula escura e vazia pela última pessoa que ele esperava que fizesse isso.  
  
- Tiago, eu preciso falar com você urgente.  
  
O rapaz sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo. No momento em que ela fechara a porta da sala sua teoria sobre Snape ter enfeitiçado Lílian caiu por terra e ele quase disse que conhecia um lugar mais aconchegante para o que ela queria dizer.  
  
- Eu sei que o Remo é um lobisomem e que vocês são animagos para ajudá-lo. - ela fez um gesto impaciente quando percebeu que ele ia retrucar, obviamente assustado - Não importa como, eu sei que é verdade. Mas Snape também conhece o segredo de vocês. Ou não, eu não sei... Em todo caso, ele foi atrás do Remo. E se você não agir logo-  
  
- ...o Aluado vai matar o Ranhoso! Ele vai se encrencar! Droga, como o Snape descobriu? - Tiago começou a andar de um lado para o outo, nervoso. Quando Lílian o levara até aquela sala, aquela era a última idéia que ele teria sobre o que ela queria falar.  
  
- Não é hora para perguntar isso! - Lílian segurou-o, desesperada - Você tem que impedir o Snape antes que seja tarde demais!  
  
Tiago assentiu e saiu correndo da sala, tirando a capa de invisibilidade do bolso no meio do caminho. Tinha que chegar a tempo de salvar o Seboso ou Remo sofreria as consequências do que estava para acontecer.  
  
*****  
  
Snape sorriu quando a maldita árvore parou de se mexer enquanto um fio de sangue escorria por sua bochecha. Ele viu o alçapão que guardava a passagem por onde Lupin sumira e o abriu, desaparecendo sob ele. Antes, no entanto, que pudesse caminhar pelo corredor escuro que se desdobrava diante de si, alguém o segurou pela barra da camisa.  
  
- Você não pode entrar aí.   
  
- Porque não? Quem é você para mandar em mim?  
  
- Snape, anda logo, sai daqui! - Tiago estava suando frio e tinha o semblante tão mudado que deu ao sonserino a convicção que o maroto tinha enlouquecido.  
  
- Não, Potter. Não vou sair. Está com medo que eu descubra algo que possa finalmente expulsá-los?  
  
- É PERIGOSO FICAR AQUI! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE TEM NO FIM DESSE CORREDOR! - Tiago gritou com todas as forças.  
  
- Não sei, Potter, mas posso descobrir.  
  
Tiago segurou novamente o braço de Snape antes de esmurrá-lo. Poucos instantes depois os dois estavam embolados no chão, trocando socos, quando um grito aterrador encheu o corredor estreito. Tiago empalideceu e Snape sorriu.  
  
- Essa voz é do Lupin, não é? O que ele está fazendo aqui também?  
  
Os ouvidos treinados de Tiago captaram gemidos que logo se transformaram num resfolegar selvagem. A fera estava livre, pronta para atacar. Perdendo a pouca paciência que lhe restava, Tiago deu mais um murro em Severo, fazendo-o cair com o nariz sangrando, para em seguida começar a arrastá-lo.  
  
- Me solte, seu imbecil.  
  
- Eu adoraria, Seboso. Tenho tanto prazer quanto você em manter esse contato, mas, infelizmente é preciso.  
  
Finalmente chegaram ao alçapão e Snape conseguiu se desvencilhar de Potter. Os dois se encararam com ódio por alguns instantes, mas um uivo muito próximo fez com que a atenção deles se desviasse um do outro. O olhar de Snape brilhou com compreensão e terror.  
  
- Lupin, ele é um lobisomem!  
  
- Bingo! Agora será que dá para sairmos daqui ou você ainda quer ter um encontro romântico com ele?  
  
Tiago já subira o alçapão. Snape encaminhanhou-se até ele, mas antes que pudesse subir, a fera apareceu. Devia ter quase dois metros de altura. A boca cheia de dentes estava aberta e o focinho farejava no ar o cheiro de carne humana. Os olhos amarelados do lobisomem se encontraram com os de Snape e o sonserino congelou.  
  
Se Tiago não tivesse puxado-o para cime e fechado o alçapão, Lupin o teria mordido. O maroto deixou-se cair na grama, suado, e voltou-se para o castelo. No alto de uma das torres, alguém os observava. Lílian. Snape se interpôs entre ele e a adorável visão.  
  
- Você salvou a minha vida.  
  
- Não precisa agradecer. - Tiago respondeu enquanto levantava-se, procurando a garota. Mas ela sumira da janela.  
  
- Eu não estou agradecendo. - o olhar de Snape brilhava de ódio - Dumbledore vai saber agora que seu maldito amiguinho é um lobisomem e que vocês o estão acobertando desde que chegaram aqui. Dessa vez não há como não serem expulsos.  
  
- Dumbledore já sabe.  
  
Snape não se abalou com isso e seu olhar tornou-se ainda mais perigoso.  
  
- Mas o restante da escola não sabe. Adivinha o que vai acontecer, Potter, quando todos souberem do segredo de seu amiguinho? Dumbledore não poderá mais protegê-los. Engraçado que tudo isso se deva a uma dica muito útil de seu amigo Sirius Black.  
  
Tiago gelou. Agora sim estavam numa enrascada.  
  
´  
  
´  
  
*Murtisco_ animal semelhante a um rato, encontrado nas áreas litorâneas da Grã-Bretanha. Tem uma saliência nas costas que lembra uma anêmona-do-mar. Quando essa pseudoflor saliente é ingerida em conserva produz resistência a feitiços e azarações, embora em overdose possa causar o crescimento de pêlos purpúra nas orelhas. Alimenta-se de crustáceos e dos pés de qualquer um que pise em cima dele.  
  
`  
  
´  
  
´  
  
E aqui está mais um capítulo. Como não vou viajar nesse carnaval, acho que vai dar para escrever mais, só que eu não prometo nada. Minha mãe está operada e eu tenho que cuidar dela, mas como ela já está melhor, talvez eu tenha sorte e consiga passar o dia escrevendo. Não se esqueçam de comentar! (eu tenho que mudar essa frase, tá ficando muito repetitivo, mas não vou deixar de implorar).  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	8. Crise entre amigos

Capítulo 6 - Crise entre amigos  
  
Tiago e Snape pararam diante da gárgula que dava acesso ao escritório de Dumbledore e o monitor sonserino disse a senha rápido.  
  
- Delícias gasosas.  
  
Abriu-se uma passagem que levava a escadas em caracol. Os dois subiram e logo estavam diante do escritório do diretor de Hogwarts.   
  
Alvo Dumbledore era um bruxo muito velho com uma longa barba prateada, que podia, se quisesse, amarrar em seu cinto e olhos azuis que brilhavam atrás de óculos de meia-lua. Ele recebeu os dois alunos ligeiramente surpreso e foi Snape quem começou a falar.  
  
- Diretor, eu acabo de descobrir que um de seus alunos não está em condições de estudar aqui, já que oferece perigo aos outros colegas.  
  
- E quem seria esse aluno, Sr. Snape? - Dumbledore perguntou calmamente - E porque poderia oferecer perigo a alguém?  
  
- Remo Lupin, senhor, é um lobisomem.  
  
- Ah, entendo... - o diretor sentou-se em sua cadeira e virou-se para Tiago, embora continuasse a falar com o sonserino - Diga-me, Sr. Snape, como descobriu isso?  
  
- Eu vi o lobisomem.  
  
- E você o viu dentro ou fora dos terrenos do colégio?  
  
- Isso é realmente importante? - perguntou Snape, começando a perder a paciência.  
  
- Faz toda a diferença. - respondeu Dumbledore, sério.  
  
- Eu o vi na passagem que há debaixo do Salgueiro.  
  
Dumbledore sorriu.  
  
- Ele não é um perigo na escola então, Sr. Snape, pois jamais se transformou nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Ele só é perigoso para aqueles que o procuram.  
  
Severo respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.  
  
- Se Lupin não é um perigo, então os amigos dele o são. Eu não teria encontrado um lobisomem adulto se não fosse por um deles.  
  
O olhar de Dumbledore pousou sobre Tiago e o rapaz teve a impressão de ver uma sombra de decepção refletida naquelas safiras. Mas Snape continuou.  
  
- Black deve ser expulso por incitar alunos a correrem perigo.  
  
- Senhor Potter, tem algo a declarar? - o diretor agora tinha toda a atenção voltada para o grifinório.  
  
- Eu não sabia de nada. A... a Lílian viu o Seboso, digo... - Tiago começou a corar sob o olhar novamente divertido do diretor - Digo, o Snape, e me avisou. Eu corri até lá e então...  
  
- O senhor salvou a vida de seu colega. - Dumbledore abriu um grande sorriso - Temos uma dívida então aqui. Uma dívida bruxa. Você deve sua vida a Potter, Sr. Snape. Acredito que podemos resolver isso com uma simples promessa de que nada sobre o que foi visto vai ser ouvido fora dessa sala.  
  
- Mas... - Snape se levantou furioso - E Black? Eu quero que alguém seja castigado aqui! Eu podia ter morrido, e era exatamente isso que ele queria!  
  
- O Sr. Black não o empurrou para dentro da passagem, Sr, Snape. Você entrou porque quis, por sua própria conta. Se eu fosse castigá-lo, teria que castigar o senhor também, já que é expressamente proibido aproximar-se do Salgueiro Lutador. Mas isso não significa que eu não vá ter uma séria conversa com ele. Senhor Potter, pode procurar seu colega para mim, por favor?  
  
Tiago assentiu e rapidamente saiu da sala do diretor. Não demorou muito para encontrar Sirius. Ele e Pedro estavam na sala comunal, esperando para irem se juntar a Remo.  
  
- Sirius. - o maroto falou com a garganta seca - Dumbledore quer falar com você. A senha é delícia gasosa.  
  
O maroto olhou surpreso para o amigo, que não o encarava, e saiu do salão. Tiago observou-o desaparecer e voltou-se para Pedro, que o olhava curioso.  
  
- Eu vou dormir. Amanhã eu conto o que aconteceu.  
  
- E o Remo?  
  
- Amanhã, Rabicho. Amanhã.  
  
*****  
  
- Muito bem, Lílian. Finalmente começou a usar um pouco o coração. Se não tivesse acreditado em seu sonho, seu amigo estaria bem encrencado agora.  
  
- O que significam esses sonhos afinal? - a ruiva perguntou, observando o aposento em que estavam.  
  
Era uma sala ampla, coberta de tapeçarias, cheia de livros e objetos estranhos e antigos.  
  
- Você vai entender quando chegar a hora.   
  
- E ela ainda não chegou?  
  
- Não até que você pare de fugir de si mesma.   
  
A ruiva suspirou.  
  
- Será que eu posso saber ao menos o seu nome?  
  
- Helena, Lílian. Meu nome é Helena.  
  
*****  
  
Lílian acordou muito cedo no domingo, ainda com a lembrança do sonho que tivera. Todas as garotas ainda estavam dormindo. Em silêncio ela se trocou e desceu para a sala comunal, que estava vazia, saindo em seguida de sua torre. Ela parou na cozinha, pegando algumas torradas e um pouco de suco, encaminhando-se em seguida para a enfermaria.  
  
Parecia que não fora só ela que madrugara. Sentado junto à cama de Remo, estava Tiago. Os dois imediatamente pararam ao vê-la. Lílian depositou o que trouxera na cabeceira da cama de Remo e observou as ataduras que envolviam o torso do rapaz.  
  
- Quem fez isso em você? - ela perguntou, aproximando-se, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas - Snape tentou-  
  
- Sou eu mesmo que faço isso, Lílian. - Remo sorriu tristemente - Tiago me contou o que aconteceu ontem. Obrigado.  
  
A garota parou diante dele e sorriu, abraçando o rapaz.  
  
- Você não precisa agradecer.  
  
Tiago remexeu-se na cadeira até que Lílian finalmente se soltasse do amigo, olhando sarcasticamente para ele. Mesmo que estivesse descobrindo que seus sentimentos em relação ao maroto estavam mudando, ela não conseguia se corrigir. Era mais forte que ela a vontade de arranjar confusão com Tiago.  
  
- O que foi? Tem formiga na cadeira por acaso?  
  
O moreno não respondeu e Remo riu baixinho. Aqueles dois eram um caso sério mesmo. Lílian voltou-se novamente para ele.  
  
- Eu trouxe um lanche para você. Espero que goste.  
  
Remo assentiu e Lílian aproximou-se da porta.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir agora. Prometi a Susan que passaria o dia com ela. Eu ando deixando-a meio esquecida...  
  
- Tudo bem. Tchau, Lílian.  
  
- Tchau, Remo. - ela abriu a porta e depois se virou novamente - Tchau, Tiago.  
  
- Antes de você ir, Lily, quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo ho-  
  
A ruiva fechou a cara, cortando-o rapidamente.  
  
- Não, Potter, obrigada.  
  
Ela saiu rapidamente da enfermaria e Tiago suspirou.  
  
- Pelo menos não se pode dizer que eu não tento...  
  
Remo sorriu, balançando a cabeça.  
  
*****  
  
O dia estava quente e um lindo céu azul parecia convidar a um passeio. Susan e Lílian caminhavam em silêncio depois de terem tomado uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras.  
  
- Lily... O que você tem?  
  
Lílian levantou os olhos para Susan, que parara no meio do caminho, olhando-a preocupada.  
  
- Eu não tenho nada, Su. - ela respondeu, forçando um sorriso.  
  
- Você não consegue me enganar, senhorita Evans. Você está triste, isso é muito óbvio. Mas porque?  
  
A ruiva mordeu os lábios. Tinha que desabafar com alguém. Ela sentou-se à sombra de uma árvore e fechou os olhos.  
  
- Eu acho que estou começando a gostar do Potter.  
  
- COMO?!  
  
- Susan, não grita, droga! - Lílian estava extremamente vermelha.  
  
- Mas, Lily, até ontem você odiava ele!  
  
- Não odiava, não. Eu nunca odiei ninguém. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que às vezes eu digo as coisas meio sem pensar, que eu sou muito cabeça quente. Mas que, com a mesma rapidez que eu fico com raiva eu acabo perdoando. Brigar com o Potter tornou-se um hábito. Eu só fico danada quando ele age como se fosse o todo-poderoso, achando que pode sair machucando quem não gosta dele e me chamando para sair. Quer dizer, eu também não gosto do Snape, mas nem por isso fico azarando ele sempre que o encontro. Que foi? - Lílian parou de falar ao ver o sorriso bobo de Susan.  
  
- Você é louca, sabia? Está apaixonada pelo garoto e acha ruim quando ele te chama para sair!  
  
- Eu não sou apaixonada por ele!  
  
- Mas você acabou de dizer que...  
  
- Eu disse que ACHAVA que estava COMEÇANDO a gostar dele. E eu mudei de idéia. Ele é arrogante, baderneiro, cretino, depravado, estúpido, folgado, gabola,...  
  
- Certo, não precisa desfiar seu rosário de insultos. Mas eu sabia que todas essas brigas iam acabar em casamento...  
  
- SUSAN!  
  
- Ok, eu me calo. Mas o que vai fazer agora?  
  
- Esperar.  
  
A morena olhou-a como se ela tivesse duas cabeças.  
  
- Esperar o quê, pelo amor de Merlin, Lily?  
  
- Eu já disse que não tenho certeza do que sinto. Que parte você ainda não entendeu?  
  
- Certo, a vida é sua, o amor é seu, só não reclame quando ele aparecer com outra. Afinal, ele corre atrás de você há dois anos! Seria hilário se justo agora que você começa a ceder, ele desistisse.  
  
- Ah, cala a boca, Susan! Vamos voltar para o castelo, ainda tenho o dever de astronomia para fazer.  
  
A morena deu de ombros diante de desculpa tão esfarrapada e as duas voltaram ao caminho. Estavam quase no portão de Hogwarts quando ouviram gritos. Vinham da Floresta Proibida. Sem pensar duas vezes, elas seguiram pra lá.  
  
- Tiago, por favor, deixa eu explicar. - era a voz de Sirius.  
  
- Explicar? EXPLICAR?! NÃO TEM EXPLICAÇÃO, SIRIUS! Você traiu a confiança de todos. VOCÊ ENTREGOU O REMO AO SEBOSO!  
  
- Eu não queria criar problemas para o Aluado. Eu queria justamente tirar o Ranhoso do caminho e...  
  
- Será que não passou nem uma vez pela sua cabeça que se acontecesse algo ao Snape, o Remo ia ser o culpado!  
  
Lílian olhou para Susan, que observava Tiago e Sirius assustada. Se não fizesse algo, os dois iam acabar por trair o segredo de Remo de novo. Ela entrou de súbito na clareira, puxando Susan junto, e parou bem na frente de Tiago.  
  
- Porque você não pára um pouco para escutar, Potter, só pra variar? Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas o Sirius está claramente arrependido. Vocês são amigos. Porque não tentam se entender sem fazer todo esse escândalo?  
  
Se ela esperava obter algum resultado, certamente não era o que obteve.  
  
- Eu não quero me entender com ele. E não somos mais amigos, Evans. - ele fez questão de frisar o nome dela - Licença.  
  
Ele falou quase cuspindo as palavras e passou por Susan como se não a notasse. Lílian virou-se para Sirius.  
  
- Você quer conversar?  
  
- Mais tarde, Lily. Eu... preciso pensar um pouco...  
  
Ele sumiu também e ela virou-se para Susan.  
  
- O que terá acontecido? - a morena perguntou surpresa com tudo o que ouvira - Esses dois sempre foram como irmãos! Eu não acredito que vivi o dia em que Potter e Black brigaram.  
  
Lílian suspirou, sentindo um aperto no peito.  
  
- Nem eu, Susan. Nem eu...  
  
*****  
  
Sirius sentiu um par de mãos delicadas pousarem sobre seus ombros e segundos depois Lílian sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá. A sala comunal estava vazia, já era bem tarde.  
  
- Você está melhor?  
  
- Não, meus tímpanos ainda estão doendo com os gritos de Tiago.  
  
A ruiva suspirou.  
  
- Remo também não está falando com você. Já faz uma semana que ele saiu da Ala hospitalar e vocês não trocaram uma única palavra.  
  
- Não estou a fim de ouvir os gritos dele.  
  
- Remo é diferente de Tiago, Sirius. Se você falar com ele, tenho certeza que ele vai perdoá-lo. E o Pedro?  
  
- Pedrinho segue a maioria. Se os dois não falam comigo, ele também não fala. Sabe, eu não tiro a razão deles de estarem zangados comigo. Fiz uma coisa realmente idiota. Mas Tiago e eu sempre fomos como unha e carne. É difícil vê-lo virando a cara pra mim.  
  
- Se te conforta, ele também está estranho comigo, desde que eu tentei te defender.  
  
Sirius riu desanimado.  
  
- Ele está com ciúmes.  
  
- Não devia. Eu não sou nada dele para ele ter ciúmes de mim. Pelo menos ele agindo assim, eu tiro da cabeça aquele imbecil.  
  
- Você o tira da cabeça? – Sirius riu malicioso.  
  
Lílian corou. Falara demais.  
  
- Bem, essa é conversa para outro dia. – ela rapidamente mudou de assunto – Porque não vai conversar com a Dearborn? Talvez você ficasse mais animado.  
  
- Às duas da manhã? – Sirius riu com a expressão de espanto da ruiva – Além disso, eu não tô a fim de magoar mais ninguém. A Camille gosta de mim, mas acredita piamente que meu passatempo favorito é ridicularizar esse sentimento. Pelo menos eu consegui ficar amigo dela, apesar da mordida... Não quero perder também essa pequena vitória.  
  
- Sinceramente, eu não entendo vocês dois. Você gosta dela, ela gosta de você, vocês sabem que um gosta do outro e em vez de se resolverem, quando se aproximam sempre acaba em problemas.  
  
- Não é muito diferente de sua relação com o Tiago...  
  
- É MUITO diferente da minha relação com Tiago, porque eu não tenho relação NENHUMA com aquele ser abominável.  
  
- Claro, e eu sou um hipogrifo.  
  
Lílian suspirou, desistindo de argumentar, ou acabaria por falar demais. De novo. Sirius olhou para o teto. Passara a semana andando com as garotas e Frank, longe dos outros três marotos, Eles eram boas companhias, mas não era a mesma coisa. Eram muito certinhos...   
  
- O que estava fazendo hoje de manhã no corujal? – Lílian interrompeu os pensamentos do rapaz.  
  
- Resolvendo mais um problema. Eu fugi de casa ano passado e fui morar com o Tiago. Só que eu não posso voltar essas férias pra lá. Bem, eu sou maior de idade, então comprei um apartamento em Londres.  
  
- Você fugiu de casa?  
  
- Minha família é um tanto, como direi... Bem, eles são muito chegados às Artes das Trevas, se é que você me entende. Minha mãe, por exemplo, não está do lado de Voldemort, mas acha que o que ele está fazendo é excelente.  
  
Lílian digeriu aquela informação por alguns instantes e depois sorriu.  
  
- Quer dizer que você vai morar sozinho em Londres? Isso é muito legal.   
  
- Não acho. Eu tenho uma vizinhança trouxa e não sei o que posso realmente colocar naquela casa. Além disso eu estou achando que vou morrer de fome, já que nunca entrei numa cozinha antes e não sei fazer nada comestível. Acho que vou comer no Caldeirão Furado.  
  
- Isso não é um grande problema, Sirius. Eu moro perto de Londres, dá para passar o dia lá e voltar de noite pra casa. Eu te ajudo a arrumar a casa e aproveito e te dou um "curso intensivo de culinária".  
  
O rapaz abriu um grande sorriso.  
  
- Um problema a menos. O que eu faria se não tivesse nem você agora?  
  
- Você arranjaria um jeito de se virar sozinho. – ela disse, levantando-se, ainda sorrindo – Fale com o Remo, Sirius. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai te escutar.  
  
O moreno não respondeu e ela subiu as escadas para seu dormitório, deixando-o sozinho.  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
Ei, pessoal, que bom que estão gostando! Aline Potter, Sayo, Hermione, obrigado pelos comentários no último capítulo. E, Aline, qual o seu e-mail? Eu costumo agradecer os comentários "pessoalmente", mas não consegui descobrir para onde escrever para você. Espero que gostem desse aqui também. Começam as revelações, mais ainda tem mais mistério por aí…  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	9. A vingança do comensal

Capítulo 6 - A vingança do Comensal  
  
Severo Snape acreditava que passara um dos momentos mais humilhantes de sua vida na sala de Dumbledore, quando em "gratidão" a Potter tivera que prometer guardar o segredo de Remo Lupin. Mas, para compensar, agora ele estava para ter a coroação de seus esforços.  
  
- Snape, está pronto? - perguntou uma bela garota de longos cabelos muito negros e olhos azuis como os de Sirius.   
  
- Sim, Black.  
  
A garota abriu a porta que os separava de um salão repleto de gente. Comensais. Entre os muitos que ali haviam, Severo reconheceu Malfoy, que se formara quando ele estava no quarto ano. Evan Rosier e Antonio Dolohov, seus colegas de quarto, também estavam lá, assim como os irmãos Lestrange, Travers, Wilkes, Nott... Todos rostos conhecidos da sala comunal da sonserina.  
  
E, é claro, acima de todos, sentado numa cadeira de espaldar alto que mais lembrava um trono, estava o Lorde das Trevas. Voldemort tinha os olhos vermelhos brilhantes, que exalavam poder. Olhos que lembravam uma perigosa serpente venenosa.  
  
O descendente de Salazar Slytherin levantou-se. Snape olhou para Bellatrix Black, sua colega de turma, que também receberia sua marca naquele dia. Ela sorria maliciosa, lembrando a ele outra serpente. Todos ali eram cobras prontas para dar o bote quando se apresentasse a oportunidade, escondendo-se nas sombras durante o dia.  
  
- Vocês passaram por todas as provas para se tornarem em mais um de meus leais comensais. Mas ainda existe algo a fazer para completarem sua iniciação. Malfoy?  
  
Um homem jovem, de olhos cinzentos e cabelos de um louro quase branco se apresentou.  
  
- Sim, milorde.  
  
- Acompanhe os dois na primeira missão que lhes dou. Quero que matem alguém essa noite. Um pequeno aviso para meu amigo Dumbledore. Escolham a vítima e façam o necessário para que aquele velho perceba o que as mortes dessa noite significam. Percebam a honra que lhes dou. Isso será o ponto inicial de nossa luta. Não me decepcionem.  
  
Os três assentiram e, após uma referência, saíram do salão. Bellatrix e Lúcio começaram a discutir sobre quem eles poderiam atacar. Severo suspirou. Não teriam chance contra uma família bruxa, ainda não eram comensais e as casas de bruxos estavam, em geral, muito bem protegidas. Seria muito melhor atacar trouxas. Trouxas pais de sangue-ruins.   
  
"- Eu não sabia de nada. A... a Lílian viu o Seboso, digo... - Tiago começou a corar sob o olhar novamente divertido do diretor - Digo, o Snape, e me avisou."  
  
As palavras de Potter naquela noite voltaram a mente do sonserino. Era culpa da monitora ruiva que o rapaz o tivesse salvo. Se ela não o tivesse visto e contado para o amiguinho grifinório, Snape teria descoberto o que queria e não teria nenhuma dívida dom Potter. Ele teria se safado perfeitamente bem sozinho.   
  
- Se não se importam, Black, Malfoy, eu acho que tenho as vítimas perfeitas em mente.  
  
Os dois sorriram, começando a ouvir a idéia de Snape.  
  
*****  
  
Minerva McGonagall calou-se quando a porta se abriu e o rosto gigantesco de Rúbeo Hagrid apareceu. Lílian observou divertida a velha bruxa caminhar até o guarda-caça. A professora de transfiguração e diretora da Grifinória odiava quando interrompiam sua aula.  
  
- Senhorita Evans?  
  
Lílian percebeu que a atenção de toda a sala tinha se voltado para ela, e corou de vergonha. Na verdade, ela ficou tão nervosa que não percebeu que Minerva empalidecera e tinha um olhar de piedade, muito semelhante ao de Hagrid.  
  
- Senhorita Evans, por favor, o diretor que falar com você.  
  
A ruiva levantou-se, recebendo um sorriso de Susan, que estava sentada ao seu lado e um olhar de apoio de Sirius, que também estava próximo. Um estranho pressentimento lhe inundou o peito e ela caminhou vacilante até a porta, de onde foi escoltada por Hagrid até o escritório do diretor.  
  
Muitos anos mais tarde, Lílian ainda se perguntaria como conseguira ficar tão calma naquela sala, diante do olhar bondoso do diretor, enquanto sentia o coração explodir. Seus pais estavam mortos. Os dois haviam sido assassinados. E não fora por meios trouxas que isso acontecera.  
  
- Mas, diretor... - a garota interrompeu a fala do velho bruxo, sentindo os olhos arderem, embora não houvesse lágrimas - Porque Voldemort mataria meus pais? Porque...  
  
- Você é uma bruxa nascida trouxa, algo que os seguidores dele abominam, senhorita Evans.  
  
- Me chame de Lílian. - a garota falou automaticamente, enquanto se lembrava das várias vezes em que fora chamada de sangue-ruim.  
  
- Como quiser, Lílian. - o diretor sorriu, levantando-se e se ajoelhando diante da cadeira em que a jovem estava sentada - Além disso, você é uma excelente bruxa, melhor até que alguns puro-sangue que conheço. Isso faz com que a invejem. Por isso a escolheram.  
  
- Mas PORQUE? Porque eles mataram? TEM que haver um motivo. Não saíriam por aí matando apenas por matar!  
  
- Os Comensais matam por prazer, Lílian. A maior parte das mortes que ocorreram até agora foram para diversão daqueles que seguem Voldemort. Mas a morte de seus pais foi diferente. Foi um aviso, um aviso para mim. Eles deixaram uma marca no céu naquela noite. Receio que a guerra afinal tenha começado.  
  
- E minha irmã? Petúnia também...  
  
- Não. Ela estava na casa do noivo. Quando chegou em casa, já havia agentes do ministério lá. Tiveram que apagar a memória dela. Sua irmã acha que os pais morreram de morte natural.  
  
Lílian suspirou e mergulhou em seus próprios pensamentos, não prestando mais atenção nas palavras de conforto do diretor. Cerca de meia hora depois, Dumbledore a dispensou das aulas, recomendando algum descanso. Sem saber aonde ia, Lílian acabou por entrar na sala dos monitores, que estava vazia. Ela olhou pela janela que descortinava o lago e a orla da Floresta Proibida. Alguns alunos aproveitavam as últimas horas do dia para passer lá embaixo, alheios a dor que ela sentia. A ruiva se encostou a parede e deixou-se escorregar até o chão, onde ficou encolhida.  
  
Mortos. Seus pais estavam mortos. Ela ainda não conseguia absorver aquela idéia. Só aceitaria a verdade quando chegasse em casa no verão para passar as férias e não os encontrasse. Nunca mais sentiria o abraço amoroso da mãe nem o beijo suave do pai na hora de dormir.  
  
- Evans?  
  
Gideão Prewett acabara de entrar na sala e espantou-se ao ver a garota ali. E espantou-se ainda mais quando ela levantou a cabeça, deixando-o ver o rosto marcado de lágrimas. Ele cruzou a sala com passos firmes e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, abraçando-a. Lílian só sentira tanto conforto num abraço quando estava com a mãe. Ela deixou-se ficar, com a cabeça encostada no ombro do monitor-chefe. Quando finalmente achou seguro, o rapaz ergueu o rosto dela com delicadez e limpou as lágrimas que ainda corriam.  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Mataram meus pais. - ela disse num soluço - Comensais.  
  
- Lílian... Eu sinto muito. - ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes - Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?  
  
A garota não se importou por ele tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome. Na verdade, não fazia diferença nenhuma. Ela voltou o olhar para a porta que Gideão deixara entreaberta e pensou ter visto uma sombra se escondendo.   
  
- Não. Não há nada que você possa fazer. A não ser que possa trazê-los de volta à vida.  
  
Lá fora, Tiago ouvia com atenção o diálogo que se desenrolava. Fora na monitoria para tentar encontrar Remo, mas ele não estava lá. Ao invés de encontrar o amigo, descobrira porque a ruiva saíra mais cedo das aulas. Ele encostou-se à parede, desejando que pudesse ser ele a consolá-la. Mas não era.  
  
- Lílian, eu sei que está doendo muito, mas seus pais não iam gostar que ficasse assim. Eles iam querer que você superasse isso e só guardasse na memória as lembranças dos momentos que tiveram juntos. Nenhum pai quer ver o sofrimento do filho.   
  
- Mas...  
  
- Você pode e deve chorar agora para aliviar o que sente. Mas, prometa que vai reagir. Que vai enfrentar tudo com o sorriso doce que sempre tem nos lábios. Eu sei que é difícil, mas você vai conseguir. Agora, prometa.  
  
A garota assentiu, dando um tímido sorriso e Gideão a ajudou a se levantar.  
  
- Você vai jantar?  
  
Ela negou com a cabeça e caminhou para a porta.  
  
- Até outro dia, Gideão.  
  
Ele assentiu e ela caminhou para a torre da Grifinória, evitando os grupinhos de alunos que se encaminhavam para o Salão Principal, conversando alegremente enquanto pensavam no jantar. Finalmente chegou em seu dormitório e, após fechar o cortinado, deixou-se cair na cama. Nem agradecera Gideão pelo consolo que ele lhe dera. O rapaz tinha razão. Seus pais não iam querer que ela chorasse. Mas era tão difícil...  
  
Ela ouviu as garotas entrarem no dormitório. Elas não conversavam animadamente como sempre faziam quando voltavam do jantar. Através do cortinado, ela viu um vulto parar em frente a sua cama. Emelina abriu o dossel e fitou a amiga com seus grande olhos castanhos.  
  
- Lily...  
  
As outras estavam paradas perto de Emelina. Susan tinha os olhos vermelhos, como se tivesse chorado. Alice e Selene sentaram-se na cama de Susan, que era ao lado da de Lílian e Emelina sentou-se na cama da própria ruiva.  
  
- Dumbledore contou no jantar. Nós sentimos muito.  
  
Grossas lágrimas voltaram a correr dos olhos verdes de Lílian. Emelina aproximou-se da ruiva, abraçando-a com força, sentindo os próprios olhos começarem a lacrimejar. Alice, Susan e Selene também aproximaram-se, abraçando a ruiva. Quando finalmente se soltaram, Susan sorriu para Lílian.  
  
- Não se esqueça, Lily, que não importa o que aconteça, você nunca estará sozinha. Nós estamos aqui. Sei que isso não vai diminuir a sua perda, mas...  
  
Alguém bateu à porta e Alice se levantou, abrindo-a. Para espanto de todos, eram Sirius e Remo.  
  
- Como subiram aqui? - Selene perguntou.  
  
Os garotos não responderam e aproximaram-se da cama de Lílian, abraçando-a como as garotas haviam feito. Remo entregou a ela um pequeno embrulho.  
  
- Você não apareceu para jantar, e eu me lembrei de quando você foi me visitar na enfermaria. Precisa comer alguma coisa.  
  
- Obrigada, Remo. - ela depositou o embrulho na cabeceira e virou-se para os dois marotos - Vocês fizeram as pazes?  
  
- Eu segui seu conselho. - Sirius respondeu.  
  
- E você já deve saber que ninguém consegue resistir a cara de cachorro abandonado que ele faz quando quer alguma coisa. - Remo completou com um sorriso.  
  
Lílian assentiu e virou-se para a porta. Frank estava parado lá agora, acompanhado de Pedro. Selene, aflita, voltou a perguntar.  
  
- Mas como é que vocês conseguiram subir aqui?!  
  
- É segredo, Selene. - Sirius respondeu marotamente.  
  
Os dois recém-chegados aproximaram-se. Pedro entregou timidamente uma barra de chocolate a Lílian, e Frank, um livro.  
  
- Frank, a menina precisa de descanso, não de livros! - Alice bronqueou com o namorado, que apenas sorriu.  
  
- Não, Alice, ele acertou em cheio. Eu preciso é ocupar a cabeça. Obrigada, Frank. E obrigada também, Pedro.  
  
O grupo começou a conversar tentando fazer Lílian se esquecer um pouco do que acontecera. A ruiva participava da conversa embora com a atenção fixa na porta. Só faltava aparecer uma pessoa para completar a turma.  
  
Mas Tiago Potter não iria subir, embora ainda tivesse um pouco da poção que faria a escada não reconhecê-lo como garoto. Sozinho na sala comunal cheia, o rapaz observava a porta do dormitório feminino, lembrando-se das palavras de Gideão na sala de monitores. Ele jamais conseguiria consolar ela. Ao contrário, ia acabar deixando a garota ainda mais irritada. Era melhor deixá-la em paz, pelo menos naquele instante. Embora finalmente tivesse percebido que realmente gostava da ruiva.  
  
Ele voltou-se para as chamas que crepitavam na lareira e depois levantou-se, seguindo para o próprio dormitório. Precisava urgentemente descansar um pouco e pensar em tudo o que acontecera naqueles últimos dias.  
  
*****  
  
Snape admirou a tatuagem que brilhava em seu braço. Finalmente era um comensal. Ele fechou os olhos, lembrando-se dos corpos dos dois trouxas caídos no chão depois de quase terem enlouquecido com o Crucio de Bellatrix. Ela tinha se divertido muito com os gritos de dor deles, assim como Lúcio. Mas ele não vira diversão alguma, embora tivesse sentido um prazer muito grande em matá-los. Assim como um deus, ele agora tinha poder para destruir uma vida.   
  
Poder... O poder corrompe e nunca saceia. Gostaria de ter visto a face da monitora grifinória quando soubera do assassinato dos pais. Uma pena que ela não estivesse no Salão Principal quando Dumbledore anunciou que Voldemort fizera mais vítimas. Potter também não estava lá. Com certeza estivera consolando a sangue-ruim.  
  
Ele sorriu. Finalmente poderia se vingar de tantos anos de humilhação e ódio. Pois agora era um servo de Voldemort e uma parcela do poder do Lorde das Trevas pertencia a ele.  
  
*****  
  
Estava novamente diante do lago onde encontrara Helena pela primeira vez. A morena, sentada numa pedra junto à água, olhava-a com tristeza.  
  
- Quando vai deixar de lutar contra si mesma?  
  
- Você já sabe o que aconteceu?  
  
- Não importa o que aconteceu, Lílian! Importa o que acontecerá. Siga seus instintos pela menos uma vez. Você sabe o que tem que fazer.  
  
A ruiva olhou-a furiosa.  
  
- Meus pais foram assassinados, mas só importa para você que eu vá para o Salão Principal e converse com a parede! Eu não vou fazer o que quer. Cansei desses sonhos. Eu parei de andar dormindo, o que com certeza era coisa sua, e vou parar de sonhar com você também. O sonhos são meus, a mente é minha.   
  
- Está me expulsando, Lílian? Vai continuar fugindo de si mesma?  
  
- Eu não quero mais saber de você ou de qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com sua Antiga Magia. Isso é só lenda, mito, nada mais que isso. Não vou mais perder meu tempo com seus impenetráveis mistérios.  
  
Helena levantou-se e seu corpo brilhou com uma leve aura prateada.  
  
- Faça como quiser. Você controla seu próprio destino, tem o livre arbítrio para decidir. Eu não vou mais tentar orientá-la. Terá que aprender pelo modo mais doloroso. Até algum dia, Lílian.  
  
- Até nunca mais, Helena.  
  
A floresta desapareceu e Lílian acordou com o sol começando a nascer. Dali a uma semana estaria de volta pra casa, livre daqueles malditos sonhos. Ela respirou fundo, vendo todas as amigas dormindo. Era hora de começar a ocupar a mente...  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Como sempre, obrigado a todos que estão lendo a fic. No próximo capítulo eu prometo revelar um dos grandes mistérios da fic: quem matou Getúlio Vargas (ops... erro de script...). Esquece, leiam e descubram. Beijinhos,   
  
Silverghost. 


	10. Em Londres

Capítulo 8 - Em Londres  
  
Finalmente chegara o dia de voltar para casa. Lílian arrumou as malas sem muita vontade. Não queria voltar para a casa onde morara os últimos dezesseis anos uma semana depois da morte dos pais. Recebera uma carta de Petúnia um dia depois de saber da morte deles, e a irmã parecia decidida a reprimir a "anormalidade" da ruiva.   
  
- Então, Lily, decidida mesmo a ficar lá em casa? - Susan aproximou-se da amiga, sorrindo.  
  
- Não vou aguentar outro verão com Petúnia e sua aversão por magia. Ainda mais agora, que ela pode dar livre curso a imaginação e arranjar maneiras de me trancar em casa.  
  
- Só que agora você pode aparatar.  
  
- Não quero nem imaginar o escândalo que ela faria se simplesmente eu desaparecesse no meio de um discurso sobre aberrações dela. Mas tem certeza que eu posso ficar no seu apartamento?  
  
- Claro, Lily! Ele é pequeno, mas eu vou passar o verão na Itália, eu já te disse. Meus pais querem que eu vá visitá-los.  
  
- Você não os vê desde o quinto ano quando se mudou para Londres, não é?  
  
Susan assentiu e fechou a mala. Pouco depois elas estavam nas carruagens que as levavam para o trem. Ela se separou da amiga dizendo que precisava ir para o vagão dos monitores, mas assim que Susan entrou numa cabine com as outras garotas, ela saiu procurando algum lugar vazio. Finalmente, no último vagão, ela encontrou uma cabine em que poderia ficar sozinha por alguns instantes para pensar no que faria esse verão. Teria que ir em casa pegar suas coisas e organizar tudo. Depois iria para o apartamento de Susan e passaria o tempo entre seus livros e ajudando Sirius com a casa nova dele.  
  
- Licença. Será que podemos nos sentar aqui?  
  
A ruiva levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com os olhos negros de Camille Dearborn.  
  
- Claro, fique à vontade.  
  
Camille entrou no vagão, seguida de outras duas garotas. Uma era baixinha, de cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos da mesma cor. A outra era pálida, fato acentuado pelos cabelos negros e olhos quase prateados.  
  
- Meu nome é Camille Dearborn. Essas são Hestia Jones e Marlene McKinnon. - a garota apontou primeiro para a baixinha depois para a pálida - E você é Lílian Evans.  
  
- Costumam me chamar assim. - a ruiva disse com um sorriso simpático, embora tivesse o olhar triste.  
  
As três quintanistas sorriram também e Hestia sentou-se ao lado da monitora.  
  
- Onde estão seus amigos?  
  
- Numa cabine lá na frente. Eu não quis ficar com eles. Bagunça demais.  
  
- Quer dizer que o Sirius não vai vir pra cá?  
  
- HESTIA! - Camille corara violentamente enquanto repreendia a amiga.  
  
Dessa vez Lílian riu com vontade, acompanhada de Marlene. Hestia sorria timidamente e Camille respirava rápido. Para cúmulo do azar (ou seria sorte?) da corvinal, a porta da cabine se abriu e Sirius entrou, acompanhado de Remo e Susan.  
  
- Então você tinha reunião da monitoria, né? - Susan perguntou com um sorriso, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.  
  
Lílian não respondeu, ainda rindo e Sirius olhou-a curioso, enquanto com o canto dos olhos vigiava Camille que o olhava desafiadoramente, embora encolhida e vermelha.  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Só estávamos falando sobre um cachorro sem dono que está louco para colocar coleira. - Lílian respondeu, tentando se manter séria.  
  
Camille, se é que isso era possível, ficou ainda mais vermelha, enquanto a maioria dos ocupantes da cabine tentavam esconder o riso. Sirius, inacreditavelmente, corou, fato imediatamente notado por Remo e Lílian. Os dois sorriram e se entreolharam. Remo aproximou-se dela.  
  
- Agora nós realmente temos que ir para a cabine dos monitores. A última reunião do ano começa daqui a pouco.  
  
A garota assentiu e levantou-se. Susan seguiu o gesto da amiga imediatamente.  
  
- Eu vou com vocês.  
  
Hestia, sentada ao lado de Sirius, já que ele ocupara o lugar da amiga ruiva, piscou para Marlene e as duas se levantaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Nós vamos ao banheiro. - elas disseram em uníssono.  
  
Meio segundo depois, Sirius e Camille estavam sozinhos. A garota virou-se para a janela, como se prestasse muita atenção na paisagem e o maroto voltou-se para o teto, como se houvesse algo muito interessante ali para se ver. Alguns minutos de silêncio depois, Camille voltou-se para ele.  
  
- Ficou alguma marca daquela mordida?  
  
Ele olhou para a mão, onde uma pequena cicatriz passava quase imperceptível. Lílian quisera fazê-la desaparecer, mas ele não deixara. A ruiva rira na ocasião, perguntando se ele ia deixar a cicatriz de lembrança. Bem, não era a melhor lembrança para se ter de alguém, mas já era alguma coisa...  
  
- Ficou, mas bem pequeno. Não dá pra ninguém perceber.  
  
- Posso ver?  
  
O moreno estendeu a mão e Camille viu com perfeição a marca que seus dentinhos deixara.  
  
- Porque não faz desaparecer?  
  
- Não estou com vontade.  
  
Era a deixa para começar mais uma discussão. Camille ergueu a sobrancelha, como sempre fazia quando estava irritada, e Sirius sorriu.  
  
- Porque está rindo? - ela perguntou com a voz levemente alterada.  
  
- Não é da sua conta.  
  
- Claro que é! Você está rindo de mim, sua ameba acefálica!  
  
De onde ela tirara aquele xingamento?  
  
- Eu não sou ameba, sua maluca!  
  
- Metido!  
  
- Tonta!  
  
- PALERMA!  
  
- ANTIPÁTICA!  
  
- Oras, eu não vou perder meu tempo com você, seu inútil.  
  
- Inútil?! Agora você vai ver quem é o inútil!  
  
Sirius agarrou a garota, que estava parada diante dele, vermelha e ofegante, como se tivesse corrido, Ele nem percebera quando ela se aproximara. Ela caiu no colo dele e sem pensar duas vezes, o maroto colou os lábios nos dela.  
  
*****  
  
Remo, Lílian e Susan caminhavam pelos corredores em direção à cabine dos monitores. Já perto de seu destino, uma das cabines se abriu e a ruiva, que ia na frente, trombou com alguém, indo ao chão. Ela levantou a cabeça, encontrando Tiago, ajeitando os óculos.  
  
- Não olha por onde anda, Potter? - ela perguntou irritada, levantando-se com a ajuda de Remo.  
  
- Eu ainda não vejo através das portas, Lily.  
  
- Evans, Potter. Pensei que tinha entendido isso.  
  
- Porque defendeu o Sirius? - ele perguntou antes que pudesse se controlar.  
  
- Ao contrário de você, eu dou valor às minhas amizades. - ela respondeu, encarando-o com raiva.  
  
Tiago respirou fundo, notando com o canto dos olhos que Susan havia entrado na cabine em que ele estava antes. Controlando a voz para não gritar, ele voltou-se para ela.  
  
- Foi ele quem não deu valor ao que tinha. Ele entregou o Remo ao Ranhoso e...  
  
Ela o cortou nervosamente.  
  
- Eu sei disso. Ele me contou. Não vou negar que ele foi um imbecil, mas se até o Remo, que foi o maior atingido já o perdoou, não vejo porque você continua com essa briga tola. Se você é teimoso, não se pode fazer nada.  
  
Remo segurou um sorriso. Lílian era a última pessoa que poderia falar sobre a teimosia de Tiago. Infelizmente, o moreno também percebeu isso.  
  
- Então, já que eu sou teimoso e você cabeça-dura, isso significa que formamos um esplêndido par, não acha?  
  
- Não, Potter, eu não acho. Acho que você é um babaca atrevido e completamente incoveniente. Ao invés de perder tempo como um moleque, deveria ir atrás do Sirius e conversar com ele, e não ficar esperando que seu melhor amigo se humilhe como se você fosse um deus ou algo parecido. Se não descer do seu altar, "todo-poderoso Potter", vai acabar perdendo um grande a amizade dele.  
  
A garota deu as costas a Tiago, caminhando para o vagão seguinte. O maroto virou-se para Remo, que deu de ombros.  
  
- Você sabe que ela tem razão, Pontas.  
  
Tiago suspirou e Remo seguiu Lílian para a reunião de monitores.  
  
*****  
  
Alice dormia profundamente no ombro de Frank, que olhava a paisagem em silêncio, enquanto Selene e Emelina conversavam baixinho. Pedro voltou os olhos para a porta, por onde Tiago saíra e Susan acabara de entrar. Era bem mais divertido quando estavam todos os marotos juntos. Mas Sirius e Tiago continuavam brigados e Remo fora para mais uma reunião da monitoria. Estava sozinho e não gostava disso. Susan sentou-se ao lado dele.  
  
- Acho que estão precisando de você lá fora. O Tiago está meio "perdido".  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Ele levou mais um fora da Lily, além de uma lição de moral. Porque não tenta convencê-lo a se reaproximar do Sirius?  
  
Pedro meneou a cabeça, levantando-se.  
  
- Ele vai ficar com raiva de mim também.  
  
Susan resignou-se enquanto o rapaz saía da cabine. Jamais entenderia como alguém tão medroso fora parar na Grifinória...  
  
*****  
  
Marlene e Hestia abriram a porta da cabine cuidadosamente, encontrando Camille emburrada a um canto e Sirius absolutamente encantado. Não parecia que ele tinha sido estapeado ou coisa do tipo e isso muito surpreendeu as duas. Invariavelmente quando os deixavam sozinhos as discussões evoluíam para os beijos e depois para os tapas. Elas não conseguiam entender que tipo de loucura aqueles dois tinham: apaixonados um pelo outro (fato que só não era mais óbvio porque eles não andavam com letreiros de néon na testa) e sempre dispostos a brigar. Silenciosamente elas se sentaram. Mais tarde Camille contaria o que acontecera entre suspiros e caretas.  
  
Hestia sentou-se ao lado de Sirius e Marlene, de Camille. Enquanto as duas amigas conversavam, Hestia observava cuidadosamente o maroto.  
  
- Ela não te bateu? - ela perguntou baixinho, não conseguindo refrear a curiosidade.  
  
- Me beliscou no braço. Com certeza vai ficar roxo. - respondeu Sirius sorrindo, com o mesmo tom baixo da garota.  
  
Hestia fez uma careta.  
  
- Você é masoquista, essa é a única explicação! Como consegue ficar feliz quando ela te belisca?!  
  
- Muito simples: quando eu olhar para o beliscão, vou lembrar dela.   
  
- Você é louco.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Sirius desviou o olhar para Camille, que parecia ter esquecido que ele estava ali. Na realidade, era lógico que ele não gostava quando ela reagia violentamente a suas aproximações. Mas tanta agressividade significava que ela sentia algo por ele. Meio maluco, mas fazia sentido para o maroto, e isso bastava. Além disso, ele não podia reclamar, já que na maioria das vezes era ele quem começava a confusão provocando a garota.   
  
Ele suspirou. Diferente de Tiago com Lílian, ele nunca convidara Camille para sair. Sempre que ia tentar, algo o impedia e ele recuava. O próximo ano seria o último dele na escola. Tinha que decidir logo o que queria ou suas chances terminariam junto com o baile de formatura.  
  
*****  
  
A reunião acabou e os monitores saíram rapidamente da cabine. Lílian já estava seguindo Remo quando Prewett a segurou.  
  
- Posso falar com você um instante?  
  
A garota observou-o levemente surpresa e voltou-se para Remo.  
  
- Pode ir, depois eu te alcanço.  
  
Remo assentiu e fechou a porta da cabine. Lílian e Gideão se entreolharam. Ela lembrou-se da noite em que o rapaz consolou-a e sorriu, aproximando-se. Nem agradecera pelas palavras dele.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
Ele olhou-a surpreso por aguns instantes, mas percebeu o que ela queria dizer.  
  
- Você não precisa agradecer. - ele puxou uma cadeira, indicando que ela devia sentar.  
  
A ruiva obedeceu, curiosa. Ele sentou-se diante dela e respirou fundo.  
  
- Eu fiquei pensando se tinha o direito de dizer isso a você agora, mas percebi que se me calasse, seria um covarde e perderia a minha última chance. Eu não suportaria viver na incerteza de ser ou não correspondido.  
  
Se não estivesse sentada, Lílian certamente teria caído. Por sorte, o rapaz previra isso.  
  
- Foi você quem colocou aqueles bilhetes!  
  
Gideão sorriu.  
  
- O Edgar me ajudou naquele dia, na monitoria. E eu mesmo deixei escorregar na sua mochila o outro.  
  
Ela ficou sem fala. Dar um fora em Tiago era uma coisa, ele sempre fazia alguma coisa para acabar com a paciência dela. Mas era muito diferente dizer não para alguém que fora tão atencioso com ela.   
  
- Prewett, eu... - ela respirou fundo - Eu não posso.  
  
Ele sorriu compreensivo, embora sua fisionomia fosse triste.  
  
- Eu sabia. Mas não me perdoaria se não tentasse. Será que eu poderia ter ao menos sua amizade?  
  
- Claro. E pode me chamar de Lily também.  
  
Gideão assentiu e levantou-se.  
  
- Infelizmente não vou poder estar sempre por perto, já que terminei Hogwarts, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa, meu irmão Fábio é da Corvinal, do seu ano. Peça ajuda a ele.  
  
A garota sorriu e ele caminhou para a porta, mas antes que pudesse abri-la, a voz de Lílian o interrompeu.  
  
- Como sabia que eu não...  
  
- Você já gosta de alguém.  
  
- Gosto? - ela fez uma careta de perplexidade.  
  
Ele deu uma gostosa risada e depois respondeu.  
  
- Se você não descobriu ainda, não vou ser eu a te abrir os olhos.  
  
- Ahn... Certo.  
  
Ele se despediu e Lílian ficou sozinha no vagão dos monitores, refletindo sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Ela só foi "acordar" quando a porta se abriu e a cabeça de Sirius apareceu.  
  
- Ei, Lily, a diversão vai começar. Chagamos em Londres.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Hei, pessoal, Hei, moçada, o carnaval começa no Galo da Madrugada... Aqui estou eu, em pleno carnaval, absolutamente trancada em casa quando pelas ruas e ladeiras de Olinda e Recife, corre solto o maracatu e o frevo. O que posso fazer se fui "contratada" de "enfermeira"? Mas tudo bem, cuidar da minha mãe tem suas vantagens. Hoje eu vou aprender a fazer pão (gente, que moça prendada...) e depois, passarei o dia escrevendo para no fim do dia pegar meu violão e fazer uma seresta para a lua. Ê, vida boa...  
  
Beijos para todos que estão acompanhando a fic. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, onde tivemos pelo menos UMA grande revelação... Os próximos capítulos vão deixar um pouco os sonhos da Lily de lado e serão marcados por um pouco mais de diversão. Pelo menos até o início do sétimo ano, quando voltamos à Helena e companhia com carga total.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	11. Terno reencontro

Capítulo 9 - "Terno" reencontro  
  
O primeiro mês de férias passou-se numa impressionante rapidez. Tiago, deitado em seu quarto, observava o teto. Dia oito de agosto, seu aniversário de dezessete anos e ali estava ele, morrendo de tédio. E era tudo culpa dele. Deveria ter aceitado as desculpas de Sirius. Se não fosse, como dissera Lily, um babaca atrevido e incoveniente, a essa altura estaria se divertindo com o amigo ao invés de ficar ali, sem fazer absolutamente nada.  
  
E, para completar, ainda tinha a lembrança do que descobrira na noite em que vira Prewett consolando a ruiva. Finalmente entendera que gostava realmente de Lílian. E, enquanto não se entendesse com Sirius, também não teria chance com ela.O moreno levantou-se, cansado daquela situação e decidiu fazer naquele mesmo dia uma visita a Sirius. Seria matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.  
  
*****  
  
Lílian nuca se divertira tanto na vida. Embora a morte de seus pais estivesse muito recente e ainda machucasse, a certeza de que não poderia ter feito nada, o fim de seus sonhos malucos e a eterna alegria de Sirius, tinham ajudado muito a aliviar o sentimento de perda.  
  
Também tinha as cartas de Gideão, que escrevia quanse que todos os dias. Passara no teste para começar o curso de Auror. Lílian ficara muito feliz por ele e tinha certeza que o rapaz seria um excelente profissional em sua área. Ele sempre terminava suas cartas perguntando se ela já descobrira de quem gostava. E ela sempre respondia negativamente.  
  
A verdade é que, desde sua última discussão com Tiago, a conversa com Susan e suas mudanças de sentimento em relação ao maroto tinham sido soterradas pela raiva. Ela simplesmente não conseguia entender como alguém podia ser tão arrogante a ponto de desperdiçar uma amizade como a de Sirius. Ela perdera muito tempo pensando que, fora Remo, nenhum dos marotos prestava. A convivência com Sirius provou que estava errada.   
  
Otimista nato, sempre pronto para a aventura, leal, sincero, independente e absolutamente amigo, Sirius podia ter feito uma burrada, mas todas aquelas qualidades deveriam servir pra alguma coisa. Como Tiago podia ser tão teimoso?  
  
- Hei, Lily, em que planeta você tá?  
  
A garota ergueu a cabeça, encontrando os olhos divertidos de Sirius.  
  
- O que você perguntou?  
  
- Nada não, esquece. - ele apontou para a taça de sorvete dela - Se não tomar logo vai acabar derretendo.  
  
Ela finalmente acordou, voltando a tomar seu sorvete. Tinham chegado a pouco das compras e estavam tomando um sorvete caseiro que Sirius fizera no dia anterior sob supervisão dela. Ele sorriu, enquanto ela levava a colher a boca distraidamente.  
  
- Eu sou o máximo, não acha? O aluno mais inteligente em todas as matérias, até mesmo culinária.  
  
- Depois de ter queimado um pudim, solado um bolo e quase incendiado a cozinha com uma galinha, se você não tivesse feito nenhum progresso, Sirius, eu teria desistido e deixado você morrer de fome. - ela respondeu sem olhar para ele.  
  
- Poxa, Lílian, desse jeito você me deixa até envergonhado.  
  
- No dia em que você ficar envergonhado de alguma coisa, eu como meu chapéu. - ela parou por alguns instantes, parecendo refletir - Retiro o que disse. Você costuma corar quando encontra Camille.  
  
- Ei, isso é golpe baixo.  
  
Ela deu de ombros.  
  
- A vida não é justa, Sirius. - ela respondeu sorrindo.  
  
O rapaz levantou-se e Lílian imitou-o imediatamente, temendo o que viria a seguir pelo olhar maquiavélico do amigo.  
  
- Eu vou te mostrar como a vida não é justa.  
  
- Sirius, não!  
  
Tarde demais. Ele a segurou pela cintura, começando a fazer cócegas, o maior ponto fraco de Lílian. Ela logo desabou no chão, sem controlar os risos. Sirius se ajoelhou perto dela e continuou com seu impiedoso ataque, rindo das caretas da ruiva.  
  
- Sirius, pára, por favor! - Lílian pediu, entre lágrimas de riso, enquanto tentava se livrar dele.  
  
- Porque eu deveria parar?  
  
- Sirius!  
  
Os dois estavam às gargalhadas quando um som estalado os assustou. Tiago aparecera no meio da sala, e os olhava aturdido. Sirius imediatamente se levantou, estendendo a mão para Lílian a fim de ajudá-la. Um incômodo silêncio instalou-se no recinto até Sirius decidir quebrá-lo.  
  
- Tiago,...  
  
- Como você se atreve a olhar ainda pra mim? - ele disse baixinho, com a voz fremindo de ódio. Sirius sabia que ele gostava de Lílian. Não bastava ter feito o que fez com Remo, agora também tentava lhe tirar a única garota de quem ele realmente gostara.  
  
Antes que Sirius respondesse, Lílian se adiantou.  
  
- E o que você é agora, Potter, para que todos devam baixar a cabeça na sua presença?  
  
Lílian se assustou com o olhar de desprezo do rapaz, mas não deixou que ele notasse.  
  
- E eu realmente cheguei a pensar que você era diferente. Mas é como todas as...  
  
*PAF!*  
  
A mão de Lílian deixou uma marca perfeita no rosto de Tiago e os olhos verdes dela brilhavam furiosos.  
  
- Não me compare às tontas que basta que estales os dedos para que elas apareçam correndo como cachorrinhos no cio. Se você tem a mente tão suja a ponto de não diferenciar o que faz com elas e amizade, fique calado e guarde sua malícia só para você. - ela virou-se para Sirius, que olhava para a cena dom os olhos semi-cerrados - Eu vou embora. Vocês devem ter o que conversar e não vai ser por minha causa que não se acertarão.  
  
- Não, Lily. - Sirius virou-se para Tiago, sério - Em nome da amizade que tivemos, eu não vou fazer nada dessa vez, mas você vai embora daqui agora. Eu não lhe dei permissão para invadir minha casa, muito menos para insultar meus amigos.  
  
Sem responder, Tiago deu as costas aos dois e desaparatou. Sirius deixou-se cair no sofá, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos.  
  
- Ele nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara. - Sirius riu desanimado - E, pra completar, hoje é aniversário dele!  
  
Lílian fez uma careta ao receber essa informação. Ela caminhou até o sofá e tocou o ombro dele.  
  
- Até que não seria uma grande perda, se vocês dois não se gostassem como irmãos. Se eu não estivesse aqui, vocês teriam feito as pazes hoje. - ela observou, recostando-se ao sofá.  
  
- Não é sua culpa. Ele gosta de você e está com ciúmes. - Sirius suspirou - Só que agora ele não vai me querer ver nem pintado de ouro.  
  
- Ele tem um jeito muito engraçado de mostrar como "gosta" de mim. - Lílian suspirou e levantou-se do sofá, espreguiçando-se - Acho que você já é capaz de fazer o jantar sozinho. Eu volto amanhã para parabenizálo caso tenha sobrevivido ou para recolher os cacos que sobrarem.  
  
Sirius riu. Tiago também costumava dar aquelas respostas malcriadas. Ela tinha mais coisas em comum com o maroto do que pensava. Talvez por isso ele tivesse se dado tão bem com a ruiva. Ela abriu a porta, se despedindo.  
  
- Até amanhã, Sirius.  
  
- Até amanhã, Lily.  
  
*****  
  
- Alohomora.  
  
A porta se abriu com um ruído baixo, revelando o pequeno apartamento às escuras. O passo leve dele, depois de anos de prática perambulando por Hogwarts à noite levou-o até o único quarto da casa. Sobre a cama, dormindo profundamente, estava uma garota. Os cabelos vermelhos em dealinho contrastavam com a brancura dos travesseiros e lençóis. A luz clara da lua inundava o aposento, deixando-o ver as curvas que o lençol delineava.  
  
Ele aproximou-se da cabeceira e pegou a varinha dela, guardando-a no bolso, para em seguida sentar-se na cama, muito próximo a ela. Mesmo assim, a ruiva não acordou. Um sorriso passou pelos lábios dele e, lentamente, o rapaz inclinou-se para o rosto adormecido de Lílian.  
  
*PAF*  
  
Lílian acordou assustada com o barulho e ligou a luz, encontrando Tiago com uma segunda marca no rosto feita pela mão dela.  
  
- Será possível que nem dormindo você me deixa chegar perto?!  
  
A garota puxou o robe, que estava pendurado ao lado da cama, onde deixara sua varinha, para Tiago, que passava a mão pelo rosto vermelho enquanto se levantava.  
  
- O que está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou, tentando permanecer calma e falhando miseravelmente, enquanto seu rosto adquiria tons intensos de vermelho.  
  
- Eu precisava conversar.  
  
- ÀS TRÊS DA MANHÃ?! - ela apontou para o pequeno relógio na cabeceira - Você bebeu, só pode ter sido isso.  
  
Lílian levantou-se e, para surpresa do rapaz, aproximou o rosto do dele. Antes, no entanto, que ele pudesse reagir, ela afastou-se de novo com o semblante sério.  
  
- Não bebeu. O que é tão urgente que você não podia esperar amanhecer, fazendo-o invadir o apartamento de Susan?  
  
- Sirius.  
  
A garota suspirou.  
  
- Vá pra sala. Eu vou lavar o rosto e tomar um café. Mas antes, devova minha varinha.  
  
- Você promete não me azarar?  
  
Lílian riu sarcasticamente.  
  
- Potter, se eu tivesse a certeza de que a sua "visita" é uma perda de tempo, você já estava voando pela janela. Mas talvez resulte em algo, e o Sirius está realmente arrasado. Acho que vale à pena o sacrifício de ouvir o que você tem a dizer.  
  
O rapaz entregou a varinha a ela e seguiu-a até o banheiro.  
  
- Que dizer que me ouvir é um sacrifício, mas que você é capaz de fazer isso por ele. O que mais é capaz de fazer, Lílian?  
  
Ela acabou de lavar o rosto e o secou, enquanto notava uma pontada de raiva na voz do moreno.  
  
- Vamos começar deixando algo bem claro, Potter: eu e Sirius somos AMIGOS. Preciso soletrar? Ele tem agido praticamente como se fosse um irmão. E você parece ter se esquecido também que ele gosta da Camille.  
  
- E você? Gosta de alguém? - Tiago perguntou, não conseguindo refrear a ansiedade.  
  
A garota corou. Por sorte acabara de apagar a luz e estavam de novo no escuro.  
  
- Não é da sua conta.  
  
Ela saiu do banheiro com Tiago praticamente em seus calcanhares.  
  
- Claro que é da minha conta!  
  
- E porque seria?  
  
- Porque eu GOSTO de você!  
  
- Você não gosta de mim, Potter. Você gosta de si mesmo e de sua fama e popularidade. Ficar comigo aumentaria ambas.  
  
- Lílian...  
  
- Se insistir nesse assunto, eu te coloco pra correr agora. - ela colocou água para ferver e voltou-se para ele. Vamos ao que interessa agora. Pode começar, sou toda ouvidos. 


	12. Da moto às explosões marotas

Capítulo 10 - Da moto às explosões marotas  
  
Sirius olhou desolado para o estado caótico da cozinha. Até conseguira fritar alguns ovos na noite anterior, mas quando tentara repetir o cardápio no café da manhã, sua comida decidiu não se despregar da frigideira. Para completar, as salsichas que colocara para ferver em seu caldeirão (que por acaso, era o mesmo que ele usava nas aulas de poções) haviam saltado para o chão e começado a dançar, só parando depois de muitos feitiços que haviam quebrado metade dos pratos ao fazer o armário cair e virado o fogão de cabeça para baixo.  
  
- Sirius, cheguei!  
  
A voz de Lílian veio da sala. O rapaz virou-se para a porta pela qual, a qualquer momento, a ruiva passaria, e depois para a cozinha, onde uma última salsicha ainda saltitava, sobrevivendo a "carnificina". Ele fechou os olhos, esperando pela bronca que certamente viria.  
  
- Cara, quando a Lily falou que você era um desastre, eu não imaginei tanto...  
  
Sirius abriu os olhos, encontrando Tiago parado junto ao umbral da porta. Lílian apareceu por trás do moreno e observou a cozinha com um sorriso resignado. Meneando a cabeça, ela retirou a varinha do bolso.  
  
- Reparo.  
  
O fogão voltou a posição normal, esmagando a última salsicha dançarina, assim como o armário e os pratos. Mas a sujeira, infelizmente, não desapareceu.  
  
- Vocês dois, pra sala. Eu arrumo isso e faço um café-da-manhã decente. - ela sorriu para o amigo - A propósito, Sirius, bom dia.  
  
O maroto assentiu e voltou-se para Tiago. Os dois caminharam para a sala.  
  
- Então... você veio com a Lílian? - Sirius perguntou, incerto por onde começar.  
  
- Ela me convenceu a me arriscar aparecer.  
  
- Hum... a propósito, feliz aniversário.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, ouvindo o barulho de pratos e panelas que vinha da cozinha e Lílian cantarolando alguma música trouxa. Eles tinham se sentado no sofá e Tiago ergueu os olhos para a lareira. Sobre ela, havia um pequeno nicho cheio de fotos , a maioria dos marotos juntos.  
  
- Escuta, Sirius... Eu sinto muito por ter sido tão... tão... tão...  
  
- Prepotente? Arrogante? Desprezível? Estúpido?   
  
- Obrigada pela ajuda, minha querida Lily.  
  
- De nada. - a ruiva respondeu, empurrando dois pratos na mesa de centro e sentando-se numa cadeira próxima a eles - A propósito, eu não sou sua, muito menos "querida Lily".  
  
Sirius riu.  
  
- Vocês já vão começar tão cedo?  
  
- Na verdade, essa discussão está se arrastando desde as três da madrugada. - Lílian respondeu, esfregando os olhos.  
  
- Vocês passaram a noite juntos?!  
  
Foi a vez de Tiago rir.  
  
- Com direito a chicotes e algemas.  
  
- POTTER! Não distorça as coisas! - a ruiva virou-se para Sirius - Essa coisa invadiu meu quarto quando eu estava dormindo e me acordou para "conversar". Conversar sobre você.  
  
Sirius sorriu, seguido de Tiago.   
  
- Você teve coragem de enfrentar essa fera por minha causa?  
  
- Bem, sabe como é, a vida sem você é um tédio...  
  
- Dá um abraço aqui, Pontas, amigão!  
  
- É isso aí, Almofadinhas.  
  
Os dois se abraçaram, dando fortes tapas nas costas um do outro, enquanto Lílian tentava desesperadamente se manter séria.  
  
- Mas, vem cá, Pontas, nem pra acordar a Bela Adormecida você deu um beijinho?  
  
- Almofadinhas, velho amigo, eu bem que tentei, mas ela me estapeou dormindo.  
  
Sirius virou-se para Lílian, que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida. Quer dizer que Tiago tentara se aproveitar quando ela estava dormindo?  
  
- Lily! Porque você bateu no meu pobre amiguinho?  
  
- Eu estava dormindo, Sirius. - ela respondeu, bocejando.  
  
- Quer dizer que agora que você está acordada, se eu fosse te beijar, você não me daria um tapa? - perguntou Tiago, aproximando-se perigosamente.  
  
- Não, Potter, eu não daria um tapa. Eu daria uma joelhada no meio das suas pernas. - ela se espreguiçou, não se importanto com a caret de dor que os dois haviam feito, e levantou-se - Bem, agora que vocês já se entenderam, eu vou voltar pra casa. Preciso urgentemente matar o sono.  
  
- Lily? - Sirius a chamou antes que ela aparatasse.  
  
- Pois não?  
  
- Ontem foi aniversário do pontas e a gente nem pode comemorar a altura. Você aceita sair com a gente para aquela discoteca que você me mostrou ontem?  
  
- Almofadinhas, não precisa... - Tiago começou, mas foi cortado por Lílian.  
  
- Eu adoraria.  
  
O sorriso de Tiago poderia ter iluminado a casa se fosse noite.   
  
- Então, até de noite. - Sirius se despediu, tentando não rir da cara de bobo do amigo.  
  
Ela assentiu e desapareceu. Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam, sorrindo.  
  
- Agora, primeiro vamos a sua casa, pegar sua mala para você passar o restante das férias aqui. E depois vamos ao Beco Diagonal. Há uma coisinha lá que eu estou querendo comprar.  
  
- Sirius, antes de a gente ir... Você não está ainda nem um pouco bravo comigo?  
  
- Não, Tiago. Na verdade, eu nunca fiquei com raiva de você. Exceto talvez por ontem. Mas agora já passou.  
  
Tiago sorriu e eles aparataram.  
  
*****  
  
Lílian olhou com atenção para as roupas na gaveta. A discoteca em que iriam era muito antiga, famosa entre os trouxas, e bem perto do prédio em que Susan morava. Quando ela decrevera como era a noite num lugar daqueles, ele ficara com um típico olhar maroto e ela adivinhara, assim que ele falara em comemoração, que ele queria ir para aquele lugar.  
  
Finalmente ela escolheu uma roupa. Embora brigasse consigo mesma por isso, ela queria estar realmente bonita aquela noite. A ruiva desenrolou a toalha, deixando os cabelos molhados caírem sobre a pele sedosa enquanto vestia uma calça negra justa, junto com um top e um casaco de crepe transparente, também negros.  
  
Ela olhou para o imenso estojo de maquiagem que ganhara de Selene alguns natais passados. Nunca pensara que ia usar aquele presente, já que não gostava de maquiagem. Bem, sempre há uma primeira vez pra tudo... Ela acabou de se arrumar e secou o cabelo. Só faltava calçar as botas quando a campainha tocou.  
  
- Já vai.  
  
A garota tirou uma franja de cima dos olhos e abriu a porta. Sirius e Tiago estavam lá fora e arregalaram os olhos ao ver a garota. Eles estavam vestidos quase idênticos, exceto pela cor das camisas que ambos envergavam: Sirius de azul e Tiago de verde escuro.   
  
- Poxa, Lily, hoje você se esmerou... - Sirius observou, enquanto entrava.  
  
- Obrigada. Esperem só um instantinho que eu vou me calçar.  
  
Ela voltou a sumir e os dois entreolharam-se. Tiago sempre achara a ruiva bonita, mas nunca a vira tão... maravilhosa. Ela tinha deixado os cabelos vermelhos soltos, emoldurando o rosto de menina, onde os olhos verdes estavam sombreados de negro e os lábios brilhavam, vermelhos. O som de passos voltou a se aproximar e ela abriu a porta.  
  
- Vamos?  
  
Os dois assentiram e eles desceram as escadas do pequeno prédio. Quando chegaram na rua, Lílian estancou ao ver que os dois rapazes caminhavam para uma enorme moto reluzente.  
  
- O que foi, Lily?  
  
- Nós vamos nisso aí? - ela perguntou, levemente temerosa.  
  
- É linda, não? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso - Comprei hoje à tarde.  
  
A ruiva permaneceu extática e depois suspirou.  
  
- Será que eu não posso ir a pé? A discoteca é pertinho. Quer dizer, não vamos caber os três aí e...  
  
- Claro que cabe! - Tiago puxou Lílian, fazendo-a montar na moto entre ele e Sirius.  
  
Antes que a ruiva pudesse reagir, Sirius ligou a moto e eles partiram. Cinco minutos depois estavam diante da discoteca, de onde vinha o som de música animada. Lílian desmontou levemente tonta e, sem perceber, amparou-se em Tiago.  
  
Ela só foi se aprumar quando chegaram lá dentro. Uma banda tocava alegremente no palco e muita gente dançava na pista escassamente iluminada. Os três se sentaram numa mesa e pouco depois um garçom já os tinha servido.  
  
Lílian experimentou o vinho que os garotos haviam pedido. Era fraca para bebidas, não podia exagerar. Ela observou os dois rapazes conversando enquanto olhavam para a pista de dança.  
  
Sirius foi o primeiro a convidá-la. Quando voltou, engoliu uma taça de vinho e pouco depois estava de volta à pista, dessa vez com Tiago.  
  
As músicas eram bem rápidas, e ela dançou mais duas com Tiago e depois, mais uma com Sirius, antes de finalmente se sentar, sem fôlego. Não tinha muito tempo que ela estava na mesa, quando começou a tocar uma música lenta. Sirius, quase que imediatamente, saiu da mesa, arranjando um par.  
  
´  
  
I stand at your gate and the song that that I sing ´ (Eu fiquei em seu portão e a canção que eu cantei)´ Is of moonlight´ (foi sobre o luar)´ I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June night´ (Eu fiquei e esperei pelo toque da sua mão nessa noite de Junho)´ The roses are sighing a Moonlight Serenade´ (as rosas estão suspirando uma serenata ao luar)  
  
´  
  
- Lílian? Você aceita dançar?  
  
A ruiva, já um pouquinho tonta pelo vinho, levantou-se imediatamente.  
  
- Claro.  
  
Tiago a levou até a pista de dança, enlaçando-a pela cintura e Lílian abraçou o pescoço dele, notando vagamente que nunca estivera tão próxima do rapaz.  
  
`  
  
The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming´ (As estrelas estão incandescentes e essa noite a luz delas me faz sonhar)´ My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?´ (Meu amor, você sabe que os seus olhos são como estrelas brilhantes sorrindo?)´ I bring you and sing you a Moonlight Serenade´ (Eu conduzo você e canto uma serenata ao luar)  
  
´  
  
Tiago nunca gostara tanto de uma comemoração de aniversário. A garota acabara de encostar a linda cabecinha em seu ombro e ele podia sentir o cheiro suave de lavanda que vinha do corpo dela. Ela cantava baixinho, acompanhando a banda. Se pudesse, ele enfeitiçaria os músicos para que eles tocassem eternamente.  
  
`  
  
Let us stray till break of day in love´s valley of dreams´ (Vamos vagar até o fim do dia no vale dos sonhos do amor)´ Just you and I, a summer sky, a heavenly breeze kissing the trees´ (Apenas você e eu, um céu de verão, uma brisa do paraíso beijando as árvores)´ So don´t let me wait, come to me tenderly in the June night´ (Então, não me deixe esperando, venha para mim suavemente nessa noite de Junho)  
  
`  
  
O sax começou a tocar um solo e Lílian sentiu que, se aquela música não terminasse, acabaria por fazer uma besteira. Embora a sensação de estar tão perto de Tiago a fizesse sentir arrepios, ainda não tinha certeza se realmente gostava dele. Se caísse agora, sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer. Tinha que suportar só mais um pouco a vontade louca que estava lhe dando de dar um beijo no rapaz.  
  
´  
  
I stand at your gate and I sing you a song in the moonlight,´ (Eu fiquei em seu portão e eu cantei uma canção ao luar) ´ A love song, my darling, a Moonlight Serenade´ (Uma canção de amor, minha querida, uma serenata ao luar)  
  
`  
  
Sirius observou Tiago e Lílian dançando. Se eles não se acertassem dessa vez, ele ia ter que começar a interferir. Por sorte ainda tinha quase um mês de férias para manter os dois juntos...  
  
Tiago estava se perguntando se era tormento ou benção tê-la tão perto e não poder fazer nada. A garota, embora tonta pelo vinho que tinha tomado, tinha plena consciência do que estava fazendo a das reações que provocava no garoto quando a pele do rosto dela roçava no pescoço dele. Se não o afastasse, ou ela ou ele fariam uma besteira.  
  
- Tiago?  
  
- Sim, Lily? - ele repondeu meio rouco, junto a orelha dela.  
  
Ela tremeu imperceptivelmente. Era melhor acabar logo com aquilo.  
  
- Eu estou cansada. Me leva de volta pra mesa.  
  
O rapaz assentiu, embora obviamente decepcionado. Lílian respirou fundo quando se sentou, tentando organizar seus pensamentos, enquanto Tiago entornava a garrafa de vinho no copo dele.   
  
- Só mais um pouco... - ela sussurrou para si mesma - Eu só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo...  
  
A música estava alta o suficiente para que Tiago não escutasse o que ela falara. E também, ele estava pouco se importando. O que ele fizera de errado dauela vez? Pouco depois a música finalmente acabou e Sirius voltou para a mesa, olhando os amigos, surpreso.   
  
- Porque pararam de dançar?  
  
- Eu estou cansada, Sirius. Preciso parar um pouco.  
  
O moreno assentiu, contrafeito. Ainda não seria daquela vez. À música lenta se sucedeu uma mais rápida e Tiago levantou-se, completamente tonto. Lílian não notou que as três garrafas de vinho que estavam na mesa tinha se esvaziado, até o maroto agarrar a primeira garota que apareceu pela frente e começar a dançar. Sirius riu ao ver a cara da ruiva.  
  
- Está com ciúmes agora, Lily?  
  
- Não, Sirius. - Lílian virou-se para ele - Aquele patife está bêbado.  
  
Ela apontou para as garrafas e Sirius balançou a cabeça contrariado.  
  
- Você sabe que isso é sua culpa, né? Porque Arrastou ele de volta pra mesa quando ele tinha o momento mais sublime da vida dele? Lily, o Pontas realmente gosta de você.  
  
- Você já se perguntou se eu gosto dele também? Além disso, eu não quero me machucar, nem machucar ele.   
  
- Se você continuar pensando assim, vai acabar ficando para tia... Vamos lá, Lily, onde está seu espírito de grifinória?  
  
- Não é tão simples, Sirius. Eu queria que a gente pudesse mandar no coração. "Ame sicrano, odeie fulano..." Seria muito mais simples. Pelo menos eu não estaria tão confusa.  
  
- Ahá! Se você está confusa, então é porque também sente alguma coisa pelo Tiago! Fala sério, Lily, se a gente pudesse mandar no coração, a vida não teria nenhuma graça. O que seria de mim sem as explosões da Camille, por exemplo?  
  
- Certo, seria muito tedioso... - a ruiva observou, sorrindo, enquanto seus olhos seguiam Tiago pelo salão.  
  
- Bem, o amor não é real. É ilógico.  
  
- E teimoso. Além de burro, burro, burro.  
  
Sirius segurou-se para não gargalhar da garota. Sem perceber ela acabara de lhe dar a certeza que ela gostava do amigo. Ele acompanhou o olhar dela, e viu Tiago cercado de garotas. Se não tirasse ele de lá, o maroto ia fazer uma besteira e atrairia a fúria de Lílian, que, embora não quisesse admitir, estava se mordendo de ciúme.  
  
- Sabe, eu odeio quando estou com uma conversa com algum nível. É muito chata.  
  
- E o que você quer? Baixar o nível?  
  
- Não. Acho melhor a gente recolher o Tiago antes que ele faça alguma besteira.  
  
A ruiva assentiu e eles se levantaram, deixando algum dinheiro na mesa.   
  
- Com licença, garotas, a diversão está boa, mas é hora de meu amigo aqui se recolher. - Sirius enfiou-se no meio das garotas, agarrando um braço de Tiago enquanto Lílian segurava o outro.  
  
Elas fizeram cara de decepcionadas e Tiago bronqueou com Sirius.  
  
- Está vendo o que fez? Está tirando a diversão das pobrezinhas, seu cachorrão.  
  
- Se elas estão se divertindo com alguma coisa, Tiago, é com seu estado deplorável. - Lílian observou, enquanto ela e Sirius começavam a carregar o maroto para fora da discoteca.  
  
- Sabe, Lily, eu não estaria assim se você não fosse tão má. E burra também. Como é que você dispensa um cara bacana como eu?!  
  
A garota suspirou resignada.  
  
- Sirius, ele não vai se segurar na moto. Me ajuda a levar ele lá pra casa e depois você volta para pegar ela.  
  
O rapaz assentiu e pouco depois eles estavam na casa de Susan. Sirius ajudou Lílian a colocar o amigo na cama.  
  
- Eu vou ir pegar a moto.  
  
- Pode ir pra sua casa, Sirius. Não vai dar pra você também ficar aqui. Eu vou dormir no sofá.  
  
Sirius assentiu, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, que Lílian não viu. A ruiva trancou-se no banheiro e trocou de roupa. Quando saiu, Tiago olhava para a lâmpada, como se tivesse algo muito interessante nela.  
  
- Você está bem?  
  
- Tô tonto. E com calor.  
  
- Consegue caminhar?  
  
Tiago sentou na cama e sentiu omundo rodar. A ruiva parou ao lado dele, ajudando-o a se levantar e levou-o até o banheiro, onde o rapaz começou a vomitar. Lílian esperou pacientemente que a crise passasse e desabotoou a camisa dele, limpando o suor com uma toalha molhada. Ele se apoiou nela, que o levou até a cama, deixando-o cair sobre ela. Em seguida tirou os sapatos e a meia dele, cobrindo-o, para em seguida abrir a janela. Uma brisa suave entrou por ela.  
  
- Lily...  
  
- Sim, Tiago?  
  
- Porque você faz tanta questão em fugir de mim?  
  
- Eu não sei. Mas não se preocupe. Quem sabe daqui a um tempo eu não deixe de fugir? Quem sabe não vai ser você quem, no futuro, vai fugir de mim?  
  
Ela sentou-se na cama ao lado dele, sorrindo, e passou um lenço na testa dele.  
  
- Eu nunca vou fugir de você, Lily.  
  
Ela assentiu e o garoto fechou os olhos, logo adormecendo profundamente.  
  
- Boa noite, Tiago. - ela disse antes de apagar a luz e fechar a porta, encaminhando-se para a sala.  
  
*****  
  
Tiago acordou com a cabeça doendo. Olhando em volta, ele demorou alguns segundos para reconhecer o quarto de Lily. Ou melhor, de Susan. Ele levantou-se, ainda meio tonto, e caminhou para banheiro para lavar o rosto. Nunca mais beberia tanto.  
  
- Certo, eu estou no apartamento da Susan. Mas cadê o Sirius e a Lílian?  
  
Ele se lembrava dos cuidados de Lílian até o ponto em que ela passara um lenço em seu rosto. Com cuidado, abriu a porta do quarto e caminhou até a sala. E lá estava Lílian, dormindo no sofá, parecendo muito desconfortável.   
  
- Lily?  
  
Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, fixando-os no rapaz à sua frente.  
  
- Ah... bom dia, Tiago. Você está melhor?  
  
- Minha cabeça tá doendo.  
  
Ela assentiu, levantando-se.  
  
- Já era esperado. Quem manda beber tanto?  
  
- Você vai ficar brigando comigo? - ele perguntou com cara de sofredor.  
  
- Devia. Mas acho que o que está sentindo já é o suficiente. Tem café na cozinha. Tome um pouco. Vai se sentir melhor.  
  
Ele não respondeu, caminhando em silêncio para a cozinha. Pouco depois, Lily apareceu, já vestida. Os dois tomaram café em silêncio e algum tempo depois eles estavam na rua, caminhando para a casa de Sirius.  
  
- Então, você vai ficar com o Sirius pelo resto das férias?  
  
- É... Será que eu também vou poder entrar no seu curso de culinária"?  
  
- Eu não tenho muita paciência como professora. Mas se quiser arriscar...  
  
Ela deu de ombros e Tiago sorriu. Lógico que ia arriscar. Já estava bem acostumado com o jeito meio explosivo da ruiva. Mais ou menos um grito não era nada se ele tivesse a companhia dela...  
  
*****  
  
- POTTER!!!! Você matou o gato! O que você colocou nessa sopa afinal?!  
  
Sirius observava o gato duro no chão, depois de ter provado a sopa de Tiago e quase riu. Se ele era um desastre, Tiago era, definitivamente uma catástrofe. Já explodira a cozinha por três vezes (a ponto de os vizinhos perguntarem se estavam testanto algum tipo de bomba na casa...) e fizera um suco que, por algum estranho motivo que o maroto não saberia explicar, fizera o cabelo de Lílian e do dono da casa ficarem completamente brancos por uma semana.  
  
- Bem, Lily, eu...  
  
- E NÃO ME CHAME DE LILY!!!  
  
Sirius suspirou. Não importava quanto tempo passassem juntos, aqueles dois nunca se acertavam. Pelo menos eles conseguiam, de vez em quando, conversar decentemente. Talvez quando chegassem em Hogwarts, com a ajuda do restante da turma, aqueles dois finalmente se ajeitassem...  
  
`  
  
´  
  
Olá, pessoal! Aqui está mais um capítulo. A música que eu usei nesse capítulo foi Moonlight Serenade, de Glenn Miller e Mitchell Parish. Sayo, Aline, Umi, Kiki, Prisilha e todo mundo que está lendo a fic, muito obrigada. A todos que mandaram melhoras para minha mãe também, obrigada, ela já está bem melhor. Quanto a Helena (para tirar a dúvida da Kiki), não, ela não é inspirada na sacerdotisa de Avalon, mesmo porque, eu ainda não li esse livro. Mas ela tem algumas raízes nas histórias das Brumas de Avalon sim, especialmente em Morgana. Logo, logo, a história de Helena vai ser revelada, não demora muito, falta uns três ou quatro capítulos para a Lily literalmente mergulhar no mundo da Antiga Magia.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	13. Voltando às aulas

Capítulo 11 - Voltando à escola  
  
Lílian foi a primeira a aparecer na estação de King´s Cross. Pouco depois, com suaves estalos, vieram Sirius e Tiago. A garota tinha insistido tanto em chegarem cedo que acabaram por ser os primeiros a embarcar no trem que os levaria para seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts.  
  
Os três logo encontraram uma cabine e depois de deixar suas malas com eles, Lílian, que fora nomeada monitora-chefe, seguiu para o primeiro vagão. Algum tempo depois, Remo e Pedro apareceram. Finalmente os quatro marotos estavam novamente juntos.  
  
- Então, como foram suas férias? - Remo perguntou divertido - Eu recebi a carta de vocês, mas não pude ir ficar na sua casa, Sirius.  
  
- Se eu soubesse que vocês iam se divertir tanto, não teria ido me enterrar em Kent. - Pedro observou, meio emburrado.  
  
- Não sabíamos que as coisas iam sair como saíram, Rabicho. - Sirius desculpou-se - Mas não se preocupe. No Natal a gente pode fazer a nossa própria festinha lá em casa.  
  
- E nós poderemos ver o que aprenderam com a Lílian nas férias também? - Remo perguntou, lembrando-se do que os dois haviam dito sobre caos em cozinhas em suas cartas.  
  
- Eu realmente aprendi a cozinhar alguma coisa, pelo menos o suficiente para não morrer de fome. - Sirius riu, olhando para Tiago, que olhava para a paisagem emburrado - Já o Pontas...  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Pedro perguntou ansioso.  
  
- Ele conseguiu, literalmente, explodir a cozinha três vezes. E não foi só isso. Eu cheguei a pensar que esses dois afinal iam se acertar, mas parece que ele conseguiu ficar ainda pior no conceito dela.  
  
- Eu briguei com ela e o Sirius no dia do meu aniversário, invadi o apartamento quando ela estava dormindo, fiquei bêbado na discoteca, explodi a cozinha fazendo bolo, fiz um suco que fez o cabelo dela ficar branco, explodi a cozinha tentando fritar ovo, matei um gato envenenado com a minha sopa e, no último dia de férias, explodi a cozinha pela terceira vez tentando fazer uma tal duma picanha.  
  
- Nada que eu não tenha feito antes. Exceto pela parte do gato. É sério, Pontas, ela vai te perdoar. - Sirius disse entre risos, dando leves palmadinhas nas costas do amigo.  
  
Pedro e Remo riram. Após alguns momentos em que os outros dois marotos contaram sobre suas férias, o monitor levantou-se, olhando para o relógio.  
  
- Pessoal, a conversa tá boa e tudo o mais mas eu tenho que ir, antes que a minha "chefe" decida vir me arrastar pelo pescoço...  
  
- Ei, Remo, você sabe quem é o novo monitor-chefe? - Tiago perguntou, muito interessado.  
  
- Porque quer saber? Você nunca ligou para assuntos de monitoria.  
  
- Ele tá com ciúmes. - Sirius meneou a cabeça - Sinceramente, Pontas, nunca pensei que você fosse tão possessivo.  
  
- Se eu não cuidar, quem é que vai?  
  
Remo riu e respondeu.  
  
- Edgar Bones, da Corvinal.  
  
- Amigo do Frank?  
  
- Exato.  
  
Tiago assentiu e Remo despediu-se. Pouco depois foi a vez de Pedro levantar-se para ronda por aí como rato e descobrir "coisas interessantes". Sirius e Tiago ficaram sozinhos, o maroto de óculos olhando sonhadoramente para a paisagem.  
  
- Pontas, porque você não admite logo que está apaixonado?  
  
- E quem disse que eu nã admiti?  
  
Sirius riu e sentou-se ao lado do amigo.  
  
- Cara, sinceramente, eu não estou te reconhecendo. Vai ficar aí só suspirando, é?  
  
- O que você quer que eu faça? Toda vez que eu chego perto, ela só falta me matar. Eu sei que gosto dela, mas aquela cabeça-dura não admite que me ama.  
  
Sirius balançou a cabeça, concordando.  
  
- É, eu sei bem o que é isso, meu amigo. Quer me ajudar a encontrar a Camille?  
  
- Você quer me ver de castiçal, Almofadinhas?  
  
- Certo, esquece. Fique aí sonhando com a sua pimenta que eu vou ir procurar a minha.  
  
Sirius levantou-se a abriu a porta para fechá-la em seguida com um sorriso maligno.  
  
- Pensando melhor, Pontas, tem alguém vindo pra cá que nós precisamos recepcionar á altura.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Ranhoso.  
  
Tiago fez uma expressão idêntica a de Sirius e ambos puxaram as varinhas. Mas não foi Snape quem entrou na cabine, embora o sonserino permanecesse no corredor. Eram Remo e Lílian, que, ao vê-los com a varinhas levantadas enquanto Severo abria a porta de uma cabine próxima a deles, imediatamente ligaram os dois fatos.  
  
- Potter e Black. - ela falou num tom sibilante - Sentem-se agora e agradeçam aos céus por eu estar de bom-humor e não lhes dar uma detenção antes mesmo de chegarmos a Hogwarts.  
  
- Você não faria isso, Lily.  
  
- Duvida, Sirius?  
  
Ao verem o olhar furioso da jovem, os dois murcharam como se tivessem recebido bronca da mãe. Lílian sentou-se ao lado de Sirius, puxando da bagagem um livro. Planejava passar o restante da viagem com as amigas, mas ia ter que vigiar os dois rapazes ou eles acabariam se metendo em confusão. Assim, a viagem transcorreu em relativa tranquilidade na cabine dos marotos, só interrompida quando eles chegaram a Hogwarts, quando, finalmente, Lílian saiu de perto deles.  
  
Finalmente, todos se sentaram no Salão Principal, prontos para mais uma Cerimônia de Seleção. Minerva McGonagall colocou um velho chapéu sobre um banquinho no meio do salão e logo um rasgo junto a aba se abriu, como uma grande boca. O chapéu seletor começou a cantar.  
  
´  
  
  
  
Bem-vindos, todos, antigos e novos alunos  
  
A mais um ano de estudos e trabalho árduo  
  
Estou aqui novamente para separá-los  
  
Pois com esse destino fui eu criado  
  
Mas, embora sejam quatro casas e quatro espíritos,  
  
Devo alertá-los para que também sejam um só  
  
Para que não sucumbam como a doce Helga,  
  
patrona da Lufa-lufa;  
  
Ou como a perspicaz Rowena,  
  
que fundou Corvinal  
  
Nem escolham caminho negro como o de Salazar,  
  
senhor da Sonserina  
  
Tenham todos a coragem de Godrico,  
  
mestre da Grifinória  
  
Separá-los irei, mas unidos estejam  
  
Pois a sombra da guerra mais uma vez se aproxima  
  
E só poderam vencê-la se juntos a enfrentarem.  
  
´  
  
Burburinhos percorreram o Salão. O Chapéu os vinha alertando sobre a ameaça de guerra já há quase cinco anos, mas nunca falara tão claramente. Lílian sentiu muitos olhos voltarem-se para ela e lembrou-se com cruel ligeireza que a morte de seus pais tinha sido o anúncio de Voldemort sobre suas reais intenções. Minerva desenrolou um longo pergaminho e começou a ler os nomes dos alunos que seriam selecionados.  
  
- Arrow, Augusto.  
  
Um garoto de cabelos negros e ar cansado sentou-se no banquinho e o chapéu o mandou para a Corvinal.  
  
- Black, Régulo.  
  
Sirius levantou a cabeça rápido, encontrando um garoto que era a cópia perfeita dele mesmo quando tinha onze anos.  
  
- Sirius? - Susan, que estava ao lado do maroto, virou-se para ele, percebendo que o colega estava pálido.  
  
Lílian e Tiago, que também estavam próximos, viraram-se para o amigo.  
  
- Ele é... Era meu irmão. Pleo menos até minha adorável mãezinha me tirar da árvore genealógica dos Black.  
  
- Sonserina! - eles ouviram o chapéu anunciar assim que tocou a cabeça do garoto.  
  
Na mesa das serpentes, Bellatrix recebeu o primo com um sorriso. Aos poucos, os nomes foram se sucedendo e logo só restou uma garota para ser selecionada. Remo observou com atenção a novata, de cabelos negros e olhos claros, que oscilavam entre o azul e o castanho.  
  
- Tonks, Ninfadora.  
  
- Ei! Essa garota é minha prima! - remo ouviu Sirius exclamar - Ela é filha da Andrômeda, a irmã da Bellatrix e da Narcisa. O pai dela é trouxa.  
  
A morena caminhou para o banquinho, sentindo-se eufórica e atordoada. As histórias que sua mãe contara sobre Hogwarts não faziam jus ao encanto do castelo.  
  
- Lufa-lufa!  
  
Finalmente a seleção terminou e, quase correndo, a jovem foi para a mesa de sua casa, notando curiosa um par de olhos âmbar seguindo-a. Os olhos do monitor da Grifinória, Remo Lupin.  
  
*****  
  
Estava no Três Vassouras. Para surpresa dela, o bar estava vazio. Ela olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. Oito horas da noite. Muito cedo para Madame Rosmerta já ter fechado o lugar. Ela caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a. As ruas de Hogsmeade também estavam vazias. Parecia a ela que o vilarejo virara uma cidade fantasma.  
  
Com cuidado, ela caminhou pelas ruas onde não se via viva alma. Até que tropeçou em alguma coisa.  
  
- Droga!  
  
A voz de Lílian ecoou sinistramente pela noite e ela virou-se para ver no que tropeçara. E seu coração acelerou. Era um corpo. Passos ecoaram, aproximando-se dela, mas antes que ela pudesse se erguer, ouviu uma risada aguda e um grito.  
  
Suada, a ruiva acordou em seu dormitório. Fora só mais um maldito pesadelo...  
  
´  
  
´  
  
´  
  
Sayo, esse capítulo é um presente para você e para todos os que gostam do shipper T/L. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu sei que ficou um pouquinho pequeno, mas pelo menos é melhor do que nada, né?  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	14. Tomando decisões parte I A passagem at...

Capítulo 12 - Tomando decisões - parte I - A passagem através da parede  
  
O céu estava claro, repleto de estrelas. Deitado sobre a relva, o jovem centauro observava as pequenas fadas que vocejavam sobre o lago enquanto se perdia em pensamentos.  
  
- Eu ouço a voz do Cavaleiro. Ele chama pela sucessora de Helena. Porque não escutas esse chamado? Porque te fechas à tua natureza? Ele clama por ti mais alto e forte do que nunca. No entanto, fechas a mente a essa súplica. Porque?  
  
Subitamente, ele levantou-se, olhando para o norte. Para Hogsmeade. Havia cheiro de morte no ar. Rápido, Firenze começou a cavalgar.  
  
*****  
  
Snape acordou assustado. A marca negra em seu braço ardia. Alguns de seus colegas de dormitório ainda não estavam em suas camas. Ele olhou para a marca, brilhante. Rápido, o sonserino se vestiu e desceu para a sala comunal, de onde podia ouvir vozes divertidas. Tinha acontecido algo realmente grande dessa vez.  
  
*****  
  
Quando Lílian desceu para o café-da-manhã, uma semana depois de ter asumido suas funções de monitora-chefe, ela esparava encontrar alunos sonolentos e desanimados para as aulas da segunda-feira. No entanto, o Salão Principal estava um caos. O usual burburinho tinha se elevado à décima potência e não havia um único professor à vista para colocar ordem naquele pandemônio. Ela aproximou-se das amigas à mesa da Grifinória, um tanto surpresa.  
  
- Vocês podem me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?  
  
Susan entregou à ruiva um pedaço de jornal que estivera recortando. Era a manchete do Profeta Diário: "Ataque em Hogsmeade põe mundo mágico em polvorosa. Vinte mortes já foram confirmadas, mas ainda há oito desaparecidos e muitos feridos." Ela leu em silêncio a reportagem, enquanto Susan folheava um pequeno álbum.  
  
- Estive colecionando durante todo o verão as notícias que saíram sobre o assunto. Desde a morte dos seus pais, não tinha haviado mais vítimas. No entanto...  
  
- "Acredita-se que muitos bruxos estejam atualmente sob a maldição Imperio, incluindo nessa conta altos funcionários do ministério. Mais e mais comensais aparecem todos os dias para engrossar as fileiras desse novo exército. Centenas de trouxas já morreram e não se sabe mais em quem confiar. Embora haja algumas forças para combater esse mal, não há indícios de que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado possa ser impedido tão cedo." Desde quando Voldemort é "Aquele que não deve ser nomeado"? - Lílian devolveu o artigo a Susan, sentando-se ao lado dela - Têm medo agora até de dizer o nome dele?  
  
- O Profeta Diário vem usando esse título já a algum tempo. - Frank, que acabara de se sentar com a namorada, intrometeu-se - Parece que não conseguem perceber que só aumentam o terror que todos estão sentido com isso. - ele concluiu, irritado.  
  
Lílian observou o salão em silêncio, lembrando-se vagamente do pesadelo que tivera há uma semana, na noite em que haviam chegado em Hogwarts. Teria sido coincidência ela ter sonhado com um ataque à Hogsmeade?  
  
O olhar dela se encontrou com o de uma garota de longos cabelos negros sentada à mesa da Sonserina. Bellatrix Black, a prima de Sirius. Um choque percorreu o corpo dela e, enquanto mirava aqueles olhos azuis, Lílian sentiu o burburinho se dissolver, dando lugar a uma respiração entrecortada e soluçante.  
  
- "Não, por favor, por piedade... Acabe logo com isso..."  
  
Lílian empalideceu. Aquela era a voz de sua mãe!  
  
- Lily, o que você tem? - Susan perguntou, assustada, segurando os pulsos da ruiva.  
  
Lílian não respondeu, enquanto respirava muito rápido, vendo vultos de negros à sua frente. Vultos, vultos...  
  
- "Acabe logo com isso... Me mate, mas por favor, termine com isso..."  
  
Nesse instante, os amrotos entraram no Salão e, com um sorriso, Sirius e Tiago se encaminharam na direção dos colegas grifinórios. Sirius parou ao lado da ruiva, mas, antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita, a cabeça de Lílian pendeu para frente e ela escorregou na cadeira. Tinha desmaiado.  
  
*****  
  
- Coloque-a na maca, por favor, senhor Potter. Agora afaste-se para que eu possa examiná-la.  
  
O garoto obedeceu, depositando sua preciosa carga numa das camas da Ala hospitalar, seguido de perto por Susan e Emelina. Os outros estavam lá fora, esperando notícias, pois a enfermeira não deixara que todos entrassem.  
  
- Mamãe... - a ruiva balbuciou baixinho, mas suficientemente alto para Tiago e Susan, que ainda estavam perto dela, ouvissem - Por favor, deixem ela em paz...  
  
Uma lágrima correu dos olhos fechados de Lílian. Madame Pomfrey enxugou-a e virou-se para os garotos.  
  
- Ela deve ter se abalado com a ataque. Tem motivos, afinal, os pais dela... Bem, vocês já podem sair. Ela só precisa de um pouco de descanso. Com alguma sorte, pode sair ainda essa noite.  
  
Eles assentiram e Lílian ficou sozinha com seus delírios na Ala hospitalar.  
  
*****  
  
Estava diante do mesmo lago onde, por tantas vezes, se encontrara com Helena. Mas a mulher não estava lá. O bosque parecia ter perdido o viço e não havia rastro das fadas que tanto a encantavam.  
  
Lílian sentou-se cansada, colocando os pés descalços dentro da água fria, sentindo os olhos úmidos. Tinha certeza de que aquela voz que ouvira antes de desmaiar era a de sua mãe. Os últimos momentos de sua mãe. Ela pedira pela morte. Provavelmente tinham torturado seus pais antes de matá-los.  
  
Mas porque ouvira aquilo? Se deixara impressionar com o ataque a Hogsmeade? Ou havia algum outro motivo? E seu sonho? Teria sido realmente só uma cruel coincidência?  
  
- O que está acontecendo comigo?  
  
Ela fechou os olhos, concentrando-se, tenatando entender o que significava tudo aquilo. E, pouco a pouco, como num quebra-cabeça, ela começou a ligar os sonhos com Helena, suas crises de sonambulismo e as palavras que lera há muitos meses sobre a Antiga Magia.  
  
Só faltava uma peça para terminar de montar seu jogo. E ela só a teria quando abrisse a passagem que havia no Salão Principal, como fizera dezenas de vezes em seus sonhos.  
  
*****  
  
Emelina deitou-se, sentindo-se completamente exausta. Todas as outras garotas já estavam dormindo. Ela olhou com carinho para Lílian, que tinha a cabeça oberta pelo travesseiro. A enfermeira a liberara pouco antes do jantar e ela foi a primeira a ir se deitar. Não conversara com ninguém. Provavelmente estava sofrendo mas não queria que ninguém se preocupasse com ela. Típica atitude da racional Lílian.  
  
Poucos instantes depois a respiração da loura tornou-se lenta e ritmada. Lílian levantou-se com cuidado, olhando com atenção a face da amiga. Quando teve certeza de que as quatro companheiras de quarto estavam em sono profundo, ela desceu as escadas do dormitório pé ante pé, tendo antes o cuidado de colocar um robe sobre a camisola. Para surpresa dela, a sala comunal estava vazia.  
  
Decidida a deixar para pensar nessa questão depois, ela foi decidida até o quadro da Mulher Gorda, que também estava dormindo. Dando de ombros, a ruiva caminhou pelos corredores vazios até o Salão Principal, só parando quando estava diante da parede que ela abria em seus sonhos. Ela observou cuidadosamente a pedra até encontrar algo diferente. Havia uma figura em alto-relevo ali. Ela não sabia o que era mas, disposta a terminar com aquilo de uma vez por todas, ela colocou a mão sobre a imagem entalhada e fechou os olhos.  
  
- Cum spíritu tuo eo clamo passare.  
  
Ela sentiu um calor gostoso envolvê-la e, para sua surpresa, uma aura prateada emanava de seu corpo. Subitamente a parede desapareceu, revelando um corredor escuro e, aparentemente, sem fim. A garota teria entrado em pânico se não tivesse sido preparada para aquilo através de seus sonhos. Retirando a varinha de suas vestes, ela deu um primeiro passo no corredor.  
  
- Lumus.  
  
A ponta da varinha dela se acendeu e ela começou a caminhar, de início lenta e depois quase correndo. Até que, finalmente, ela parou diante do portão em que seus sonhos sempre chegavam ao fim. Era um portão de carvalho, todo trabalhado.   
  
Curiosa, ela observou as figuras. Elas contavam uma história, podia sentir isso, embora não conseguisse entender o que elas queriam dizer.  
  
- Muito bem, é hora de deixar a razão de lado...  
  
Fechando os olhos, a ruiva passeou com as mãos sobre a madeira, sentindo novamente a sensação gostosa que sua aura lhe proporcionava. O barulho de uma tranca se abrindo pode ser ouvido. Lílian sorriu. Funcionara.  
  
Ela agora estava diante de um grande salão de paredes de pedra. Embora não houvesse tochas nem nada do tipo, uma luz suave inundava o recinto. Vários objetos estranhos abarrotavam o chão, junto com livros antigos e armas enferrujadas. Em algum ponto muito distante do passado, aquele fora um suntuoso aposento. Ela observou tudo com curiosidade, especialmente os livros, pensando em que tesouros eles poderiam esconder entre suas páginas.   
  
Finalmente, após uma minuciosa observação, os olhos dela encontraram um velho cortinado de veludo, puído em alguns cantos, mostrando fios de prata soltos, brilhando. Com cuidado, ela afastou o pano, encontrando uma escadaria que levava para ainda mais fundo em Hogwarts.   
  
Respirando fundo, a garota principiou a descer, chegando a outro salão, esse, completamente escuro. Ela ergueu a varinha, tenatando iluminar o local. Mas era um salão muito grande, ela só conseguia ver as paredes atrás dela, que levavam à escada. Foi então que ela percebeu que não estava sozinha.  
  
Havia outra respiração ali, uma respiração forte e pesada. Ela começou a caminhar lentamente, enquanto a luz de sua varinha bruxuleava pelo chão. Lílian tropeçou e fez um som alto, encolhendo-se no chão em seguida, enquanto sua varinha escorregava de sua mão com um baque surdo e se apagava. O que quer que estivesse ali, já sabia da presença dela.  
  
´  
  
´  
  
Gente, como eu sou má... Mas não se preocupem. As revelações estão vindo, estão cada vez mais próximas. Prometo que logo, logo, vocês saberão quem realmente é Helena, o que há no salão em que Lílian entrou e outras coisinhas também.  
  
Peço desculpas também a quem está esperando ansiosamente por Tiago e Lílian juntos. Eu sei que fui cruel com o Tiago no capítulo da discoteca, mas, tentem entender, A Lily é RACIONAL demais, ela só vai ficar com ele quando tiver certeza do que sente. E ela só vai ter certeza quando começar a ouvir mais o que sente. Contraditório? Vocês não imaginam o quanto. Por isso, eles ainda vão demorar um pouco para se acertarem. Em compensação, quando afinal se acertarem...  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	15. Tomando decisões parte II Seguindo a m...

Capítulo 13 - Tomando decisões - Parte II - Seguindo a monitora  
  
- Ela está estranha demais. Desde o dia do ataque a Hogsmeade, quando ela desmaiou. - Sirius comentou, enquanto seguia com os olhos a ruiva pelos corredores, após a aula de feitiços.  
  
- Tem a ver com os pais dela. - Remo opinou - Pelo que vocês contaram, ela agiu durante todas as férias como se nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez só agora com esse ataque ela tenha sentido todo o impacto da perda deles.  
  
Tiago concordava com o ponto de vista de Remo. Ele lembrou-se das palavras de Lílian, quando ele a deixara na enfermaria. Não dissera aos amigos que ela tinha delirado com os pais.   
  
- Não, Aluado. - Sirius interrompeu o amigo - Ela conversou comigo sobre os pais no início das férias, depois de receber uma carta do Prewett. Ela superou isso.  
  
- Prewett? Gideão Prewett? - Tiago virou-se para Sirius, surpreso - Ele escreveu para ela e você não me disse nada?  
  
- Eles passaram o verão se correspondendo. Você nunca prestou atenção numa coruja branca que aparecia toda a semana com carta pra ela?  
  
- É, Pontas, a parada é dura. - Pedro riu baixinho - Tem um monte de gente com o coração partido depois de levar uma detenção da monitora-chefe...  
  
- O Prewett era apaixonado pela Lily. Ou melhor, é. No ano passado, mandou até bilhetes anônimos para ela. Ele se declarou pra ela no trem, antes das férias. - Sirius sorriu ao ver o amigo começar a ficar vermelho.  
  
- E o que foi que ela fez? - Tiago perguntou, ansioso.  
  
- Deu um fora nele e eles agora são amigos. Logicamente, com segundas intenções por parte dele. O irmão da Corvinal, Fábio Prewett, está sempre perto dela, por ordem do irmão, disposto a ajudá-la. Embora eu desconfie que ele está agindo também por si mesmo...  
  
Tiago grunhiu algo em resposta e os marotos riram. Remo passou o braço pelos ombros do amigo.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Pontas, o Fábio não gosta da Lílian. Ele está de olho em outra garota. Que, por acaso, é amiga da sua ruivinha.  
  
- Quem? - Pedro perguntou rápido.  
  
- Oras, Rabicho, não seja tão curioso! - Sirius riu, dando palmadinhas nas costas do rapaz.  
  
- Por favor, Aluado... Se você me contar, eu digo o que ouvi de você no dormitório feminino do primeiro ano da Lufa-lufa.  
  
Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam, sorrindo.  
  
- Ora seu lobo safado... Atacando primeiranistas!  
  
Remo meneou a cabeça, surpreso.  
  
- Ei, que tipo de tarado vocês acham que eu sou para sair atacando indefesas primeiranistas?!  
  
Atrás deles, uma garota estancou. Ela observou Remo com atenção e depois, com passos firmes, desapareceu no corredor. Embora triste, ela não se deixaria abater. Se Remo Lupin não queria uma pirralha, então ele não teria uma pirralha. Ela só precisava controlar um pouquinho mais os seus poderes...  
  
*****  
  
- Como é que eu vou fazer a Helena voltar? - Lílian se perguntava, enquanto entrava na sala comunal - Ela tinha razão... Porque eu tenho que ser tão cabeça-dura?!  
  
- Falando sozinha, Lílian?  
  
A ruiva se virou, encontrando Rabicho, sorridente.  
  
- Ah, olá, Pedro.  
  
- O que é que você tem para se chamar de cabeça-dura? - Pedro abriu ainda mais o sorriso - Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Tiago?  
  
Lílian sentiu uma incontrolável vontade de rir. Com todos os problemas que tinha na cabeça, Tiago certamente não estava entre seus pensamentos. Ou melhor, estava, mas não era prioridade...  
  
- Não, Pedro, minha teimosia não tem nenhuma relação com o Potter. Agora, se me dá licença...  
  
Ela subiu as escadas que a levariam em segurança ao seu quarto, reflexiva. Tinha que tomar cuidado com Rabicho. De todos os marotos, ele era em quem ela menos confiava. E não queria que ninguém descobrisse sobre o que encontrara há um mês nos subterrâneos de Hogwarts.  
  
*****  
  
Remo observou com estranheza as meninas conversando baixo perto da lareira. Lílian tinha subido, o que já se tornara hábito. Mas encontrar Selene, Emelina e Susan tão sérias e Alice sem a companhia do namorado era, definitivamente, algo a ser investigado. Sorrateiro, o maroto aproximou-se delas, o suficiente para ouvir o que elas discutiam.  
  
- Talvez sejam crises de sonambulismo de novo. - Selene opinou.  
  
- Não é. Eu olhei o remédio dela. Lílian não deixou de tomá-lo. E ela parecia bem acordada na noite passada.  
  
- Será que você não estava com sono quando a viu saindo do quarto? - Susan objetivou.  
  
- Não. Se vocês estivessem com a dor de cabeça que eu estava, também estariam acordadas. Mas vocês pareciam desmaiadas quando eu tentei chamá-las. Eu acho que a Lily fez alguma coisa para fazer vocês dormirem.  
  
- Ela não seria capaz de nos enfeitiçar, Emelina. - Alice disse, suspirando - Tem que haver uma explicação.  
  
- Vocês se lembram do que eu disse quando ela desmaiou, no dia do ataque a Hogsmeade? Ela delirou sobre os pais dela. - Susan olhava o fogo, preocupada - E se ela estiver tentando descobrir sobre a morte dos pais? Se ela estiver se metendo em algo perigoso?  
  
- Ela não vai deixar que a gente ajude. - Emelina levantou-se, sem notar o maroto, junto às cadeiras - Temos que descobrir o que está acontecendo. E vamos descobrir essa noite.  
  
Da mesma maneira que se aproximara, Remo se afastou. Ele subiu as escadas de dois em três degraus. Rápido, ele entrou no dormitório, onde Sirius e Tiago jogavam Snap explosivo.  
  
- Pontas, Almofadinhas... Tenho coisas muito interessantes para contar para vocês.  
  
*****  
  
Uma hora da madrugada. Tiago, sentado perto da saída da sala comunal, coberto pela capa de invisibilidade, olhava impaciente para o topo da escadaria que levava ao dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.  
  
- Tiago? - a voz de Sirius veio num sussurro.  
  
O moreno retirou da cintura um espelho onde a face do amigo o olhava preocupado.  
  
- Ela não apareceu ainda?  
  
- Mas se o que Pedro ouviu é verdade, as garotas não poderiam segurá-la. Elas passaram uma semana tentando pegar a Lily com "a boca na botija", mas não conseguiram. Será que justamente quando a gente é que decide investigar, elas conseguiram segurar a ruiva?  
  
O som de uma porta se abrindo chegou a Tiago e ele levantou a cabeça. Lílian estava descendo as escadas cuidadosamente.  
  
- Ela apareceu, Almofadinhas. Eu tenho que ir.  
  
Sirius assentiu e o espelho mostrou apenas o reflexo de Tiago. Segurando a respiração, ele viu a ruiva passar por ele e, definitivamente, ela estava bem acordada. Calma, ela abriu a porta da Torre e Tiago se perguntou se Lílian não tinha medo de ser encontrada perambulando àquela hora. Se fosse pega, aquilo arruinaria a imagem de certinha da monitora-chefe.  
  
O quadro da Mulher Gorda estava dormindo profundamente. Tiago seguiu Lílian até o Salão Principal. Quando ela parou diante da parede, observando-a cuidadosamente, ele aproveitou para tirar do bolso um velho pergaminho.  
  
- Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom. - ele sussurrou, apontando a varinha para o papel.  
  
Do ponto onde a varinha tocara, linhas muito finas, verdes e brilhantes começaram a correr, formando um mapa. Filch esta em sua sala e não havia ninguém pelos corredores. Aquilo era muito estranho.  
  
- Cum spíritu tuo eo clamo passare.  
  
Tiago voltou-se para Lílian ao ouvir a voz dela e pasmou-se. A parede diante deles simplesmente desaparecera, revelando um longo corredor escuro. Ele esperou a garota entrar empunhando a varinha para clarear o caminho e a seguiu. Não conhecia aquela passagem. Ele voltou-se para o mapa do maroto. O pergaminho apagara!  
  
Lílian parou diante de um portão, tocando figuras entalhadas na parede. Uma aura prateada a cobria, igual à noite em que ele e os outros marotos haviam encontrado a ruiva andando sonâmbula pela primeira vez, quando ela abrira a entrada para a torre da Grifinória só tocando o quadro.  
  
Ele lembrou-se das teorias absurdas que eles haviam pensado na ocasião e de como fizera os amigos prometerem que não contariam ninguém, pois talvez aquilo encrencasse a ruiva. E se descobrissem que Lílian estava passando as noites numa passagem secreta através da parede do Salão Principal, ela estaria bem encrencada.  
  
A ruiva entrou pelo portão e ele a seguiu, entrando num aposento cheio de coisas interessantes que, com muito prazer, ele teria passado horas olhando. Mas Lílian não parecia estar prestando atenção naquilo e desapareceu por trás de um cortinado. Tiago seguiu-a, descendo uma escadaria, chegando a outro aposento.  
  
Ela guardou a varinha, deixando o lugar na mais completa escuridão. Tiago agora só ouvia a respiração cansada da ruiva e outra, mais pesada e ritmada. Havia mais alguém ali. E era um alguém bem grande.  
  
De repente, uma luz prateada brilhou suave. A aura de Lílian. Lentamente, a luz foi inundando um grande salão, todo de granito negro, onde, a um canto, um lago calmo parecia querer absorver toda a luz. Mas a atenção de Tiago não estava nas áfuas brilhantes, para onde Lílian se dirigira.  
  
- Não pode ser...  
  
No meio do salão, deitado e dormindo profundamente, havia um dragão.  
  
´  
  
´  
  
E agora, o que será que Lílian está fazendo com um dragão? E o que vai acontecer com Tiago? Tudo isso e um pouco mais só no próximo capítulo... (HAHAHA, COMO EU SOU MÁ...)  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	16. O dragão adormecido

Capítulo 14 - O dragão adormecido  
  
- Não pode ser...  
  
No meio do salão, deitado e dormindo profundamente, havia um dragão. Um enorme dragão branco, com espinhos prateados a lhe sair da coluna, formando uma fileira de armas com as quais ninguém gostaria de lutar.  
  
Surpreso, Tiago não sentiu a capa escorregando de seu corpo e tampouco notou Lílian virar-se ao ouvir seus sussurros. Ele só foi perceber que tinha sido descoberto quando os passos da garota pararam diante dele.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? - ela perguntou, os olhos em chama, a voz fremindo de raiva, embora contida - Você se atreveu a me seguir?!  
  
- Eu estava preocupado com você! - ele falou um pouco mais alto do que pretendia e depois de uma rápida olhada no dragão, ele voltou-se para ela - Como é que você veio se meter nesse lugar?  
  
- Não é da sua conta.  
  
- Ah, é da minha conta sim. Ou você prefere que todos saibam o que anda fazendo?  
  
- Está me chantageando, seu crápula?!  
  
- Não, Lily. Eu estou tentando te ajudar. - Tiago respondeu sério - Não sei se percebeu, mas tem um dragão aqui. É perigoso.  
  
- Não, não é perigoso. - ela deu um passo para trás, voltando-se para o dragão - Hades não vai me machucar. Não é perigoso para mim. Mas será pra você quando sairmos daqui e eu puder te azarar.  
  
- Nós não vamos sair daqui até você me explicar como descobriu a passagem no Salão Principal, como faz para que ninguém apareça quando está perambulando por aí, que aura prateada é essa que você tem quando faz magia sem varinha...  
  
- Eu não...  
  
Tiago cortou-a antes que ela pudesse se justificar.  
  
- Eu VI, Lílian. Vi na noite em que você abriu o retrato da Mulher Gorda sem dizer a senha, vi quando abriu o portão lá em cima e vi como você iluminou esse salão. E você pode começar me contando sobre o "Hades". O que ele é? Seu bichinho de estimação?  
  
Lílian respirou fundo, voltando a se aproximar do lago.  
  
- Eu venho sonhando com essa passagem desde o início do sexto ano, quando começaram meus passeios noturnos. Não sei como mantenho todos afastados, só sei que acontece quando eu quero. Até agora só não funcionou com você. - ela fez uma careta nesse ponto - Também não sei o que significa a aura ou como consigo fazer alguns feitiços simples sem a varinha. Quanto a Hades... Eu soube quando o vi que era ele quem me chamava a esse lugar, através dos meus sonhos. Só falata agoar descobrir o porquê, o que eu estava tentando fazer através disso.  
  
Ela apontou para as águas que brilhavam com a mesma luz que Lílian emitira, enquanto uma névoa suave deslizava por elas.  
  
- O que é isso? - Tiago perguntou, se aproximando.  
  
- É uma espécie de penseira dele. - ela apontou para Hades - Só que com algumas diferenças. Não são pensamentos soltos do Dragão. Ela está, de alguma maneira, conectada a mente dele.   
  
- Como você sabe disso?  
  
- Eu estou vindo aqui há quase um mês. Eu vejo cenas dele voando, ou combatendo, e o semblante dele muda. Até o ar daqui fica diferente.   
  
- Então...  
  
- Eu acho que essa "penseira" mostra o que Hades está sonhando.   
  
Tiago riu.   
  
- Ei, com que é que um dragão sonha? Bruxo no espeto?  
  
O rapaz debruçou-se sobre o olho d'água.  
  
- Tiago, NÃO!  
  
Lílian segurou o braço dele, mas já era tarde demais. A névoa que deslizava pela água os envolveu, e os dois desapareceram num casulo de luz.  
  
*****  
  
- TIAGO POTTER!  
  
- Não adianta, Sirius. - Remo tocou o ombro do amigo enquanto acabava de dar o nó na gravata. - Você já berrou e esperneou e não apareceu nada no espelho. Quando o Tiago quiser, ele fala com você.  
  
- Almofadinhas, não lhe passou pela cabeça que ele pode estar aproveitando um tempinho com a Lílian? - Pedro intrometeu-se, sorridente.  
  
- Rabicho, cala a boca! Eu sei que aonteceu alguma coisa. Ele não deixaria de me atender...  
  
Remo observou Pedro sair silenciosamente do dormitório e virou-se para Sirius.  
  
- O Pedro talvez tenha razão, Sirius. Eles podem afinal ter se acertado e estão apenas passando um tempo juntos. - Remo seguiu para a porta, abrindo-a - sabe, Almofadinhas, acho que você deveria ser um pouco mais gentil com o Rabicho. O garoto vai acabar se cansando de vocês sempre descontarem a raiva nele.  
  
Sirius não respondeu e o monitor deixou-o sozinho, olhhando preocupadamente o espelho que só mostrava o seu próprio reflexo.  
  
´  
  
´  
  
É, eu sei, esse também ficou curtinho. Mas se eu escrever capítulos maiores no atual estado das coisas, vou acabar revelando tudo o que tem deixado vocês tão curiosos de uma vez, e a fic não vai mais ter graça. Tenham calma que aos poucos os capítulos vão voltar a crescer. já chegamos na metade da primeira fase (céus, quantos capítulos eu ainda vou conseguir escrever? Preparem-se para muitos...).  
  
Antes que eu me esqueça, um pequeno recado: quanto mais comentários eu recebo, mais rápido ocorrem as atualizações (saber que vocês estão lendo me inspira a passar horas no computador, escrevendo, quando podia estar aproveitando o sol...). Assim, comentem, e eu escrevo mais (eu deveria ganhar um prêmio de malignidade...).  
  
Beijos,   
  
Silverghost. 


	17. Em tempo algum em meio ao nada

Capítulo 15 - Em tempo algum em meio ao nada  
  
Aos poucos as brumas que os envolviam desapareceu. Tiago foi o primeiro a erguer-se, assustado, olhando o horizonte, onde o sol começava a nascer.  
  
- Onde nós estamos?  
  
Lílian balançou a cabeça, levemente tonta. Diante dela, a perder de vista, águas tranquilas ondulavam enquanto a brisa marinha bagunçava seus cabelos.  
  
- É um barco.  
  
- Eu sei que é um barco. Mas como é que estamos num barco se há pouco estávamos nos subterrâneos de Hogwarts? - Tiago perguntou irritado.  
  
- Ora, cale a boca! - Lílian aproximou-se da amurada - Eu estou tentando pensar!  
  
A ruiva olhou o oceano com prazer, embora estivesse preocupada. De alguma maneira, eles haviam entrado no olho d'água. Já vira o navio uma vez, nas memórias de Hades. Então o dragão devia estar por perto. Quanto a isso não havia problema, se aquilo era como uma "penseira", ninguém poderia vê-los. Mas como conseguiriam sair dali?  
  
- E então, já pensou? - Tiago parara ao lado dela.  
  
- Estamos dentro das memórias de Hades.  
  
- E como saímos daqui?  
  
- Eu não sei.  
  
- Como assim não sabe?!  
  
Foi a vez de Lílian explodir.  
  
- Olha aqui, Potter, pra começo de conversa, é por sua culpa que estamos aqui!  
  
- Não é não! Foi você quem descobriu aquela passagem!  
  
- Potter, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!  
  
- Ei! Ninguém vai matar ninguém no meu navio!  
  
Lílian e Tiago viraram-se para o lugar de onde viera a voz. Sentado junto ao leme, um rapaz, um pouco mais velho que eles talvez, de cabelos de um louro quase branco e olhos azuis, sombrios como as noites sem lua, observava-os, divertido. Ele desceu até o convés, onde os dois estavam, e Tiago postou-se diante de Lílian. A ruiva puxou-o pela gola do pijama, fazendo com que ele fosse para trás dela.  
  
- Eu não preciso de sua proteção, Potter. - ela sibilou.  
  
- Sabe, eu concordo com ela, garoto.   
  
Lílian olhou o rapaz com atenção. Ele usava um túnica longa, azul celeste, com desenhos geométricos bordados em prata nas barras, tendo um cinto negro na cintura. Ela só vira roupas como aquela em livros de História sobre civilizações antigas. Mas como ele podia vêlos? Ia ter que reformular suas teorias sobre a "penseira" do dragão...  
  
- Quem é você? - Lílian perguntou, começando a se acalmar.  
  
- Meu nome é Hades, minha bela senhora. - ele respondeu com um sorriso, fazendo uma reverência.  
  
- Mas é o nome do... AI!  
  
Lílian dera um chute na canela de Tiago, sem se importar em ser discreta, o que arrancou um riso do outro rapaz.  
  
- E por qual título atende tão encantadora senhora?  
  
Tiago, ainda segurando o local alvejado, fechou a cara ao ver que Lílian corara. Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão a Hades.  
  
- Lílian. Mas pode me chamar de Lily.  
  
Oras, o cara era um completo estranho e ela deixava que a chamasse pelo apelido! Ele, que a conhecia a sete anos sempre levava um fora quando a chamava de Lily! Isso não era justo! Hades segurou a mão da ruiva gentilmente, depositando um beijo sobre ela.  
  
- Encantado.  
  
O rapaz mirou os olhos da ruiva com atenção. Verdes como duas esmeraldas, iguais aos de uma pessoa muito querida...  
  
- A-han! - Tiago pigarreou, intrometendo-se entre os dois e fazendo Hades soltar a mão da garota.  
  
- E o senhor é... - Hades virou-se para o moreno com um sorriso divertido.  
  
- Tiago Potter.  
  
- Mas pode chamá-lo de Infame que ele também atende. - Lílian soltou irritada.  
  
- Bem, agora que estamos todos apresentados, poderiam me dizer como vieram parar no meu barco e porque estão vestidos tão estranhamente?  
  
Lílian e Tiago entreolharam-se, notando pela primeira vez que ainda estavam em trajes de dormir, ele com um pijama preto e ela com um robe por cima da camisola fininha. Ele voltou-se para ela, que parecia apreensiva e logo percebeu o porquê. Eles não iam poder dizer quem realmente eram. Estavam em algum ponto do passado, num lugar que não conheciam e podia ser perigoso revelar que eram bruxos. Afinal, nem sempre aquela notícia era recebida sem medo.  
  
Ele sorriu. Não mentia tão bem quanto Remo, mas sabia representar o suficiente para enganar quem não o conhecesse. Com a cara mais inocente que ele conseguiu fazer, ele virou-se para Hades, enquanto tentava se recordar de um filme trouxa que assitira nas férias, quando Lílian levara ele e Sirius ao cinema.  
  
- Bem, eu e minha irmã estávamos... brincando com algumas experiências do papai. - ele observou a face surpresa de Lílian e continuou - Ele não gosta muito que a gente faça isso, mas a gente fez e alguma coisa quebrou e, bem, quando acordamos, estávamos aqui.  
  
- Entendo. Isso acontece às vezes. - Hades respondeu, assentindo.  
  
Lílian controlou-se para não mostar surpresa. Nunca ouvira uma desculpa mais estúpida que a de Tiago, mas o que mais a chocara foi ver que Hades acreditara e que não parecia nem um pouco perturbado com a informação.  
  
- É, com licença... Você disse que isso acontece às vezes? - ela perguntou, deixando transparecer parte de seu nervosismo.  
  
- Não se preocupe. - ele sorriu - Mexer com magia sempre pode acarretar alguns acidentes. Imagino que o pai de vocês seja um mago, não?  
  
- Mago? - Tiago olhava o rapaz com os olhos arregalados - É, claro, nosso pai é um mago. Você também é?  
  
Hades meneou a cabeça.  
  
- Não. Mas tenho amigos que são. Vou levá-los até um deles quando desembarcarmos. Foi Sammondicus que me deu esse barco, de modo que eu pudesse navegá-lo sem precisar de ajuda. Eu sou marinheiro. É, acho que ele poderá levá-los de volta para sua casa. Enquanto isso... Vocês conhecem a Tessália?  
  
Tiago meneou a cabeça, ainda absorvendo as últimas informações. Lílian deu um beliscão de leve nele.  
  
- Onde fica a sua cabeça durante as aulas do prof. Binns?   
  
- Você acha mesmo que eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer durante as aulas daquele chato?  
  
O marinheiro observou divertido a briga dos "irmãos". Com tom professoral, a ruiva respondeu à pergunta.  
  
- A Tessália é uma região da Grécia que, se acredita, foi o berço da feitiçaria.  
  
- Certo, exceto pela parte da Grécia. A Tessália fica na Hélade.  
  
Tiago sorriu, enquanto Hades se afastava em direção a uma porta.  
  
- Você também erra, senhorita sabe-tudo?  
  
Ela o olhou friamente.  
  
- Depois de colonizada por romanos, a Hélade transformou-se em Grécia. Se isso ainda não ocorreu, é porque estamos num passado realmente remoto. Nem Hogwarts existe ainda. Vamos ter que depender completamente dele.  
  
- Escutem, não poderão andar comigo pelas nossas cidades vestidos desse jeito. Há roupas aqui que alguns amigos meus deixaram da última vez que decidiram passear comigo. Tenho certeza que eles não irão se importar em emprestá-las.  
  
- Eu vou ter que usar saia? - Tiago perguntou, temeroso.  
  
- Potter, cala a boca. - Lílian cruzou os braços irritada.  
  
O moreno aproximou-se dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido, de modo que só ela escutasse.  
  
- Você vai ter que me chamar de Tiago. Que tipo de irmãos se tratam pelo sobrenome, Lílian Potter?  
  
- Não me chame assim. - ela sibilou no mesmo tom que ele.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- O que estão esperando? - Hades perguntou, indicando a cabine com a cabeça - Venham escolher o que vestir.  
  
Lílian seguiu o rapaz sem olhar para Tiago e entrou na cabine. Hades abriu um baú e após mexer em várias túnicas, Lílian escolheu uma verde-água, feita de um tecido que parecia seda. Pouco depois, Tiago, a contra-gosto, pegou uma túnica vermelha. Pouco depois eles estavam novamente na amurada do navio, enquanto Hades se afastava para preparar algo para que comessem. Lílian começou a prender o cabelo numa trança enquanto observava o mar em silêncio.  
  
- E então, Lily... você tem mais alguma coisa para contar sobre essa estranha aventura?  
  
A ruiva suspirou. Teria que contar sobre o que descobrira nos livros e nas memórias de Hades, pois Tiago já estava irremediavelmente envolvido em seus problemas.  
  
- Tudo isso tem a ver com a Antiga Magia.  
  
- Antiga Magia? O que significa isso? - ele perguntou, voltando-se inteiramente para ela.  
  
Lílian suspirou, cansada, sentando-se no chão.  
  
- O que aprendemos em Hogwarts é Alta Magia. Diferente de nós, que usamos varinha, os bruxos da Antiga Magia conseguem usar seus poderes sem varinhas, amuletos ou qualquer coisa do tipo.   
  
Tiago espantou-se.  
  
- Mas como podem fazer magia sem varinha?  
  
- Os poderes deles são regidos pelos sentimentos. A Antiga Magia é a magia das coisas, da lua, do sol, do sangue. Ela impregna tudo à sua volta. De certo modo, é mais natural que a nossa. Há mutos anos, ela simplesmente desapareceu. Ou melhor, foi "dormir". Eu ainda não consegui descobrir como, só o que sei é que está relacionado com a Inquisição e a Idade Média.  
  
- E você, Lílian? O que é você nesse emaranhado de magias? Você usa varinha mas também consegue usar seus poderes sem ela.   
  
- Sinceramente, eu não sei. - ela respondeu tristemente.  
  
No horizonte, contornos de terras e montanhas já se faziam exergar. Tinham chegado.  
  
´  
  
´  
  
*Quintus Severus Sammondicus_ médico que viveu no século III, e que deixou escritos sobre medicina em que utilizava a palavra "Abracadabra" e falava sobre magia em curas. (essa é uma informação real, não pertence a mim, nem a criadora de Harry Potter.)  
  
´  
  
´  
  
Mais revelações... É isso aí, já passamos da metade dessa primeira fase. Espero que tenham gostado desse aqui também. Quanto às informações históricas, a Grécia realmente já se chamou Hélade, a Tessália era considerada a terra da magia, onde muitos bruxos e feiticeiros reuniam-se para aprender sobre a magia, mais ou menos como uma Hogwarts a céu aberto, com a diferença de que realmente existiu. A magia, para os antigos, era uma mistura de alquimia (a nossa atual química). medicina, astrologia e outras ciências que hoje se afastaram muito dessas raízes. Esse tipo de detalhe vai aparecer muito na fic, já que eu realmente amo História Antiga. Não se esqueçam de comentar!  
  
Beijocas,  
  
Silverghost. 


	18. Enquanto isso

Capítulo 16 - Enquanto isso...  
  
Pedro saiu chateado do dormitório. Detestava quando os amigos gritavam com ele. O rapaz saiu do castelo, caminhando pelos jardins, onde muitos alunos passeavam, aproveitando a manhã livre do domingo de outono. Logo, logo começaria a esfriar. Perto do lago, conversando, estavam Susan, Selene e Emelina. Ele se aproximou delas.  
  
- ...e quando acordei, ela não...  
  
- Olá, meninas.  
  
As três viraram-se para o recém-chegado, correspondendo ao cumprimento. Pedro sentou-se ao lado de Selene, admirando os olhos negros da colega. Ela tinha uma revista nas mãos cheias de anéis, algo sobre astrologia.  
  
- Vocês estavam conversando sobre a Lílian?  
  
As três assentiram.  
  
- Ela geralmente acorda cedo, mas hoje não a vimos em canto nenhum.  
  
- Engraçado... O Tiago também sumiu, sabiam?  
  
Os olhos de Selene brilharam divertidos.  
  
- Então está explicado... Se eles ainda não se mataram, a essa hora estão aos amassos.  
  
Apenas Susan continuou séria, levantando-se.  
  
- Eu vejo vocês mais tarde.  
  
Os três assentiram e a grifinória voltou para o castelo. No Salão Comunal ela encontrou Sirius observando as cinzas da lareira.  
  
- Onde está seu amigo, Black? - ela perguntou nervosamente - Ele realmente está com a Lílian?  
  
- Ele a seguiu ontem de noite. Mas eu não sei o que aconteceu.  
  
- Então também está preocupado? - ela perguntou, mais calma, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá.  
  
O rapaz assentiu, sem olhar para ela. Susan suspirou, fechando os olhos. Ela e Lílian eram tão amigas quanto Sirius e Tiago, por isso procurara o rapaz. As duas eram trouxas e depois de uma aventura desagradável no primeiro ano envolvendo um sonserino quartanista nojento, Lúcio Malfoy, haviam se tornado unha e carne.  
  
- Susan, você acha que eles estão bem? - Sirius interrompeu os pensamentos da garota.  
  
- Se estão juntos, tenho certeza que sim. O que falta na Lílian sobra ao Tiago e vice-versa. Eles vão cuidar um do outro, seja lá no que se meteram.  
  
Sirius concordou e levantou-se.  
  
- Acho que não vai adiantar ficar aqui esperando. Você já tomou café?  
  
- Já. Mas acompanho você assim mesmo.  
  
*****  
  
- Tonks, você não vai sair daí nunca?!  
  
A voz abafada da lufa-lufa veio do banheiro.  
  
- Eu já disse, Grimassi, pode descer. Eu não tô com fome.  
  
- Você é quem sabe então. Eu tô indo.  
  
A jovem respirou aliviada quando ouviu a porta do dormitório de fechar. Ela destrancou a porta do banheiro e olhou-se no espelho grande que havia atrás da porta. A menina de onze anos sumira, dando lugar a uma moça de cabelos negros até a orelha, olhos de um castanho azulado e boca pequena, bem desenhada. A blusa preta de malha acentuava as curvas do corpo de mulher. Tonks sorriu.  
  
- Vamos ver agora o que acha da pirralha, senhor monitor...  
  
*****  
  
- Então, você acha que pode descobrir a personalidade de qualquer um só sabendo o signo da pessoa? - Pedro perguntou curioso.  
  
- Nossa cara Selene é especialista em astrologia, Pedro. É o terceiro assunto favorito dela. O primeiro é "o que vou usar hoje?" e o segundo, "garotos: técnicas de sedução". - Emelina disse, piscando o olho para a amiga.  
  
Pedro e Selene riram e a morena levantou-se, já que estava deitada na relva, e encostou-se a uma árvore.  
  
- O que posso fazer? Minha mãe é modista, eu fui criada nesse meio. Está no sangue. E vai dizer que você nunca precisou dos meus dotes, Emelina?  
  
- Realmente, é muito bom ter você por perto quando se quer sair. - Emelina respondeu, propositalmente ambígua.  
  
- Ora, sua boba!  
  
Pedro sorriu ao ver a interação das duas. Gostaria que sua amizade com os marotos fosse daquele jeito. Selene voltou a se endireitar e olhou Pedro, voltando ao assunto que abordara.  
  
- As meninas acham que quando eu acerto a "personalidade astrológica" delas, é só coincidência. Por exemplo, a Lílian, que é virginiana...  
  
- Reservada, perfeccionista, grande senso prático, respeito pela ordem e pela lei... - recitou Emelina - os mapas astrológicos da Lily só esquecem a teimosia.  
  
Selene assentiu.  
  
- Eu sou de Peixes. Simpática, sonhadora,...  
  
- Extremamente crédula e com uma grande inclinação para as artes. - Emelina completou novamente - Desde que elas envolvam maquiagem, lógico. De acordo com a Selene, eu, que sou de escorpião, sou resguardada e misteriosa. E uma excelente jogadora de xadrez, embora jamais tenha chegado perto de um tabuleiro...  
  
- Emelina!  
  
- Certo, eu me calo. Não vou mais apontar os furos das suas teorias...  
  
Pedro riu da encenação de "extremamente magoada" de Selene, que fingia uma crise de choro onde os soluços eram perfeitamente reconhecíveis como risadas.  
  
- Ei, Selene, eu sou de Touro. Como você me caracteriza? - o maroto perguntou curioso.  
  
- Inclinações artísticas claras, conservadorismo e força. Essas são as principais características de um taurino. - a morena coçou a cabeça - Eu não me lembro muito bem do resto... Deixa eu ver... Reflexivos, perseverantes e seguros. É, acho que é só.  
  
Pedro desviou o olhar para o lago. Não tinha nenhuma daquelas qualidades. Gostaria de descobrir porque afinal o chapéu seletor o colocara na Grifinória...  
  
*****  
  
Camille observou de longe Sirius conversando alegremente com uma colega. O maroto não falara com ela ainda desde o começo do ano letivo. Alguém sentou-se no lugar livre ao lado da morena.  
  
- Bom dia, Camille.  
  
Ela sorriu em resposta para o colega corvinal.  
  
- Bom dia, Edgar.  
  
Ele começou a se servir e ela novamente se desligou de tudo enquanto observava o grifinório que a irritava desde o quarto ano. Até distante ele conseguia acabar com a sua paz, atormentando sua mente e seu coração. Porque tinha que gostar daquele imbecil?  
  
- Camille. - Edgar terminara seu suco e virara-se para ela - Você quer caminhar um pouco?  
  
Ela observou o rapaz por alguns segundos. Quem sabe se fizesse um pouco de ciúme ao Black ele não se decidiria de uma vez?  
  
- Claro, Edgar. Com todo o prazer.  
  
*****  
  
Entardecia. Remo observou o céu tristemente. Menos de uma semana para a lua cheia. Ele olhou para os livros a sua frente. Ainda faltava terminar o dever de astronomia. Ele recolheu os livros e separou seus mapas. Quando acabasse de jantar, iria para a torre da Profª. Sinistra, observara estrelas no céu clareado pela lua crescente.  
  
´  
  
´  
  
Olá, pessoal. Esse capítulo é uma preparação para o que acontecerá em breve. Espero que gostem do que lhes reservo. Finalmente a parte dos reviews voltou ao normal, eu não estava conseguindo entrar lá, mas não tem problema.   
  
Sayo, eu sei que sou má, e tudo mais, e você pode até me matar se quiser, mas lembre-se que se eu sair dessa para melhor, você vai ficar sem final.  
  
Dre, obrigada por estar comentando e saiba que eu fico MUITO feliz com o fato de você estar gostando. E não se preocupe, eu mudo para melhor depois de receber comentários que digam onde estou errando e onde estou acertando.  
  
Kiki, o capítulo "especial" da Tonks e do Remo já está pronto e logo vou postá-lo. Mas eles só vão se acertar mesmo lá pra segunda fase da fic... Quanto aos marotos na cozinha... Bem, eu tenho um irmão de catorze anos que não faz absolutamente nada nos fins de semana quando a empregada sai de folga, enquanto EU sozinha ajudo minha mãe com tudo (ela tá operada, não pode fazer esforço, e etc.) Isso sempre me deu ares meio... feministas. Por isso coloquei os marotos na cozinha.   
  
Prisilha, eu não demoro para atualizar, prometo, e cuidado para não acabar até com seus dedos, porque ainda tem muita coisa pela frente.   
  
Evenstar, aqui você tem capítulo novo. Que bom que está gostando. Continue comentando.  
  
Madame Destany, não se preocupe, eu não copiei a idéia. Qual a sua fic? Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada. Diz-se que mentes brilhantes pensam iguais, talvez por isso a coincidência. Espero que continue lendo e comentando.  
  
Miriam, obrigada pelos elogios. Prometo que logo teremos mais atualizações.  
  
Se eu esqueci de alguém não exitem em me puxar as orelhas. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e, por favor, CONTINUEM COMENTANDO!!!!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	19. Helena

Capítulo 17 - Helena  
  
Tiago nunca vira noite tão bela. O céu estava sem lua, de modo que apenas as estrelas brilhavam, sem competir com o satélite. O cenário terreno não era menos encantador. Num vale cercado por montanhas, florestas e prados, ao redor de uma fogueira onde muitos casais dançavam animadamente, com o mar escuro ao longe, ele se perguntava se havia em algum ponto do mundo um lugar como aquele.  
  
Ele voltou-se para Lílian, sentada ao seu lado, os cabelos vermelhos presos num coque frouxo, a túnica leve, vermelha, a contrastar com a pele branca, os olhos brilhantes pelo fogo. Nm as estrelas poderiam competir em beleza com ela, na opinião do maroto. Um pouco mais afastado deles, Hades conversava com outro rapaz. O marinheiro voltou ao ponto em que havia deixado os dois "irmãos".  
  
- Sammondicus está na cidade, mas quer me ver primeiro e só amanhã irá atendê-los. Vocês podem ficar aqui e aproveitar a festa se quiserem.  
  
Os dois assentiram em silêncio e Hades afastou-se. Lílian voltou-se para o céu. Já estavam naquele lugar há uma semana e ela torcia para que o tempo ali não passasse como no mundo real. Ela tentava imaginar como explicaria às amigas seu desaparecimento. Outra questão também a intrigava. Ela e Tiago falavam inglês ali, e eram respondidos em inglês. Mas ali se falava grego. Talvez para Hades e os outros eles estivessem falando grego. Poderia ser alguma espécie de feitiço.  
  
- Lily. - o moreno voltou-se para ela, não notando a careta de desgosto dela ao ouvi-lo chamando-a pelo apelido - Você quer dançar?  
  
- Tiago... - ela fez um supremo esforço para não falar "Potter". Afinal, ali eles eram irmãos - ...eu estou ocupada. Estou-  
  
-...pensando, só pra variar. - ele a cortou, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ela - Ora vamos, lily, aproveite um pouco a oportunidade de estar aqui!  
  
A ruiva estava pronta para dar uma resposta quando se lembrou de seu primeiro encontro com Helena. Ela precisava ser menos racional, foi o que a mulher dissera. Tinha que "se deixar levar" um pouco. Talvez isso afinal lhe rendesse alguma resposta.  
  
Tiago se surpreendeu quando ela aceitou a mão que ele oferecia. Tinha certeza que ia levar um fora. os dois seguiram para a roda da fogueira, onde todos batiam palmas enquanto cítaras e flautas enchiam de som o ar. Seguindo os movimentos dos outros, os dois grifinórios logo começaram a dançar alegremente.  
  
*****  
  
A casa de Sammondicus era no final da cidade. Hades acompanhou os dois jovens até a porta do mago, mas não entrou com eles.  
  
- Ele disse que tinha as respostas que vocês queriam, mas que eu devia deixá-los aqui quando viesse hoje. Creio que aqui nos despedimos.  
  
Tiago estendeu a mão.  
  
- Obrigado, Hades.  
  
Lílian, sob o olhar resignado do moreno, abraçou o marinheiro.  
  
- Nunca esqueceremos de toda a ajuda que nos deu.  
  
Hades assentiu e saiu caminhando, logo desaparecendo. Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam e o rapaz bateu à porta. Ela se abriu e, dando de ombros, a garota foi a primeira a entrar. Deitado numa cama, um velho respiarava pesadamente. Ele voltou-se para os recém-chegados e sorriu, um sorriso triste e cansado.  
  
- Aproximem-se, meus filhos. Sentem-se aqui perto.  
  
Os dois obedeceram e lílian voltou-se para Sammondicus.  
  
- O senhor realmente sabe como nos levar de volta?  
  
- Ninguém pode levá-los de volta até que o dragão acorde.  
  
- Mas... - Tiago começou, levemente assustado.  
  
- Tenha calma, meu menino, deixe-me falar, pois vocês têm pouco tempo antes que as brumas voltem para levá-los a outra lembrança. Estão num sonho bobo, mas irão agora para uma das memórias mais importantes que o cavaleiro quer que vejam. Não poderão mais interferir e ninguém irá vê-los até que esteja tudo terminado.  
  
Lílian estava cheia de perguntas para fazer quando percebeu que a névoa começava a cobrir o chão. Tiago taambém vira, e imediatamente levantou-se. O velho tossiu.  
  
- Não se preocupem, ela não lhes fará mal. Apenas observem e aprendam. Aproveitem o conhecimento que lhe é oferecido.  
  
Antes que qualquer coisa a mais pudesse ser dita, Lílian e Tiago se viram envolvidos novamente pelas brumas. Quando elas se dispersaram, já não estavam na csa do velho mago, mas no alto de uma colina de onde se viam muitos clarões de fogo, sob uma enorme lua cheia.  
  
- Você entendeu alguma coisa? - Tiago perguntou, chateado.  
  
Lílian não respondeu. Já tinha visto aquela cena antes, em um de seus sonhos. Sem se importar com Tiago, ela começou a descer as colinas, ouvindo os gritos de dor soltos no ar.   
  
A escuridão era completa quando ela chegou ao pé da colina. estava num pântano e já não ouvia os gritos daqueles que ela sabia estarem se consumindo nas fogueiras da Inquisição. Ao longe, em meio à névoa que cobria as águas do pântano, sombras começaram a se aproximar, junto com o som de cascos. Lílian sentiu náuseas tamanho o seu nervosismo.  
  
Lentamente, um cavaleiro saiu da bruma. O cavalo negro confundia-se com a noite e seu dono tinha os cabelos quase brancos protegidos por uma cota negra de metal. Ele desmontou do cavalo e a capa rubra deixou-se arrastar pelo chão enquanto ele se aproximava dela, os olhos de um azul profundo e sombrio brilhando. O coração de Lílian deu um salto. Aquele era Hades.  
  
O rapaz passou por ela sem vê-la e caminhou até uma árvore sob a qual, só agora Lílian notava, havia um vulto encolhido. Antes que ele chegasse suficientemente perto, o vulto levantou-se.  
  
- NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM!  
  
A lua caiu em cheio sobre o rosto do vulto, uma mulher de cabelos negros que caíam em cascata até a cintura e olhos de um verde vivo, como os da ruiva. Lílian ouviu a respiração entrecortada de Tiago logo atrás dela, cansado pela corrida.  
  
- O que está acontecendo? - ele perguntou.  
  
- Helena. - ela respondeu com um sussurro.  
  
´  
  
´  
  
Mais um capítulo que acaba misteriosamente... Eu realmente devia ganhar um prêmio de autora malagna... E então, o que estão achando? Não esqueçam de comentar! Lembrem-se que quanto mais comentam, mais rápido escrevo!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost.  
  
*****  
  
E no próximo capítulo, para deleite daqueles que gostam de Tonks e Lupin... Hum, não vou dizer. Leiam e descubram! 


	20. A misteriosa dama de Remo

Capítulo 18 - A misteriosa dama de Remo  
  
Remo tirou os olhos do telescópio, voltando-se para o mapa, adicionando mais duas luas a Júpiter com ajuda do esquadro. Finalmente acabara. Cansado, ele esfregou os olhos, imaginando se Tiago e Lílian já teriam reaparecido. Lentamente, ele começou a recolher seu material.  
  
*****  
  
- Agora escutem essa: um filho ia andando com o pai e diz: "Papai, quando crescer, quero ser como você." Todo contente, o pai pergunta porque, e o filho responde: "Para ter um filho como eu."  
  
Susan observou sua platéia. Sirius, Emelina, Selene e Pedro quase choravam de rir. Tinham passado a tarde fazendo um festival de piadas. Emelina endireitou-se no sofá que ocupava sozinha e virou-se para Sirius.  
  
- Sabe, essa me lembra muito você e o Tiago. Eu lembro que a Susan contou uma vez tentando acalmar a Lily depois de ela ter empurrado o Tiago no lago.  
  
- Ela me olhou com os olhos faiscando e perguntou se aquela era uma passagem que vocês tinham contado sobre a vida de vocês... - Susan completou sorrindo.  
  
- Realmente... - Sirius disse em meio á explosão de risadas - Resume bem a nossa personalidade.  
  
O retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu, dando passagem a Alice e Frank. Sirius virou-se para eles.  
  
- Ei, vocês viram o Remo por aí?  
  
- Não, ele jantou mais cedo e depois desapareceu. - Frank respondeu enquanto se sentava junto a lareira com a namorada.  
  
- Estranho... - Sirius olhou para a janela, observando a lua - Ele não costuma ficar até essa hora perambulando pela escola quando não tem ronda.  
  
E quando não estava aprontando, Sirius adicionou mentalmente, dando uma olhada para Pedro. O companheiro entendeu o significado daquilo e, resignado, despediu-se de todos, transformando-se em rato ao chegar ao dormitório.  
  
*****  
  
A porta da sala se abriu lentamente, dando passagem a uma garota de cabelos curtos negros. Remo não notou a entrada dela, já que estava de costas para a porta.  
  
- Lupin? - uma voz doce e divertida chamou o monitor.  
  
O garoto voltou-se para a porta, onde ela se escondia na escuridão.  
  
- O que está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou.  
  
- E o que o senhor está fazendo? - ela sorriu por entre as sombras.  
  
Remo quase respondeu àquela petulância, mas se conteve. estava cansado, mas não perderia a cabeça por tão pouco.  
  
- Eu estava estudando. Com licença.  
  
Antes que ele pudesse tocar a maçaneta, a garota segurou seu braço gentilmente e, embora o rosto dela estivesse oculto, ele pode enxergar os olhos dela brilhando com o reflexo da lua, or castanhos, ora azulados. A garota sorriu, sentindo-o paralisado e aproximou-se dele, fazendo com que a mão do rapaz envolvesse sua cintura.  
  
- E eu vim aqui para ver você. - ela disse baixinho, junto a orelha dele.  
  
Remo arrepiou-se, sem entender como uma completa estranha podia ter tanto domínio sobre ele. A garota sorriu divertida, notando a confusão dele, e envolveu com os braços o pescoço do rapaz.   
  
Antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, o grifinório sentiu os lábios da garota colarem-se aos seus, gentilmente. Mandando ao inferno qualquer tentativa de compreensão, ele a abraçou mais forte, correspondendo ao beijo passionalmente.   
  
Minutos depois eles se separaram, sem ar, e a garota abriu a porta, olhando para um remo completamente sem ação.  
  
- Até a próxima, senhor monitor.  
  
Antes que ele pudesse reagir, a garota desapareceu correndo. Quando finalmente "acordou", remo desceu as escadas da torre desabalado, encontrando uma primeiranista da lufa-lufa no corredor.  
  
- Ei! - ele chamou a menina - Você viu uma garota passar por aqui correndo?  
  
- Não.  
  
Olhando para os lados, Remo voltou a correr, sem notar o sorriso maroto da menina.  
  
´  
  
´  
  
Pequeno? É, eu sei, mas eu avisei que por hora os capítulos seriam pequenos para preservar melhor as minhas revelações... O que acharam desse? Sayo, eu tenho certeza que você não ficou satisfeita, mas não se preocupe, vai ter mais, só que agora vai demorar um pouco...  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	21. Longe, perto e sempre

Capítulo 19 - Longe, perto e sempre  
  
- Helena... - Lílian disse num sussurro.  
  
Hades fez mais um movimento tentando se aproximar, mas ela se esquivou novamente.  
  
- NÃO ME TOQUE! VÁ EMBORA!  
  
Tiago notou que grossas lágrimas começaram a correr dos olhos de Helena, que eram idênticos aos de sua "pimentinha". A ruiva deu um passo à frente, observando a face confusa de Hades e só nesse momento o maroto reconheceu o cavaleiro.  
  
- Helena, porque estás agindo assim? - ele perguntou num tom magoado.  
  
- Vá embora, Hades. Eu te imploro, não te aproximes. - ela pediu soluçante.  
  
- Eu não vou até que me digas porque devo ir.  
  
Uma risada fria soou atrás dos grifinórios. Os dois se viraram, como Helena e Hades, notando um homem alto, de cabelos muito negros e olhos escuros.   
  
- Saint-Germain. - sussurrou Tiago.  
  
Lílian virou-se para o rapaz, confusa, mas antes que pudesse falar, Helena passou por eles sem vê-los, a saia negra do longo vestido brocado esvoaçando, furiosa. O homem que Tiago chamara de Saint-Germain retirou das vestes uma varinha.  
  
- Petrificus Totalus.  
  
Helena parou já bem próxima a ele e Hades aproximou-se mas, antes que pudesse tocá-la, a morena quebrou o feitiço, esquivando-se novamente. Sem voltar-se para o cavaleiro, ela aproximou-se novamente do bruxo, cheia de ódio.  
  
- Acha mesmo que pode me vencer com essa ridícula varinha?  
  
- Essa "rídicula varinha" já provou ser páreo para ti, Helena.  
  
Lílian pensou consigo mesmo que a voz grave e firme do homem teria sido o suficiente para conquistar qualquer mulher se não fosse pontuada por um frio sarcasmo.  
  
- O que está acontecendo afinal, "senhor conde"? - Hades virou-se para o homem com os olhos cheios de ódio.  
  
- Pergunte a sua querida Helena, meu caro "amigo".  
  
- Ele me amaldiçoou. - Helena disse tristemente, olhando para os olhos sombrios de Hades - Com a Thanatus.  
  
Lílian empalideceu.  
  
- Você está entendendo alguma coisa? - Tiago perguntou, olhando-a preocupado.  
  
- Thanatus, em grego, significa morte. É uma maldição baseada no mito de Midas. Mas enquanto o rei grego transformava em ouro tudo em que colocava a mão, o amaldiçoado pela Thanatus terá seu toque transmudado em morte. Mas, para se usar esse feitiço, é preciso um sentimento muito forte entre os envolvidos.  
  
O som de metal fez com que os dois voltassem sua atenção para a cena que tinham diante de si. Hades desembainhara a espada e caminhava perigosamente em direção ao bruxo. Saint-Germain riu.  
  
- Nada me agradaria mais que me bater com você à moda trouxa, Hades, mas essa noite eu ainda tenho muito à fazer, como acabar com gente da laia de sua amante. Com a sua licença.  
  
O conde aparatou e hades praguejou baixo, voltando-se para Helena.  
  
- Não importa o que diga, eu não vou deixá-la. Vou estar sempre por perto, quer precises ou não de mim. Como sempre estive.  
  
- Eu sei... - ela respondeu num sussurro, olhando com carinho para os olhos sombrios dele - Se precisar de mim, sabes onde me encontrar.   
  
Ela também desapareceu e Hades voltou ao seu cavalo. Estava proibido de tocar o ser que mais amava no mundo. Séculos juntos e ele jamais acharia suficiente o tempo ao lado de Helena.  
  
- Condenado à imortalidade sem você... - ele disse para si mesmo, sem saber que era escutado - Não deveria ter me comprado à Morte, Helena.  
  
Ele puxou o cavalo para o meio das árvores, caminhando em silêncio. Tiago voltou-se novamente para a ruiva.  
  
- E agora? Nós o seguimos ou esperamos?  
  
Ela olhava o chão pensativamente, observando a névoa que se condensava ao redor deles.  
  
- Acho que devemos esperar.  
  
Aos poucos o pântano e a noite desapareceram, dando um lugar a um campo aberto sob um belo sol. Os dois entreolharam-se ao perceber que estavam parados em cima dos cavalos de dois homens que conversavam à sombra de uma árvore. Eles desmontaram, aproximando-se, e logo reconheceram Saint-Germain, embora o bruxo estivesse bem mais velho. O companheiro dele era alto e corpulento, com olhos dourados sagazes.  
  
- Eu não aceito, Matthew. - Saint-Germain falou - Ela terá que ser condenada. Se não fosse pela intervenção daquela maldita feiticeira, eles continuariam separados.  
  
- Saint-Germain, você persegue Helena há vinte e cinco anos. Ela não o quer, não importa que esteja ou não separada de seu cavaleiro. Arranje outra mulher e condene-a à fogueira de uma vez por todas!  
  
- Não, Matthew. Enquanto eu viver, não deixarei que ela seja de outro nem desistirei dela. Se Helena conseguiu anular minha maldição, então eu matarei Hades.  
  
Matthew Hopkins ibservou o conde com resignação. Aquele amor já se tornara uma obsessão. Saint-Germain só não fizera Helena sua à força porque ela ainda era mais poderosa do que ele. Mas não por muito tempo. Quando todos os malditos aliados da feiticeira estivessem mortos, ela seria o único pilar da Antiga Magia. Se não conseguisse fazer o amigo recuperar a razão, mandaria matar a mulher mesmo sem a permissão dele. Mais tarde, certamente, o conde lhe agradeceria.  
  
Um ruído interrompeu a conversa. Ao longe, um cavaleiro se aproximava. Saint-Germain sorriu perversamente ao ver a silhueta do rival recortada contra o céu. Hades caíra em sua aramdilha. Ele ainda não sabia que Helena estava livre da maldição e morreria antes que ela pudesse lhe dar a notícia.  
  
- Então recebeu meu convite, Hades. - Saint-Germain falou enquanto o louro desmontava. Ele desembainhou a espada ao mesmo tempo que o recém-chegado - E será ao seu modo para que não digas que não fui justo e que não lutei com honra.  
  
Hades sorriu ironicamente.  
  
- E quando foi que descobriste o significado da palavra justiça?  
  
As duas espadas se encontraram e, no choque, soltaram faíscas. Por mais duas vezes elas se entrechocaram, antes de ambos tomarem uma posição defensiva. Hades observou que o outro já arquejava. Saint-Germain podia ser um grande bruxo mas era um medíocre combatente.   
  
- Já cansou de lutar com honra, Saint-Germain?  
  
O conde voltou a atacar e Hades notou que o rival abrira a guarda. esquivando-se facilmente, ele enterrou a espada no ombro do adversário. Saint-Germain soltou um grito de dor. Lentamente, Hades retirou a lâmina da carne do outro.  
  
- Não há mais como cotinuarmos esse combate. Diga-me, "senhor", como é perder para um trouxa?  
  
O cavaleiro deu as costas a Saint-Germain e Hopkins, não percebendo que o segundo aproximara-se da espada caída no chão. O conde riu.  
  
- Deveria ter me matado, não apenas ferido, Hades.  
  
Antes que o cavaleiro pudesse se virar, Matthew cravou nas costas dele a espada ensanguentada. Tiago sentiu um grito de raiva subir-lhe à garganta, mas não foi ele que Hades ouviu.  
  
- NÃO!  
  
Helena aparecera pouco antes de Hopkins golpear o cavaleiro à traição. Antes mesmo dela se aproximar, os dois já haviam aparatado. Ela correu até Hades, deixando-se cair de joelhos diante dele.  
  
- Isso não pode estar acontecendo... - ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos, abraçando o loiro.  
  
- Helena... - Hades balbuciou, esforçando-se para não desmaiar - Tire a espada.  
  
As lágrimas dela se misturaram ao sangue empoçado quando, num supremo esforço, ela conseguiu retirar a arma, arrancando do rapaz um grito de dor.  
  
- Que bom... é poder... poder senti-la outra... outra vez... - ele sussurrou com dificuldade junto ao ouvido dela quando voltou a ser abraçado.  
  
- Agora vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos ficar juntos de novo, Hades.  
  
Ele meneou a cabeça, enquanto sentia a vição escurecer.  
  
- Não, Helena; é tarde demais. Nem mesmo a sua magia é capaz de me salavar agora.  
  
Lentamente, Hades desfaleceu nos braços de Helena e a cena voltou a anuviar-se diante dos dois grifinórios.  
  
´  
  
*Conde de Saint-Germain _ era considerado o homem do mistério do século XVIII. Afirmava ter dois mil anos de idade e recordava, com detalhes, antigos acontecimentos históricos. Mestre em alquimia, contam que ficava invisível e que, depois de sua morte, continuou a se comunicar com os nobres franceses. Escreveu um tratado sobre ciências ocultas mas destruiu-o antes de morrer.  
  
*Matthew Hopkins _ advogado inglês que viveu no século XVII. caçador de bruxas, comandou vasta campanha para acabar com as feiticeiras, sendo o responsável pela execução de centenas de vítimas.  
  
´  
  
Mais um capítulo, mais mistérios. De onde Tiago conhecerá Saint-Germain? Quem ajudou helena a se livrar da Thanatus? Como Hades foi um ser humano e é também o dragão que Lílian e Tiago viram na sala do olho d'água? Continuem comentando e logo, logo terão suas respostas, ok?  
  
Beijos,   
  
Silverghost.  
  
P.S.: COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!!!!!!!! 


	22. Hora de acordar

Capítulo 20 - Hora de acordar  
  
Um baque surdo. Lílian abriu os olhos sentindo algo fofo abaixo dela e imediatamente levantou-se. Tiago, ainda deitado no chão e levemente tonto, observou com interesse que a ruiva tinha a face da cor dos cabelos, de vergonha por ter caído em cima dele. O rapaz balançou a cabeça e finalmente levantou-se, observando que estava de novo de pijama.  
  
- Demoraste muito para atender meu chamado, minha senhora.  
  
A voz cavernosa veio detrás deles. Lentamente, Tiago se virou, enquanto a luz do olho d'água se derramava pelo salão, mostrando o grande dragão em pé, com sua cabeça coroada de espinhos prateados quase batendo no teto e os grandes olhos azuis sombrios brilhando tristemente.  
  
Lílian caminhou calmamente até ficar bem diante do dragão. Ele abaixou a cabeça ao nível dela e a ruiva estendeu a mão, tocando-o no focinho. Tiago observou em silêncio, de início receoso. No entanto, ele logo percebeu que tal receio era infundado, pois havia nos olhos do animal, além da tristeza, um brilho de carinho.  
  
- Você é o mesmo Hades que vimos com Helena?  
  
- Sim, minha pequena senhora. - ele respondeu, contorcendo a face em algo que parecia um sorriso.  
  
- Mas como você deixou de ser humano? - Tiago aproximou-se, observando-o.  
  
- Hopkins quase me matou. Helena salvou minha vida, mas não pode salvar meu corpo. Me transformei numa espécie de chave dos poderes dela, o último elemento da Antiga Magia.   
  
- E onde está Helena?  
  
Hades pareceu ficar ainda mais triste.  
  
- Helena não mais existe. Ela agora não passa de uma sombra que guardo em meio às minhas recordações. Eu usei a imagem dela para chegar até você, Lílian.  
  
- Porque? - ela perguntou ansiosa - Porque me perseguiu com aqueles sonhos e visões?  
  
- As visões não foram interverência minha. Ela é um dos dons da Antiga Magia. E eu a chamei porque precisava de você. Agora és minha nova dona.  
  
- O que está querendo dizer? - Tiago olhava confuso do dragão para a ruiva.  
  
- Helena foi morta por Saint-Germain. Com o fim dela, ele acreditava que extinguira a Antiga Magia. Mas o poder dela é grande demais. Não pode ser destruído. Assim como eu, a magia dormiu por séculos até encontrar um sucessor digno de retomar sua tradição. E você, Lílian, é a sucessora de Helena. Por alguma razão, você tem a mesma aura daquela feiticeira, a mesma capacidade de manipular os elementos sem usar de sua varinha. - o dragão respirou fundo antes de continuar - Acredito que seja porque, naquela época, como agora, a vida de muitos inocentes está em perigo.  
  
- Do que está falando? - ela peguntou, ainda confusa.  
  
- Voldemort. - foi Tiago quem respondeu, mirando com atenção os olhos de Hades.  
  
- Esse bruxo planeja um massacre como o que Saint-Germain e seus aliados promoveram há séculos. Vocês talvez ainda não tenham percebido, mas aquilo que viram em minhas memórias era a Inquisição. Ela foi, de início, idéia de Saint-Germain. Eles a usaram contra aqueles que, como Helena, pertenciam à Antiga Magia, aliando-se aos trouxas, convencendo-os de que éramos um perigo.   
  
- Mas os livros dizem que os bruxos que eram pegos pela inquisição se salvavam congelando o fogo e...  
  
- Depois foi assim. De início, só quem morriam eram os bruxos como Helena, incapazes de reagir diante das turbas enfurecidas de quem eles acreditavam serem "inocentes". Deixaram-se morrer para não ter que matar. E seus Altos Magos acreditavam que eles eram uma ameaça...  
  
- Os Altos Magos consideravam a Antiga magia uma ameaça porque acreditavam que algo tão ligado a emoções está sempre sujeito a sair de controle. - Lílian observou.  
  
- Está sendo racional demais de novo, Lílian. - o dragão disse, olhando para a ruiva - Mas, mesmo que isso fosse verdadeiro, e o é em parte, não justifica as milhares de mortes que eles provocaram.  
  
- Então tudo o que está nos livros de História da Magia é falso? - Tiago quis saber.  
  
- Não. Eles "apenas" omitiram parte da história, como o fato de a Inquisição ter sido idéia de bruxos. Eles usaram os trouxas, mas depois de verem o que os bruxos eram capazes de fazer, os trouxas se voltaram contra eles também. - Hades suspirou - Depois da morte de Helena, eu perambulei por décadas até que, como quase tudo impregnado pela Antiga Magia, adormeci. Costruíram esse castelo sobre mim e de lá pra cá, meu sono só foi interrompido uma vez, há mais de cinquenta anos, quando levaram dessa sala um ovo de fênix. Eu não cheguei a ver quem era e nem ele chegou a me ver, mas se conseguiu entrar aqui é porque tinha direito àquele ovo. Mas agora já é tarde. Passaram todo dois dias fora e devem estar preocupados com vocês. Rapaz, seu nome é Tiago Potter, não é?  
  
- Sou.  
  
O dragão assentiu.  
  
- Não sei como conseguiu resistir aos feitiços que protegem a vinda de Lílian, mas agora já está envolvido e sabe demais. Deve guardar segredo se não quiser que algo ruim possa acontecer com sua amiga.  
  
- Como assim "coisa ruim"? - Lílian perguntou.  
  
- Se souberem sobre seus verdadeiros poderes, terão medo e o medo é o primeiro passo para a violência. Deve esconder sua visões e todos os dons que descobrirá com o tempo. Agora vão e voltem amanhã à noite.  
  
Os dois assentiram, despedindo-se e voltaram ao primeiro salão, entrando no corredor que os levava de volta ao Salão Principal.  
  
- Lily...  
  
- O que quer agora, Potter?  
  
- Ei, eu voltei a ser o Potter agora?  
  
Ela sorriu maliciosa.  
  
- Aqui você não é mais meu irmão.  
  
O rapaz suspirou.  
  
- Certo. Então vou deixar você pensar sozinha numa boa desculpa para o pessoal sobre termos passado dois dias juntos e sumidos.  
  
Lílian gelou. Já tinha até idéia do que as garotas iam pensar...  
  
´  
  
´  
  
E aqui temos mais um capítulo. A todos os que estão lendo, o meu muito obrigada, especialmente se estão comentando. E continuem comentando, não se esqueçam que quanto mais comentários, mais rápido eu escrevo. E para aqueles que andaram me ameaçando de morte depois de acabarem de roer unhas e dedos, não se esqueçam também que seu eu me for, também não tem mais história...  
  
Beijos,   
  
Silverghost. 


	23. A decisão de Pedro

Capítulo 21 - A decisão de Pedro  
  
******************************************  
  
"O homem não é criação das circunstâncias. As circunstâncias é que são criação do homem."  
  
Benjamin Disraeli  
  
******************************************  
  
Pedro observava em silêncio a animada discussão dos alunos grifinórios setimanistas. Tiago mantivera durante todo o tempo um sorriso maroto, enquanto Lílian, levemente embaraçada, tentava convencer os amigos de que esquecera de tomar seu remédio e tivera mais uma crise de sonambulismo, que acabara numa passagem onde os dois tinham ficado trancados durante todo o final de semana até aquele anoitecer.   
  
- Tiago, você ainda não se pronunciou sobre o assunto. - Selene virou-se para o moreno, sorrindo.  
  
Lílian voltou-se para ele com um olhar assustado.  
  
- Eu confirmo tudo o que a ruiva disser. - ele respondeu piscando o olho - Mas agora, será que vocês têm alguma coisa aí para comer? Faz dois dias que eu tô só com um café da manhã no estômago.  
  
- A gente pode ir na cozinha. - disse Remo, que até aquele momento permanecera calado, pensativo - O que você quer comer, Lily?  
  
A garota respirou fundo. Estava com fome também. Comera no barco, nas memórias de Hades, e ficara bem satisfeita, mas se perguntava se aquelas refeições tinham sido reais. Mas era melhor se isolar no dormitório antes que voltassem a questioná-la e ela acabasse por entrar em contradição.  
  
- Eu queria um sanduíche, mas também queria ir dormir...  
  
- Eu pego para você. - ofereceu-se Alice.  
  
Lílian assentiu e sumiu nas escadarias. Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Alice e Frank (que não era doido de deixar a namorada sozinha com os três marotos), seguiram para a cozinha, enquanto os outros iam para seus quartos, dormir. Somente Pedro permaneceu na sala comunal, mas não por muito tempo. O rapaz transformou-se num rato mínimo e desapareceu por estre as frestas do castelo.  
  
*****  
  
Snape olhava impaciente para as chamas da lareira enquanto Bellatrix e o irmão do namorado dela, que se formara no ano anterior, conversavam a um canto. Rosier e Dolohov também observavam as chamas com atenção, em silêncio.  
  
Finalmente o sinal que esperavam apareceu. As chamas ficaram verdes e a cabeça de Lúcio Malfoy apareceu no meio delas.  
  
- Boa noite a todos. - o loiro cumprimentou enquanto eles se aproximavam - Não posso demorar muito, então escutem com atenção. O Lorde quer novos Comensais, mas dessa vez não apenas sonserinos. Ele quer gente das outras casas, de modo a ter informantes em todos os grupos. Daqui a uma semana, na noite do dia das bruxas, ocorrerão dois ataques simultâneos em Londres, um alvo bruxo e outro trouxa. À partir daí vocês terão um mês para apresentar os novo discípulos.  
  
Os seis assentiram e Malfoy desapareceu por entre as chamas. Preocupados com a missão que teriam pela frente, nenhum deles notou um pequeno rato esgueirando-se na escuridão.  
  
*****  
  
- Então, você não me engana. Pode desembuchar, o que aconteceu? - Sirius disse quebrando o silêncio da sala vazia.  
  
Tiago observou o fogo por alguns instantes. Tinham chegado há pouco da cozinha e deixado os amigos dormindo profundamente no dormitório, exceto por Pedro, que tinha desaparecido, como sempre.  
  
- Eu não deveria estar contando isso, mas você também se preocupa com a Lily e ela permitiu que eu contasse a você. Mas e se os outros descobrirem?  
  
- O Remo anda mais aluado do que nunca há exatos dois dias. Ele não vai perceber nada de anormal. E o Pedro não vai saber se não contarmos, o que, logicamente não vai acontecer. E você pode confiar em mim.  
  
Tiago então começou a contar tudo o que acontecera sem saber que os dois eram ouvidos por um rato atento e levemente magoado.  
  
*****  
  
No dia seguinte, tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal, exceto por Lílian, que parecia emburrada. Provavelmente as garotas já a tinham provocado muito com o fato de ter passado dois dias todos sozinha com Tiago Potter.  
  
Pedro caminhava em silêncio entre os amigos. Sirius e Tiago pareciam nunca ter brigado e caminhavam pelos corredores como reis, cantando todas as garotas do caminho, embora Tiago prestasse muita atenção se não havia alguma cabeça ruiva caminhando por ali por perto. Remo fazia jus ao apelido olhando tolamente para o nada. Enquanto isso, o louro assimilava tudo o que ouvira na noite anterior.  
  
Eles passaram por um grupinho de sonserinos entre os quais ele reconheceu Bellatrix Black. Ela estivera na reunião do dia anterior. Respirando fundo, Pedro lembrou-se da falta de confiança que os amigos depositavam nele.  
  
Rabicho tinha a opinião de que o mundo pertence aos vencedores. E ele sempre ficara ao lado dos mais fortes. Em Hogwarts ele tinha Sirius, Remo e Tiago. Mas quando saíssem da escola, eles não continuariam a ser o "máximo". Talvez fosse hora de pensar em seu futuro. Talvez fosse hora de mudar de lado...  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Pessoal, de agora em diante, todo capítulo vai começar com uma pequena citação que tenha a ver com o texto. Eu aceito sugestões de autores e outras idéias para ajudar a melhorar a fic, então, para que isso ocorra, por favor, COMENTEM!!!!! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, onde o Pedro começa a engedrar sua teia de traições... Bem, é isso.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	24. Alfabeto de insultos

Capítulo 22 - Alfabeto de insultos  
  
**********************************  
  
"A causa de tudo foi o amor, amigo sempre das mais extravagantes fantasias."  
  
William Shakespeare  
  
**********************************  
  
Arrogante _ adj.2g.(lat.arrogans). 1.Que tem ou mostra arrogância; soberbo, altivo, orgulhoso. 2.Insolente, pretensioso, atrevido.  
  
Briguenta _ adj. Brigão, rixoso.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Faltavam seis dias para a festa de dia das bruxas. No quadro de avisos do salão comunal da Grifinória, ao lado de um calendário que marcava os dias para a festa, uma nota dizia que o próximo passeio a Hogsmeade seria no dia da festa. Tiago sorriu ao acabar de ler, virando-se a tempo de encontrar uma ruiva descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino, o rosto escondido pela capa aberta de um livro.  
  
- Ei, Lily!  
  
Lílian levantou a cabeça resignadamente, encontrando o sorriso divertido do rapaz e sentiu o coração disparar.  
  
- O que quer agora? - ela perguntou se aproximando e olhando o quadro de avisos.  
  
- Quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo?  
  
Ela fez uma careta de profundo desagrado.  
  
- Já basta o tempo que tenho que ficar com você no salão de Hades. Não quero perder meu fim de semana com você também.  
  
Ela virou as costas ao rapaz e saiu pela passagem do quadro da Mulher Gorda, por onde Sirius acabava de entrar. Ele cumprimentou a ruiva e aproximou-se do amigo, que o recebeu com um grande suspiro.  
  
- O que aconteceu, Pontas?  
  
- Mais um fora para a minha interminável lista...  
  
O outro maroto riu.  
  
- Sério, Tiago, quando é que você vai perceber que sua estratégia de só convidá-la não está dando certo? Já não é hora de tomar medidas mais drásticas?  
  
- Almofadinhas, a garota tem um dragão e poderes desconhecidos. E eu não quero acabar como bruxo no espeto ou coisa pior.  
  
- Falando nisso, como têm sido as noites com a sua "pimentinha"?  
  
Tiago sorriu, enquanto eles saíam da torre.  
  
- Hades está tentando fazê-la virar animaga, mas de um modo muito diferente do nosso. Ontem surgiram asinhas minúsculas no lugar dos braços dela. Foi uma confusão pra ela voltar ao normal.  
  
- Suponho então que você poderia fazer melhor, Potter.  
  
A voz da monitora-chefe soou atrás deles e Tiago parou com uma careta de pânico. Mas quando voltou-se para ela, tinha o habitual sorriso maroto no rosto.  
  
- Claro que posso. Eu sou o melhor aluno de transfiguração sem nenhum esforço.  
  
- Você é o babaca mais arrogante que já existiu na face da terra.  
  
- E você é uma adorável briguenta que arranja confusão sem motivo.  
  
- POTTER!  
  
Susan e Selene apareceram nesse momento, enquanto todos que estavam no corredor paravam para assistir a discussão. Lílian sentiu alguém puxando seu braço e a voz de Susan, nervosa.  
  
- Lily, olha o escândalo...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cínico _ adj. (gr.Kynikós, semelhante ao cão, cínico). 1.Relativo ao cinismo. 2.Que ostenta princípios e pratica atos imorais. 3.Impudente, inconveniente.  
  
Diabólica _ adj. (gr.Diabolikós, do diabo). 1.Inspirado pelo diabo, próprio do diabo; demoníaco, satânico. 2.Pérfido, ardiloso, maléfico.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Aquele atrevido, baderneiro, cínico... CÍNICO! TIAGO POTTER É UM CÍNICO!  
  
- Acho melhor levá-la para ver Madame Pomfrey. - Selene observou, tentando fingir não ver os olhares das pessoas por quem passavam - Ela precisa de um calmante.  
  
- É cinismo demais! Como é que ele me convida para sair e depois fala de mim pelas costas? EU VOU MATAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO!  
  
- Acho que nem Madame Pomfrey consegue resultados com essa doida... - Susan disse suspirando, enquanto puxava a ruiva pelo braço.  
  
Enquanto isso, do outro lado do corredor, Tiago se queixava a Sirius.  
  
- Ela é o diabo, isso sim! Qualquer coisa que eu fale ela consegue virar contra mim! Se eu a elogio, sou hipócrita, se não, sou arrogante... Ela está tentando me enlouquecer?  
  
- Calma, Pontas, calma...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Estúpido _ adj. (lat.Stupidus). 1.Falta de inteligência, incapaz de ompreender, discernir ou julgar. 2.Bruto, descortês, grosseiro.  
  
Fera _ s.f. (lat.fera). 1.Animal selvagem, carnívoro e bravio. 2.Fig. Pessoa cruel e má.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cinco dias para a festa de Dia das bruxas. Remo e Sirius observavam o quadro de avisos enquanto Tiago olhava as árvores sacudidas pelo vento de uma violenta tempestade. Como no dia anterior, Lílian desceu sozinha de seu dormitório, mergulhada na leitura de um livro.  
  
- Lily... - Tiago começou.  
  
- Você é estúpido por acaso? - ela perguntou sem tirar a face do livro - Eu já disse para não me chamar de Lily. E o que quer que você vá dizer, a resposta é não.  
  
Emelina e Susan vinham descendo nesse momento e a morena suspirou, sussurrando.  
  
- De novo não...  
  
Mas antes que Tiago pudesse retrucar, a garota saiu da torre. Sirius riu baixinho enquanto Remo não parecia ter percebido coisa alguma. As garotas seguiram atrás de Lílian e Tiago aproximou-se dos amigos.  
  
- Porque com tantas garotas em Hogwarts eu fui gostar justamente de uma que é uma fera?  
  
- Falando em feras, eu ainda nem falei com a Camille esse ano. Será que ela está com raiva de mim?  
  
- Acho que ela está é dando graças aos céus. - observou Remo.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gabola _ s.2g. Aquele que se gaba ou vangloria; gabarola.  
  
Histérica _ adj. (lat.hystericus). 1.Relativo a histeria. 2.Que apresenta histeria. 3.Excessivamente nervoso, agitado.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hora do almoço no Salão Principal. Marcus Fawcett, atilheiro do time de quadribol grifinório, sentou-se ao lado de Tiago e Sirius que, "por acaso" estavam diante de Lílian.  
  
- O próximo jogo é contra a Corvinal, semana que vem. pronto para agarrar aquele pomo, Potter? - o sextanista sorriu.  
  
- Eu estou sempre pronto, Fawcett.  
  
Lílian ergueu a cabeça de seu prato, uma macarronada cheia de molho.  
  
- Como você consegue ser tão gabola?  
  
O garoto voltou-se para ela com estranheza enquanto Sirius e o outro rapaz se entreolhavam com sorrisos idênticos no rosto.  
  
- Essa conversa lhe diz respeito, Lily querida?  
  
A garota ficou vermelha e Susan, ao lado dela, preparou-se para a tempestade. Lílian ergueu-se lentamente, de modo a ficar de costas para a mesa dos professores (que pareciam muito absortos discutindo para prestar atenção em picuinhas de alunos), segurando com cuidado seu prato.  
  
- Não me chame de Lily, e muito menos de querida, Potter.  
  
Sem aviso, ela virou o prato sobre a cabeça do moreno, saindo em seguida do salão. Toda a mesa da grifinória caiu na risada (e nem assim os professores prestaram atenção no que estava acontecendo; na opinião de Tiago, Lílian fizera alguma coisa como quando perambulava pelos corredores). Sirius, ao seu lado não ajudava também, chorando de tanto rir. Pingando molho para todos os lados, Tiago virou-se para Susan.  
  
- O que diabos está acontecendo com a sua amiga?  
  
- Errr... eu acho que ela anda meio nervosa com a proximidade dos N.I.E.Ms., eu sei lá...  
  
- Isso não é estar nervosa. É histerismo! - o garoto respondeu, saindo do salão.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inconveniente _ adj.2g. (lat.incoveniens) 1.Que não convém. 2.Que fere as conveniências; inoportuno. 3. Inadequado, impróprio.  
  
Justiceira _ adj. e s.f. 1.Que ou aquele que se empenha na aplicação da justiça. 2.Que ou aquele que é severo e rígido no fazer cumprir a lei; imparcial, rigoroso.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lílian encostou-se à parede, suspirando. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Porque tudo o que Tiago fazia estava lhe tirando do sério?  
  
- Eu sei porquê... Bem feito pra mim! Que manda ouvir Hades e ser "menos racional"? - ela riu - Bem, Lílian, falar sozinha é o primeiro sinal de insanidade. Se continuar nesse ritmo, antes do natal eu estou internada num hospício e minha querida irmã vai fazer de tudo para ter certeza de que lá permanecerei para o resto da vida...  
  
Um grito abafado veio de um corredor perto dali e ela correu para a origem do som sem pensar duas vezes. Tiago, ainda pingando molho, não notou a chegada dela, já que estava de costas. Mas Snape, que dançava "alegremente", olhou-a com ódio. Ela meneou a cabeça e aproximou-se silenciosamente do grifinório, segurando os ombros dele enquanto aplicava um chute com toda a força que possuía no calcanhar do moreno.  
  
- HEI! Você enlouqueceu de vez?! - Tiago perguntou, massageando o local atingido.  
  
Snape retirou a varinha das vestes, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Lílian já tinha a própria varinha apontada para ele.  
  
- Suma daqui antes que eu decida fazer você dançar fazendo barulho suficiente para chamar a atenção de toda a escola.  
  
Snape observou-a por alguns instantes e desapareceu no corredor sem falar nada, enquanto Lílian voltava-se para o outro rapaz no chão, com uma careta de desagrado.  
  
- Você não cansa de ser inconveniente não? Quando é que finalmente vai crescer e parar de azarar todo mundo que encontra pelo caminho?  
  
- Você deve ter algum complexo de justiceira... Lily, eu só azaro o Snape, e isso porque aquele Ranhoso não presta. Ele também não perde a oportunidade de me azarar.  
  
- Reporte a algum professor!  
  
- Claro, porque não correr para debaixo da saia da McGonagall? - ele perguntou com sarcasmo.  
  
A garota ajoelhou-se e aproximou o rosto até poucos centímetros do dele enquanto apoiava as mãos nos joelhos do rapaz. Tiago se segurou para não agarrá-la, sentindo a respiração dela tão perto.  
  
- Você só desce ao mesmo nível dele quando faz isso...  
  
Ela mirou os olhos dele com atenção, notando as sensações que estava despertando no rapaz. Inconscientemente ela sorriu e levantou-se, desaparecendo no corredor, deixando o maroto sozinho.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Libertino _ adj. e s.m. (lat. libertinus). 1.Que ou aquele que é desregrado em sua conduta; devasso, dissoluto.  
  
Maluca _ adj. e s.f. 1.Alienado mental, louco, doido. 2.Tonto, zonzo. 3.Diz-se de ou indivíduo estouvado, doidivanas.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quatro dias para a festa de dia das bruxas, aula de poções. Quando Lílian entrou na sala, Tiago estava ao lado de Susan, conversando, mas o material dele estava junto de Sirius. Decidida, ela caminhou até os dois.  
  
- Potter, será que pode ir para o seu lugar? Eu quero me sentar.  
  
Susan voltou-se surpresa para Lílian, que mantinha-se séria. Tiago sorriu inocentemente (embora, é óbvio, não tivesse nada de inocente há MUITO tempo...).  
  
- Porque, Lily? A cadeira é sua? tem o seu nome escrito nela por acaso?  
  
- Não. - ela respirou fundo - Mas você não pode ocupar duas cadeiras ao mesmo tempo e seu material está junto de Sirius. Decida-se então onde quer se sentar e desocupe o lugar dos outros.  
  
- Eu quero ficar sentado aqui e deixar meu material lá. Porque você não assiste a aula no meu colo?  
  
- E lá vamos nós de novo... - Susan respirou resignada.  
  
A face de Lílian ficou púrpura e, sem nada responder, ela agarrou a orelha de Tiago e o fez levantar.  
  
- Ei, sua maluca, me larga!  
  
- Seu depravado, pervertido, libertino... Eu vou fazer você engolir cada palavra que você disse!  
  
- Hum-hum... - alguém pigarreou.  
  
Os dois se viraram, notando que toda a classe os olhava, incluindo a Professora Estricnina, que chegara a tempo de ver toda a amável interação dos dois grifinórios. Lílian soltou a orelha do moreno, levemente vermelha.  
  
- Senhorita Evans e Senhor Potter... Não esperava ver tal cena em minha classe depois de tantos avisos sobre se manterem unidos. Dez pontos a menos para cada um e detenção. Talvez isso ajude a criar um maior espírito de cooperação entre os senhores.  
  
Lílian empalideceu e Tiago poderia jurar que ela desmaiaria a qualquer momento, afinal, a ruiva nunca levara uma detenção. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Susan e o rapaz foi para o lado de Sirius. Apesar da longa tradição de diretores sonserinos que só queriam "ajudar" sua casa, a professora era muito justa. Além disso, ele não tinha muito do que reclamar, já que ganhara uma detenção com a sua querida ruivinha.  
  
Ledo engano. Apesar de não puxar o saco da Sonserina, ela ainda era muito rigorosa. E marcou a detenção dos dois para a noite da festa do Dia das Bruxas, na Floresta Proibida...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nefasto _ adj. (lat.nefastus). 1.Que acarreta a morte, a ruína. 2.Infausto, de mau agouro. 3.Funesto, sinistro, trágico. 4.Nocivo, prejudicial.  
  
Obstinada _ adj. (lat.obstinatus). 1.Inflexível, irredutível. 2.Teimosa, cabeçuda, pertinaz. 3.Aquela que não cede.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Eu não acredito que eu vou perder o banquete do dia das bruxas por causa daquele... - Lílian respirou fundo - Isso não está certo. Quanto mais ele se aproxima, mais nefasto fica o meu dia.  
  
- Ninguém mandou você perder a cabeça, Lily. Não precisava ter feito toda aquela cena quando chegou. Parecia até que estava com ciúmes! - Susan observou.  
  
Lílian sentiu o rosto esquentar e não respondeu nada. Um pouco atrás delas, os marotos caminhavam calmamente, com Tiago observando a ruiva.  
  
- Porque ela tem que ser tão obstinada? Seria tão mais fácil se ela cedesse de uma vez... - Tiago falou desanimado.  
  
- Ela está mais agressiva essa semana. - Remo observou - Você deve ter feito alguma coisa.  
  
- Eu não fiz nada dessa vez, eu juro. Nada que não tenha feito antes. Ela anda histérica, essa é que é a verdade.  
  
- Mas você não dá nem um descontinho, né, Pontas... - Sirius ainda disse, rindo.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Patife _ adj.2g. e s.2g. 1.Que ou aquele que tem procedimento desonesto e aproveitador; biltre, bandido, mau-caráter.  
  
Quizila _ s.f. (quim.kijila, preceito). 1.Antipatia, inimizade, zanga. 2.Aborrecimento, impaciência, mal-estar. 3.Rixa, pendência.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Três dias para a festa do Dia das Bruxas e a detenção de Tiago e Lílian.  
  
- Agora adivinha onde eu vou ter que ir por causa daquele patife? - Lílian perguntou para Susan, Emelina e Alice pela décima vez, sem saber que "alguém" tinha acabado de chegar no salão comunal e estava postado logo atrás da poltrona dela.  
  
- Sabe, Lily, não é muito legal falar mal dos outros, principalmente pelas costas... - Tiago sorriu, aproximando-se e colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dela.  
  
Para surpresa do rapaz, ela tremeu com esse movimento e levantou-se rápido.  
  
- Então deixe-me falar na sua frente: TIAGO POTTER, VOCÊ É UM PATIFE INSOLENTE!  
  
Os outros marotos aproximaram-se nesse instante.  
  
- Porque tanta quizila? - perguntou Remo para os dois - Será que não se pode ter paz nesse salão nunca?  
  
Lílian suspirou, notando a platéia. Estava começando a se acostumar com aquilo...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ridículo _ adj. (lat.ridiculus). 1.Digno de riso, escárnio ou zombaria. 2.Que se presta à exploração do lado cômico, rizível. 3.Que tem pouco valor; insignificante, irrisório.  
  
Sabichona _ adj. Fam. e Irôn. 1.Que ou aquele que é grande sábio; sabe-tudo. 2.Que ou aquele que alardeia sabedoria.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hades suspirou. Sabia perfeitamente que os dois jovens a sua frente nutriam um grande sentimento um pelo outro e simplesmente não podia entender como eles não enxergavam isso ao invés de viver brigando.  
  
- Você é ridículo, Potter. Em todos os sentidos possíveis e imagináveis. Porque sumiu com os MEUS livros, seu imprestável?  
  
- Porque você já é uma sabichona intragável sem eles, Lily. O que custa, vai, saia comigo e deixe esse monte de papel velho de lado!  
  
Hades suspirou resignado enquanto os gritos da ruiva ressoavam em seus ouvidos.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tratante _ adj.2g. e s.2g. 1.Que ou aquele que procede ardilosamente, com velhacaria; velhaco, patife.  
  
Utopista _ adj.2g. Que ou aquele que defende ou concebe projetos de realização impossível.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Noite de antevéspera para o Dia das Bruxas. Quando Lílian voltou de mais uma reunião com Hades, encontrou alguém. Sozinho no Salão Comunal, junto às chamas da lareira, um vulto refletia.   
  
- O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? - a voz de Lílian soou perto dele.  
  
- Pensando. É proibido pensar junto ao fogo, senhora monitora? - Tiago respondeu.  
  
- Você não me engana, seu grandissímo tratante. Está aprontando alguma coisa.  
  
O rapaz suspirou.  
  
- Lily, porque você não pode conversar decentemente comigo pelo menos uma vez? Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado! - ele disse enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados.  
  
- Isso é um sonho impossível, Potter. Uma utopia. - ela respondeu cansadamente enquanto observava o luar e se sentava ao lado dele - Já é quase lua cheia.  
  
- A detenção vai ser durante o período de transformação do Remo. Eu não vou poder acompanhá-lo pela primeira vez.  
  
Ela sorriu de leve.  
  
- Estaremos na Floresta Proibida. Eu consegui me transformar hoje. Podemos visitar Remo.  
  
Tiago olhou surpreso para ela.  
  
- Está me convidando para transgredir uma regra?  
  
Ela deu de ombros.  
  
- Já estou em detenção mesmo. Porque não aproveitar? Além disso, a utopia acabou de se tornar real...  
  
Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela subiu as escadas para seu dormitório. Tiago sorriu. Quem sabe um dia sua mais distante utopia também não se tornasse verdade?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vândalo _ s.m. (lat.vandalus). 1.Indivíduo que comete atos de vandalismo; bárbaro.  
  
Xarope _ adj.2g. Fam. 1.Pessoa ou coisa muito maçante, enfadonha. 2.Tolo, bobo.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
- POTTER!  
  
O grito veio do dormitório feminino pouco depois de todos voltarem de Hogsmeade no Dia das Bruxas. Sirius riu para o amigo.  
  
- Acho que ela já viu seus desenhos no caderno dela.  
  
A ruiva desceu as escadas só faltando bufar, tendo um caderno nas mãos.  
  
- Que atos de vandalismo são esses? - ela perguntou, abrindo o caderno onde, muito bem desenhados, pulavam cachorros, cervos, ratos, pássaros e lobisomens.  
  
- É um desenho. - ele respondeu simplesmente.  
  
A garota mordeu os lábios nervosamente e deixou as páginas passarem até a última, onde se via uma cena de casamento.  
  
- Ah, esse é o nosso casamento. - ele disse sorrindo.  
  
A ruiva ficou pálida e deu as costas ao maroto, voltando a subir as escadas. Tiago respirou fundo.  
  
- Eu amo essa maluca, mas não posso negar que ela seja um verdadeiro xarope de vez em quando...  
  
- Cuidado, Pontas. - Remo disse divertido - Se ela te escuta, é mais uma briga...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zumbi _ s.m. (do quimb.). 1.Fantasma que, segundo as religiões afro-brasileiras, só sai à noite. 2.Monstro morto-vivo.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Susan entrou no dormitório feminino em silêncio.  
  
- Lily, deixa de ser idiota e pára de fingir que está dormindo.  
  
A ruiva levantou-se mal humorada, olhando para a amiga com atenção.  
  
- O que você quer?  
  
- Saber o que deu em você. Tudo bem que você e o Potter sempre tiveram uma relação difícil, mas essa semana foi o cúmulo! Tivemos um escândalo por dia e até uma detenção! Essa, definitivamente, não é a Lílian Evans que eu conheço!  
  
- Tá certo, eu admito! Eu estou apaixonada por aquele... DROGA! - Lily fez uma careta de desagrado.  
  
- Lily, você deve ter algum desarranjo nessa cabecinha vermelha. Se você fez tudo isso essa semana porque gosta dele, eu não quero nem imaginar o que faria se o odiasse...  
  
- Eu não queria, Susan. Não queria ter me apaixonado por aquele imbecil. - a ruiva suspirou - Toda vez que ele chegava perto eu sentia como se fosse derreter, então exlodia com ele mesmo sem motivo, para esconder o que estava sentindo.  
  
A morena sentou-se na beirada da cama da amiga, fazendo um leve cafuné na cabeça de Lílian.  
  
- Porque esconder, Lily? Porque você foge tanto do que sente? - Susan recebeu apenas silêncio em resposta - E o que vai fazer agora que admitiu?  
  
- Eu tenho três opções. - Lílian sorriu tristemente - Prender a respiração até morrer sufocada, tentar me afogar no lago congelado ou pular da torre de astronomia. Qual você acaha mais dolorosa?  
  
- Eu tenho uma quarta alternativa: que tal em vez de pensar besteira, você não aceita sair com ele da próxima vez que ele te convidar? O Tiago realmente gosta de você ou não suportaria todas as suas crises histéricas.  
  
Lílian levantou-se como um zumbi e caminhou até a porta.  
  
- Você realmente não ajuda, né, Su?  
  
- Aonde você vai? - Susan perguntou assustada, talvez acreditando que a ruiva escolhera a mais dolorosa das opções.  
  
- Talvez cometer suicídio moral. - Lílian riu sarcasticamente - Mas antes ainda tenho uma detenção a cumprir.  
  
´  
  
´  
  
Esse aqui foi trabalhoso... Provavelmente um dos capítulos mais trabalhosos da fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Madame Destany, o romance está começando. Seja como for, leiam e comentem. A enrolação de Tiago e Lily está por um fio. Agora só depende de vocês o próximo capítulo vir bem rapidinho, COMENTEM PELO AMOR DE MERLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	25. Finalmente

Capítulo 23 - Finalmente  
  
*******************************  
  
"Por mais protegida que você se ache do amor, um dia alguém vai te fazer baixar suas defesas. E você não vai ter como lutar, só lhe restará a rendição."  
  
Anônimo.  
  
******************************  
  
Nuvens densas e pálidas recortavam-se contra o céu escuro, encobrindo as estrelas e a lua cheia. Lílian, como sempre absorta nos próprios pensamentos, andava mecanicamente ao lado de Tiago enquanto Hagrid, um pouco mais à frente, abria caminho cantando uma velha canção bruxa.  
  
Tiago a observava em silêncio com os cantos dos olhos, tentando adivinhar no que ela estaria pensando tão concentrada. Hagrid parou, entrando numa clareira. Tiago também parou, reconhecendo o local em que ele e Sirius haviam assistido ao conclave dos centauros. Mas lily não notou, continuando a andar até bater nas costas do guarda-caça. Ela cau no chão, zonza, e logo o homem virou-se para ela, ajudando-a a se levantar.  
  
- Não deveria estar voando enquanto caminha pela floreta, Lílian. - ele advertiu com delicadeza - Preste mais atenção da próxima vez.  
  
A ruiva assentiu, corando levemente e olhou para a clareira, tomando um choque. Só faltavam as pequenas fadas, mas aquele era o mesmo lugar com o qual ela sonhara, onde sempre encontrava Helena!  
  
- Lily, você está bem?  
  
Ela piscou os olhos confusa, e virou-se para Tiago, que a olhava preocupado. As lembranças do que dissera a Susan antes de sair para a detenção voltaram e ela corou ainda mais, embora detestasse esse fato.  
  
- Não foi nada, Tiago.  
  
O garoto piscou, surpreso. Tiago? Ela, depois de tanta confusão, estava chamando-o de Tiago? Definitivamente ela não estava bem.  
  
- Agora, escutem vocês dois. Eu tenho que observar algumas coisas na floresta. Todas as ervas que a professora Estricnina quer que vocês levem existem nessa clareira. Não saiam dela sob hipótese alguma até que eu volte. Estamos entendidos? - Hagrid disse com um sorriso.  
  
Os dois grifinórios assentiram e logo o gigantesco guarda-caça desapareceu por entre as árvores, deixando-os com um pequeno cesto cheio de divisórias. Tiago sorriu para a ruiva.  
  
- Enfim sós.  
  
Lílian não respondeu, embora tivesse dito a mesma coisa internamente. Rapidamente ela começou a recolher as ervas para poções, depositando-as no cesto, andando por todo o perímetro do lago até se ver bem distante do maroto. Infelizmente para ela, ele decidiu segui-la.  
  
- Então, Lily, o que vamos fazer primeiro em nosso romântico encontro ao luar? Que tal um banho no lago?  
  
A ruiva parou instantaneamente, o sangue subindo à cabeça como acontecera em todo decorrer daquela semana. Com um sorriso maquiavélico, ela virou-se para o moreno.  
  
- Um banho no lago! Potter, você está ficando cada vez mais criativo em seus convites. Sabe que essa é uma excelente idéia?  
  
Tiago olhou-a assustado quando começou a levitar. Ela não estava com a varinha, mas depois de tudo o que vira nos encontros com Hades, não havia como não culpá-la.  
  
- Lily, me coloca no chão!  
  
- Porque? Logo agora que está ficando divertido...- lentamente, o garoto voou até um pouco depois das margens do lago e Lílian sorriu novamente - Mas, já que insiste, farei sua vontade.  
  
Antes que Tiago pudesse retrucar, ele se sentiu desabar. Rindo, Lílian observou o moreno completamente encharcado, tentando secar os óculos enquanto a olhava furioso.  
  
- Definitivamente, você tem que ser internada, sua louca perigosa, sua...  
  
- Cuidado com o que diz, Potter. - ela advertiu-o, enquanto voltava a colher suas ervas.  
  
- Você é uma tonta, é isso! Como alguém pode resistir tanto tempo a mim? Você...  
  
- Começou de novo a sessão de tortura com o "eu-sou-o-arrogante-Potter"?  
  
- E você não é nem um pouquinho arrogante não é, senhorita Evans?  
  
A ruiva começou a perder a paciência.  
  
- Potter, será que dá pra calar a boca?  
  
- Ah, a verdade dói, não é? - ele disse, desistindo de secar os óculos e colocando-os de volta, ainda sentado dentro d'água - Você também é orgulhosa, cabeça-dura, histérica, chata, convencida só porque é a toda poderosa monitora-chefe,...  
  
Enquanto o moreno desfiava um rosário de defeitos da ruiva, Lílian, depositando a cesta no chão, começou a entrar na água. Se ele não ia se calar por bem, ia por mal mesmo. Tiago só a notou através dos óculos embaçados quando ela estava bem diante dele, com água até os joelhos.  
  
- ...e detestável, petulante, e, e... - ele começou a gaguejar à medida em que a garota se abaixava, agarrando-o pela gravata para em seguida colar os lábios aos dele.  
  
Tiago ficou em choque, mas o contato não durou mais de dois segundos, pois tão subitamente quanto começou, a ruiva interrompeu o beijo, soltando a gravata dele, erguendo-se rápida. Ele voltou a cair sentado dentro d'água com toda a força enquanto ela passava a mão pelo rosto.  
  
- Ai, meu Pai, que foi que eu fiz?  
  
Lentamente Tiago levantou-se e segurou a mão que ela mantinha no rosto corado, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela.  
  
- Porque fez isso? - ele perguntou baixinho.  
  
Ela ergueu a cabeça, os olhos brilhantes.  
  
- Eu... eu não sei... - ela ia dizer "esqueci", pois realmente esquecera porque o beijara.  
  
Tiago levou a mão livre à face da garota, passeando com os dedos pela pele sedosa até tocar os lábios dela, vermelhos e levemente úmidos. Lílian fechou os olhos, desejando que ele nunca findasse o toque. Ela sentiu a mão dele escorregando até sua nuca. Com um passo, o rapaz venceu o pequeno espaço que separava os corpos dos dois.  
  
Ela reabriu os olhos, sentindo a respiração dele sobre sua face, enquanto a mão em sua nuca deslizava até a cintura. Tiago soltou a mão da dela, acompanhando o destino da primeira. Sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, ela envolveu com os braços livres o pescoço de Tiago.   
  
Finalmente os lábios dos dois se tocaram, de início timidamente, até que Lílian os entreabriu, permitindo que Tiago aprofundasse o beijo. Ela sentiu como se tivesse uma companhia completa de balé sapateando em seu estômago.  
  
Um vento frio começou a soprar e Tiago apertou ainda mais a ruiva contra seu corpo. Sentir a boca dela sob a sua era mais perfeito do que imaginara em seus sonhos mais malucos. E era ainda melhor porque não era um beijo à força, roubado, como tantas vezes imaginara. Lílian estava correspondendo!  
  
O som de passos fez com que os dois se separassem e, sem olhar para o moreno, com as vestes quase tão encharcada quanto as de Tiago, Lílian voltou à margem do lago. Segundos depois, Hagrid adentrou a clareira, acompanhado de um centauro que o maroto imediatamente reconheceu. Firenze.  
  
- Porque estão molhados? - o guarda-caça perguntou preocupado enquanto Tiago saía de dentro d'água.  
  
Tiago olhou estranhamente para Hagrid. Ele e os outros marotos gostavam muito de Rúbeo, mas ele não pôde deixar de amaldiçoar a inopoturna volta do amigo.  
  
- Ocorreu um pequeno acidente, nada demais, Hagrid. - Lílian respondeu meio rouca, secando as próprias vestes com um aceno da varinha, sem olhar para Tiago, que parara ao seu lado.  
  
- Bem, vocês já encheram o cesto. E já passa da meia-noite também, a festa acabou há muito. Vamos, eu vou levá-los de volta. A propósito, esse aqui é o Firenze.  
  
Lílian voltou-se para o centauro, ouvindo Tiago murmurar um olá mal humorado. Firenze aproximou-se, mirando os olhos verdes dela com atenção.  
  
- É um grande prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Evans.  
  
A garota não se surpreendeu ao ver que ele sabia seu nome. Provavelmente Hagrid falara deles enquanto voltava para buscá-los.  
  
- Igualmente. - ela respondeu com um leve sorriso.  
  
- Boa noite, senhor Potter. - Firenze voltou-se para o moreno.  
  
Tiago assentiu, embora tivesse vontade de dizer que a noite se estragara depois da chegada deles. Hagrid sorriu alegremente.  
  
- Certo, então vamos indo. Firenze, nos acompanha?  
  
- Infelizmente não poderei hoje, Hagrid. - o jovem centauro respondeu sem desviar os olhos de Lílian.  
  
- Então até a próxima. Vamos, garotos.  
  
Lílian obedeceu, tentando não notar o olhar de Tiago, que andava um pouco atrás dela. Em silêncio, eles voltaram ao castelo. Hagrid os deixou no portão e, assim que se viram sozinhos, Tiago segurou a ruiva pelo braço.  
  
- Lily...  
  
- Até que enfim! - a voz de Sirius e de pedro veio das sombras - Pensamos que nunca iam voltar dessa maldita detenção.  
  
Tiago olhou com irritação para os amigos, que seguravam a capa de invisibilidade, enquanto Lílian suspirava aliviada.  
  
- Como foi a festa? - a ruiva perguntou.  
  
- Um tédio. - foi a resposta de Sirius - Só não fomos direto com o Remo porque ia dar muito na vista, sabe como é...  
  
- Mas a comida estava boa. - observou Pedro.  
  
- Você também só pensa em comida, Rabicho! - Tiago descontou a raiva no amigo sem perceber, abrindo o portão - Vamos logo.  
  
Os quatro voltaram a orla da floresta. Pedro virou-se para a ruiva.  
  
- Então você também é uma animaga ilegal? - ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.  
  
Lílian deu de ombros.  
  
- Não se pode viver de regras todo o tempo, não?  
  
Os três garotos riram, embora estivessem surpresos. certamente, de todas as pessoas que eles imaginariam para infrigir uma regra da escola, a última da lista seria a monitora-chefe. Depois de se entreolharem por alguns instantes, um a um, os marotos se transformaram. Rapidamente o pequeno rato saiu correndo na frente, enquanto o cervo e o enorme cão olhavam a garota inquisidoramente. Com um suspiro resignado, ela deixou-se envolver pela aura prateada, desaparecendo para dar lugar a um pequeno pássaro vermelho-fogo. Os três seguiram Rabicho, que já fizera o Salgueiro lutador parar de se debater. Poucos instantes depois, tinham acabado de atravessar o túnel escuro que desembocava na Casa dos Gritos.  
  
Lílian sempre reteria as lembranças daquela noite. Jamais esqueceria dos uivos de dor de Remo, nem de como o lobisomem se tornara mais "dócil" quando o cervo e o cão começaram a fazer festas a ele, ou quando o pequeno rato olhou pela janela guinchando alegremente, convidando-os à aventura. Também não se esqueceria quando pousara gentilmente no ombro da fera, enxergando naqueles olhos amarelados um brilho de consciência: a consciência de Remo.  
  
Eles saíram da Casa dos Gritos e voltaram para a Floresta Proibida pela terceira vez naquele dia. E por trás dos olhos escuros do pequeno pássaro, Lílian aprendia sobre os bichos que habitavam entre aquelas árvores enquanto divertia-se com as brincadeiras dos marotos.  
  
Quando finalmente amanheceu, os quatro deixaram Remo já destransformado perto do Salgueiro e voltaram ao castelo com Pedro no bolso de Sirius sob a capa de Tiago. Por sorte todos haviam ido dormir muito tarde na noite anterior e eles poderiam descansar. Na sala comunal vazia, Tiago tirou a capa, guardando-a.  
  
- Foi divertido, não? - Sirius perguntou para Lílian com um sorriso - Que pássaro é aquele em que você se transformou.  
  
- Eu ainda não sei. Ele não é nativo daqui. Mas já comecei minhas pesquisas.  
  
Notando finalmente o olhar de Tiago, Sirius e Pedro despediram-se, subindo para seu dormitório. Lílian sentiu um calafrio.  
  
- Errr... Até mais tarde.  
  
Ela virou-se para subir ao dormitório feminino, mas a mão de Tiago em seu braço não permitiu.  
  
- Acho que ainda precisamos conversar, Lily.  
  
Ela encostou-se à parede, olhando para ele.  
  
- Eu realmente preciso dormir, Tiago, será que não pode deixar para mais tar...  
  
Antes que a ruiva pudesse completar sua frase, Tiago já tinha os lábios novamente sobre os dela. Dessa vez, o rapaz só se afastou quando já não conseguia respirar.  
  
- Eu amo você, Lily.   
  
Lílian olhou-o surpresa. Há muito se acostumara com as investidas de Tiago, mas nunca ouvira ele dizer aquilo. Se nada do que se passara naquela noite tivesse acontecido, ela não teria acreditado nele. Mas agora, se Tiago Potter dissesse que o sol era cor de rosa, ela acreditaria.  
  
- Eu também amo você, seu grandíssimo tolo.  
  
Mais uma vez eles se beijaram enquanto, no dormitório masculino, já com os olhos fora da fechadura, Sirius e Pedro executavam silenciosamente uma dança da vitória.  
  
´  
  
´  
  
ALELUIA!!!!!!!! Eu não acredito que finalmente esses dois se acertaram. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, então, comentem e logo saberão o que acontece DEPOIS dessas duas antas finalmente se acertarem. Ainda tem muita coisa pela frente, então, continuem deixando reviews!  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	26. Dias normais

Capítulo 24 - Dias normais  
  
************************************************  
  
"A amizade traz consigo as sementes do amor; a partir dela se desenvolvem relacionamentos profundos."  
  
Marlo Thomas  
  
************************************************  
  
A notícia correu por Hogwarts como rastilho de pólvora. Depois de três anos de foras e brigas, Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans estavam namorando. Na hora do almoço, sentada ao lado dos marotos, a ruiva sentia claramente os muitos olhares convergidos em sua direção, mesmo uma semana depois do anunciado "evento do ano".  
  
- Eles estão com inveja. - a voz de Tiago soou junto ao seu ouvido.  
  
- Deveriam estar com pena. - ela respondeu sorrindo.  
  
O moreno riu, roubando um beijo dela enquanto Sirius meneava a cabeça.   
  
- Pontas, você partiu meu coração... Um maroto amarrado! Por Merlin, onde vamos parar?  
  
- Você diz isso mas também está procurando quem te coloque coleira. - Susan observou divertida, enquanto colava um artigo de jornal em seu velho álbum.  
  
Sirius sorriu e virou-se para a mesa da Corvinal, onde Camille conversava com Hestia e Marlene. Selene e Emelina se entreolharam.  
  
- Acho que a coleira está um pouco mais perto, Black. - Emelina disse, olhando para Susan.   
  
A morena corou, mas Sirius não o percebeu.  
  
- Eu vou ir falar com ela.  
  
O garoto levantou-se e Lílian riu baixinho.  
  
- E lá vai o GRANDE garanhão de Hogwarts...  
  
- Lily?  
  
- Pois não, Tiago?  
  
- Você está realmente reclamando porque o "garanhão" não está mais aqui? - ele perguntou com uma cara de fingida mágoa.  
  
- Pois é, eu aceitei namorar você pra ver se fica mais fácil conquistar o Sirius, Ti. Afinal, você é mesmo insuportável... - Lílian respondeu, tentando soar séria.  
  
- Nem depois de se acertarem vocês vão parar com essas "amabilidades", não é? - Alice perguntou, desviando um pouco sua atenção de Frank.  
  
- Qual seria a graça da vida? - os dois responderam em uníssono.  
  
- Eles definitivamente se merecem... - Susan meneou a cabeça, voltando ao seu álbum.  
  
- Su, o que você tanto prega aí? - Lílian perguntou, olhando o álbum cheio de recortes de jornais.  
  
- Os dois pombinhos estiveram voando durante toda a semana e por isso não souberam do que aconteceu na noite do Dia das Bruxas. Houve um ataque fracassado ao Beco Diagonal. Na mesma noite, uma explosão num ponto turístico trouxa de Londres foi creditada a grupos terroristas. - Susan informou - Hoje, no entanto, saiu no Profeta Diário que a explosão também foi um ataque de Comensais.  
  
- Alguma vítima? - Tiago perguntou interessado.   
  
- Não. - foi Selene quem respondeu - O ataque ao Beco Diagonal já era esperado, por causa do que aconteceu em Hogsmeade. Muitos aurores tinham sido deslocados para lá. E o museu que explodiu estava vazio na hora. Os Comensais não deram muita sorte dessa vez. Infelizmente, nenhum foi preso.  
  
Eles voltaram a comer em silêncio, até Emelina virar-se para Tiago.  
  
- Onde estão Remo e Pedro? - ela perguntou.  
  
O moreno voltou-se para ela.  
  
- O Pedro disse que ia na biblioteca, fazer o quê eu não sei, mas garanto que não foi para estudar. Quanto ao Remo, ele foi para a torre de Astronomia. Acho que está procurando estrelas em pleno meio-dia.  
  
- Realmente, ele anda meio estranho. - comentou Selene.  
  
Lílian levantou-se, colocando a mochila nas costas.  
  
- Pessoal, eu sei que a conversa está boa, a comida, excelente, a companhia, nem se fala, mas eu preciso passar na biblioteca e pegar uns livros. A propósito, se apressem. Falta meia hora para o início das aulas.  
  
- Tiago, eu já disse, mas vou repetir: você realmente precisa fazer ela esquecer um pouco dos livros. - Alice falou, enquanto olhava para a ruiva.  
  
O rapaz respondeu com um suspiro resignado.  
  
- Infelizmente eu sou só uma diversão, Alice. Não posso competir com o grande amor da vida dela. Mas, se pudesse, explodiria a biblioteca.  
  
- E eu esgano você no dia em que fizer isso. - Lílian respondeu, dando um beijo de leve nele antes de desaparecer do salão.  
  
- Mas essa é uma excelente idéia, Pontas. - Sirius disse, voltando a se sentar, tendo escutado tudo - Se conseguissemos interditar a Madame Pince por pelo menos uma semana, os exames seriam adiados e a sua querida pimentinha teria mais tempo pra você.  
  
- O que aconteceu com seus olhos?! - Susan perguntou horrorizada.  
  
- Cortesia de Camille.  
  
Tiago observou o par de janelas que haviam substituído os olhos azuis de Sirius.  
  
- Como ela fez isso?  
  
- Algum feitiço maluco. Mas ela jurou que daqui a uma hora eles voltam ao normal. Pobrezinha... Estava morrendo de saudades de mim.  
  
Selene engasgou com o suco enquanto Alice, Emelina e Susan se entreolhavam. Frank, muito concentrado em um livro, não tomara conhecimento de nada do que acontecera na mesa até aquele momento.   
  
Enquanto a alegre turma grifinória conversava, na mesa da Lufa-lufa uma garotinha os observava, notando com pesar que um certo monitor não estava ali.  
  
*****  
  
Afogados em meio aos livros que enchiam a mesa da sala comunal, os marotos estudavam para os N.I.E.Ms. Ou melhor, estudavam entre aspas, já que Pedro dormia na cadeira enquanto Sirius e Tiago faziam planos para o natal, dali há um mês.  
  
Remo apenas observava as palavras "soltas" nos livros, mas estava alheio a tudo. A única coisa que ocupava sua mente era uma certa garota, numa noite clara, no alto da Torre de Astronomia...  
  
- Ei, Aluado, ACORDA! - Sirius gritou na orelha do amigo.  
  
Remo deu um pulo na cadeira.  
  
- Endoidou, Almofadinhas?!  
  
- O que tá acontecendo com você, Aluado? - Tiago perguntou sério - Você anda muito fora de órbita nos últimos tempos.  
  
O rapaz ficou calado, olhando o teto. Como falaria aos amigos sobre a "aparição" da Torre de Astronomia?  
  
- Pela cara dele, sou capaz de apostar que é uma garota. - Sirius observou.  
  
- Como você sabe? - Remo perguntou, levemente surpreso.  
  
- Eu conheço essa cara de cachorro abandonado. É a mesma que eu vejo no espelho sempre que me olho. - Sirius respondeu divertido.  
  
Respirando fundo, o monitor começou a contar o que acontecera. Quando finalmente acabou, os dois amigos o olhavam entre divertidos e surpresos.  
  
- Você foi agarrado por uma garota que nunca viu e que simplemente desapareceu no ar depois? - Sirius riu - Porque isso nunca aconteceu comigo?  
  
- É, Aluado, você tem toda a razão em estar assim. Se a Lily tivesse me agarrado e sumido depois, eu não sei o que faria... Ou melhor, sei, já que ela fez mais ou menos isso...  
  
- A LILY TE AGARROU?! - Sirius estava quase em cima da mesa agora - E VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU ESSE DETALHE?  
  
- Almofadinhas, será que você pode parar de anunciar isso? Se ela souber que eu contei, me mata! A Lily nunca vai admitir que, no final das contas, quem acabou agarrando quem foi ela. Mas o que posso fazer se sou irresistível?  
  
- E modesto. - Remo adicionou, rindo.  
  
Os três se entreolharam em silêncio, enquanto Pedro roncava. O olhar de Tiago foi, pensativo, até a porta do dormitório feminino. Fora Alice, que saíra para passear com o namorado, as garotas estavam todas lá. Sirius seguiu o olhar dele e um sorriso luminoso, daqueles que se dá quando se tem uma grande idéia, estampou-se no rosto do rapaz.  
  
- Escutem, eu ainda tenho um pouco da poção que usamos no dia em que os pais da Lily... - Sirius interrompeu-se nessa parte, mas logo voltou a sorrir - Que tal fazermos uma visita ao Paraíso? Da última vez que estivemos lá nem pudemos aproveitar...  
  
Os dois companheiros assentiram alegremente. Sirius ao dormitório e logo os três já tinham tomado a poção. Tiago foi o primeiro a começar a subir. Quando iam segui-lo, remo segurou Sirius.  
  
- E o Rabicho?  
  
Como se soubesse que estavam falando dele, Rabicho de um ronco mais forte, assustando os poucos alunos que permaneciam na sala.  
  
- Hum... Não, melhor não. Vai assustar as senhoritas...  
  
- Vocês vêm ou não? - a voz de Tiago veio ansiosa do alto da torre.  
  
- Já vai, Pontas.  
  
Os dois subiram a escadaria de dois em dois degraus e juntaram-se a Tiago, parado à porta, ouvindo algo com atenção. Sirius parou espantado.  
  
- Isso é música! Mas como é que elas conseguem? Não funciona rádio aqui na escola.  
  
- Quieto, Almofadinhas!  
  
Lá de dentro, junto à melodia que eles ouviam, vieram as vozes divertidas de Lílian e Emelina. Tiago fez um sinal de silêncio com a mão e abriu a porta. Surpresas com a inesperada invasão, as garotas quedaram-se imóveis.  
  
Susan estava sentada numa das camas, tendo um violão no colo. Selene, embora já nada soprasse, mantinha os lábios sobre uma flauta dourada. No meio do quarto, de braços dados, Emelian e Lílian, que provavelmente até a pouco estavam dançando, olhavam para a porta assustadas.  
  
- O que estão fazendo aqui? - a loira foi a primeira a se recuperar, soltando Lílian.  
  
- Viemos fazer uma visita. - Sirius disse, fechando a porta após a entrada de Remo - Porque nunca disseram que sabiam tocar?  
  
- Vocês nunca perguntaram. - Susan respondeu, dando de ombros.  
  
- Vocês sabiam que é PROIBIDO subir aqui? - Lílian saiu de seu mutismo quando Tiago parou diante dela.  
  
- Ah, Lily, não seja má. - Selene depositou a flauta sobre a cama, sentando-se em seguida.  
  
- Não vai ficar com raiva de mim, não, é, Pimentinha? - Tiago perguntou manhoso.  
  
Lílian suspirou.  
  
- Não dessa vez. Mas da próxima em que me chamar de "Pimentinha", eu torço seu pescoço.  
  
- Cuidado, Pontas, a ruivinha é brava... - Sirius disse enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama de Susan.  
  
Lílian riu, piscando o olho, e abraçou o namorado. Remo sentou-se na mesma cama que Emelina.  
  
- Então, desde quando vocês tocam? - Sirius perguntou.  
  
- A Susan já tocava quando entrou em Hogwarts. - Lílian respondeu, sentando-se abraçada com Tiago - Os pais dela são músicos trouxas na Itália. No terceiro ano a Su nos convidou para passar as férias na casa dela. Então eu comecei a aprender violão também, mas já tocava piano desde pequena.  
  
- Eu também toco guitarra. - Susan continuou - E a Emelina se interessou por tudo. Hoje é quem mais toca aqui, de sax a apito nasal.  
  
- E eu toco bateria. Sei tocar flauta também, mas os instrumentos de sopro geralmente ficam a cargo da Alice. - Selene completou.  
  
- Vocês podiam formar uma banda. - Remo observou com um sorriso.  
  
Elas menearam a cabeça.  
  
- Na casa da Su tem um palco. Quando fomos lá, os pais dela organizaram um "show" para a família. - Lílian começou a recordar, resignada - Vocês não têm idéia de como uma família italiana é grande...   
  
- Em todo caso, eu só faltei morrer quando subi ao palco, e olha que já estava acostumada com isso. - Susan continuou - Eu comecei a tremer tanto que não era capaz de segurar o violão.  
  
- Eu estava começando a aprender bateria. - foi a vez de Selene recordar - Fiz as baquetas perseguirem o pai da Susan por toda a casa, de tão nervosa que estava. Por sorte todo mundo na família dela sabe da magia e adora tudo que é relacionado ao assunto.  
  
- Só a Emelina conseguiu ficar calma durante toda a apresentação, enquanto tocava piano. Tão calma que ela tocou do momento em que se sentou junto ao piano até a gente conseguir agarrá-la e tirá-la de cima do palco. - Lílian voltou a falar - Era eu quem estava cantando. Eu começava uma música e a Emelina estava tocando outra, a gente nunca conseguia se encontrar.  
  
- Resumindo, foi ridículo, um verdadeiro fiasco... - Emelina finalizou.  
  
- Eu não acredito que perdi isso! - Sirius disse entre gargalhadas - Vocês vão ter que fazer uma apresentação exclusiva para a gente. Eu vou pensar num nome para a banda de vocês.  
  
- O que aconteceu com a Alice? - Tiago perguntou, enquanto enrolava o cabelo da ruiva entre seus dedos, fazendo cachinhos.  
  
- Ela quase morreu asfixiada com a flauta, além de tentar estourar nossos tímpanos. - respondeu Selene.  
  
- Falando de mim? - Alice perguntou, entrando no quarto.  
  
- Recordando, minha cara, apenas recordando... - respondeu Emelina, sonhadoramente - Bons tempos aqueles. Nada de N.I.E.Ms., nada de monitora-chefe chata no nosso quarto...  
  
- Brigas dos marotos com sonserinos, e, principalmente, os espetaculares escândalos da Lily com o Tiago... - lembrou Susan.  
  
- Poxa, Susan, você realmente tinha que lembrar essa última parte? - Tiago perguntou, fingindo-se chateado.  
  
- Não sinta saudades, Su, esse maroto ainda precisa de uns bons puxões de orelha.  
  
- Tiago, por favor, suma com a responsabilidade dessa maluca. - Emelina pediu - É muito chato ter uma monitora certinha como amiga.  
  
- Você não acha isso quando eu acoberto seus encontros com Fábio Prewett, Emelina. - Lily respondeu, piscando o olho.  
  
- Fábio Prewett? Da Corvinal? - Sirius perguntou, interessado - Interessante saber isso...  
  
- Lílian, isso foi golpe baixo! - a loira exclamou, botando meio palmo da língua para a amiga, embora ainda sorrisse - Porque não ataca as encalhadas ao invés de mim?  
  
- E quem disse que tem alguma encalhada nesse dormitório? - a ruiva perguntou, levantando-se.  
  
- Foi você quem pediu isso, senhorita Evans. - Selene disse, enquanto jogava um travesseiro na ruiva.  
  
Logo os travesseiros estavam voando por todos os lados e os meninos também participavam da "guerra". Os três marotos nunca tinham pensado que seria tão divertido ficar em companhia das amigas. Tão preocupados em manter seu clube do bolinha que nem tinham percebido o que estavam perdendo.  
  
Depois da guerra de travesseiros, quando todos já estavam muito cansados, os três se despediram. Rabicho ainda roncava na vaiza sala comunal.  
  
- Às vezes me pergunto porque ele não se transforma num porquinho. - Sirius observou com um sorriso maroto.  
  
Remo meneou a cabeça.  
  
- Vamos acordá-lo logo e ir dormir. Amanhã vai ser um longo dia...  
  
´  
  
´  
  
E aí, pessoal, gostaram desse capítulo? Bem, hoje nós teremos um pouco de interatividade. Queria que vocês dessem sugestões de um nome para "banda" das garotas. Não vão ganhar nada com isso, eu sei, já que sou apenas uma pobre escritora de fics, mas terão pelo menos a satisfação de ver sua idéia e seus créditos aqui na fic.   
  
Então, continuem comentando e eu continuo escrevendo. Não se esqueçam do que eu já disse várias vezes, eu sou movida a reviews, quanto mais recebo deles, mais inspiração tenho para escrever. Se não comentarem, vou acabar tendo um bloqueio e sabe-se lá quando vou conseguir continuar a escrever. Chantagem? Nem tanto. É mais uma questão de sobrevivência.  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost.  
  
P.S.: eu quero me desculpar pelo erro da semana passada quando eu troquei a ordem dos capítulos e, bem, quem viu sabe do que estou falando. Também quero dar um aviso. Meu tempo está escasseando, eu comecei a trabalhar nos dois períodos e não só de tarde. Isso significa atualizações com menos frequência, ou seja, eu só vou poder postar nos finais de semana. Não que isso seja um problema tão grande, dá mais tempo a vocês para lerem e comentarem. Em todo caso, prometo que sempre que for possível, atualizarei, mas certeza mesmo só no sábado ou domingo, ainda não tenho muita certeza... 


	27. A marca prometida

Capítulo 25 - Presente de Natal - Parte 1 - A marca prometida  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Mas porque eu deveria por outros lamentar quando ninguém por mim suspira?"  
  
Childe Harold.I.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Num piscar de olhos as semanas se sucederam aos dia e dezembro chegou. A Grifinória, como sempre, estava em primeiro lugar no campeonato de casas e, no campo de quadribol, a torcida vermelho e ouro compenetrava-se para assistir aquele que seria o último jogo da temporada.  
  
- Porque justamente contra a Sonserina? - Lílian perguntou pela décima vez às amigas.  
  
- Lílian, se você fizer essa pergunta de novo, eu juro que te derrubo arquibancada a baixo e não vai sobrar pedaço para contar ao Tiago depois. - Susan retrucou, começando a perder a paciência.  
  
A ruiva suspirou enquanto os dois times entravam em campo.  
  
- E aí vem o time da Sonserina: Wilkes, Avery, Lestrange, Nott, Dolohov, Travers e Black! E do lado dos leões, Fawcett, Black, Podmore, Shackebolt, Pontner, Lynch e Potter!  
  
Tiago e Dolohov apertaram-se as mãos e o capitão grifinório perguntou-se se o sonserino estava tentando esmagar a pobre mão dele. Madame Hooch, que como sempre apitaria o jogo, deu o sinal e os dois times levantaram vôo.  
  
- Olá, garotas. - Remo cumprimentou, enquanto se sentava com Pedro.  
  
Pouco depois chegaram Frank e Hagrid. Pedro observou o sorriso nervoso de Lílian ao cumprimentá-los ao mesmo tempo em que não desgrudava os olhos da vassoura de Tiago.  
  
- Licença, será que eu posso sentar aqui?  
  
Remo virou-se para a doce voz infantil de uma garotinha da Lufa-lufa. A prima de Sirius.  
  
- Claro, fique à vontade. - ele respondeu.  
  
Tonks sorriu, sentando-se ao lado do monitor.  
  
- Eu estava em dúvida para quem torcia. - a morena confidenciou - Na Sonserina eu tenho uma tia. E na Grifinória, um primo. Minha mãe disse então que eu deveria torcer pelo Sirius porque a "tia" Bellatrix não ficaria muito feliz em me ver...  
  
- Ela provavelmente esganaria você se a chamasse de tia. - Remo observou - Qual é mesmo o seu nome?  
  
- Que cabeça a minha... - ela bateu na própria testa levemente chateada - Ninfadora Tonks, mas me chame de Tonks. Eu não sei onde minha mãe estava com a cabeça quando me colocou esse nome...  
  
O rapaz sorriu com a espontaneidade dela.  
  
- Remo Lupin.  
  
Ela assentiu.  
  
- Eu sei quem você é. Todo mundo na escola conhece os marotos.  
  
O rapaz assentiu, olhando com atenção os olhos dela. Tinha certeza que já vira aqueles olhos... De repente, a torcida ao redor deles se levantou num urro. Remo forçou-se a voltar a atenção para o campo.  
  
Tiago, muito concentrado em procurar o pomo, não vira quando Nott fora para cima dele, atacando-o com o bastão. Por sorte, no último momento, conseguiu se esquivar, mas ainda assim foi atingido no nariz por um murro.  
  
- Mas que jogada covarde! - falou o corvinal que irradiava a partida - O batedor da Sonserina atacou o apanhador sem justificativas. É pênalti para a Grifinória.  
  
Lílian levantara-se assustada, olhando para o namorado que agora sangrava abundantemente. No mínimo quebrara o nariz com o soco do batedor. A parida estava começando a descambar para a violência.  
  
Os olhos pequenos de Pedro, no entanto, não viram isso, pois estavam fixos na única garota do time das serpentes, Bellatrix Black, que, por acaso, também era apanhadora. A falta de Nott dera tempo suficiente para a morena vasculhar o campo mais sossegada. Potter era o melhor apanhador. Mas, dessa vez, era ela quem iria vencer.  
  
O olhar da morena cruzou com o de Rabicho e ele percebeu que o sorriso dela se tornara malicioso. Ele tremeu imperceptivelmente, lembrando-se da noite, há duas semanas, em que se apresentou como discípulo para ela. Bellatrix, é óbvio, ficara encantada. Um traidor no seio dos marotos, na casa mais fiel a Dumbledore era um achado para o Lorde das Trevas. Além de um trunfo contra Sirius, o primo que renegara o próprio sangue.  
  
Nas arquibancadas, Lílian, de mãos dadas com Susan, vasculhava o ar febrilmente. Aquele jogo tinha que terminar de uma vez por todas, antes que mais alguém se machucasse. Finalmente o olhar dela captou o brilho dourado do pomo junto às balizas da Sonserina. Nem Tiago nem Bellatrix tinham tido chance de vê-lo.  
  
- Hora de a Antiga Magia servir para alguma coisa... - ela sussurrou para si mesma. O pomo não se abalaria pelo poder da varinha, mas talvez usando seus outros poderes, conseguisse manipulá-lo - Susan, eu... - precisava desesperadamente de uma desculpa - ...eu vou ao banheiro! Já volto!  
  
Antes que a morena pudesse responder, Lílian saiu pulando sobre os alunos, mantendo seu olhar fixo no pomo e em Tiago, que se desviava dos balaços de Nott e Dolohov. Correndo, a ruiva afastou-se um pouco do campo, até ter certeza de que ninguém estava prestando atenção nela.  
  
Não mais via o pomo, mas sabia que ele continuava parado, esperando. Esperando por uma ordem dela. Os olhos verdes da ruiva dilataram-se. Do campo, gritos começaram a soar. Lílian concentrou-se, sentindo uma sombra aproximar-se do objeto que ela agora controlava. Não era Tiago. Com um sorriso, a ruiva esquivou-se. No campo, o pomo fez o mesmo.  
  
Bellatrix olhou surpresa para o pomo, desviando-se dela a uma velocidade incrível, subindo. Lá em cima, Tiago Potter, que acabara de se desviar de mais um balaço, também viu o pomo. Ele inclinou-se na vassoura e começou a descer.  
  
- Não mesmo, Potter. - ela sussurrou para si mesma - Hojé não vai ser seu dia.  
  
Os dois agora voavam um em direção ao outro, com o pomo subindo entre eles. Mas Bellatrix ainda estava mais próxima do pomo. Sirius sorriu, já próximo aos dois apanhadores.  
  
- Até mais ver, priminha... - ele disse em voz baixa, rebatendo um balaço na morena.  
  
- E POTTER PEGA O POMO! VITÓRIA DOS LEÕES!!!  
  
Lílian sorriu, começando a voltar para o campo. Os amigos pulavam tanto nas arquibancadas que ela não pode deixar de se perguntar como elas ainda não vieram abaixo.   
  
- Lily, você perdeu, foi emocionante! - Selene disse, abraçando a amiga.   
  
- Eu vi de longe. - a ruiva afirmou - Adorei o balaço que derrubou a Black. Quem foi que jogou?  
  
- O Sirius, lógico. - Susan respondeu divertida - Quem mais seria capaz de mandar o cavalheirismo às favas?  
  
Lílian sorriu e voltou a descer, acompanhada pelos amigos dessa vez. O grupo chegou ao campo rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo que o time descia. Antes que a ruiva pudesse perguntar onde estava o namorado, sentiu a terra faltar sob seus pés, enquanto dava um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus.   
  
- NÓS VENCEMOS!!!  
  
A ruiva riu enquanto Tiago voltava a colocá-la no chão, roubando um beijo apaixonado, no qual ela sentiu gosto de sangue.  
  
- Você não tem jeito mesmo... Tem que ir à Ala Hospitalar ver esse nariz.  
  
- Hoje é dia de comemoração. Madame Pomfrey vai querer me trancar na enfermaria! - o moreno respondeu, puxando-a para um grande abraço com o restante do time.  
  
Um pouco afastado, Pedro observava a animação dos amigos, enquanto Dumbledore, com a taça de quadribol, esperava os grifinórios. Bellatrix passou por ele, séria.  
  
- Me encontre hoje na sala vazia do corredor das masmorras.  
  
Ele assentiu, tentando não deixar seu medo transparecer. A morena foi embora, assim como os outros membros do time verde-prata. Com um suspiro de alívio ao ver a garota se distanciar, Rabicho juntou-se aos amigos na comemoração.  
  
*****  
  
Já era bem tarde da noite e a comemoração da vitória se restringia agora a uns poucos gatos pingados. Tiago brindava com Sirius sua centésima caneca de cerveja amanteigada, com um braço ao redor de Lílian, que dormia em seu ombro. Remo sonhava acordado olhando pela janela enquanto perdia espetacularmente no xadrez para Emelina, que jogava pela primeira vez na vida. Susan também dormira, inadvertidamente, com a cabeça no colo de Sirius, que não notara esse detalhe de tão bêbado que estava.  
  
Perfeito. Ele podia sair sem que ninguém percebesse. Pedro subiu as escadas para seu dormitório, mas não chegou a abrir a porta. Assim que se viu longe do olhar dos amigos, ele se transformou num rato, esgueirando-se então para fora da torre grifinória. Já perto das masmorras da Sonserina, ele voltou a ser um rapaz, entrando na única sala vazia do corredor.  
  
- Boa noite, Pettigrew. - disse a voz de Bellatrix das sombras.  
  
- O-olá...  
  
- Como alguém tão covarde quanto você quer se unir ao Lorde? Sinceramente, pensei que os grifinórios tivesssem pelo menos coragem. Eu não entendo... - a morena disse sarcasticamente, revelando-se.  
  
Novamente duvidavam dele. Podia não ser corajoso, mas provaria que era capaz sim de ser útil. Pela primeira vez, Pedro encheu-se de brios para responder.  
  
- Os motivos que tenho para me juntar a você também têm que ser discutidos?  
  
Bellatrix sorriu. Talvez aquele gordinho não fosse assim tão descartável.  
  
- Não. Você tem razão, seus motivos não me importam. O que importa é a sua lealdade.  
  
- Eu juro que...  
  
- Não é a mim que você deve jurar, Pettigrew. - Bellatrix interrompeu-o - É ao Lorde. E ele não vai querer de você apenas uma jura.  
  
Pedro assentiu, embora no fundo de sua alma já não tivesse tanta certeza do que estava fazendo.  
  
- O que devo fazer então? - ele perguntou em voz baixa.  
  
Bellatrix sorriu.  
  
- No Natal, durante as férias, você seguirá conosco. E, se mostrar-se a altura, ganhará de presente a marca negra, a marca do poder e proteção do Lorde. Estamos entendidos?  
  
Ele assentiu novamente e, sem mais palavras, Bellatrix saiu do aposento.  
  
*****  
  
- Mas, Pedro, você tem certeza de que não quer ir com a gente? - Sirius perguntou de novo.  
  
- Minha mãe precisa de mim, Almofadinhas. Eu não posso deixá-la sozinha justamente no Natal.   
  
A entrada da sala comunal se abriu, deixando passarem Lílian, Susan e Emelina. As três se dirigiram ao ponto em que os marotos discutiam, notando a face derrotada deles.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Emelina perguntou.  
  
- O Pedro não vai passar o natal com a gente na casa do Sirius. - Remo respondeu desanimado.  
  
- Eu não posso deixar minha mãe sozinha. - o maroto desculpou-se - Sinto muito.  
  
- Ei, porque não convidamos as meninas? - Sirius perguntou, apontando para as três.  
  
- O Natal é uma festa para se passar em família, Sirius. - Susan falou, sentando-se ao lado dele - Eu vou viajar para a Itália.  
  
- Eu também vou passar as festas em casa. - Emelina respondeu - Alice e Selene também vão estar fora.  
  
- Lily? - Tiago virou-se para a namorada, que permanecia em pé.  
  
- Minha família atualmente se resume à minha irmã Petúnia. Nós duas estamos sozinhas. Vocês acham realmente que eu deixaria ela passar o natal sem mim? - ela retrucou séria.  
  
- Pelo menos tentamos... - Sirius deu de ombros.  
  
- É CLARO que eu prefiro passar o natal com vocês! - Lily disse alegremente, deixando-se cair no colo do namorado - Eu não quero passar as férias no Inferno anti anormalidades de Petúnia.  
  
Tiago a beijou alegre e Sirius também animou-se.  
  
- Ei, Lily, você vai continuar ensinando a gente a cozinhar?  
  
Emelina e Susan engasgaram, enquanto Remo tentava não chorar de rir. Lily olhou para o moreno e para o namorado, que permanecia muito quieto, fingindo-se muito séria.  
  
- Você ainda não se cansou de explodir sua cozinha?  
  
- Eu quero ver o Remo sofrer agora, Lily. - Tiago respondeu.  
  
Remo conseguiu se controlar.  
  
- Prometo ser um aluno muito aplicado.  
  
A ruiva sorriu em resposta.  
  
- Bem vindo ao time então.  
  
*****  
  
A casa era escura e tenebrosa. Pedro, numa carruagem ao lado de Bellatrix, não poderia ter achado lugar mais propício para ser morada do Lorde das Trevas.  
  
- Vamos logo, Pettigrew!  
  
A carruagem parara e Bellatrix já descera, jogando os soberbos cabelos negros para trás. Pedro a seguiu. Ela o deixou nos aposentos que ocuparia durante todas as férias. Ele dormiu pesadamente naquele dia e, quando acordou, foi porque a morena estava batendo à sua porta.  
  
Era véspera de Natal. Rabicho jamais se esqueceria do primeiro dia de treinamento na sombria mansão do Lorde das Trevas. A dor do Crucio ele sentiu na pele, assim como a força do Imperio. Por várias vezes esteve para desistir, mas sabia que o caminho que escolhera agora já não tinha volta. Se desistisse, seria morto.   
  
Gostaria de estar na casa de Sirius agora. Será que os amigos estavam se divertindo? Como queria estar longe de tudo aquilo. Mas não podia sair, pela mesma razão pela qual entrara: medo. Era tarde demais.  
  
À noite, Bellatrix o ajudou a se preparar com esmero. O Natal seria comemorado em grande estilo pelo Comensais. Na noite da véspera de natal, Rabicho teria o "prazer" de ver seu novo mestre pela primeira vez.  
  
O Salão estava repleto de Comensais quando ele e alguns outros alunos, quase todos muito novos, entraram. Voldemort estava sentado em um trono negro e sorriu ao ver o grupo. Pedro sentiu as pernas bambearem ao ver os intensos olhos vermelhos que o encaravam. O bruxo se levantou.  
  
- Jovens, meus caros jovens... - ele começou a discursar - Estou feliz em tê-los aqui conosco. Hoje começaram a se preparar para se tornarem parte de meu exécito negro. Ainda há muito a aprender e alguns de vocês terão que dar o sangue para isso. Sim, meus jovens comensais, o caminho que escolheram não tem volta, mas lhes dará, com certeza, poder e honra imensuráveis quando, finalmente forem dignos da minha marca.  
  
A um aceno da varinha do bruxo, um fiapo de luz verde projetou-se sobre o salão. Pedro sentiu o coração acelerar enquanto mirava o crânio, morsmodre, a marca prometida. Sim, ele. Rabicho, seria grande. Provaria aos amigos que era forte, confiável, poderoso. Voldemort confiaria nele, nos segredos que ele ouvira no colégio, e faria dele o maior de seus comensais.  
  
´  
  
´  
  
Yukito, como prometido, aqui está um capítulo especialmente dedicado a você. Não queria que Voldemort aparecesse? Espero que tenha gostado.  
  
Madame Destany, eu li sua fic. Mas só tem dois capítulos! Eu quero ver mais, gostei do que li. A propósito, qual o seu e-mail?  
  
Pessoal, falando sério, eu preciso que deixem suas idéias para o nome da banda! O último capítulo dessa primeira fase, eu aviso logo, só sai quando eu tiver isso. Se não derem idéias, sinto muito, mas vão ficar um bom tempo sem saber o que irá acontecer. Ainda por cima que provavelmente vou viajar na páscoa. Quanto antes derem suas sugestões, mais cedo eu faço a "votação" (eu disse que seria interativo) e mais cedo vocês lêem capítulo novo. Eu quero acabar a primeira parte da fic antes de viajar, então me ajudem, ok?  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	28. Inesquecível

Capítulo 26 - Presente de Natal - Parte II - Inesquecível  
  
***************************************  
  
"Que pode uma criatura senão, entre outras criaturas, amar? Amar e esquecer, amar e malamar, amar, desamar, amar? Sempre e até de olhos vidrados, amar?"  
  
Carlos Drummond de Andrade  
  
***************************************  
  
- ATCHIM!  
  
- Saúde. - disseram os três garotos em uníssono.  
  
Lílian agradeceu com um movimento de cabeça enquanto Sirius acabava de abrir a porta.  
  
- Você está bem, Lily? - Tiago perguntou enquanto recolhia a maleta da namorada.  
  
- É só alergia. Não é à toa, já que essa casa está fechada há três meses. Vamos ter que fazer uma limpeza antes de dormir.  
  
- Faxina às oito horas da noite, Lily? - Sirius perguntou entediado.  
  
- Pelo menos ns quartos. Não é tão difícil, Sirius. Comecem enquanto "caço" alguma coisa na geladeira para jantarmos.  
  
- Você devia arranjar um elfo doméstico. - Tiago observou, enquanto passava o dedo sobre um armário cheio de poeira e retirava o pesado casaco, seguido por todos.  
  
- Tive o suficiente de elfos domésticos na Mansão Black. Não pretendo suportar nada parecido com o Monstro na minha casa. - Sirius respondeu enquanto ligava um aquecedor central.  
  
- Eles não costumam ser como o Monstro, Sirius. - Remo observou.  
  
- Mesmo assim...  
  
Resignados os três seguiram para o andar superior onde Sirius designou um quarto para cada um, indo em seguida para o próprio. Tudo ia muito bem até ele tentar abrir a porta.  
  
- DROGA!  
  
Tiago, que estava num quarto ao lado do amigo, colocou a cabeça para o corredor.  
  
- O que houve?  
  
- A porta do meu quarto emperrou. Ainda bem que há outra... - Sirius entrou no quarto do amigo e, com um aceno da varinha, fez um pequeno guarda-rouoa deslocar-se, revelando uma porta - Bem, Pontas, sinto invadir sua privacidade, mas vou ter que usar essa porta até a outra desemperrar.  
  
- Sem problemas, Almofadinhas, desde que você só queira passar depois de eu estar acordado. Não quero me deparar no espelho com uma cara que não é a minha graças a um de seus truques.  
  
Nesse instante, para surpresa dos garotos, uma vassoura entrou no quarto, levantando nuvens de poeira a sua passagem. Logo atrás dela veio Remo.  
  
- Vocês podem pegar o esfregão se quiserem. - o monitor indicou a sala que se via no fim da escadaria - É melhor se apressarem antes dela decidir enveninar o suco de vocês.  
  
Os dois assentiram, logo lançando-se ao trabalho, pelo menos até Sirius captar pela janela o brilho amarelado de uma luz que se acendera na casa vizinha.   
  
- Ei, garotos, venham ver isso...  
  
Na cozinha, Lílian tentava fazer algo comestível com alguns restos que encontrara na geladeira enquanto beliscava de tudo um pouco. Eles precisavam fazer compras com urgência. Finalmente a ruiva conseguiu fritar alguns hambúrguers e observou, com estranheza, que a casa estava muito silenciosa. Com cuidado ela subiu as escadas, quase sendo atropelada por uma vassoura maluca, um esfregão furioso e um balde cheio de água suja.   
  
Pé ante pé ela entrou no único quarto onde se via luz. Mudos e atentos, os três garotos empilhavam-se na janela. Ela aproximou-se furtivamente até ficar bem próxima a eles, descobrindo afinal o que eles observavam com tanto interesse. Na casa vizinha, uma garota um pouco mais velha que eles se trocava.  
  
Tiago sentiu a temperatura aumentar consideravelmente para uma noite de inverno e virou-se para Sirius a fim de perguntar se ele não deixara o aquecedor alto demais. Mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele se deparou com Lílian, a face tão vermelha quanto os cabelos, os olhos verdes faiscando.  
  
- O que pensam que estão fazendo? - ela perguntou perigosamente baixo, atraindo a atenção dos outros dois marotos - Eu sei que são um caso perdido, mas o senhor, Tiago Potter, deveria se envergonhar de ficar olhando as vizinhas se trocando.  
  
- Lily, eu...  
  
- Desçam agora. O jantar está pronto. Eu vou tomar banho agora. Boa noite. - ela disse simplesmente, sumindo em seguida.  
  
- Bem, Pontas. - Sirius começou - Ela tem razão. Você tem namorada para olhar. Não seja tão guloso e deixe a vista para nós, não é Aluado?  
  
- Não me inclua nesse meio. - Remo disse, levemente envergonhado.  
  
- Almofadinhas, cala a boca. - Tiago disse ainda olhando a porta por onde a ruiva saíra.  
  
- Certo. Vamos comer agora, eu estou morto de fome. - Sirius disse, começando a sair do quarto - Não se preocupe, Tiago, amanhã é um novo dia.  
  
- Amanhã é véspera de Natal. - Remo ajuntou - A Lílian não vai te matar numa véspera de Natal.  
  
- Eu espero... Você tem idéia de quão difícil foi conseguir aquela garota?  
  
- Você tem sorte. Está com a garota que ama. - Sirius observou com um sorriso - E não esqueça que EU vou ser o padrinho.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Almofadinhas. Eu vou fazer você batizar um time de quadribol completo, com direito até a reservas.  
  
- Ei, Aluado, você é testemunha, viu? Quando esse panaca começar a constituir família, vai ter que me chamar para ajudar.  
  
- Só espero que não queira ajudar a fazer os pirralhos também... - Remo respondeu.  
  
- Sabe que não é uma má idéia? O Tiago já tem até uma bela garlhada a enfeitar a testa. Dizem que a defesa do boi é a angústia do homem, mas no caso do meu amigo, o enfeite é de cervo mesmo...  
  
- Sirius, se você chegar a quinhentos metros da MINHA namorada com segundas intenções, você já era.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Pontas. - Sirius disse, dessa vez sério - Eu jamais trairia você.  
  
*****  
  
- Muito bem, Remo. Você não me decepcionou. - Lílian disse sorrindo, enquanto engolia mais algumas torradas - Nota dez para o senhor.  
  
- Se é verdade que se conquista pelo estômago, Tiago, acho que você tem que ter cuidado é com o Remo... - Sirius observou maroto.  
  
- Não vamos começar com crises de ciúmes logo pela manhã, não? - Lílian disse ao ver o namorado fechar a cara, fingindo-se extremamente rancoroso.  
  
- Então, o que sugere para nossa véspera de natal, senhorita Evans? - Sirius perguntou.  
  
- Temos que abastecer a despensa. E eu ainda quero comprar os presentes. Podemos ir num mercado aqui perto e depois vamos ao Beco Diagonal, almoçamos, fazemos compras, escolhemos um pinheiro para essa sala, podemos ir ao cinema...  
  
- E de noite vamos à discoteca! - o anfitrião voltou a interrompê-la - Programação perfeita. Vamos começar logo com isso então.  
  
Rapidamente eles acabaram de tomar café. Enquanto Sirius e Tiago acabavam de arrumar a casa, Lílian e Remo foram ao mercado, logo voltando carregados de mantimentos para as férias. Finalmente saíram todos, pegando um ônibus para o centro, onde se localizava o Caldeirão Furado. Saíram do Beco Diagonal carregados de sacolas e depois foram para um centro de compras trouxa. Almoçaram num restaurante italiano onde Lílian relembrou suas aventuras na casa de Susan, história intitulada pelos marotos de "as malucas do Mediterrâneo".  
  
À tarde, Sirius escolheu o maior pinheiro que encontrou na loja (os amigos tinham séria dúvidas se a árvore entraria pela porta da casa, mas, em todo caso...) e depois eles se divertiram escolhendo enfeites para decorá-lo. Finalmente Lílian os arrastou para o cinema, onde assitiram à reestréia de um filme antigo, do época do cinema mudo, com um cara de bigode engraçado e bengala.  
  
Já era noite quando eles voltaram à casa de Sirius. Rapidamente os garotos se arrumaram, começando a decorar a árvore que afinal passara pela porta depois de um feitiço de Remo, enquanto Lílian terminava uns sanduíches e ia tomar banho.  
  
- Vai ser divertido, Aluado. Quem sabe você não encontra a sua "aparição" lá? - Sirius perguntou divertido enquanto enfeitiçava uma das estrelas que penduraria na árvore.  
  
- Duvido que ela esteja aqui, Almofadinhas. Mas e você? Está esperando encontrar a Camille lá? - Remo perguntou no mesmo tom.  
  
- Eu me viro perfeitamente bem sem ela. Pelo menos por hoje. A Camille é coisa séria e hoje eu só quero me divertir.  
  
- Falou o Senhor Fidelidade. Você tem mesmo certeza que gosta da Camille, Sirius? - a voz de Lílian soou do alto das escadas.  
  
Tiago virou-se para a namorada e segurou-se para não babar. Como ela conseguia ficar cada vez mais linda?  
  
- Será que eu posso ser fiel à você, Lily? - Sirius disse, também embasbacado - Que tal dar um fora no Pontas por essa noite?  
  
- Eu também me candidato! - Remo disse, rindo da careta do amigo.  
  
- Almofadinhas e Aluado... - Tiago disse ameaçadoramente.  
  
- Você é TÃO egoísta, Pontas... - o moreno disse, representando artisticamente uma cena de profunda mágoa - Não sabe dividir o que tem com os amigos...  
  
- Eu concordo. - Aluado se juntou definitivamente a brincadeira - Na verdade, acho que os dois deviam fugir com o circo, assumir de vez o caso de vocês e deixar a Lílain para mim.  
  
Sirius e Tiago lançaram ao amigo iguais olhares de depreciação. Lílian acabou de descer as escadas. A longa saia negra arrastava-se no chão, enquanto um corpete vermelho com tule negro, amarrado por quatro laços nas costas, torneava-lhe o busto. Tiago aproximou-se, tirando um cachinho do rosto da namorada.  
  
- Você está... - ele começou.  
  
- Encantadora? - Remo tentou ajudar.  
  
- Absolutamente sexy? - ajuntou Sirius.  
  
- Rapazes, eu dispenso a ajuda de vocês.  
  
Lílian sorriu, observando os amigos.  
  
- Vocês também estão muito bem.  
  
Sirius inchou por trás do blazer preto, Remo sorriu em resposta, arrumando o bem cortado terno e Tiago jogou o casaco por cima da camisa vermelha.  
  
- Vamos?  
  
Os quatro saíram a pé, afinal a discoteca não era muito longe e seria muito estranho desmontarem quatro pessoas de uma moto. Logo chegaram ao prédio, de onde a música alegre escapava, enchendo o ar.   
  
O ambiente escuro só era quebrado pelos flashes de um globo de luz. Na pista dançava-se rock. Os quatro se sentaram e, depois de uma rodada de vinho, Tiago arrastou a namorada para a pista. Não demorou muito para que Sirius e Remo também arranjassem pares.  
  
´  
  
I want to break free  
  
I want to break free  
  
I want to break free from your lies  
  
You're so self satisfied, I don't need you  
  
I´ve got do break free  
  
God knows, God knows I want to break free  
  
´  
  
Sirius tocou o ombro de Tiago e, quando o moreno se virou, a loira com quem ele dançava e Lílian trocaram de lugar.  
  
- Hei! - Tiago exclamou, enquanto o amigo e a namorada se afastavam rindo.  
  
- Hora de trocar de par, Pontas. - Sirius respondeu.  
  
´  
  
I've fallen in love  
  
I've fallen in love for the first time  
  
And this time I know it´s real  
  
I've fallen in love, yeah  
  
God knows, God knows I've fallen in love  
  
´  
  
Remo sorriu quando Sirius aproximou-se com Lílian. Ele entregou a morena ao amigo e começou a dançar com Lílian, enquanto Tiago, com a loira, vasculhava a pista de dança atrás da namorada.  
  
´  
  
It´s strange but it´s true  
  
I can´t get over the way you love me like you do  
  
But I have to be sure when I walk out that door  
  
Oh how I want to be free, baby  
  
Oh how I want to be free  
  
Oh how I want to break free  
  
Tiago finalmente localizou Sirius. De longe, Lílian observou o namorado aproximar-se do amigo. No escuro, Tiago não percebera que Sirius trocara de par de novo. Com o mesmo "golpe" do amigo, Tiago voltou a trocar de par, mas, para sua surpresa, percebeu que não dançava com Lílian. Sirius, com a loura de volta, ria da cara de bobo do amigo.  
  
´  
  
But life still goes on  
  
I can´t get used to living without, living without  
  
Living without you by my side  
  
I don´t want to live alone, hey  
  
God knows, got to make it on my own  
  
´  
  
Remo, como sempre o mais ajuizado dos marotos e, logicamente depois de se divertir com a cara de desespero de Tiago, fez a ruiva voltar aos braços do namorado.  
  
- Até que enfim! - ele disse quando Lílian voltou a dançar com ele.  
  
- Você é uma graça quando está com ciúmes, sabia?  
  
- Será que devo corar com isso? - ele perguntou junto ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.  
  
- Se corar, infelizmente eu não vou poder ver. - ela respondeu no mesmo tom, quase rouca.  
  
  
  
´  
  
So baby, can´t you see  
  
God knows I´ve got it  
  
God knows I need you  
  
God knows I want to break free  
  
´  
  
A música acabou, para infelicidade de Tiago, que se viu novamente sem namorada, já que ela voltou à mesa, sedenta. Lílian tomou das mãos de Sirius um copo cristalino e virou-o de uma vez só, acreditando ser água. Infelizmente para ela, não era.  
  
- O que era isso?! - ela perguntou tossindo, enquanto o líquido descia feito fogo goela abaixo.  
  
- Vodca. - Sirius respondeu assustado - Você está bem?  
  
Tiago e Remo chegaram nesse momento.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - o moreno perguntou a Lílian, que parecia ter todo o sangue do coprpo concentrado na cabeça.  
  
- Nada, não. - ela disse respirando fundo, começando a voltar ao normal - Vamos dançar!  
  
Outra música começara, mais lenta dessa vez. Sirius e Remo ficaram sozinhos na mesa, bebendo, enquanto a ruiva tentava compensar dançando o copo de vodca que bebera e Tiago se perguntava o que raios dera na namorada.  
  
*****  
  
Três horas da manhã do dia vinte e cinco de dezembro. Cansados, Lílian e Tiago deixaram cair sobre a cama de Sirius os corpos dos dois amigos desarcodados.  
  
- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que eles tiveram coragem de se embebedar enquanto estávamos dançando. - a ruiva disse, enquanto tirava os sapatos de Remo e Sirius e afrouxava os respectivos colarinhos.  
  
- Da última vez quem ficou bêbado fui eu. E por sua culpa, vale acrescentar. - Tiago observou - Não posso dizer nada deles.  
  
- Claro, por minha culpa... E ainda fez o favor de se rodear de garotas. Um vexame, mas não tão grande quanto o desses dois. Será que eles vão se lembrar do que fizeram?   
  
- Espero que sim. Quero ter o prazer de esfregar na cara dos dois pro resto da vida como eles quase fizeram uma strip-tease em cima de uma mesa numa boate trouxa, convidando os "gatinhos" presentes...  
  
Lílian meneou a cabeça.   
  
- Agora é engraçado, mas para tirar eles de lá foi um sufoco. Tinha um cara tentando agarrar o Sirius e eu tive que enfeitiçar o imbecil para conseguirmos sair! Acho que foi a combinação de uísque, vodca, cerveja, vinho, martini... e as tantas outras bebidas que eles consumiram. Dizem que quando se bebe desse jeito é dor de cotovelo. Lembre-me de só voltar a sair com esses dois quando eles tiverem "arranjados na vida".  
  
Os dois saíram do quarto de Sirius pela porta que o ligava ao quarto de Tiago. O moreno fechou-a e, com um aceno de varinha, fez o armário encostar-se nela. Lílian ligou a luz, passeando os olhos pelo quarto que, para surpresa dela, não estava tão bagunçado quanto se espera do quarto de um adolescente.  
  
- Ei, desde quando o Sirius tem uma vitrola aqui? - ela perguntou ao se deparar com o antigo objeto, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele e de uma série de discos.  
  
- Ele recebeu de herança do Tio Alfardo junto com toda a fortuna do velho. Mas não sei se Sirius sabe mexer nela.  
  
Lílan assentiu, sentada no chão, olhando distraída para um disco que escolhera da pilha.  
  
- Ele tinha bom gosto. Esse disco aqui tem minha música favorita. - ela continuou ao ver o semblante interessado de Tiago - Eu já gostava bastante dela, mas quando descobri que meus pais tinham começado a namorar ao som dela num baile de colégio.. Bem, escute e tenho certeza que também vai gostar.  
  
O rapaz aproximou-se dela, que agora colocava a velha vitrola para funcionar. Aos primeiros acordes, Tiago estendeu a mão para ela, convidando-a a dançar. Lílian aceitou e logo foi envolvida pelos braços do namorado.  
  
´  
  
Unforgettable, that´s what you are  
  
Unforgettable, though near or far  
  
´  
  
Lílian pousou a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo a respiração do garoto em seu pescoço. Como pudera demorar tanto para afinal admitir que amava aquele adorável idiota? Um gostoso arrepio correu sua espinha quando os lábios de Tiago deslizaram pela nuca dela.  
  
Lentamente ela escorregou as mãos para dentro do casaco dele, sentindo o coração acelerado do rapaz. Tiago desfez o primeiro dos quatro laços do corpete.  
  
´  
  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
  
How the thought of you does things to me  
  
Never before has someone been more  
  
´  
  
Tiago sentiu a mão delicada da ruiva começando a desabotoar os botóes de sua camisa. Ele levantou o queixo dela lentamente. Os olhos verdes qie tanto o encantavam estavam brilhando com o mesmo desejo dos dele e um sorriso doce se mantinha nos lábios de Lílian. Ela rapidamente venceu a distância que separava seus rostos e ele a estreitou ainda mais em seus braços.  
  
´  
  
Unforgettable, in every way  
  
And forever more, that´s how you´ll stay  
  
´  
  
O terceiro laço foi desfeito, mas Lílian não percebeu isso. Sua mente estava muito ocupada com os dedos de Tiago em suas costas, que pareciam deixar um ratro de fogo e nos lábios dele sobre os seus. O casaco e a camisa dele jaziam aos seus pés.  
  
Tiago levantou-a do chão com cuidado, carregando-a até a cama. Há muito que perdera o controle. Não importava se eram muito novos ou se até pouco tempo atrás viviam como cão e gato. Amava Lílian. E sabia que ela também o amava na mesma intensidade. Que o mundo fosse pro Inferno. Só o que queria agora era ter a ruivinha perto de si.  
  
´  
  
That´s why, darling, it´s incredible  
  
That someone so inforgettable  
  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too...  
  
*****  
  
Sirius acordou no dia seguinte com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e, para seu completo pasmo e horror, ao lado de Remo, que ainda ressonava. Forçando a memória, ele tentou se lembrar do que acontecera. A última coisa que vira fora Lílian estuporando um trouxa que tentava agarrá-lo. Tudo bem que ele era irresistível, mas aquilo já era demais. Tiago jamais esqueceria a vergonha da noite de natal... Provavelmente o casal tinha levado eles até ali.  
  
O moreno levantou-se com cuidado e abriu a porta que levava ao corredor. Colocara óleo nas dobradiças dela e finalmente conseguira desemperrá-la. A casa estava silenciosa, o que era estranho, considerando que Lílian costumava levantar muito cedo e já eram quase dez horas. Ele olhou a árvore de longe, cheia de presentes sob ela. Podia acordar Tiago para começarem a abrir os embrulhos. Com essa idéia na cabeça, o maroto seguiu para a porta que ficava ao lado do seu quarto. Sem bater, Sirius abriu-a, disposto a dar um susto no amigo. Mas quem levou um susto foi ele.  
  
Tiago já tinha acordado há tempos e passara as duas últimas horas observando Lílian dormir, brincando com mechas de cabeo dela que caíam pelos travesseiros. Ele ouviu a porta se abrir e sorriu matreiro ao ver a cara de surpresa de Sirius.  
  
Antes que o outro maroto pudesse dizer algo, Tiago fez um sinal de silêncio e Sirius assentiu, saindo do quarto silenciosamente. Mas o movimento que o moreno fez ao virar-se na cama acabou por acordar Lílian. Ela piscou os olhos preguiçosa, detendo-os em Tiago.  
  
- Bom dia, Lily. - ele falou baixinho, enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos a fim de melhor admirá-la.  
  
- Bom dia, Tiago. - ela respondeu ainda sonolenta - Que horas são?  
  
- Quase dez.  
  
Ela assentiu, sentando-se na cama e espreguiçando-se. Tiago observou a namorada sair de debaixo do cobertor, enrolada no lençol. Os olhos dele notaram a vene que caía lá fora quando a ruiva deixou escapar um tremor de frio.  
  
- Onde você vai? - ele perguntou.  
  
- Tomar banho. - ela respondeu simplesmente enquanto recolhia as roupas caídas no chão - Hoje é natal. Temos muita coisa para fazer.  
  
O rapaz observou ela caminhar para o banheiro e logo o barulho do chuveiro encheu o aposento. Quinze minutos depois, Lílian reapareceu, enxugando o cabelo.  
  
- Não vai levantar hoje não?  
  
- Não estou com vontade. - o rapaz respondeu.  
  
- É natal, Tiago. Você não vai abrir seus presentes?  
  
- Eu já ganhei meu melhor presente. - ele disse sorrindo.  
  
Lílian corou diante da intensidade do olhar dele e dirigiu-se para a porta.  
  
- Espero que o café não esteja frio quando você decidir se levantar.  
  
Ela fechou a porta do quarto cuidadosamente, ainda corada, e foi para a cozinha, onde Remo e Sirius preparavam o café da manhã.  
  
- Pensei que estavam de ressaca. - a ruiva observou, sentando-se e começando a se servir.  
  
- É natal, Lílian. - Remo respondeu divertido - Nem ressaca é capaz de suplantar a avalanche de presentes. A propósito, obrigado por ontem.  
  
A garota assentiu, sorrindo, enquanto se lembrava das cenas ridículas da noite anterior. Por fim voltou-se para Sirius.  
  
- E o senhor, porque está tão calado? O que está aprontando?  
  
- Não estou aprontando nada. - ele se defendeu, segurando um livro - Estou tentando entender como se faz uma gemada.  
  
- Pra que você quer gemada?  
  
- Não é para ele, Lílian. - Remo disse sem se voltar para a ruiva - É para o Tiago.  
  
- Ele precisa repor as energias. - Sirius completou com um sorriso maroto.  
  
Novamente ela sentiu o rosto esquentar. Antes, no entanto, que pudesse responder, Tiago entrou na cozinha, recém saído do banho.  
  
- Bom dia! - ele cumprimentou alegremente.  
  
- Bom dia. - responderam os dois amigos.  
  
Lílian abaixou a cabeça, como se houvesse algo muito interessante no prato vazio. Tiago deu um beijo estalado na cabeça dela antes de se sentar, começando a, literalmente, devorar tudo o que havia na mesa. Enquanto isso a ruiva parecia procurar um buraco no chão para se esconder e os garotos riam silenciosamente.  
  
Depois do café, Sirius decidiu que queria fazer um "tour histórico" por Londres e elegeu a ruiva guia oficial. Passaram assim o dia andando por velhos castelos, parques e museus, só voltando ao cair da noite, quando finalmente foram abrir os presentes, com Tiago tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Lília, que passara o tempo todo muito calada.  
  
Remo e Lílian ganharam um monte de livros, naturalmente, exceto pelos presentes de Sirius e Tiago. Dos amigos, Remo ganhou um "estojo maroto", repleto de bombas de nosta, melecas e poções próprias a bruxos malfeitores. Lílian tinha no colo os pacotes dos dois quando sua atenção se voltou para Tiago.  
  
- Sirius, o que é isso? - Tiago perguntou, acabando de abrir a caixa de presente.  
  
A ruiva se inclinou sobre o namorado, retirando do embrulho dele uma boneca de pano com olhos de conta incrivelmente verdes, cabelos vermelhos e vestes iguais às do uniforme grifinório. Em seguida ela abriu o próprio presente, onde se encontrava uma perfeita cópia de Tiago em miniatura.  
  
- Eu encontrei uma loja trouxa que faz esse tipo de boneco sob encomenda. Agora vocês já podem dormir juntos. - Sirius respondeu matreiro.  
  
Remo engasgou enquanto Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam extremamente vermelhos, embora o maroto tivesse um tênue sorriso no canto dos lábios.  
  
- Sirius... - a ruiva respirou fundo.  
  
- Pois não? - ele perguntou sorridente.  
  
- Eu vou matar você. Da maneira mais dolorosa possível.  
  
- Hei, Lily, não é minha culpa se sua linda cabecinha é perversamente maliciosa. Eu só disse que vocês poderiam dormir com os bonecos para compensar o tempo que não passam colados um no outro.  
  
A ruiva suspirou resignada e levantou-se, espreguiçando-se.  
  
- Bem, eu vou dormir. Não estou a fim de começar uma discussão. Boa noite.  
  
- Fugindo da raia, Lily? - Sirius voltou a perguntar.  
  
- Não, Sirius, isso é apenas uma retirada estratégica. - ela respondeu no mesmo tom que ele - Continuamos amanhã.  
  
Lílian começou a subir as escadas, mas antes que chegasse ao topo, Tiago se interpôs em seu caminho.  
  
- Onde vai dormir, Lily?  
  
Ela o olhou surpresa.  
  
- No meu quarto.  
  
- E eu?  
  
Lá embaixo, Remo e Sirius se entreolhavam, tentando segurar o riso.  
  
- No seu, é óbvio. - a ruiva respondeu com a sobrancelha erguida, ligeiramente corada - Posso ir dormir agora?  
  
- Errr... - o moreno respondeu sem graça. lílian recriminou-se por não ter uma máquina fotográfica a mão. Tiago sem graça era realmente algo inédito - Boa noite.  
  
Ela deu um selinho nele muito rápido, esquivando-se em seguida e abrindo a porta de seu quarto.  
  
- Boa noite. - e trancou a porta.  
  
Tiago desceu novamente, desconcertado.  
  
- Mas o que foi que eu fiz?  
  
Sirius e Remo deram de ombros, continuando a rir silenciosamente.  
  
Trancada dentro do quarto, Lílian se deixou cair na cama e ficou olhando o teto pensativa. Estava confusa. Por um lado, a noite anterior tinha sido... sublime. Por outro, fora fácil demais. Tiago provavelmente estava agora rindo com os amigos no andar de baixo. Esse pensamento lhe deu ímpetos assassinos. Mas quando já estava em pé para descer novamente, se perguntou se não estava sendo injusta.   
  
- Droga... - ela deitou-se novamente - Talvez... talvez seja melhor me afastar dele antes que ele faça isso. Antes que ele possa me machucar.  
  
A ruiva fechou os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima correr. Não podia simplesmente acabar o namoro. Não seria justo com Tiago, afinal, ele podia ser inocente da acusação que ela mesma lhe fazia. Suspirando, ela acabou por dormir. Depois pensaria em como sair da bagunça que Tiago deixara em sua mente...  
  
´  
  
´  
  
A= autora  
  
T= Tiago  
  
L= Lílian (não diga...)  
  
A: Sinceramente, a Lílian merecia uma surra. Primeiro ela se entrega apaixonadamente para o Tiago, depois corre do pobrezinho como diabo da cruz. O que deu na cabeça dela?  
  
T: Se você que é a autora não sabe, eu é que vou entender?  
  
A: Tiago, você também... sinceramente, é um panaca. Porque não agarra essa maluca de uma vez.  
  
T: É fácil falar, você não conhece a peça...  
  
L: Olha lá como fala de mim, Tiago!  
  
T: Lá vem agora a fera...  
  
L: Eu ouvi isso, Tiago!  
  
A: Vocês dois, parem de se intrometer nas minhas notas. Vão se acertar ao invés de torrar meu pouco juízo! Ei, isso me deu uma idéia! Que tal escrever os bastidores da fic? Seria muito engraçado... A propósito, falando em escrever, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo pessoal. Eu usei duas músicas, uma do Queen (I want to break free) e Unforgettable, que eu aconselho ouvir no dueto entre Natalie Cole e David Foster... Perfeito...  
  
L: Eu concordo com o que você diz da música e ainda mais com a idéia de mostrar os bastidores. Assim eu posso mostrar quem essa anta realmente é...  
  
T: Lily, pára de fingir, eu sei que você me ama!  
  
L: Ora, seu...  
  
A: Lílian, NÃO!!!!  
  
*interrompemos a programação por causa de um inadvertido feitiço que deixou desarcodados Lílian, Tiago, a autora e metade do elenco que assistia a discussão de longe. Então, até a próxima, pessoal!* 


	29. Planos infalíveis

Capítulo 27 - Planos infalíveis  
  
Finalmente as férias do natal tinham acabado. Estavam todos de volta a Hogwarts. Quando Lílian penetrou no salão, Hades já estava em pé, esperando por ela. os dois se cumprimentaram e ela sentou-se diante dele, pronta para mais uma lição.  
  
- Onde está seu amigo? - soou a voz cavernosa do dragão - Porque ele nunca mais veio?  
  
Lílian abaixou a cabeça. Desde que começara a namorar Tiago, nunca mais o levara em suas vistas noturnas a Hades, com a desculpa de que a presença dele atrapalharia sua concentração. E agora, depois de ter passado as férias tentando fugir dele, tentando ser indiferente aos seus carinhos... Tinha tanto medo de ficar sozinha com o rapaz que aumentara absurdamente sua magia para impedir que qualquer um a seguisse e temia que essa "explosão" chamasse a atenção de alguém. Tinha tanto trabalho para esconder os poderes que aprendera a usar naquela sala, e por causa de Tiago, como sempre, lá estava ela a fazer uma besteira.  
  
- Você está triste, minha jovem. O que está acontecendo?  
  
- Como pode saber que estou triste? - ela perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.  
  
A face do dragão se contorceu no que parecia ser um sorriso.  
  
- Isso é parte da lição de hoje. Eu consigo ler a sua aura, por isso sei como se sente. Você provavelmente já desenvolveu esse dom, mas ele ainda não está refinado o suficiente. Acredito que isso passe despercebido, ou você credite à familiaridade que tem com essas auras.  
  
- Você está querendo dizer que não sou só eu que tenho uma aura?  
  
- Claro que não! Todos, até mesmo os trouxas, têm uma aura. Mas a maioria não consegue manifestá-la, como você faz com a sua. Essa é outra das características dos Antigos Magos, por isso eles também eram chamados de elementais. Cada pessoa tem afinidade com um elemento ou com mais de um, isso é regido pelo comportamento dela. A aura depende do elemento predominante de cada um.  
  
- E qual é o meu elemento? - ela voltou a perguntar.  
  
- Como Helena, você não tem um elemento definido, é uma mistura de vários deles.  
  
Lílian assentiu.  
  
- E você disse que eu consigo ler auras familiares, mas eu não me lembro de...  
  
- Como eu disse, você não deve ter notado. Nunca aconteceu de você saber exatamente que alguém se aproximou de você sem, no entanto, vê-la?  
  
- Agora que você disse, eu sempre ganhava quando brincávamos de esconde-esconde porque sabia onde estava todo mundo sem nem mesmo procurar. Petúnia só faltava me matar... É como se eu fosse um "radar mágico" então.  
  
- Mais ou menos. - o dragão respondeu - Mas você me fez dar toda a lição de hoje para fugir ao assunto.  
  
- Que assunto? - a ruiva perguntou inocentemente.  
  
- Porque está triste? Continua tendo visões?  
  
- Eu não me lembro da maioria dos meus sonhos, mas em geral eles estão repletos de sangue e dor. Mas não é por isso que estou assim.  
  
- Então o que é?  
  
- Tiago.  
  
O dragão suspirou.  
  
- Você o ama. Sei disse desde que me apareceram aqui pela primeira vezEntão, qual é o problema?  
  
- Eu não sei se é recíproco. Tenho medo de ser só uma diversão nas mãos dele.  
  
- Você não é. - o dragão disse sinceramente - Mas se tem tantas dúvidas, deveria conversar com ele. Tire uma folga pelo resto da semana, descanse um pouco. Voltamos a nos ver na segunda.  
  
Ela assentiu, levantando-se, mas antes que começasse a subir as escadas que a levavam de volta ao corredor da passagem para Hogwarts, voltou-se para o dragão.  
  
- Como você consegue ter noção do tempo ficando aqui embaixo e tendo dormido durante tanto tempo?  
  
- Minha mente está, de certa forma, conectada com a sua. Digamos que eu veja o mundo através dos seus olhos.  
  
- Mas como?  
  
O dragão respirou fundo.  
  
- Helena me fez sentinela dela. Por isso vivi tanto tempo. Acho que já disse uma vez que ela me comprou à morte. Isso significa que eu seria um companheiro eterno, protegendo-a e, com isso, dividindo parte dos encargos dela. A ligação que eu tinha com ela subsiste com você até que arrajes seu próprio sentinela. É algo complicado de se explicar.  
  
- Hum... certo. Então, até segunda, Hades.  
  
- Até, Lílian.  
  
*****  
  
Susan observou com pesar a ruiva, que lia mais um livro de uma enorme pilha ao lado da cama.  
  
- Lílian, o que deu em você dessa vez? Desde que chegou das férias só sai desse dormitório para as aulas, não fala com ninguém... O Tiago está ficando desesperado.  
  
- Falta três meses para os N.I.E.Ms. Eu tenho que estudar. Ele vai entender.  
  
A morena começou a perder a cabeça.  
  
- Tudo bem que você é um "gênio", Lily, mas eu não acho que você seja capaz de ler de cabeça para baixo. E, mesmo que fosse, você já sabe esses livros de cor! Você está fugindo. Está torcendo para que passem os exames e você possa sair da escola e nunca mais olhar para a cara do Tiago. O que aconteceu afinal?  
  
- Não aconteceu nada, Susan! Você é que está ficando paranóica.  
  
- Certo, se não quer me contar, não conte, fique aí com seu orgulho, sua cabeça dura. Mas você devia decidir de uma vez o que quer com o Tiago. Tem muita garota jogando charme para cima dele agora que você não está por perto. Uma hora, ele vai acabar desistindo de esperar você.  
  
Lílian fechou o livro.  
  
- Se ele desistir, vai provar que nunca realmente gostou de mim. - ela respondeu tristemente.  
  
- Isso é egoísmo, sabia? Quer que ele espere você a vida inteira, mesmo que o trate com toda a indiferença? Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa e você está fazendo um drama à toa. Você devia conversar com ele. E depois, bem, faça o que bem entender da vida, eu não vou me intrometer mais.  
  
Susan saiu do dormitório, deixando a ruiva pensativa. Na sala comunal, Tiago a esperava ansioso.  
  
- E então? - ele perguntou.  
  
- O que foi que você fez nas férias para deixar ela tão ressabiada?  
  
- Eu não fiz nada de errado, eu juro!  
  
Sirius aproximou-se, batendo nas costas do amigo.  
  
- Eu acho que sei porque ela está assim. A Lily está com medo que você descarte ela ou algo do tipo agora que conseguiu o que queria.  
  
- O que você conseguiu, Tiago? - Susan perguntou, temendo a resposta que viria.  
  
O garoto suspirou derrotado.  
  
- Nós dormimos juntos.  
  
- está explicado. - Susan cruzou os braços - Com a sua fama anterior, Tiago, não é à toa que a Lílian está assim.  
  
- Mas eu nunca ia descartar ela, droga! O que ela tem na cabeça? Purê?  
  
- Seja como for, Tiago, você tem que conversar com ela. Não sei como, já que ela está fugindo de você como se a vida dela dependesse disso. Todos sabemos que você realmente gosta dela, mas você vai ter que dar um jeito de fazer isso entrar na cabeça daquela teimosa.  
  
- Eu vou arranjar um jeito. - o moreno afirmou, olhando para a porta que o separava da ruiva - Se aquela poção não tivesse acabado, eu já tinha arrombado aquele quarto há muito tempo.  
  
- Vocês não podem fazer mais? - Susan perguntou.  
  
- Leva quase dois meses para maturar. - Sirius respondeu - Não temos tempo. Além disso, não acho que o Pontas suporte tanto. Do jeito que estamos indo, vamos ter que interná-lo no St. Mungus.  
  
- A Lílian tem mesmo um certo dom para enlouquecer as pessoas que estão ao seu redor. - Susan observou - Bem, é melhor irmos para o almoço.  
  
- Eu podia esperar ela descer para comer alguma coisa. - Tiago disse esperançoso - ela vai ter que descer um dia ou vai morrer de fome.  
  
- Tem um elfo que traz comida para ela. Se ficar, vai ser em vão. - Susan informou.  
  
Com mais um suspiro inconformado, Tiago seguiu Sirius e Susan para fora do salão comunal. Almoçaram e depois seguiram para as aulas, de onde Lílian entrou e saiu acompanhada dos professores, não dando chance alguma ao namorado. Se é que com toda aquela confusão eles ainda eram namorados...  
  
A tarde se passou sem novidades e, quando a última aula do dia acabou, Pedro se despediu por ter algo muito importante a fazer (e nos últimos tempos ele sempre tinha algo importante a fazer), e, quando todos os alunos saíram da sala de transfiguração, sobraram apenas Tiago, lentamente arrumando seu material, Sirius e Remo, que discutiam sobre a situação.  
  
- Eles precisam de um lugar onde não sejam incomodados, aconchegante, que não possa ser acessado por mais ninguém. Isso descarta todas as salas de aula e dormitórios, exceto por um. - Remo observou - Embora a Lílian durma com as outras garotas na nossa torre, ela tem um dormitório em separado, já que é monitora-chefe.   
  
Finalmente Tiago acabou de arrumar a mochila e seguiu com os amigos para o corredor praticamente vazio.  
  
- Digamos que eu conseguisse arrastar a Lily para uma conversa, como eu abriria o dormitório dela? Com certeza tem uma senha.  
  
- Isso é ujm ponto a se considerar. - Sirius observou tristemente.  
  
- Eu sei como fazer. - uma voz feminina soou atrás deles.  
  
Os três marotos se viraram e Sirius surpreendeu-se ao reconhecer a garota que estava parada diante deles.  
  
- Quem é você? - Remo foi quem perguntou.  
  
- Hestia Jones, sexto ano, Corvinal.  
  
- Colega da Dearborn. - Tiago completou, olhando para Sirius.  
  
A garota assentiu, aproximando-se.  
  
- Há uma maneira de fazer a sua Lílian abrir o dormitório dela.  
  
- Como?! - Tiago perguntou ansioso.  
  
- Ela é sonâmbula, não é?  
  
- Era. - Remo respondeu - Eu estava na enfermaria antes das férias, quando ela foi se consultar com Madame Pomfrey. As crises acabaram.  
  
- Problemas com a lua, não, Lupin? - a garota sorriu simpática.  
  
- Do que está falando? - o garoto perguntou, receoso.  
  
- Bem, isso torna a questão um pouco mais difícil. - a garota continuou, sem prestar atenção na surpresa dos garotos - Ela vai precisar beber uma poção do sono. Precisamos dela profundamente adormecida.  
  
- Isso não é problema. - Sirius disse - Nós falamos com a Susan.  
  
- Isso está parecendo um complô... - Remo observou.  
  
- E depois que ela estiver dormindo? - Tiago perguntou - Eu ainda não vi no que isso pode ajudar?  
  
- Precisarão entrar no sonho dela e "sugerir" que ela abra o dormitório.  
  
Sirius aproximou-se, batendo de leve na cabeça dela.  
  
- Alô, tem alguém aí? Hestia, como quer que a gente entre no sonho da Lily?  
  
- Telepatia. - ela respondeu simplesmente.  
  
- Com o perdão da palavra, mas acho que você perdeu o juízo. - Remo disse - Onde vamos arranjar um telepata? É uma raridade encontrar um.  
  
- Aqui mesmo em Hogwarts. Existe muita gente na escola escondendo dons raros. - Hetia respondeu - Como sua amiga e Hades.   
  
Remo não entendeu nada, mas Tiago e Sirius empalideceram.  
  
- Vocês sabem do que ela está falando? - Remo perguntou, notando a reação dos amigos.  
  
- Mais tarde, Aluado. - Sirius voltou-se para ela - Não é muito educado ler o pensamentos dos outros, sabia?  
  
Hestia sorriu.  
  
- Não sou eu a telepata. É Marlene. E ela não teve culpa. Ela é muito sensível ao tipo de "invasão mental" que ocorreu com sua amiga. Mas não se preocupe. Ela não vai dizer nada. Mas, e aí, estamos combinados?  
  
Tiago assentiu, aliviado.  
  
- Eu serei eternamente grato a você, Jones.  
  
- Pode me chamar de Hestia. - ela respondeu - E não precisa agradecer. Eu conheci a Lílian no trem ano passado e simpatizei muito com ela. Não gosto de vê-la tão sombria, como nos últimos tempos. Por isso decidi ajudar, e sei que para isso é preciso que vocês se acertem.   
  
- E ele não vai nos decepcionar, não é, Pontas?  
  
- Pode ter certeza que não, Almofadinhas.  
  
- Bem, então vou combinar tudo com a Marlene. Digam depois onde podemos nos encontrar. Até mais tarde! - Hestia despediu-se, sumindo no corredor.  
  
- Então, agora vocês podem me explicar que história é essa de Hades? - Remo voltou a se declarar.  
  
Os dois amigos se entreolharam.  
  
- Vamos para a torre. - Tiago respondeu - Essa vai ser uma loooonga história...  
  
*****  
  
Susan e Selene caminhavam calmamente pelo corredor. Tinham acabdo de jantar e agora voltavam para a torre. Ou, pelo menos, era o que pretendiam, até Sirius e Remo aparecerem do nada diante delas.  
  
- Susan, nós precisamos da sua ajuda. - o moreno disse antes que as garotas pudessem gritar.  
  
- O que quer que eu faça agora? - ela respondeu um tanto ressabiada, olhando para Selene.  
  
Remo tirou das vestes um pequeno frasquinho e colocou na mão da garota.  
  
- Você tem que fazer a Lílian beber isso. - o monitor disse - É uma poção do sono. Para ajudar Tiago.  
  
As duas garotas estavam surpresas.  
  
- E o que o Tiago vai fazer enquanto a Lily estiver dopada? Dar uma de Princípe da Bela Adormecida? - Susan perguntou, levemente nervosa.  
  
- Vocês têm um plano, não é? - Selene interrompeu a amiga, tirando das mãos dela o frasquinho - A Lily sempre bebe água antes de dormir. Eu vou colocar isso no copo dela.  
  
- Acho bom valer à pena, garotos, ou juro que vou fazer picadinho de vocês. - Susan completou.  
  
- Senhorita Trimble e senhorita Timms. Venham comigo, por favor.  
  
A voz severa da professora McGonagall soou atrás do grupo e as duas garotas viraram-se para ela, assustadas. Não tinham feito nada de errado! A não ser que ela tivesse escutado a conversa que estavam mantendo. Mas porque não chamara também os garotos? Sirius, que parecia ter o mesmo pensamento que elas, deu um passo à frente.  
  
- Professora, o que quer que elas tenham feito errado, nós fizemos pior. Então temos que ir também.  
  
Minerva olhou para o aluno, séria, lutando contra um tênue sorriso que insistia em escapar de seus lábios.  
  
- Elas não fizeram nada de errado, senhor Black. Agora, meninasm será que podem me acompanhar?  
  
Sem escolha, as duas se despediram dos marotos, desaparecendo no corredor com a velha professora. Sirius e Remo assistiram em silêncio elas se distanciarem e seguiram pelas escadas. Tiago estava esperando por eles.  
  
*****  
  
Passava da meia-noite. Todas dormiam profundamente no dormitório grifinório, exceto por Susan que, encostada à cabeceira, observava Lílian.  
  
- Porque está demorando tanto? O que quer que eles queriam que acontecesse já devia ter acontecido. Não vejo no quê uma poção do sono pode ajudar a Lily a escutar o Tiago. - ela sussurrou para si mesma.  
  
Como se para responder as dúvidas da morena, Lílian sentou-se na cama. Embora tivesse os olhos abertos, Susan sabia que a amiga ainda dormia. A ruiva levantou-se, vestindo um robe fino e saiu do dormitório silenciosamente. Sem pensar duas vezes, Susan também jogou um robe sobre o pijama e seguiu a amiga. Elas saíram da torre e atravessaram os corredores escuros e silenciosos até chegarem à porta da monitoria, que estava entreaberta. Lílian entrou e Susan imediatamente a seguiu.  
  
Lá dentro Remo, Tiago, Sirius e três garotas, que ela só conhecia de vista, esperavam. Camille e Hestia sorriram para ela, mas Marlene tinha os olhos fechados em completa concentração.  
  
- O que está fazendo aqui, Susan? - Sirius perguntou à meia-voz mexendo num enorme bigode grisalho (provavelmente cortesia de Camille) quando ela se aproximou.  
  
- Eu segui a Lílian. Tive medo que ela tivesse problemas, mas não encontramos ninguém no caminho. - ela respondeu no mesmo tom.  
  
Lílian seguiu até o armário em que os relatórios dos monitores costumavam ser guardados.  
  
- Capixingui. - ela sussurrou.  
  
O armário desapareceu, revelando uma longa escadaria. Tiago despediu-se dos amigos, seguindo para a passagem por onde Lílian já desaparecera. Logo em seguida o armário voltou ao lugar. Os cinco saíram da sala dos monitores, deixando as três corvinais diante da torre delas antes de seguir para seus próprios dormitórios.  
  
- vocês acham que vai dar certo? - Susan perguntou assim que chegaram na sala comunal, àquela hora completamente deserto.  
  
- Só vamos saber amanhã. - Remo respondeu, cansado, enquanto subia as escadas para seu dormitório - Boa noite.  
  
- Boa noite. - responderam Sirius e Susan.  
  
Os dois ficaram sozinhos diante da lareira, em silêncio, até Susan decidir quebrá-lo.  
  
- E como vai você e a Camille? Falta três meses para acabarmos Hogwarts e vocês ainda não se acertaram.  
  
- Eu vou dar um jeito. - Sirius respondeu sorrindo - Muito em breve Camille Dearborn estará em meus braços.  
  
A garota riu.  
  
- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?  
  
- Su, convenhamos, eu sou irresistível. Você não concorda comigo?  
  
- Bem, eu tenho que concordar, visto os resultados que você sempre consegue com a população feminina da escola. Mas com a Dearborn é diferente, você age como uma lesma com ela. Já pensu na possibilidade de alguém ser mais rápido que você? Além disso, se algum dia conseguir ficar com ela, vai ter os mesmos problemas que Tiago. Bem dizia minha Nona: "faça a fama e role na cama".   
  
Sirius riu, mas em seguida ficou pensativo, enquanto a garota levantava-se.  
  
- Bem, se alguém for mais rápido, eu estuporo ele.  
  
Foi a vez da garota rir.  
  
- Isso não é muito justo.  
  
- A vida não é justa. - ele respondeu tristemente.  
  
Susan aproximou-se, beijando a bochecha dele de leve.  
  
- Então, fique aí filosofando que eu vou ir dormir. Boa noite.  
  
- Boa noite, Susan.  
  
*****  
  
Lílian entreabriu os olhos devagarinho. Estava num quarto grande, suntuoso, que ela logo reconheceu como o quarto de monitora-chefe. mas o que estava fazendo ali? Sem se mexer, ela percorreu o quarto com os olhos. Estava tudo na penumbra graças a luz da lua que invadia o quarto através da porta envidraçada de uma pequena sacada. Ela voltou a fechar os olhos e nesse momento sentiu que não estava sozinha no quarto. Sentando-se na cama, ela virou-se para a porta, onde uma sombra se apoiava. Tiago.  
  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? - ela perguntou, visivelmente irritada.  
  
- Olá, Lily. - ele disse com um sorriso, aproximando-se e se sentando na cama, à frente dela.  
  
- Tiago, o que está aprontando dessa vez? - ela perguntou nervosa.  
  
- Eu não estou aprontando nada. Só trouxe você aqui para poder entender o que está acontecendo entre nós dois.  
  
- Não há nada acontecendo entre nós dois. - ela respondeu, encostando-se à cabeceira da cama, levemente emburrada.  
  
- Então você há de convir comigo que isso é estranho. - ele continuou sério - Até pouco tempo atrás éramos namorados e de repente você simplesmente se afasta sem dar uma explicação sequer. Considerando o que tivemos na noite de natal, acho que eu merecia um pouquinho mais de consideração.  
  
Ela respirou fundo e começou a falar sem olhar nos olhos dele.  
  
- Tiago, fazia exatamente um mês e vinte e cinco dias que tínhamos começado a ficar juntos. Depois de tanto brigar e correr de você, eu tive medo... tive medo de que você achasse que tinha sido fácil demais.  
  
- Lily, eu poderia usar muitos adjetivos para qualificar você, mas "fácil" certamente não está na minha lista. Ao contrário, eu não conheço ninguém mais difícil que você!  
  
Ela ergueu a cabeça, corada.  
  
- Mais um motivo para acab...  
  
Ela não chegou a dizer o que acabariam pois Tiago a interrompeu com um beijo, só se afastando quando começou a sufocar sem ar.  
  
- Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso. Primeiro porque eu sei que você não suportaria viver sem mim.  
  
- Você é, definitivamente, a pessoa mais arrogante que eu conheci, conheço e vou conhecer. - ela respondeu, olhando para ele de braços cruzados.  
  
- Segundo porque se alguém tem culpa no que aconteceu àquela noite, essa culpa é minha, já que não foi você quem começou a tirar minha roupa.  
  
- Grande consolo, sem dúvida alguma... - ela continuou, corada e emburrada.  
  
- Terceiro, porque finalmente você está começando a agir menos com essa cabeça dura e mais com o que realmente sente.  
  
- Hades vai dar pulinhos de alegria quando souber que consegui afinal perder a razão. - ela retrucou sarcástica.  
  
- Quarto e mais importante. - Tiago continuou, sem se abalar com os comentários ácidos dela - Porque eu te amo.  
  
Lílian abriu a boca como se fosse retrucar, mas não conseguiu. Era como se todas as dúvidas com as quais tinha se martirizado nas últimas semanas tivessem se tornado ridiculamente mesquinhas. Que estranho poder era aquele que tiago exercia sobre ela?  
  
Enquanto isso, o rapaz observava o olhar dela, que oscilava entre o choque e a ternura. lentamente, a ruiva se ajoelhou na cama, aproximando-se dele para, em seguida, particamente se jogar nos braços do rapaz.  
  
- Me desculpa, Tiago. Por favor, me desculpa. - ela disse num soluço - Eu sou uma teimosa, fiquei inventando hipóteses absurdas sobre você... Por favor, me desculpa...  
  
Ele sorriu, fazendo cafuné no alto da cabeça dela, enquanto a beijava na testa.  
  
- Você nunca vai precisar que eu a perdoe. Eu amo você demais, Lily.  
  
Ela o abraçou mais forte, erguendo a cabeça, encontrando os lábios dele. Lentamente, Tiago se inclinou sobre o corpo da namorada, fazendo-a se deitar na cama.  
  
*****  
  
Tiago acordou com um raio de sol a brincar sobre o seu rosto. Ele espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente, colcando os óculos após perceber que o lugar ao seu lado estava vazio, notando após uma cuidadosa observação do quarto que as cortinas da sacada ondulavam sernamente. Ele se sentou na cama, vestindo-se para, em seguida, caminhar até as portas envidraçadas. Lílian estava sentada na pequena amurada, o robe entreaberto mexendo-se com a brisa suave da manhã de primavera.  
  
- Bom dia, Lily.  
  
Ela virou-se para ele, dando um sorriso terno.  
  
- Bom dia, Tiago.  
  
Ele aproximou-se, envolvendo a cintura dela com os braços, sentindo o cheiro suave de lavanda que se desprendia do corpo da ruiva. Ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo as batidas leves do coração do rapaz. Tiago sorriu, começando a brincar com o cabelo dela.  
  
- Falta três meses para deixarmos Hogwarts. - ela observou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio - O que vamos fazer depois que sairmnos daqui?  
  
- Eu vou ser Auror e você curandeira, como viemos planejando desde o resultado dos N.O.Ms., vamos ficar juntos, ter um time de quadribol de filhos...  
  
Ela riu.  
  
- Um time de quadribol? Você acha que eu tenho cara de quê, Tiago? - ela levantou a cabeça, encontrando os olhos dele - Quando a escola acabar, eu vou ter que voltar para casa, ficar com Petúnia... E acho que ela não vai gostar muito de receber visitas suas.  
  
- Você não precisa ir para a casa de sua irmã. - ele respondeu sério - Pode ficar comigo, pode casar comigo.  
  
Ela o olhou surpresa. Ele não estava brincando, podia perceber pelo semblante dele.  
  
- Tiago, somos muito novos para casar.  
  
- Lily, seu maior defeito é pensar demais. - ele sorriu - Sem casamento então, pelo menos por enquanto. Mas se você for morar com a sua irmã, eu vou junto, nem que tenha que viver debaixo da capa de invisibilidade.   
  
Foi a vez da ruiva sorrir, levantando-se, sem que ele a soltasse.  
  
- Eu vou pensar no caso. Agora, que tal irmos tomar café?  
  
- Mas, Lily, é muito cedo, além disso, é domingo! Será que não podemos aproveitar o quarto de monitora-chefe mais um pouco? - ele perguntou com um olhar malicioso.  
  
- Sinto muito, Ti, mas eu vou estar muito ocupada agora de manhã. Vou fazer uma mudança, sabe? - ela piscou o olho - Tenho que pegar minhas coisas no dormitório lá da torre para poder me mudar para esse quarto aqui. Será que você não quer ir fazer suas malas também?  
  
- Hum... Essa é uma proposta muito tentadora, senhorita Evans. - ele respondeu com um sorriso - Você tem razão, é melhor irmos tomar café logo, hoje vai ser um dia cheio...  
  
´  
  
´  
  
Eu estou para ver um casal com mais idas e vindas que esses dois... Bem, aqui vocês têm mais um capítulo. A propósito, não se esqueçam de sugerir o nome para a banda, não há muito tempo agora. E CONTINUEM COMENTANDO, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN!!!!!!!!! 


	30. NIEMs

Capítulo 28 - N.I.E.Ms.  
  
- Anda logo, Rabicho, eu quero ver se o Pontas ainda está vivo ou se a Lily já assassinou ele!  
  
- Almofadinhas, você é TÃO otimista... - Remo observou enquanto terminava de se vestir.  
  
- Escutem, é melhor vocês irem na frente. - Pedro disse, ainda tentando encontrar seus sapatos na confusão que estavam suas coisas - Eu como na cozinha e depois faço minha "ronda" e encontro vocês mais tarde.  
  
Sirius deu de ombros.  
  
- Você é quem sabe. Vamos logo, Aluado!  
  
Remo sorriu, abrindo a porta e dando passagem para o amigo passar.  
  
- Não sei porque tanta pressa. Se a Lílian matou o Tiago, certamente os pedacinhos dele não vão estar com ela no café-da-manhã...  
  
- É, mas se ela não matou, eu vou poder encher a paciência dos dois. E isso é uma ótima perspectiva para o domingo.  
  
Eles desceram as escadas encontrando no Salão Comunal Selene e Alice.  
  
- Ei, garotos. - Alice os interrompeu - Vocês viram o Frank?  
  
- Ele já desceu a tempos, Alice. - Remo respondeu - Provavelmente já está na biblioteca a essa hora.  
  
Selene sorriu.  
  
- Eu não te disse?  
  
Sirius continuou seu caminho sem prestar atenção nas garotas e em Remo, que ficara para trás. Finalmente ele chegou ao Salão Principal, bem cheio àquela hora. Rápido, ele localizou o casal de amigos. Tiago sobrevivera, então, isso significava muita diversão para Sirius.  
  
- Bom, parece que o meu amigo Pontas vai agora desertar do dormitório masculino. Você vai ter mesmo coragem de nos abandonar? - Sirius disse com a voz chorosa, sentando-se na frente deles.  
  
Encostada no ombro do namorado, Lílian observou o amigo por cima de um livro.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Almofadinhas, depois eu empresto o quarto para você matar a saudade do seu querido Pontas. Eu sei que sou só um passatempo, você é que é o grande amor da vida dele. Mas se serve de consolo, você pode ajudar o Tiago a fazer as malas.  
  
Tiago observou a garota com um tênue sorriso no canto dos lábios. Sirius ficou mudo por alguns instantes (como se diz, "o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro"), surpreso com a resposta.   
  
- Você não é a Lily. A Lily foi abduzida! Onde você escondeu ela, seu monstro devorador de donzelas?!  
  
Tiago tentava a todo custo se conter, mas estava sendo difícil segurar as gargalhadas. Lílian simplesmente ergueu a sobrancelha.  
  
- O que aconteceu, Sirius? Seu cérebro perdeu o prazo de validade? Abduzida? Ora, francamente... A propósito, a única donzela por aqui é você. Será que devo devorá-lo? Ou talvez eu mande o meu "dragão de estimação" fazer o serviço.  
  
Sirius riu.  
  
- Muito bem, eu me dou por vencido. Pontas, pelo visto logo teremos uma marota honorária.  
  
- Não, obrigada, Almofadinhas, os marotos costumam dividir tudo o que têm, ou melhor, tudo o que EU tenho, como a capa de invisibilidade por exemplo, e eu definitivamente não quero ter que dividir a MINHA namorada com vocês.  
  
- Perdi alguma coisa? - Remo perguntou, sentando-se al lado de Sirius e começando a se servir.  
  
- Só o show particular do Almofadinhas. A propósito, Sirius, você não deveria estar correndo atrás da Camille? - Lílian perguntou.  
  
Sirius virou-se para a mesa da Corvinal, onde Camille conversava animadamente com Hestia, Marlene e um garoto que estava de costas para eles.   
  
- Mais tarde. Eu tenho muitos planos para mais tarde. A propósito, alguém aqui não vai a Hogsmeade?  
  
- Nós não vamos, não é verdade, Lily? - disse Susan, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.  
  
- Temos algumas coisinhas para fazer. - Emelina completou.  
  
- Será que se pode saber o quê as senhoritas irão fazer num domingo tão bonito ao invés de irem a Hogsmeade? - Sirius perguntou curioso.  
  
- ISSO não é da sua conta. - Selene respondeu - Mas você vai saber quando estiver pronto.  
  
Tiago virou-se para a namorada.  
  
- Você não vai me abandonar de novo, não, Lily? Você vai comigo para Hogsmeade.  
  
A garota respirou fundo.  
  
- Sinto muito, Tiago, as garotas têm razão. Temos coisas importantes a fazer.   
  
- Mas o quê!  
  
- Eu não posso contar. Mas você vai saber no final das contas. Sinto muito.  
  
O garoto suspirou.  
  
- Tudo bem. Mas eu vou querer uma compensação depois!  
  
- Ei, eu também quero uma compensação! - Sirius disse sorrindo.  
  
- Almofadinhas, o que eu falei pra você? - Tiago perguntou, virando-se para o amigo.  
  
- Deixa de ser egoísta, Pontas!  
  
Lílian levantou-se, acompanhando o riso dos outros ocupantes da mesa.  
  
- Eu vejo vocês mais tarde. Tenho que arrumar minhas coisas.  
  
- Isso me lembra que eu também tenho que fazer minhas malas... - Tiago disse, levantando-se.  
  
- Sem comentários... - Susan observou, enquanto os outros faziam caretas de surpresa.  
  
Nesse momento, Dumbledore, na mesa dos professores, levantou. Todo o salão ficou em silêncio e o diretor sorriu pela atenção recebida. Com um pigarro ele limpou a garganta e começou a falar.  
  
- Todos os anos o baile de formatura do sétimo ano costuma ocorrer após o término das aulas em Hogwarts. Esse ano, no entanto, decidimos inovar. Os N.I.E.Ms. foram adiantados em um mês para que possamos ter a última semana do ano letivo dedicado às festividades em honra daqueles que em breve estarão nos deixando. A festa será aberta não apenas aos convidados dos formandos, mas também aos alunos à partir do quarto ano. Então, vocês têm dois meses para começarem a arranjar seus pares, sem esquecer, no entanto, das provas.  
  
- Isso vai ser divertido. Meus pais vão lotar no mínimo um avião inteiro só com a nossa família. - Susan observou.  
  
- Os convites não são infinitos, Su. - Emelina observou - Não vai caber tanta gente aqui. Provavelmente vão distribuir senhas para os convidados dos formandos.  
  
- Duvido muito, eles podem aumentar o salão com magia. - Lílian respondeu, ainda em pé - Mas, se tiver mesmo senhas, eu dou as minhas pra você, Susan. Petúnia com certeza não vai querer vir.  
  
- Lily, essa é a chance perfeita para eu te apresentar aos meus pais. - Tiago sorriu, triunfante.  
  
A ruiva empalideceu.  
  
- Me apresentar seus pais?  
  
Sirius riu.  
  
- É isso aí, Lily, vai conhecer os sogros, né? Isso vai ser emocionante.  
  
Dessa vez a ruiva não respondeu, pois ainda tinha o olhar vidrado. Tiago começou a empurrar de leve a namorada para fora do salão, enquanto os amigos riam. Remo, no entanto, logo trocou o sorriso por um olhar pensativo, que não foi notado pelos amigos, mas por uma garotinha na mesa da Lufa-lufa. Sirius também logo se calou, olhando para a mesa da Corvinal. Aquela era, provavelmente, sua última chance de se acertar com camille.  
  
*****  
  
Tonks subiu até a Torre de Astronomia. Desde a noite em que se encontrara com remo Lupin ali, aquele lugar era o seu favorito no castelo. Com cuidado, ela puxou um cordão preso ao seu pescoço, abrindo a medalha que pendia dele. Dentro havia uma foto do maroto monitor. Não fora tão difícil conseguir aquela foto, os antigos jornais de Rita Skeeter na época em que ela estava no colégio tinha muitas fotos do famoso quarteto grifinório.  
  
O som de passos se aproximando nas escadas fê-la voltar a realidade. Assustada, ela deixou cair o cordão, que rolou pelo chão. Não tinha tempo para apanhá-lo agora, tinha que se esconder. Sem pensar duas vezes, a primeiranista entrou num armário, na esperança de apanhar o cordão quando o intruso (tudo bem que ela também era uma intrusa, mas se intrometera na torre primeiro, então tinha mais direito do que a pessoa que estava subindo à torre, ora bolas!).  
  
No entanto, assim que a porta do armário se fechou, a garota sentiu o chão desaparecer sob seus pés e começou a escorregar num buraco sem fundo. Ela não conseguiu sequer gritar. Para sua sorte, sua queda foi aparada por uma espécie de pula-pula, numa sala de aula vazia do outro lado do castelo. Caíra numa das inúmeras passagens secretas de Hogwarts.   
  
Assim que se recuperou do susto, a morena correu de volta à torre de Astronomia, trombando com um garoto no corredor.  
  
- Desculpe, eu... Ah, finalmente encontrei você sozinho! - a garota abriu um belo sorriso para ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Sirius Black - Faz tempo que mamãe diz para eu falar com você.  
  
Sirius observou a garota atentamente, reconhecendo nela traços familiares a todos os Black. A filha de Andrômeda. Mas como era mesmo o nome dela?  
  
- Eu sou Ninfadora Tonks, mas me chame só de Tonks. - ela disse estendendo a mão, como se tivesse adivinhado a pergunta que ele se fizera mentalmente.  
  
- Prazer, Tonks. Me diga, onde sua mãe estava com a cabeça quando te colocou esse nome?  
  
- Vai-se saber... Desculpe de novo por ter batido em você, errr...- Tonks sentiu o coração gelar quando percebeu que batera no rapaz porque ele estava descendo as escadas da torre de astronomia. - Você estava na torre?  
  
- Eu fui mandar uma coruja. Podia ter mando do corujal, mas prefiro sempre observar o Apolo voando. - Sirius respondeu simplesmente - Bem, eu tenho que ir. A gente se vê, Tonks.  
  
- Tchau, Sirius.  
  
Assim que o garoto sumiu no corredor, Tonks subiu as escadas em desabalada correria. Mas não encontrou o medalhão em canto algum. Cansada, ela caiu bufando no chão, chegando a uma conclusão aterradora: Sirius Black, um dos melhores amigos de Remo, tinha encontrado seu cordão.  
  
*****  
  
Remo ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo quando o quadro da Mulher Gorda virou, dando passagem a Sirius, voltando em seguida à leitura.  
  
- Ei, Aluado, adivinha onde eu estava?  
  
- Se eu fosse adivinho, Almofadinhas, a essa altura já tinha jogado na loteria bruxa. - o rapaz respondeu, cansado.  
  
- Eu fui à Torre de Astronomia. Mas nenhuma garota apareceu para me agarrar, infelizmente. No entanto, parece que sua aparição deixou algo para trás em sua última visita.  
  
- Do que está falando? - Remo agora se desinteressara completamente do livro.  
  
- Disso aqui.  
  
Sirius estendeu a mão e Remo observou um medalhão dourado. Com um clique, o moreno fez ele se abrir, revelando uma foto antiga. Rápido, Remo tomou o objeto das mãos do amigo.  
  
- Como conseguiu isso?  
  
- Eu já disse que achei. Você pode encarar como uma pista para descobrir quem é a sua adorável aparição. Será que agora você pode largar esse livro e descer? Eu vim te chamar, porque as carruagens já estão todas lá embaixo. Tiago está nos esperando para irmos a Hogsmeade.  
  
- Eu só vou guardar o livro e já acompanho você. - Remo respondeu, subindo as escadas do dormitório de dois em dois degraus, ainda olhando para o medalhão, curioso.  
  
*****  
  
- Podíamos abrir com uma peça clássica. - Emelina sugeriu, uma série de partituras pousadas sobre os joelhos.  
  
- Seria interessante. Depois da surpresa, poderíamos transfigurar os instrumentos e começar a tocar algo mais "dançante". - Lílian observou - Eu fico com o piano, não se esqueçam.  
  
- Eu posso começar com um solo de violino e depois transfigurá-lo numa guitarra. - Susan continuou.  
  
- Bateria sempre. - foi a vez de Selene se pronunciar.  
  
- E eu posso começar com a flauta e depois ir para o sax. - Alice continuou - Não podemos esquecer do Jazz afinal.  
  
- Eu fico com o violoncelo. Depois transformo ele num baixo. Com essa arrumação, podemos tocar qualquer estilo. Isso promete ser muito divertido. - Emelina voltou a falar.  
  
- Cada uma pode escolher uma música, e a gente se divide nos vocais. Dá até pra fazer um coro! - Lílian começou a se empolgar - Só existe um problema. E o nome?  
  
- Tem tempo. - Susan interrompeu - Temos que escolher as músicas e começar a ensaiá-las. A gente pensa num nome depois.  
  
- Podemos nos encontrar aqui uma vez por semana, para não atrapalhar os estudos. Logo, logo começam os exames. - lembrou Selene.  
  
- Tudo combinado então. Começamos a seleção de músicas hoje e semana que vem iniciamos os ensaios. Então, garotas, vamos à pesquisa! - Alice puxou as partituras do colo de Emelina e juntas, as cinco se debruçaram sobre os papéis para uma tarde árdua de trabalho.  
  
*****  
  
Já se passara um mês desde que perdera seu cordão. Em silêncio, o que não era comum para ela, Tonks almoçava. Bem que ela podia ter nascido a mais tempo, seria tudo tão mais simples...  
  
Os marotos chegaram no salão fazendo barulho, como sempre. Estava tão habituada àquilo que, num primeiro momento, sequer levantou a cabeça. Mas quando o fez, sentiu o coração apertar. Num movimento mais brusco que Remo fizera, ocasionado por um empurrão de Tiago, algo brilhante escapara das vestes do monitor.   
  
Decidida, a morena levantou-se, saindo do salão com destino ao corujal. O medalhão fora presente de sua mãe e enfrentaria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta, mesmo que isso significasse ficar uma vez mais frente a frente com Remo Lupin.  
  
*****  
  
Pedro entrou silenciosamente na sala onde sempre se encontrava com Bellatrix para suas "aulas práticas" sobre as Artes das Trevas. Odiava aquela sala, odiava aquelas aulas, odiava a garota, mas não tinha mais como correr da escolha que ele próprio se impusera.  
  
- Boa noite, Pettigrew.  
  
Ela o cumprimentou com aquela voz falsamente meiga. Como gostaria de nunca ter se metido com Bellatrix Black... Ele não respondeu, apenas sentou-se diante dela, esperando pelas torturas que certamente viriam.  
  
- Você já tem um par para o baile, Pettigrew?  
  
Ele voltou-se para ela surpreso. O que a garota pretendia com aquela conversa?  
  
- Não, não chamei ninguém ainda.  
  
- Ótimo. Porque você vai com uma de nossas companheiras de causa.  
  
Porque?, a pergunta explodiu em sua mente, mas ele não ousou verbalizá-la. Se levasse uma comensal, provavelmente uma sonserina, seria quase como se acusar perante os amigos. Não aproveitaria a festa, já que não poderia ficar ao lado dos outros marotos, não com uma maldita acompanhante "colega de causa". Seria essa a intenção da morena?  
  
- Será uma honra. - o garoto quase cuspiu as palvras.  
  
- Ótimo. Amanhã eu a trarei aqui para que vocês se conheçam. Agora, que tal praticarmos mais um pouco das maldições imperdoáveis?  
  
´  
  
´  
  
Mais um capítulo. Bem, pessoal, eu estou aceitando sugestões para o nome da banda até domingo, para que possamos fazer nossa eleição democrática o mais rápido possível. Assim, corram se quiserem sugerir mais algum nome.   
  
Fora isso, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E, não se esqueçam nunca que quanto mais comentários eu recebo, mais rápido e melhor escrevo, assim, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, CONTINUEM COMENTANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	31. Votação

Olá, pessoal, cá estou eu, mas dessa vez não com capítulo novo. Como eu já disse (se eu não disse, estou dizendo agora), a escolha do nome da banda vai ser bem democrática. Vocês sugeriram, vocês votam. Capítulo novo, só no fim da votação. Assim, vocês têm até sexta feira, dia 02 de abril para escolherem entre:  
  
01 - AngeleS (sugestão da Daniele. Lembra algo bem angelical...)  
  
02 - Incandescente (sugestão da Madame Destany. Até o figurino e o logotipo já estam inclusos na idéia. Tem alguma coisa a ver com Evanescence ou é só impressão?)  
  
03 - The Cats (Madame Destany de novo. Vocês deviam ter feito como ela, sugerido uma lista de nomes ao invés de só um. Esse aqui é bem anos oitenta, como observação da própria e querida Destany (por falar nisso, quando temos capítulo novo da sua fic?))  
  
04 - As esquisitonas (sugestão da SilverRain. Eu pensei em usá-lo, já que ele aparecia nos livros de Harry Potter, mas acabei decidindo fazer as coisas mais democráticas, então, eu vou com a maioria dessa vez)  
  
05 - The Girls (sugestão da Natália. E não se engane, Naty, nenhuma sugestão, crítica ou comentário é inútil)  
  
06 - Las Muchachas (sugestão do Yukito. Só uma pergunta que eu me esqueci de fazer ao próprio: elas vão usar sombreros também? Seria interessante...)  
  
07 - Vibrações mágicas (sugestão da Sakura. Gostei desse aqui também. Não sei porquê, quando li essa sugestão pela primeira vez me veio à mente uma imagem de arco-íris. Vai se entender minha cabeça...)  
  
08 - Black Sabath (A Miriam jurou que não tinha nada a ver com uma banda de rock pesado que já existe. Eu pesquisei também, Mi, e o que você disse está certo, Sabat, na idade média, era um encontro de bruxas à meia-noite, onde elas cantavam, dançavam e faziam seus feitiços. Mais uma que também tem afinidade com História Antiga...)  
  
09 - Yellowred Petals (pétalas vermelho e amarelo, sugestão da Fernanda)  
  
10 - Guardians de Hogwarts (sugestão da Fernanda, gente, quantas Fernandas lêem essa fic?)  
  
Bem, pessoal, é isso. Votem, votem, votem, e comentem, pois o próximo capítulo só sai depois do resultado da votação. Mas não se preocupem, ainda temos dois capítulos para o final da primeira parte de Hades. E a minha viagem foi adiada, então, sem pausas para descanso, a saga (como eu sou modesta...) vai continuar! 


	32. A guardiã

Olá, pessoal! Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer a todos que votaram, comentaram, enfim, ajudaram para que esse capítulo saisse logo. Bem, acho que já deu para perceber que as votações estão encerradas. Assim, vamos ao resultado:  
  
- Empatadas em terceiro lugar com 5,55% dos votos, ficaram "As esquisitonas", "Las muchachas" e "Yellowred Petals". Agradecimentos a SilverRain, Yukito e Fernada!  
  
- Em segundo lugar, com 16,67%, "Incandescente", da Madame Destany e "AngeleS", da Daniele. Palmas para elas!  
  
- E em primeirissímo lugar, "Black Sabath", sugestão da Miriam, com 50,01% dos votos. Parabéns! Como eu disse, infelizmente eu não posso lhe dar um prêmio, mas você tem a satisfação de ver seu nome aqui, assim como os créditos. Pensando bem, eu acho que tem como premiá-la, mas isso vai ficar mais pra frente...  
  
Bem, agora divirtam-se com mais um capítulo de Hades: a última guardiã!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Capítulo 29 - A guardiã  
  
As semanas se passaram com Tonks esperando a melhor hora de enfrentar Remo, Pedro receoso sobre a festa (Bellatrix ainda não o apresentara ao seu "par"), e Sirius subindo quase todos os dias à torre de Astronomia, enviando sua coruja sabe-se lá para quem. E assim rapidamente, chegaram as semanas de teste para todo colégio, especialmente os N.I.E.Ms. para o sétimo ano.  
  
Numa quinta feira chuvosa, à hora do almoço, Sirius largou-se à mesa da Grifinória depois de mais um dia estafante de testes. E pensar que ainda tinham quase que o restante do mês inteiro de provas... Tiago e Remo chegaram pouco depois. Finalmente Pedro se juntou a eles, enchendo o prato silenciosamente e começando a comer, enquanto quase toda a mesa conversava alegremente.  
  
Lílian e Edgar Bones entraram no salão, caminhando até a mesa dos professores de onde, após alguns instantes conversando com Dumbledore, seguiram para suas respectivas mesas.  
  
- E então, garotos, animados com os testes? - a ruiva perguntou, sentando-se após ter dado um beijo no namorado.  
  
Apenas Remo não fechou a cara a esse comentário e a resposta veio de Susan, que acabava de chegar, seguida de Selene e Emelina.  
  
- Sabe, Lily, nem todos são insanos como você para gostar de exames. Aliás, hoje à noite vamos ter reunião.  
  
- Eu sei. - a ruiva respondeu pensativa - E lá se vai mais uma noite de sono...  
  
- Vocês não podiam marcar essas reuniões para de dia, não? - Tiago perguntou, mal humorado - Já basta que eu não possa saber o que minha namorada anda fazendo por aí de noite, ainda vou ter que esperá-la de novo até depois da meia-noite?  
  
A ruiva corou enquanto os amigos disfarçavam os risos.   
  
- Tiago, fica quieto ou vai dormir no sofá hoje. - a garota disse entre dentes.  
  
- Eles não são uma gracinha? - Sirius observou, soando como uma daquelas típicas tias velhinhas que adoram apertar as bochechas dos sobrinhos.  
  
A turma riu e quando finalmente voltaram ao silêncio, Emelina virou-se para Sirius.  
  
- Eu me lembrei agora, Sirius, você tinha dito que ia batizar a nossa "banda". E então, será que você já tem alguma sugestão?  
  
- O Sabá do Black! - ele disse, estufando o peito - Vocês podem se vestir de odaliscas e eu fico de sultão no meio.  
  
- Por acaso está propondo que sejamos o seu harém? - Selene perguntou, divertida.  
  
- Porque não?  
  
- Sirius, você se esqueceu que a Alice e a Lílian também estão na banda. - Remo observou, apontando Tiago, que olhava perigosamente para o amigo.  
  
- Sinto muito, Pontas, já que você é egoísta com as suas coisas, também não vou dividir meu harém com você. - Sirius disse sorrindo.  
  
- Meninos, não vamos brigar... - Lílian disse, segurando o namorado.  
  
- Sabe, até que não é uma idéia tão ruim. - Susan observou - Com algumas pequenas modificações, lógico. Em vez de "Sabá do todo-poderoso Black" podemos ser o sabá negro, Black Sabath!  
  
As meninas se entreolharam, sorrindo.  
  
- Taí, gostei. - Emelina disse - Black Sabath...  
  
- Mas será que pelo menos o arranjo de figurinos pode ser mantido? E eu posso ficar como sultão? - Sirius perguntou, humilde.  
  
- Claro que não! - Emelina respondeu.  
  
- Infelizmente nem tudo pode ser perfeito... - Sirius suspirou, enquanto os amigos riam e voltavam a comer.  
  
*****  
  
Firenze entrou pela passagem perto do lago na Floresta Proibida. Depois de caminhar por um longo corredor sombrio, ele afinal desembocou no salão de Hades. O grande dragão branco estava em pé, acordado, e olhou pensativamente para o centauro quando ele adentrou o aposento.  
  
- Chegou a hora, Cavaleiro. - o centauro disse sério - Está mesmo disposto a esse sacrifício?  
  
- Ela precisará dos poderes que encerro comigo, Firenze. Além disso, finalmente poderei descansar. A sua magia terá um novo pilar, e, espero que esse poder não seja a causa da morte dela, como foi a de Helena.  
  
O centauro concordou silenciosamente.  
  
- Essa noite então nós teremos uma nova guardiã. Espero que ela possa suportar o peso dessa responsabilidade.  
  
- Esse é o meu maior temor. - Hades respondeu - Agora vá. Eu darei um jeito de avisar a ela para que venha essa noite. E que traga com ela um novo Vigilante.  
  
*****  
  
- Lily?  
  
A ruiva entreabriu os olhos devagar, mirando-os em Tiago.   
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Você cochilou em cima dos livros.   
  
Ela levantou assustada.  
  
- Os exames!  
  
- Calma, Lily... - o rapaz sorriu - Ainda falta meia hora para começar os testes da tarde.  
  
Ela deu um suspiro de alívio e começou a arrumar os livros que estavam na mesinha do seu quarto. Subira para ler um pouco, já que isso sempre ajudava quando estava nervosa, mas acabara por dormir em cima dos livros. Se Tiago não tivesse subido e a chamado, provavelmente perderia as provas. Enquanto a garota organizava os livros, Tiago a observava compenetrado.  
  
- Lily?  
  
- Sim? - ela disse sem se virar.  
  
- Porque você nuca usou o presente que eu lhe dei no Natal?  
  
Ela imediatamente parou, em choque.  
  
- Errr... Você promete que não vai ficar bravo comigo? - ela perguntou, ainda sem se voltar para ele.  
  
- Porque eu ficaria? - ele devolveu, aproximando-se e praticamente encurralando-a contra a mesa.  
  
- Eu nunca cheguei a abrir seu presente... - ela disse num sussurro.  
  
- COMO?!  
  
Finalmente a ruiva se virou para o namorado.  
  
- Eu joguei o pacote na minha mala no dia em que abrimos os presentes na casa do Sirius. E acabei me esquecendo dele...  
  
- Lílian Evans, como você pôde? - ele perguntou num tom falsamente magoado.  
  
Ela esquivou-se do corpo dele, sorrindo envergonhada.  
  
- Não tem problemam, eu abro agora. Como diz o ditado, "antes tarde do que nunca"...  
  
Ela ajoelhou-se no chão, puxando um malão de debaixo da cama, começando a remexer nas roupas e livros que haviam lá até encontrar o boneco que ganhara de Sirius no Natal e, com ele, um pequeno pacote vermelho. Ela retirou o pacote da mala, rasgando o papel vermelho, revelando uma caixinha de veludo negro. Com o coração aos pulos, como se adivinhando o que ela continha, Lílian abriu a caixinha.  
  
- E então, você gostou? - ele perguntou com um sorriso radiante.  
  
Lílian levantou-se, ainda olhando para o aro dourado com um solitário brilhante encravado nele.   
  
- Muito, Tiago. Mas eu não posso aceitar.  
  
O rapaz murchou.  
  
- Porque não?!  
  
- Isso é um anel de compromisso, Tiago. O que eu disse a você sobre sermos muito jovens para casar?  
  
- Mas...  
  
Ela fechou a caixinha e colocou os dedos sobre os lábios do namorado, impedindo-o de continuar.  
  
- Guarde esse anel. Eu não estou dizendo que não o quero, mas ainda não é tempo. Um dia, você me dará ele de novo. Tenho certeza de que você descobrirá a hora certa.  
  
O garoto suspirou, recebendo a caixinha das mãos dela e guardando-a no bolso.  
  
- Então eu estou lhe devendo um presente de natal.  
  
- Você não está devendo nada. - ela voltou à mesa, acabando de arrumar seus livros e recolhendo o material que usaria à tarde - A propósito, Hades quer que você vá comigo hoje à noite.  
  
- Como se já não bastasse você ter as reuniões com as meninas, ainda tem que ir visitar o dragão. Você vai acabar adoecendo sem dormir direito. - ele observou preocupado.  
  
- Não vou não. Além disso, essa loucura toda já está quase acabando. Agora vamos. Ainda temos teste para fazer.  
  
- Você tinha que lembrar isso?  
  
A garota riu e ele sumiu por debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, seguindo-a pela porta que levava para a sala dos monitores.  
  
*****  
  
Camille parou diante da sala, tensa. Tentara não se importar com as cartas diárias de Sirius, mas a situação estava agora crítica. Se não falasse com ele, o rapaz acabaria por enlouquecê-la. Respirando fundo, ela abriu a porta, entrando no aposento mergulhado em completa escuridão.  
  
Antes, no entanto, que pudesse se acostumar com a falta de claridade, a porta se fechou e ela se sentiu prensada contra a parede, enquanto alguém (que ela tinha plena consciência de quem era) a beijava fervorosamente. Por alguns instantes ela apenas correspondeu ao beijo, sem se importar com os pensamentos estranhos que passavam pela sua mente. Mas aquilo não podia continuar. Camille enlaçou Sirius pelo pescoço, virando o pequeno anel que tinha no dedo, despejando uma descarga elétrica no corpo do pobre rapaz, fazendo com que ele se afastasse. Finalmente voltando a respirar, a corvinal pegou a varinha.  
  
- Lumus!  
  
A sala se iluminou e ela pode ver Sirius parado diante dela com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Sentiu saudades, Mille?  
  
- Eu ainda não estou usando camisa de força, Black. E você sabe que eu detesto que me chame assim.  
  
- Exatamente por isso é que eu a chamo assim, Mille. - ele disse, dando ênfase ao apelido dela - A propósito, quantas vezes devo dizer que pode me chamar de Sirius?  
  
- Até o fim de seus dias, Black. - ela disse no mesmo tom que ele - Então, pode-se saber o que o levou a me chamar até aqui?  
  
- Você está sabendo do baile de formatura?  
  
- Quem não está? Ainda por cima com Edgar buzinando isso no meu ouvido todo dia.  
  
- Que Edgar? - Sirius perguntou com uma ponta de ciúme na voz.  
  
- Edgar bones, monitor-chefe. Peça a Lílian para apresentá-los. - ela respondeu sarcasticamente - Era só isso?  
  
Sirius ficou pensativo por alguns instantes. Sim, lembrava-se de Edgar, vira inclusive o rapaz acompanhando Hestia, camille e Marlene em Hogsmeade algumas vezes. Nunca dera atenção ao fato antes, pois sabia que Camille gostava dele, ela mesma se declarara. Na época ele não respondera e desde então provocava a garota sempre que podia, sabendo que ela o estaria esperando quando afinal se cansasse de ser um renomado idiota. Mas talvez estivesse errado afinal, talvez o que Susan dissera fosse verdade, ela não ia esperá-lo a vida inteira. Bem, não tinha problema, ele estava disposto a dar um fim àquela confusão naquela noite.  
  
- Não, Camille. Eu pedi que viesse aqui porque queria saber se você gostaria de ir comigo ao baile. - ele disse sério.  
  
Camille sentiu o rosto esquentar. Por muito tempo esperara por um convite como aquele e logo agora que finalmente desistira, que...  
  
- Sinto muito, Sirius. - ela disse quase num sussurro, aproximando-se da porta - Eu já vou com o Edgar. Boa noite.  
  
Ela não esperou uma resposta para sair, mesmo porque Sirius estava chocado demais para falar alguma coisa. Tarde demais... O rapaz socou a parede antes de se deixar cair no chão. Perdera a única garota de quem realmente gostara. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, antes de se levantar, decidido.  
  
- Posso ter perdido a batalha, mas não a guerra. E eu não vou desistir de você, Camille.  
  
*****  
  
Remo estava, como sempre, estudando. A sala comunal não estava muito cheia, então ele podia enfim ter um pouco de paz. E, bem, desde que Tiago e lílian finalmente tinham começado a ficar juntos, a torre da Grifinória conhecia o significado da palavra paz. Tanto que quase se dava para sentir falta dos gritos da ruiva e das declarações do maroto.  
  
Mas a tranquilidade do monitor não durou muito tempo. Um barulho insistente vinha da janela próxima ao lugar onde ele estava sentado. Não demorou muito para que ele perdesse por completo a concentração e fosse ver oq ue estava acontecendo. Abrindo a janela, ele acabou por deixar passar uma pequena coruja que sobrevoou o salão antes de voltar até ele, estendendo a pata onde um pergaminho estava enrolado. Ele retirou o pergaminho e a coruja voltou a sair pela janela, voando para a noite escura. Enquanto Remo abria o bilhete, Sirius entrava pela passagem do retrato da Mulher Gorda.   
  
- Remo, eu preciso...  
  
- Agora não, Almofadinhas. - Remo disse antes de simplesmente sair correndo, deixando o amigo assombrado.  
  
- Mais essa agora...  
  
Rápido, Remo seguiu pelos corredores do colégio sem se importar com o fato de que já passara da hora de alunos andando pelos corredores. Já próximo a Torre de astronomia, ele tirou do bolso outro pergaminho. O mapa do maroto.  
  
- Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom!  
  
O mapa aparareceu no velho pergaminho e ele pôde ver dois pontinhos andando na direção dele. Um era Argos Filch, o detestável zelador e o outro era... Ele não chegou a ver, já que a uma lufada de vento forte atravessou a janela acima dele, fazendo o mapa voar de sua mão. Antes que ele pudesse pegá-lo de volta, no entanto, passos aproximaram-se.  
  
- Droga! - ele apontou a varinha para o pergaminho no momento em que Filch aparecia no corredor - Malfeito feito!  
  
Filch ouviu o grito dele, mas antes que pudesse pegá-lo, Remo escondeu-se na escuridão das escadas que levavam à torre, rezando para que o zelador não o encontrasse ali. Quanto ao mapa, certamente ele o veria. Era uma pena perder uma raridade como aquela, mas nem elen em os outros garotos precisavam mais do mapa para andar por todas as passagens secretas do castelo.  
  
Para sua sorte, Filch pegou o pergaminho, resmungando, enquanto seguia para o corredor oposto ao lugar em que o monitor decidira se esconder. Respirando fundo, Remo subiu as escadas, esperando não estar atrasado. Mas quando chegou ao alto da torre, ainda não havia ninguém ali. Resignado, ele sentou-se, tirando do pescoço o medalhão dourado. Se fosse preciso, esperaria a noite toda.  
  
Enquanto isso, na sala comunal, Sirius observava a noite, levemente tristonho até sentir alguém parar ao seu lado.  
  
- Sirius?  
  
Ele virou-se, encontrando a face preocupada de Susan.  
  
- Boa noite, Susan.   
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Nada, não. - a italiana fez um muxoxo de descrédito e ele deixou-se cair numa cadeira em frente a ela - Você tinha razão.  
  
- Sobre? - ela perguntou, sentando-se à frente dele.  
  
- Camille. Ela vai para o baile com o Bones.  
  
- Sinto muito. Mas, bem, você não queria que ela te esperasse sentada para o resto da vida, não é?  
  
- Você está me consolando admiravelmente, Susan... - ele respondeu com um sorriso fraco.  
  
- Desculpe. Mas, e então, o que vai fazer? Desistir?  
  
Ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.  
  
- Eu nunca desisto. Só dou um tempo. Eu vou pensar numa estratégia para reconquistar a camille. Enquanto isso, eu preciso de um par para o baile...  
  
- É bom correr, Sirius. Embora eu acredite que qualquer uma que você convide, se já tiver par, vai dispensar o garoto rapidinho. - ela riu, levantando-se - Boa sorte.  
  
Antes que ela pudesse ir para seu dormitório, no entanto, Sirius a segurou pelo braço.  
  
- Su?  
  
- O que é agora? - ela perguntou num suspiro.  
  
- Quer ir ao baile comigo?  
  
Ela piscou surpresa.  
  
- Ir ao baile com você?  
  
- Você já tem par? - ele perguntou receoso.  
  
- Não. Mas...  
  
- Por favor, Susan, eu queria ir com uma amiga para o baile, não com a primeira oferecida que me surgisse pela frente.  
  
A garota observou atentamente por alguns instantes e acenou timidamente com a cabeça.  
  
- Certo, você me convenceu. Eu vou com você ao baile.  
  
Ele soltou o braço dela e sorriu.  
  
- Obrigado, Susan.  
  
Ela assentiu e voltou a caminhar para as escadas, disposta a ir para o dormitório. Voltando à torre de astronomia, Remo erguia-se ansioso enquanto a porta se abria silenciosamente. Uma sombra penetrou na sala, fechando a porta e virando-se em seguida para ele.  
  
- Boa noite, senhor monitor.   
  
- Quem é você afinal? - ele perguntou depois de ter ensaiado aquela frase muitas vezes enquanto estava sozinho, levantando-se.  
  
- Primeiro, meu medalhão. - ela disse, aproximando-se com a mão estendida, revelando a face ao luar.  
  
Remo observou os olhos castanho-azulados, a boca pequena, cada covinha no rosto emoldurado pelo cabelo negro que se perdia atrás da orelha. A sensação de que conhecia aquele rosto que o perseguia em sonhos e o estava enlouquecendo voltou a invadi-lo.  
  
- Porque eu deveria entregá-lo? - ele perguntou, voltando a se sentar.  
  
- Porque ele me pertence e você sabe que isso não é certo.  
  
- E o que está fazendo comigo é certo?  
  
Ela respirou fundo, sentando-se diante dele.  
  
- Não. Mas eu não tive muita escolha. Escute, eu realmente gosto de você, mas não posso responer suas perguntas agora. Então, por favor, será que pode me devolver o medalhão?  
  
O rapaz observou o olhos dela com atenção por alguns instantes e depositou o medalhão sobre a palma dela, levantando-se em seguida.  
  
- Já conseguiu o que queria, agora, com licença.  
  
- Calminha aí! - ela exclamou, segurando-o e fazendo com que ele voltasse a se sentar - Eu não queria apenas o medalhão. Também quero entender o que está acontecendo com você. Eu já te observo a um bom tempo e notei que está triste. E eu me preocupo com isso.  
  
Ele sorriu tristemente.  
  
- Eu tenho muitos motivos para estar assim. E você é um deles. Pode parecer loucura, considerando que essa é a segunda vez que nos encontramos, mas...  
  
Ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios dele, inclinando-se levemente para sentar-se ao lado dele.  
  
- Um dia, quem sabe, você vai entender porque estou fazendo isso. Agora, se prometer não perguntar nada sobre mim, podemos voltar a nos encontrar.  
  
Ele assentiu, sorrindo sinceramente.  
  
- Mas eu não posso fazer nem uma pergunta?  
  
Ela ficou pensativa por alguns instantes.  
  
- Pode fazer. Mas eu não prometo uma resposta.  
  
- Você aceitaria ir ao baile comigo?  
  
A morena mordeu os lábios.  
  
- Isso é um pouco difícil. Mas eu vou tentar. - ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto vencia a pouca distância entre eles.  
  
*****  
  
A porta bateu de leve e Tiago imediatamente despertou de seu relaxante cochilo. Lílian sorriu para ele, tirando a bolsa e colocando-a sobre uma mesa.  
  
- Esperou muito? - ela perguntou.  
  
- Não tanto. - ele disse levantando-se - Você não vai mesmo me contar o que tanto faz com as garotas à noite?  
  
- Você vai saber, mas não agora. A propósito, Hades está nos esperando.  
  
O moreno bocejou.  
  
- Será que não pode ficar para amanhã? Faz uma semana que eu não durmo direito, Lily.  
  
- Pois é, não dorme, nem deixa os outros dormirem. Sinto muito, mas Hades disse que era urgente.  
  
Tiago suspirou, colcando um robe sobre o pijama, enquanto recolhia a capa de invisibilidade. Lílian sorriu ao ver os preparativos dele.  
  
- Tiago, não precisamos dessa capa.  
  
- Só por precaução, Lily. Vamos logo, quanto mais cedo formos, mais cedo voltamos.  
  
- Quem diria que eu veria nascer o dia em que Tiago Potter ia se preocupar com precaução... - ela observou, enquanto saía pela passagem.  
  
Os dois seguiram em silêncio e pouco depois estavam no salão de Hades. Mas o dragão não estava lá. Em seu lugar, um centauro esperava, ao qual os dois logo reconheceram.  
  
- O que está fazendo aqui, Firenze. - Tiago perguntou.  
  
- Estou aqui para guiá-los. Hades cumpriu a missão dele, agora é hora de seguir com o legado da Antiga Magia. Lílian?  
  
A ruiva aproximou-se até ficar diante do centauro.  
  
- O que quer dizer com Hades ter cumprido a missão dele?  
  
- Ele deveria orientá-la em seus primeiros passos na sucessão de Helena. Agora você deve escolher o que fará com esse conhecimento e se aceitará o que é esperado de você.  
  
- Do que está falando? - Tiago perguntou, parando ao lado da monitora.  
  
- Vocês sabem porque Saint-Germain e seus aliados tinham tanto receio contra os magos como Helena? - o centauro continuou ao vê-los menear a cabeça. - Existe uma lenda, há muito esquecida. "Entre os mortais se escolherão guardiães para meu legado. Um legado de imensurável poder, uma magia antiga, perdida em algum ponto da história humana. A todos eles será dada a incumbência de proteger, com a própria vida se necessário as passagens para os outros mundos que criei."  
  
- Eu já li isso! - Lílian exclamou - "Meus guardiães hão de proteger todos os mundos que criei, sobretudo aquele onde vivem minhas criaturas mais demoníacas. Meu Inferno de anjos e demônios, meu exército poderoso, estará a mercê de meus guardiães". Os portais do Inferno, é disso que a lenda fala.  
  
- Você está querendo dizer que a Antiga Magia protegia o próprio inferno? - Tiago perguntou abismado.  
  
- Saint-Germain temia que algum mago dominado pelos próprios sentimentos acabasse por abrir os portais, comandando um exército de demônios contra o mundo. À época dele, todos eram obcecados pela religião e Saint-Germain acreditava que o Apocalipse do qual a Bíblia cristã fala, ou Ragnarock entre os antigos vikings, viesse pelas mãos de um elemental. Por isso tentou exterminar a antiga magia, assassinando os guardiães. Mas ele podia acabar com a vida mortal deles, não com seu poder. Sem guardiães, alguns portais se abriram, despejando em todos os mundos criaturas sem mestre, que hoje povoam nossas mitologias.  
  
- Mas o que aconteceu com Hades? - Lílian voltou a perguntar.  
  
- Ele fez uma escolha. Helena era, entre todos os guardiães, a mais poderosa. Quando ela o comprou à Morte, os poderes dela passaram para ele. Você também é poderosa, Lílian, mas talvez ainda não tenha forças para enfrentar o que tem a frente. E Hades temia que Voldemort pudesse descobri-la e tentasse usá-la para conseguir o exército que Saint-Germain e seus aliados lutaram para manter preso. Por isso ele se sacrificou, para que você pudesse ter acesso aos poderes de Helena, e agora não passa de um medalhão que você deverá carregar se aceitar o fardo que lhe é oferecido.  
  
Lílian sentiu os olhos arderem, mas não chorou. De certa forma, o dragão a prepara para aquilo. Não podia decepcioná-lo.  
  
- Eu aceito o encargo, Firenze.  
  
O centauro sorriu tristemente.  
  
- Sigam-me então. Hades pediu que o jovem assistisse à cerimônia, então deve ir também.  
  
Tiago assentiu e o casal seguiu Firenze por uma passagem que os levou a uma clareira da floresta proibida. O centauro fez com que Tiago se sentasse sob uma árvore enquanto Lílian sumia em meio à vegetação, acompanhada de estranhas sombras. Enquanto isso mais centauros aproximavam-se da clareira, assim como outros seres que Tiago nunca vira. Até mesmo unicórnios existiam entre os espectadores do estranho ritual que se seguiria.  
  
Um canto suave soou sobre o rapaz e ele olhou surpreso para uma ave que pousara na árvore sob a qual ele estava. Uma fênix. Passos pararam ao lado dele. Dumbledore.  
  
- Então ela aceitou. - o velho bruxo olhou para o rapaz com um sorriso.  
  
- O que o senhor...  
  
- Acha mesmo que eu não sabia nada sobre toda essa movimentação debaixo do meu nariz? Fawkes me avisou, senhor Potter. Mas não se preocupe, eu não ofereço riscos à sua namorada. Na verdade, penso muito diferente de Saint-Germain, não acho que a Antiga Magia seja uma ameaça. Nas atuais condições, aliás, até penso que pode ser uma grande aliada.  
  
Antes que o rapaz pudesse responder, Lílian voltou a clareira. Os longos cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos, caindo em cachos. No alto da cabeça dela, havia uma rendilha negra com detalhes dourados. No lugar do uniforme da escola, uma longa túnica branca era encimada por uma espécie de sobretudo negro sem mangas, com os mesmos detalhes da rendilha.  
  
A lua apareceu por entre as nuvens, refletindo-se exatamente sobre o meio do lago onde ele e a ruiva tinham trocado seu primeiro beijo. Lílian caminhou lentamente pela água, molhando-se até os joelhos. Mas não parecia se importar com isso. Na verdade, para Tiago, a garota parecia estar em transe. Ela ergueu as mãos e uma luz diáfana a envolveu.  
  
- Pelo poder a mim concedido, eu renovo a magia destes seres. Concedo vida aos sentinelas e morte àqueles que buscam corromper meu sagrado segredo. Pelo sangue inocente aqui derramado, eu peço perdão. Concedo paz aos que aqui foram sacrificados e terror aos que se sujaram com ele. Pela noite de vigília eu invoco os espíritos desterrados. Concedo a eles a chance de se redimirem e proteção aos que a mim se unirem.  
  
As respostas ao encanto de Lílian não tardaram, vindas de todos os pontos da floresta.  
  
- Nós saudamos a nova guardiã, detentora dos poderes antigos, do sangue, da alma, da paixão. Aquela que protege a escuridão para que possa a luz reinar.  
  
- Saudamos a nova magia, união da Alta e da Antiga, daquela que segue o coração usando da inteligência.  
  
Como num coral, mais vozes se sobreporam àquelas.  
  
- Nós saudamos a nova guerreira, que usa espada e varinha, sendo mortal quando quer.  
  
Tiago viu quando Firenze, ao seu lado, começou a falar, junto com os outros centauros, enquanto o mais velho deles, Magoriano, se ele bem se lembrava, aproximava-se da beira do lago.  
  
- Saudamos a nova vidente, capaz de desvendar o destino através de seus sonhos.  
  
Firenze fez Tiago se levantar e o olhou com respeito.  
  
- Você também tem uma escolha para fazer. Ela precisa de um sentinela, alguém com quem dividir seu fardo. Se você aceita, apenas ouça o que a magia lhe sussurra.  
  
Magoriano abriu uma pequena caixa quando Tiago aproximou-se dele, enquanto Lílian se virava para ambos.  
  
- A ti, guardiã... - continuou o velho centauro - ...oferecemos nossa sabedoria, nossa força, nosso poder, nossa proteção, nossa lealdade.  
  
Tiago observou dentro da caixa, pendendo de um cordão dourado, uma forma lapidada no cristal, um dragão. Magoriano acenou com a cabeça para ele, como se a encorajá-lo e Lílian sorriu levemente, encontrando os olhos do namorado.  
  
- Por amor e devoção, eu me ofereço livremente como sentinela da guardiã dos Perpétuos.  
  
A aura prateada dela expandiu-se lentamente, envolvendo o rapaz e, para surpresa de ambos, uma torrente de pensamentos invadiu a mente deles. Era como se pudessem sentir exatamente o que o outro sentia. Mas a ligação logo cessou e Magoriano ofereceu a caixa a Tiago. Lílian caminhou até a beira do lago, parando bem diante dele. Tiago abriu o cordão, envolvendo o pescoço dela com ele, afastando-se em seguida.  
  
- Eu aceito a responsabilidade de guardiã da Antiga Magia e disponho minha vida nessa proteção. Diante de vós fiz meu juramento. Sois testemunha de meu compromisso.  
  
Fawkes desceu até Dumbledore.  
  
- Está feito afinal... - o diretor sussurrou para si mesmo.  
  
No horizonte, o céu começava a nascer.  
  
*****  
  
- Casamento? - Selene perguntou assombrada, olhando para Alice.  
  
O dia do baile afinal chegara e, o dormitório das garotas estava um verdadeiro pandemônio. Alice sorriu levemente.  
  
- O clã dos MacFusty lida com dragões. - ela respondeu - É tradição nossa que os descendentes da família passem pelo menos um ano cuidando daquelas feras. A única maneira de não ser obrigada a isso é deixando de ser uma MacFusty. Então, eu vou me tornar uma Longbottom.  
  
- Realmente, eu não consigo imaginar você cuidando de dragões. - Susan observou.  
  
Emelina, virada de costas para Lílian, para que a ruiva abotoasse seu vestido, olhou para a italiana, que ainda estava no banheiro.  
  
- Vocês têm mesmo certeza que é uma boa idéia irmos as cinco de preto? - ela perguntou - Os garotos podem desconfiar, e, além disso, já vai ter um monte de gente vestida assim...  
  
- Não vai, não, Emelina. - Lílian observou com um sorriso - Eu pedi um favor a uma amiga e ela vai convencer todas as outras garotas a não irem de preto. Nós seremos as únicas assim.  
  
- Se você diz...  
  
A ruiva sorriu, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Marlene sobre "sugestionar as patricinhas da escola".  
  
- Muito bem, todas prontas? - Susan perguntou, saindo do banheiro - Então, vamos ao baile!  
  
´  
  
´  
  
Bem, espero que tenham gostado. COMENTEM, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, MORGANA, APOLÔNIO DE TIANA, enfim, eu apelo para todos os bruxos conhecidos ou não do grande público. Não se esqueçam que sou movida a comentários, quanto mais recebo, mais e melhor escrevo.  
  
Beijos,   
  
Silverghost.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
HADES - OS BASTIDORES  
  
(...)  
  
Ti: Vocês não podiam marcar essas reuniões para de dia, não? Já basta que eu não possa saber o que minha namorada anda fazendo por aí de noite, ainda vou ter que esperá-la de novo até depois da meia-noite?  
  
Si: Não se preocupe, Tiaguito, ela vai estar comigo, Hua, hua, hua...  
  
Ti (meio choroso): É verdade, Lily? Você está me traindo com meu melhor amigo? BUÁÁÁ...  
  
Su: Ei, maninha, você está muito gulosa! Deixa para as outras também!  
  
Li: Ai, meu pai, em que lugar eu fui me meter... Ô, autora, será que não dá para você contratar uma dublê para as cenas em que eu tenho que contracenar com essas duas antas?  
  
Au: Lílian, querida, existem milhares de garotas que adorariam estar no seu lugar, então, fecha o bico e continua trabalhando.  
  
Li: Tudo bem então. Essa é a cena que eu faço o Potter se transformar num bule de chá, não é?  
  
Au: Pêra aí só um instantinho. PUCKY!  
  
(aparece um pequenino ser que chega até a canela da autora, Pucky é, muito provavelmente, um parente de Dobby, e é o único que realmente trabalha nessa história)  
  
Pu: Chamou, tia?  
  
Au: Onde eu fui arrumar um elfo doméstico que me chama de tia? *suspiro resignado* Cadê o script?  
  
Pu: Eu usei para aquecer os marshmallows, tia.  
  
Au (congelando): Você está dizendo que usou o script para cozinhar?  
  
Pu (orgulhoso): Sim, tia!  
  
Li: Ótimo, então sou eu que faço o script por aqui. Potter, prepare-se para virar uma ameba nojenta!  
  
Ti (começando a correr): Vamos, Lily, eu sei que você me ama, não faça isso comigo...  
  
Li: EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!  
  
Au: EI! Essa frase estava no script! Pucky, continue rodando a fita enquanto eu vou lá dentro comer marshmallows.  
  
Si: E a gente?  
  
Au: Ok, pausa para o lanche. Deixa aqueles dois correrem, mais tarde eu dô um jeito nisso... 


	33. Black Sabath

Capítulo 30 - Black Sabath  
  
- Isso é tortura, elas só podem querer que a gente enlouqueça! Todo mundo já desceu para o baile, só aquelas cinco ainda estão enfurnadas naquele quarto! Vaidade tem limite! - Frank observou, nervoso.  
  
- Acho que a Lily está com medo de conhecer os sogrões, Pontas. - Sirius observou com um sorriso, enquanto fazia figuras estranhas saírem enfumaçadas de sua varinha.  
  
Os três eram os únicos na sala comunal ainda a esperar seus pares. Lá embaixo, Dumbledore já começara seu discurso e o baile começaria em poucos instantes.  
  
- Pensem pelo lado positivo. - Tiago observou - Quando chegarmos vai ter acabado toda aquela baboseira sobre "mais um ano que se finda" e "vamos sentir muitas saudades", etc, etc, etc.  
  
Finalmente a porta do dormitório feminino se abriu e as cinco garotas apareceram, rindo. Emelina e Selene passaram direto por eles, já que seus pares não pertenciam a Grifinória. Lílian, Susan e Alice aproximaram-se dos três rapazes.  
  
- Bem, pelo menos valeu à pena esperar. - Sirius observou com um sorriso enquanto oferecia o braço a Susan - Só não entendi uma coisa: porque as cinco estão de preto?  
  
- Você vai saber mais tarde. - Lílian respondeu, tirando uma das mechas soltas do coque do rosto, enquanto dava um beijo de leve no namorado - Vamos?  
  
Os três casais saíram da torre, e rapidamente chegaram ao salão principal. Como Tiago predissera, o discurso de todos os anos já havia acabado e o baile começara, embalado por uma banda fantasma. Em poucos instantes, todos estavam na pista de dança. Umas cinco músicas depois, Tiago conduziu a namorada para fora da pista de dança, encontrando Sirius, Susan, Emelina, Fábio Prewett e, para desgosto dele, o irmão do corvinal que se formara no ano anterior, Gideão.  
  
- Gideão! - Lílian exclamou ao ver o amigo, com quem sempre se correspondia por carta, abraçando-o calorosamente.  
  
- Olá, Lily. - ele disse num sorriso, correspondendo ao abraço e olhando em seguida para Tiago - Então você afinal descobriu.  
  
Ela sorriu, enquanto o maroto ficava levemente emburrado, tentando não olhar para o amigo da namorada. No entanto, quase que imediatamente o semblante dele se iluminou e ele segurou a cintura da namorada, que conversava com os amigos, começando a arrastá-la.  
  
- Tiago, o que pensa que está fazendo?!  
  
- Acabei de encontrar meus pais. - ele disse simplesmente.  
  
A ruiva empalideceu. Finalmente Tiago a soltou, abraçando uma mulher de cabelos negros, presos num elegante coque. Ao lado dela, um senhor de óculos e já quase grisalho, sorria.  
  
- Então, Tiago, você finalmente está se formando. - a senhora disse, depois de abraçar o filho.  
  
- Espero que crie algum juízo agora. - completou o senhor Potter, sorrindo.  
  
- Eu não preciso de juízo. A Lily tem o suficiente por nós dois. - o moreno respondeu sorridente, puxando a namorada, que tentava "sair de fininho".  
  
- Então a senhorita é a famosa Lílian! É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, esse rapaz só fala de você nas cartas que nos manda. Pelo visto, vocês serão mais ou menos como nós dois. - ele apontou para a esposa - Tiago tem afinal a quem puxar, e certamente não foi a mim, não é Miriam?  
  
- Se todos fôssemos sérios como você, Raymond, a vida não teria nenhuma graça. - Miriam Potter observou com um sorriso, abraçando Lílian - Eu adoraria tê-la como nora, minha querida. Tiago não fez jus ao seu encanto em nenhuma das cartas dele.  
  
Lílian sorriu timidamente.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
Nesse momento a ruiva sentiu-se envolvida por um grande abraço, sob o ohar inquisidor de Tiago e os risos de Susan, que se aproximara.  
  
- Ma se no c'é la giovanni Lílian! - exclamou um velho senhor de cabelos completamente grisalhos e sotaque carregado.  
  
- Nono! - a ruiva sorriu, correspondendo ao abraço.  
  
- É o meu avô. Ele e a Lily tornaram-se amigos quando as garotas foram à Itália, já que os dois adoram livros. - Susan explicou.  
  
- Sua namorada é mesmo muito querida, Tiago. Vou querer um monte de netos. - Miriam disse com um sorriso antes de sair à procura do marido, que provavelmente estava em alguma conversa de negócios com um conhecido que por ali passara.  
  
Longe da turma, ao lado de Elisabeth Nott, Pedro observava os amigos, que voltavam a dançar. Bellatrix acabara por apresentá-lo ao seu par apenas na véspera do baile. Os outros marotos não entendiam como ele podia levar uma sonserina para o baile, mas também não fizeram perguntas. O rapaz tinha para si que esse era o maior sinal de que os amigos não se importavam com ele, afinal, se se preocupassem, tinham perguntado alguma coisa.   
  
Na verdade, Remo proibira Sirius e Tiago de perguntarem o que estava acontecendo a Pedro, pois acreditava que o amigo merecia um pouco de privacidade. Se ele queria sair com uma sonserina, a vida era de Rabicho e, quando o amigo decidisse contar a eles o que estava acontecendo, eles ouviriam sem pressionar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Pedro jamais saberia disso, e a mágoa permaneceria escondida, pronta para explodir anos mais tarde.  
  
Enquanto isso, nos jardins, Remo esperava sua misteriosa acompanhante. Nõ perguntaria, se ela não queria responder, mas tentaria ao máximo aproveitar as poucas horas que lhe eram oferecidas ao lado da jovem de cabelos negros e olhos castanho-azulados.   
  
Passava da meia-noite quando Tiago e Lílian saíram novamente da pista de dança para beber alguma coisa. Quando estavam junto à mesa do banquete, Susan aproximou-se, seguida de Sirius.  
  
- Lily?  
  
- Eu sei. - ela respondeu, virando-se em seguida para o namorado - Eu tenho que ir com ela, mas já volto. Fique fazendo companhia ao Sirius.  
  
Os dois amigos se entreolharam enquanto seus pares desapareciam entre os alunos que lotavam a pista de dança. Frank aproximou-se deles.  
  
- Vocês viram a Alice?  
  
- Ela também sumiu? - Tiago perguntou.  
  
Nesse momento as luzes do salão se apagaram e somente o céu estrelado acima dels não os deixava em completa escuridão.  
  
- Será um ataque? - eles ouviram Frank perguntar.  
  
- Não, é alguma coisa no palco. - Sirius apontou para os fantasmas da orquestra, que pareciam estar se dissolvendo no ar enquanto silhuetas caminhavam entre eles. Lentamente, uma melodia de sax encheu o salão e um foco de luz caiu sobre Alice, pequenininha diante do instrumento.   
  
- Mas é a Alice! - Frank exclamou - O que ela está fazendo lá em cima?  
  
Aos poucos outros focos de luz incidiram sobre o palco revelando Selene na bateria e Lílian no piano. A música começou a ficar mais rápida e Emelina apareceu com um enorme violoncelo a praticamente esconder seu corpo. Alice deu uma pausa no sax e o último foco de luz caiu sobre Susan, que tocava alegremente ao violino. A voz de Dumbledore soou no salão, onde todos estavam completamente surpresos.  
  
- E com vocês, as Black Sabath!  
  
- Eu não acredito que elas conseguiram esconder isso da gente... - Sirius observou, abismado.  
  
No palco, Susan e Emelina transfiguraram seus instrumentos. A morena agora segurava uma guitarra e a loira, um baixo. Selene, na bateria, começou a cantar, passando da melodia suave que antes estavam tocando para o rock.  
  
´  
  
Well, shake it up baby now  
  
Twist and shout  
  
Come on, come on, come, come on baby now  
  
Come on and work it on out  
  
Well work it on out, honey  
  
You know you look so good  
  
You know you got me goin' now  
  
Just like I know you would  
  
´  
  
- Elas estão tocando... - Tiago ainda estava surpreso.  
  
- Não, Pontas, elas estão jogando cartas! - Sirius observou com sarcasmo - Como é que a gente não desconfiou? As sumidas provavelmente eram para ensaiar. Por isso elas me perguntaram um nome para a banda. E por isso também estão todas de preto. Com toda a movimentação dos testes, nem desconfiamos de nada...  
  
- Isso tudo deve ter sido idéia de Dumbledore. - Frank completou o raciocínio deles.  
  
- Por isso McGonagall as chamou... - Sirius lembrou-se da noite em que tinham dado a poção do sono para a ruiva.  
  
Na pista, passada a surpresa inicial, os alunos começaram a se reorganizar para a dança. Fábio Prewett e Dédalo Diggle, respectivamente os pares de Emelina e Selene, se juntaram a eles.  
  
- Provavelmente somos os únicos que não estão aproveitando o baile, já que as garotas nos abandonaram pelo palco. - Fábio observou com um sorriso orgulhoso.  
  
A primeira música terminou, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse tomar fôlego, foi a vez de Susan começar a cantar.  
  
´  
  
One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock, rock,   
  
Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock, rock,   
  
Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock, rock,   
  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight.   
  
Put your glad rags on and join me, hon,   
  
We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one,   
  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight,   
  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight.   
  
We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight  
  
´  
  
Sirius observou a amiga na guitarra. Quem diria que ela tivesse uma voz tão forte e bonita? Mas aquilo não era muito justo. Porque eles tinham de ficar ali, sobrando, enquanto as garotas roubavam a cena?  
  
Bem de certo modo, ele estava participando do espetáculo, mesmo que passivamente, afinal, sugerira o nome da banda. Infelizmente, elas não tinham aceitado a idéia de deixar ele como grande sultão no meio delas. Bem, não se pode ter tudo na vida...  
  
Ele desviou o olhar do palco e procurou por entre os pares que dançavam animados Camille Dearborn. Hestia e Marlene ele logo encontrou, junto com uma turma animada de corvinais. Mas Camille não estava com as amigas e ele não localizou a cabeleira dourada dela em nenhum ponto do salão.  
  
- A Alice está cantando! - foi a vez de Frank exclamar.  
  
No palco, a baixinha soltara o sax e a voz.  
  
´  
  
You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
  
Too much love drives a man insane  
  
You broke my will,   
  
oh what a thrill  
  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire  
  
I learned to love all of Hollywood money  
  
You came along and you moved me honey  
  
I changed my mind, looking fine  
  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire  
  
´  
  
- Elas tocam muito bem. - Fábio observou.  
  
Nesse momento outro rapaz aproximou-se deles. Gideão. Tiago olhou-o com incontido ciúme, mas ficou quieto. Sirius riu silenciosamente enquanto Frank e Dédalo discutiam animadamente sobre a qualidade musical das garotas enquanto Emelina ia para o meio do palco.  
  
´  
  
Yeah, darlin' go make it happen  
  
Take the world in a love embrace  
  
Fire all of your guns at once and  
  
Explode into space  
  
  
  
Like a true nature's child  
  
We were born, born to be wild  
  
We can climb so high  
  
I never wanna die  
  
  
  
Born to be wild  
  
Born to be wild  
  
  
  
´  
  
- Bem, agora só falta a Lily, não? - Gideão perguntou animado para Tiago.  
  
- É senhora Potter para você. - o moreno resmungou entre dentes.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Nada não, Prewett. - Sirius respondeu, começando a arrastar o amigo - Vem comigo, Pontas, eu tive uma idéia estupenda.  
  
No palco, Lílian começava a cantar.  
  
´  
  
Friday night and the lights are low  
  
Looking out for the place to go  
  
Where they play the right music  
  
Getting the swing  
  
You come in to look for a King  
  
Anybody could be that guy  
  
Night is young and the music's high  
  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
  
You're in the mood for a dance  
  
And when you get the chance...  
  
You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
  
´  
  
- Sonorus. - Sirius apontou com a varinha para a garganta de Tiago e em seguida para a própria.  
  
Os dois marotos subiram as escadas que levavam ao palco e irromperam nele assim que Lílian terminou sua canção.  
  
- Então, garotas... - Sirius sorriu divertido enquanto aproximava-se de Susan.  
  
- Será que podemos ajudar a animar um pouco mais as coisas? - Tiago completou, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva ao piano.  
  
As garotas se entreolharam, sorrindo.  
  
- E porque não? - Emelina respondeu, estalando os dedos - Vão em frente!  
  
Os dois começaram a bater palmas ritmadas, no que foram seguidos por elas, exceto por Selene, que continuava tocando a bateria. Sirius começou a cantar, voltando-se para Tiago.  
  
- Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
  
Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day  
  
You got mud on your face, you big disgrace  
  
Kicking your can all over the place  
  
Singin'  
  
Juntas, as garotas responderam.  
  
- We will, we will rock you!  
  
We will, we will rock you!  
  
Tiago voltou-se para o amigo, respondendo a canção.  
  
- Buddy, you're a young man hard man  
  
Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day  
  
You got blood on your face, you big disgrace  
  
Waving you banner all over the place  
  
- We will, we will rock you!  
  
Singing!  
  
We will, we will rock you!  
  
Os dois começaram a cantar juntos.  
  
- Buddy you're an old man poor man  
  
Pleading with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
  
You got mud on your face, you big disgrace  
  
Somebody better put you back into your place  
  
- We will, we will rock you  
  
Singing  
  
We will, we will rock you  
  
Everybody  
  
We will, we will rock you!  
  
As garotas recomeçaram a tocar e Sirius, sabe-se lá da onde, tirou uma guitarra, tocando com Susan, enquanto Tiago cochichava algo ao ouvido da namorada.  
  
- We will, we will rock you!  
  
A música terminou e os aplausos encheram o salão. No palco, as garotas e os marotos agradeceram. Aos poucos tudo voltou ao silêncio e Lílian voltou a tocar o pinao, com Tiago dividindo o "imenso" trabalho com ela.  
  
- I've paid my dues time after time. - começou ele.  
  
- I've done my sentence, but commited no crime. - Lílian respondeu.  
  
O restante da turma logo os acompanhou.  
  
- And bad mistakes I've made a few. - Sirius continuou.  
  
- I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I've come trought... - Susan completou.  
  
Todos cantaram junto o refrão, enquanto na pista os alunos os acompanhavam.  
  
- We are the champions, my friend  
  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
  
We are the champions, we are the champions  
  
No time for loosers 'cause we are the champions  
  
Of the world...  
  
Mais uma turma terminava Hogwarts. Finalmente, depois de sete longos anos que agora pareciam ter sido muito breves, eles estavam formados, prontos para o mundo real, fora dos muros de Hogwarts.  
  
We are the champions  
  
We are the champions  
  
No time for loosers  
  
'Cause we are the champions...  
  
Sirius e Tiago entreolharam-se sorrindo, enquanto as garotas preparavam-se para o acorde final. Na mesa dos professores, até McGonagall esperava emocionada.   
  
Naqueles instantes ali, reunidos pela alegria, aqueles jovens jamais o que os esperava. Não sabiam que em poucos anos, muitos entre eles estariam mortos ou com cicatrizes no corpo e na alma.  
  
Tiago não sabia que morreria na vã tentativa de proteger Lílian e o filho. Sirius e Remo ainda não tinham entre si a semente da desconfiança que facilitaria a Pedro entregar os amigos ao seu Lorde. Susan e Selene jamais adivinhariam que numa noite festiva em Londres seriam atacadas em suas próprias casas por comensais. Camille, que naquela noite aceitava o pedido de namoro de Edgar, não pensava que deixaria uma filha órfã e Emelina nem desconfiava que marcaria casamento com Fábio, mas nunca chegaria a subir ao altar.  
  
Mas isso tudo é para uma outra história. Assim, aqui encerro esse capítulo de músicas e negativas.  
  
...of the world!...  
  
´  
  
Bem, pessoal esse é o último capítulo da primeira fase. As músicas usadas foram:  
  
Twist and shout - Beatles  
  
Rock around the clock - Bill Halley & His Comets  
  
Great balls of fire - Jerry Lee Lewis  
  
Born to be wild - Steppenwolf  
  
Dancing Queen - ABBA  
  
We will rock you - Queen  
  
We are the champions - Queen.  
  
Mais detalhes e agradecimentos nas notas finais. 


	34. Epílogo

Epílogo  
  
Do escritório do diretor de Hogwarts para o auror Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody.  
  
"Caro Alastor:  
  
Finalmente mais um ano letivo se finda e mais uma turma se forma. No entanto, não é com alegria que me despeço de meus queridos alunos dessa vez. Nunca tive em Hogwarts uma turma tão unida e forte. Vou sentir muita falta deles.  
  
No entanto, temos que voltar às questões práticas. Voldemorte já fez os primeiros movimentos nesse jogo absurdo que chamamos de guerra. Cabe agora a nós o segundo passo. Entre os muitos jovens que hoje se despedem do castelo e embarcam no expresso, há vários dispostos a fazer parte de nossa causa.  
  
Devo dizer, no entanto, que entre eles há também muitos que se corromperam. Temo por esses jovens como se eles fossem meus filhos. Por isso lhe digo que devemos concentrar nossos esforços nessa juventude que brilhou em Hogwarts com variados dons. Há segredos e poderes que nos podem ser úteis contra essa nova era de trevas que se ergue contra nós.  
  
Muitos dos meus ex-alunos irão treinar com você e peço que fique de olho neles como, por sete anos, eu fiquei. Já preparei minha cartada e é desses jovens que ela depende. Selecione-os, Alastor, para que possamos afinal criar a nossa Ordem de guerreiros que combaterão Voldemort e seu exército de Comensais. Sim, é hora de fundar, afinal, a Ordem de Fênix.  
  
Atenciosamente,  
  
Alvo Dumbledore." 


	35. Notas Finais

Olá, pessoal!  
  
Bem, a primeira parte de Hades acabou. Foi muito difícil escrever essa fic, eu enfrentei alguns bloqueios no processo, mas graças aos comentários de todos vocês, eu consegui. Então, vamos aos agradecimentos.  
  
Sayo, você que sempre esteve por perto, que não é apenas uma leitora, mas também uma amiga, o meu muito obrigada. Aliás, o que aonteceu com a sua fic?  
  
Jessy Snape, você nunca mais comentou, mas foi uma das primeiras a ler a fic. Para você, também, um grande abraço.  
  
Sakura, você é outra que sempre acompanhou a fic, a você também, um enorme abraço! E continue comentando!  
  
Hermionehph, obrigada pelos e-mais, pelas puxadas de orelha, pela presença marcante. Espero que continue comigo na segunda parte da fic!  
  
Lena Riddle, a você também que me escreveu logo nos primeiros capítulos, quando eu ainda estava "tateando" o caminho, muitos beijos!  
  
Yukito, você que esteve nas críticas e nos elogios, escrevendo quilometricamente para mim, adorando as cenas da discoteca, onde você se meteu, menino? Tô com saudades, viu?  
  
Aline Potter, você também que nunca mais apareceu... Mas tudo bem, eu adorei conversar com você durante a fic. espero que continue lendo!  
  
Umi-Ryuuzaki-Selece, realmente, a idéia era deixá-los curiosos. Espero que ainda esteja por aí. Beijão.  
  
Kiki-chan, outra que sempre comentou, sempre esteve presente, muitos beijos paa você também.  
  
Luiza, minha irmãzinha (tô te adotando, viu), que não apenas leu, como imprimiu e fez propaganda. Muitos beijos!  
  
Sarita, outra querida amiga, espero que tenha gostado da carta. Onde você anda?  
  
Prisilha, que me chamou de insana (juro que ainda estou tentando entender, embora reconheça que eu não tenho o juízo no lugar), que também sempre acompanhou, espero que continue por aqui! E desculpa pelas unhas!  
  
Dre, você tambem nunca mais apareceu, mas ainda assim, meu muito obrigada. Espero que eu tenha conseguido melhorar!  
  
Evenstar, outra que eu quase matei de ansiedade, obrigada também!  
  
Madame Destany, eu já disse que quero ler capítulo novo, não é? Obrigada por estar sempre por aqui, comentando, criticando e sugerindo.  
  
Miriam, você que sugeriu o nome da banda e que venceu a votação, eu decidi batizar a mãe do Tiago com o seu nome. Espero que tenha gostado da homenagem.  
  
Lele Potter, juro que não queria te matar do coração. Um grande abraço para você também.  
  
Drika, outra fã de Remo e Tonks? Nõ se preocupe, teremos mais dos dois em breve.  
  
Xianya, espero que ainda esteja por aí. E que continue gostando da fic. Se não estiver, pode puxar minhas orelhas, eu estou aqui para ouvir vocês.  
  
Daniele, você que comentou, sugeriu, mas que eu nunca pude agradecer, já que você não deixou seu e-mail, também o meu muito obrigada.  
  
Ang, outra a quem eu não pude responder os comentários, já que eu não tenho seu e-mail, obrigada pela presença constante.  
  
Paula, que também comentou, também marcou presença, um grande abraço.  
  
Fernanda, outra das minhas Fernandas (acho que tem bem umas cinco que lêem a fic), dei sorte com você e suas xarás, não é? Beijão, viu?  
  
Sorrisinhu=), para você também um grande abraço e um sorriso daqueles que ilumina a noite...  
  
Pitoco, você que pedia pelos capítulos, espero que continue assim. Eu não faço questão de ter sempre alguém dizendo: eu quero capítulo novo, eu quero capítulo novo...  
  
SilverRain, outra que também esteve bastante presente, que se surpreendeu e que sugeriu, um grande abraço. Espero que continue lendo!  
  
Natália, como sempre, obrigada pelos elogios, assim, vocês vão acabar com a minha modéstia...  
  
Débora, obrigada por votar e por comentar. Eu agradeço muito seus elogios. Um grande abraço para você também.  
  
Deby, (eu também tive sorte com Déboras ou é só impressão minha?), um grabnde abraço para você também e espero que esteja satisfeita com os rumos da fic.  
  
Fernanda (mais uma, isso vai acabar em confusão. E se eu já tiver falado de você?), beijos, abraços e obrigadas para você também.  
  
Nick Malfoy, obrigada pelo voto e pela participação, espero que comente mais vezes.  
  
Juju_Black, um grande abraço para você também.  
  
Belabi, você que procurou saber onde eu postava a fic e que votou, beijos para você também!  
  
Fernanda Rosadas, espero que os capítulos esejam a altura da sua empolgação. Um grande beijo.  
  
Jully, obrigada pela sorte, ela é feita por vocês, então, continue lendo e comentando, ok?  
  
Alícia Spinet, espero que agora que encontrou a fic continue lendo e comentando (eu estou começando a soar repetitiva, mas o que posso fazer? Sou alimentada por reviews!)  
  
Li, obrigada pelo voto, pela presença e pela leitura. espero que continue por aqui!  
  
Flávia, seu pc não vai dar mais problemas quando cê for postar reviews, tenha fé! Merlin não vai deixar! Então, escreve pra mim, ok?  
  
Fernando, para você que me acompanha desde o começo, mas só agora teve soragem de se mostrar, o meu muito obrigada. Não seja tímido, escreva para mim mais vezes, eu terei o maior prazer em responder!  
  
Lila, obrigada pelos elogios e pela participação. Beijinhos.  
  
Dynha, eu quero ver a continuação da sua fic também, viu? Beijinhos!  
  
Psiquis, tudo bem que você não goste de mandar reviews, desde que continue lendo e gostando. caso não goste de algo, no entanto, eu sou toda ouvidos, pode mandar a bronca!  
  
Bem, eu acho que é só. Beijos para todos e não percam a continuação de Hades! Só que a segunda parte só vem depois de eu voltar de viagem (eu já adiei e remarquei isso tantas vezes, agora não tem mais como correr). Mas antes de viajar eu passo por aqui, não com o começo da segunda parte da saga, mas com uma série de songfics que estão inseridas no contexto de Hades. Prestem atenção quando virem o título Fragmentos! Muita coisa que ficou para trás em a última guardiã vai estar lá!  
  
Até a próxima, pessoal!  
  
Silverghost. 


End file.
